Heart of the Cherry Blossom
by Babykat570
Summary: Sakura is not just an average girl, there's something that no one, not even her teammates knows about her past. It's much more dangerous than you can ever imagine... but the questions lies, will her teammates find out or will it be too late? Sakura x ?
1. Chapter 1

**For the record to people who are reading this (just so you know) it's my first try. I hope you like it, if not, I'll be alright. Enjoy the story! (I hope.)**

**At the Academy in Konoha, everyone, especially Naruto, are now Genne(forgot how to spell it.) But it goes on my girl, Sakura, and there is some things that hardly anyone knows about her life. So it begins with… **

"Sakura! Aren't you ready to go to school yet?" her mom yelled.

"Yeah mom, I'm about to leave now" Sakura yelled back.

She was just an average girl on her way to the Ninja Academy School. Also, one of the smartest student in class, even when everyone made fun of her and her forehead. Everyone except Naruto, she knows the he have a crush one her, but now they're just friends. Just when she was about to walk past the flower shop, Ino came out and spotted Sakura.

"Good morning, Sakura" Ino said

"Good morning, Ino" Sakura said while continue walking.

"I can hardly believe they made you a genne, I think you and your forehead should quit now and leave it to the professionals." Ino suggested walking beside her. Though, Sakura didn't say anything, ignore Ino and kept walking.

In class…

As she entered the classroom, she saw Naruto sitting near Sasuke. She walked over there and asked,

"Hey Naruto, mind if I sit next to you?"

"Sure Sakura, you can sit next to me" Naruto said.

Just as Sakura was about to sit down, Ino stopped her and said "Back off Forehead, nobody sit next to Sasuke except me." Then other girls came by "No way! I'm sitting next Sasuke" "No! I am" "I am!"

**_"How annoying"_ Inner Sakura said**.

"You said it" Sakura agreed.

_**"What's so special about him any way"**_

"Because he's an Uchiha"

_**"I don't care if he's the King England, now you tell those girls up right now"**_

"Will do"

As snapped herself out of it and said to Ino while the girls are still arguing. "Go ahead Ino, you can sit next to Sasuke, because I don't find him towards my interest, plus has no potiential talent whatsoever." Everyone went silent and looked at her, even Sasuke.

"How dare you say something bad about our Sasuke" one of the girls said.

"You take that back right now Billboard-Brow" Ino yelled at her, Sakura gave them a smirk on her face.

"Sorry, no can do, as I should know I've seen and know talented ninja and their unique abilities; but that guy Sasuke Uchiha over there is not nearly one of them" Sakura said.

After that, Sasuke gave her a deathly glare, but she doesn't care, she still has the smirk on her face. Then she walk to a different seat next to her other friend Hinata.

Back to Sasuke he couldn't believe that one girl insulted him and think he has no talent as a ninja.

_**"Just who does she think she is insulting me like that, does she know who I am; no matter I don't need her or anyone's opinion, I'm still follow my own path as ninja and an avenger" in his thoughts.**_

**Yes, she's not Sasuke's fan nor find him very interesting. The next chapter is, well, that's for me to know and for you to find out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**You may or may not be wondering whom Sakura pairing up with. All I can tell you is while reading this story, you'll find out soon enough. (And by this story, I mean reading through the chapters of it.) **

**As Iruka-sensei announced the pairing of each squad, things are beginning to twist about; with teammates and their sensei, so in class… **

"I'm now naming your squad members" Iruka said.

As calling out each squad, Sakura pray that she can pair up with Naruto and someone else, other than that Uchiha kid.

"For team 7, Naruto Uzamaki, Sakura Haruno…"

"Please don't say Sasuke. Please don't say Sasuke. Please don't say Sasuke" Sakura murmured, closing her eyes shut and tighten her fist.

"…and Sasuke Uchiha" he finished.

Sakura looked down, cover her face with her hands and said in her mind,

**_"Oh man, I can't believe paired up with that jerk."_**

**_"I know! This is a living nightmare"_ Inner Sakura said.**

_**"Well…no matter, at least I have my boy Naruto with me"**_

_**"That's right, in case that Uchiha kid messed with us, Naruto will take care of it, cha!"**_

Sakura nodded.

"Alright, as you know your squad members, you will all meet you sensei after lunch, for class dismissed" Iruka said to the class.

To Sasuke…

_**"A three member squad, that's some joke, they'll be slowing me down. Not only that I'm paired up with that dobe and pinky, I still don't need anyone, I'm doing it alone"**_ in his thoughts, while walking.

Outside of school…

Sakura was having lunch with Naruto, and talking about being on the team and all.

"I still can't get over that I'm in the same squad with that jerk" Sakura said.

"You said it Sakura, he ain't that special, though I'm a little curious" Naruto said.

"About what?" then took a bite of her apple,

"About every girl digs Sasuke, how come your not?" after taking a swallow, she answered.

"Because there's no where I'll be attracted to someone like him, he's always rude, being a show off and mostly doesn't give a damn about everyone" then folded her arms making an angry face.

"Geez, you really got a grudge on him"

"That's right" calming down, then a few seconds later, made a little giggle and a smirk on her face.

"I know that look Sakura, what did you do this time?" Naruto asked, she turned to him holding that smirk, "Well…"

Back to Sasuke…

Eating his rice ball, looking all cool and calm, just when he was about take another bite he saw something crawling inside is rice ball. Took a good look at it, and it covered with small beetles,

"WHAT THE…" he screamed in his thoughts. Threw away the rice ball, spit out some in his mouth and quick ran to the bathroom.

Back outside…

"How did you manage to do that?" Naruto asked her, she giggled once more and answered, "Let's say, I know a guy."

"Man Sakura-chan, not only that your smart, your very clever, even I couldn't pull something like that, I have to…" was interrupted with his stomach ach. Naruto mumbled in pain, "Oh…sorry Sakura-chan…I have to go…to the bathroom" got up and ran. "Well hurry back, I'll see you in the class, alright" Sakura yelled, "Alright, I'll see you there" Naruto yelled back while still running.

**_"He drank the milk that expired last week again, did he?"_** Sakura said in her thoughts

**_"He sure did"_ Inner Sakura said.**

**_"Hm, same old Naruto"_** while walking to her class.

**I'm stop here for now, I'll continue on to the next chapter, hope you enjoy and I'm flatter of making my story here. See later. BabyKat out! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm glad you enjoyed it, so I made this chapter for you readers. Not sure it's what you hope for, but you might like it. (Kind of.) **

**So team 7 already met their sensei, Kakashi Hatake then they all headed to the roof. So they can talk, get to know each other and know what's their first mission. **

**So it goes… **

"Alright, I would like to tell your names, what's your likes, your dislikes, hobbies and what are your dreams in life" Kakashi explained to them.

"Say, why should we tell about ours, let's hear yours" Naruto said.

"Me? Well, my name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes and dislikes I rather not talk about, hobbies I have plenty of hobbies and my dreams in life, haven't really thought of it."

"Man, the only thing we know about is his name" Naruto whispered to Sakura.

"Now then, you on the left" he pointed to Naruto

"My name is Naruto Uzamaki, I like eating ramens, hanging with Iruka-sensei and Sakura; I hate my ramens being soggy and Sasuke, my hobbies is training working on my jutsut; and my dream in life is become hokage so that people will be treating different and look up to me. Believe it!"

"Alright then, you in the middle" looking at Sasuke

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't like anything nor like anyone, and my dream in life will become a reality, my goal is to kill a certain someone and rebuild my clan."

There was silence,

**"_Gee, I hope it's not me he's talking about_" Naruto thought**

**"_I knew it_" Kakashi thought**

**"_Psst! What a jerk_" Sakura thought.**

"Now you in the right" now looking at Sakura

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I like flowers, such as roses, lilies and cherry blossom, also hanging out with Naruto, but mostly spend more time with my Aunt; my hobbies is training, performing jutsut and study."

"And what do you hate?" Kakashi asked, that what Sakura made sad face and looked down.

"Things I hate, is watching people die right in front of me…" Naruto looked at her

"…losing friends and others close and dear to me…" Sasuke also looked at her

"…and watch lives and dreams fade away" tightening her right wrist. Manage to made a smile, "And my dream in life is not just to become a best shinobi, but also making sure that no other dreams will die" she finished, then came another silence.

**"_Sakura!_" Naruto thought**

**"_Very interesting, I might keep an eye on her as well_" Kakashi thought**

**"_What she talking about 'losing friends and others', who is she talking about?_" Sasuke thought.**

"Since we got that, I would like you to know before we go to any mission, we're going to have a Survival Exercise, so I'll so you three in the training ground at noon, and don't eat any breakfast or you might puke. For you're all dismissed.

At the Ramen Shop…

Naruto and Sakura are eating some ramen, though something bothers Naruto and made him wonder. So as soon as he got his third or five bowl, he asked Sakura,

"Say Sakura-chan, I was wondering…"

"Hm…" Sakura said

"About what you said early, did that actually…happen to you? I mean…you were there?" went silent for a few seconds, looking down at her ramen,

"Yeah, a long time ago when I was very young" she answered.

"Just to let you know Sakura-chan, I won't let anything happen to you or let alone be hurt anyone. Believe it!" Naruto said

"Of course Naruto-chan, that's why you're my true friend" gave him a smile. He nodded.

As they finished eating they headed home, though Naruto is, but Sakura went into a different direction. Naruto asked "Hey Sakura-chan isn't your house the other way?" she turned and answered "Yeah, but I have to go to one last place before I head home, alright, I'll see tomorrow Naruto-chan." Naruto said while heading home "Alright, see you Sakura-chan" and split apart.

Sakura walked through the forest about as far away from the village, she was looking for someone at an open field (big enough to train.) She called out her name, "Aunt Kom!" no answer "Aunt Kom" called her again but still no answer. "I'm here aunt Kom, where are you" she looked around and saw no one, until she heard her,

**"Through the wind from the sun and moon, **

**T'is the day to the dark of light. **

**To this season that shine it's bright, **

**That will be the day of the dead of noon."**

Sakura turned around and saw her aunt on a tall wood pole, standing upside down with only one arm. "Aunt Kom!" Sakura said, which got her attention looking down on her and said "Aw, Sarla just in time to accompany me to meditation" "Yeah, and I would like to talk to you about today." "Hold that thought, I'll be right down", she jumped up, flipping backwards and landed her feet to the ground.

Sakura's aunt look's a bit like her sensei, wearing a mask that is, she has long light brown hair, dark purple eyes, wearing a short black skirt that goes to the same color of her mask and her shoes.

As she stood up, she looked at her niece "Alright, I'm listening", then Sakura told her aunt about her day, being in the same team with Sasuke, Naruto worrying about her and tomorrows assignment with their sensei.

"I see, unfortunate for your sensei I know what he's up to" she said

"You do?" Sakura wondered

"Of course, I'll tell you while doing our meditation, then after that teach a new jutsut I know"

"Really?"

"Absolutely" while walking over the hill.

**You might be wonder who is she and why Sakura see her all the time. Would like to tell you, but you have to read through it in order to know. I be working on the next chapter, see y'all later, and I'm out! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for keeping you guys waiting, I've been having a little problem with my dad. To make it up, here's the chapter I've gone, enjoy! **

**Team 7 are now waiting for their sensei to come, apparently, he's late and they've been waiting for hours. But Sakura became prepared and knows what to do, so then… **

"Man! What's taking him so long, we've been here for hours now" Naruto complained.

"No worries Naruto-chan, he'll show up in the next 2 hours and by that time, we shall eat" Sakura said, then taking out some rice balls out of her bag.

"W-wait Sakura-chan, he told us not to eat breakfast" Naruto said

"Yeah, but he just saying that just to fool us" Sakura said after taking a bite.

"You going to get in trouble you know" Sasuke said

"Like you ever gonna lecture me of what I'm doing Uchiha" he glared at her, "In fact, you should be thankful that I have enough for you too" then taking another bite.

Naruto stomach grumbled for hunger, loud enough that Sakura heard it. Then told him,

"Go ahead Naruto-chan, I can tell your hungry"

"Well…" another grumble from his stomach, "…maybe one or two won't hurt" so he started eating.

And the next minute, Sasuke joined them, not only because he likes rice, but having a suspicion about Sakura and not in a good way. He was just eating and glared at her, she was busy eating she didn't know Sasuke was watching her.

_**"I wonder what she's up to, because there's no way she could just bring food for us even we're about to do the 'Survival Exercise' soon. There's something else and gonna find out what"**_ Sasuke thought, after taking a bite.

An hour later…

"Aw! Much better! Thanks for the food Sakura-chan, I'm stuffed" Naruto said in joy

"Any time Naruto-chan, and seen sensei have an hour left to arrive, I'll tell you and that jerk face over there what's really all about" she said. Then Sasuke glared at her again after what she just called him. As she away the food, she explained,

"Apparently, this exercise is a test for us whether we pass or fail. Three members have to get two bells before noon, of course, if one member didn't get one of the bells will be sent back to the Academy…"

"Say what?!" Naruto cried

"How could you possibly think that gonna happen to us, and where you get this information?" Sasuke asked, she turned to him,

"That would be the center of none of your business, and how about doing us all a favor and shut your mouth, because it involves you too, Uchiha" he gave her an angry glare again and she continued.

"…Unfortunately, that what he want us to think, for the real test he want us to pass is to get two bells from him that involves teamwork."

"So we have to work as a team?" Naruto asked

"That's right Naruto-chan, even get help with chicken-head over there" she pointed to Sasuke. He looked at her,

"You know I'm right here"

"And should care about that why?" Sakura said pursific (forgot how to spell it)

"For some reason what makes you think that gonna happen to us, beside I rather work alone than with you two slowing me down" Sasuke said

"Alright then, if you guys don't want to take my word for it, you take sensei then for he will be here in exactly…" she looked at her watch "2 minutes."

2 minutes later…

"Hey guys" they all turned and saw their sensei arrived.

"Your late!" Naruto shouted

"No worries Naruto-chan, he must of spotted a black cat on his way, so he took a long path" Sakura said

"That's exactly what I'm about to say, how do you know?" he asked her.

"Oh…that happen to me once, so I assume" she said and him a smile, he raise his eye-brow, and said,

"O…K then, what we're doing in this exercise is to get two bells from me before noon…"

That what got Sasuke's attention, what he just said is exactly what Sakura said earlier, _**"How could she possibly know that"**_ he thought, and lead his eyes towards her once again.

"…if one don't get one of these bell, he/she will be sent back to the Academy"

"Ha! Piece of cake, I get one of this bells before you know" Naruto said with grief.

"Alright then, when I say go, you'll begin; on your mark, get set, go!!!"

They all disappeared.

Sakura was with Naruto hiding in the bushes, for she have feeling that Naruto will be mess up if he faces Kakashi.

"Let's not forget Naruto-chan, we have to work as a team" Sakura said

"Yeah, but, how are going to get the bells from him" Naruto asked

"No worries, I already have a plan" she said.

Sasuke…

Hiding in the trees, _**"There's definitely something up with pinky, she couldn't just know things self-consciously, I might wonder what else she's up to, but for now I have to get those bells"**_ he thought, while looking down at his sensei.

Back to Sakura and Naruto…

"You got it" Sakura said

"Got it" Naruto said

"Now I want you to find Uchiha and him about the plan, while I'll distract sensei"

"I'm on it" he said and left to find Sasuke.

She got out her hiding place and stood in front Kakashi while read his Make-out Paradise.

"I can hardly believe you read those kinds" Sakura said

"And I hardly believe your out in the opening all alone" Kakashi said.

"Perhaps, but it'll be a lot better if you think again, even as the Legendary Copycat, you can't underestimate your opponent" she said, that gave Kakashi full attention. He stop reading his book and looked at her,

"What did you just called me" he asked, she giggled a bit,

"I know you're the Legendary Copycat, who copies any jutsut from your enemies and I know they call something else, now what was that other nickname again…" looking at the sky, tapping her chin "…oh yes, the Sharingan Warrior."

With the surprise from Kakashi and Sasuke (still hiding)

_**"She knows about the Sharingan!"**_ both thought at the same time.

"Yes, I know that the Sharingan can copy genjutsut, taijutsut and ninjutsut, and also part of the Kekkai Genkai (not sure how you spell it) of the Uchiha clan" she turned her head and spotted Sasuke in the trees, with a smirk on her face.

"How could you know all that?" Kakashi asked, she turned head back to him,

"I study about it, talk to people about it, now I want to observe it" she walked towards him.

"I am indeed surprise that someone like you can handle the Sharingan well sensei" she took another step, then suddenly, disappeared and reappeared behind Kakashi "Even if you cover your eye for especial occasion."

Kakashi was stun of what she just did, so he disappeared and hid in the trees. Though he thought he was safe, Sakura appeared right beside him. He disappeared again and hid behind the tree, when he turned Sakura appeared right in front of him. Where ever he goes, Sakura was on his tail going thru the same speed at the same time.

Sasuke…

He was watching the whole thing and was surprised of what she did,

_**"What?! How can she do that, that amount of speed is part of the level of a Chuunin or Jounin, and she mastered it; and she knows about the Sharingan and know its strategy. It's official, she's hiding something and I will find out wha…"**_ he thought and was interrupted by Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke" he whispered

"Wha…Naruto what are you doing here" Sasuke said

"I'm here to tell the plan to get the bells"

"I don't need you guys to help me, I rather get them myself.

"Yeah, Sakura knew your going say that" then Sasuke looked at Naruto when he said her name.

"Anyway, she made this plan that involves both of us, and here it is" Naruto explained it to Sasuke.

**That's it for now I might not give the other chapter right away, because I'm still a little tied up with dad. But no worries I'll be working on it and won't disappoint you guys. Later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! I hard a rough start when I gone back to school, I rather not say. So here's the chapter I promised you guys, feel free. **

**It was back to the bell test that Sakura was tailing on Kakashi to make sure it's according to plan. Though, Kakashi and Sasuke are very suspicious of her and abilities. As it continues… **

Kakashi stood the top of the tree, high enough to see the village,

_**"How in the world could a genin like her, be the same speed to my level and the sense chakra is very strong. As if this is over, I have to tell the Hokage about this and get to the bottom of…"** _"Oh Sensei."

He was interrupted, quickly turned and saw Sakura also stood the top on a tree,

"You can keep this up if you want, but it won't do you any good" Sakura said with a smirk

"We'll just see" Kakashi said, and both disappeared at the same time.

Sasuke and Naruto…

Still hiding in the trees, Sasuke asked,

"That's the plan?"

"That what Sakura said" Naruto said.

"So she want us to make a move by giving us the signal, I mean, there's hardly any flowers here, how in the world will she give us the signal with petals if there's none around?"

"For some reason, I kind of thinking the same thing" Naruto said.

Then they turn and watch Sakura in the open, alone.

Sakura…

Looking around and no sign of sensei,

**_"I know he's around here, I can feel his chakra"_** she thought

_**"Remember what Aunt Kom told us"**_ **Inner Sakura said.**

_**"If he's not from above or behind, nor my left or my right, he's…"**_

A hand from the ground grabbed her ankle by surprise and pulled her underground but left her head stick out.

He looked at her and said,

"You like it, it's called Earth style; Head Hunter Jutsut, nearly a surprise you fell for my trap", til then, she giggled.

"What's so funny" he asked

"You are, for that little trap of yours has been backfired" she said.

Suddenly, her eyes turn green to blue, that Kakashi looked at them spiraling around, after 30 whole second he blinked and found himself underground with his head stick out and Sakura standing right in front of him.

"What…How…?" he said, she giggled and said

"You like it, it's called Ninja Art; Ginguru Switcharu, I want you to catch me in order to set my trap, so I'll leave you here so my team will do the rest, see ya!" she smiled, turned and walked away. But when she took one more step, she disappeared and left behind cherry blossom petals for you know who.

Sasuke and Naruto…

The saw the whole thing and was surprise of what see did and when she disappeared leaving cherry blossom petals,

"Flower petals!" Sasuke said

"Sasuke, that's the signal now our chance" Naruto said and both disappeared out of hiding.

Kakashi…

Manage to get out of the hole, **_"I should've seen that comin"_** he thought. When he finish dusting dirt off his vest, a kunai came from the trees and straight towards him, he dodge it then Sasuke appeared behind him. He was about to kick him but he blocked it, then punch but stop it with his hand, then kick him from above but block it again. Sasuke touch one of the bells, but Kakashi slide away from him.

Suddenly, Naruto and his clones came from behind and grabbed Kakashi, in a perfect position for Sasuke to use his Fire Ball jutsut. As he did, he almost do Kakashi, though, he manage to dodge it, he stood up and said to him,

"That's a nice move, but it won't do you any good for getting the bells from me."

Sasuke smiled, that made Kakashi wonder why, until he heard a jingle, he turned and saw Naruto hold both bells with Sakura be his side. With Kakashi surprise,

"So this a set up" he said

"Indeed, I've been able to make sure you come to this exact position so I can give out the signal for Sasuke and Naruto. So that Sasuke will try to fight you to make you back away from him that let Naruto and his clones to catch you from behind. That you never knew that the real Naruto get the bells, while you try to dodge Sasuke's fire ball" Sakura explained.

"Ah! So you three gone through your plan to get the bells" Kakashi said

"Yeah, we work together as a team" Naruto said.

"So you three teamwork, that's very impressive, so this exercise is over, all three of pass and we'll begin our first mission tomorrow" Kakashi said

Naruto cheered "Yeah, we did it! We're now ninjas", Sakura smiled and nod. While Naruto was jumping around cheering, Sasuke once again looked at Sakura,

_**"I need a talk with her"**_ he thought.

Kakashi also looked at Sakura,

_**"I still need to talk to the Hokage about her"**_ he thought.

Sakura and Naruto walking…

"Say Sakura, you wanna go get some ramens, it's my treat" Naruto asked

"I would like that, but I have to go somewhere" Sakura said

"Hold it", the both turn and saw Sasuke.

"Sasuke, what do you want" Naruto said

"I want to have a talk with Sakura" he answered. Sakura turned away from him and said,

"There nothing to talk about Uchiha"

"Apparently, there is, I would like to know how you know about Kakashi-sensei, learned speed of taijutsut and how you know about the Sharingan" Sasuke said.

She turned and face him, "As I told you before, it's none of your business, so why don't you make like a tree and leave" she begin to walk away. He grabbed her elbow, "Not until I hear answers", he said with an angry face. Naruto push his hand to let good of her elbow,

"Hey, Sasuke-teme you leave her alone" he yelled

"Stay out of this dobe"

"No I won't, Sakura did he…" he turned and saw Sakura already gone.

_**"Damn it"**_ Sasuke thought, Naruto looked at Sasuke with and angry face "Why won't you just take a hike and leave her alone" he yelled and storm off home, same with Sasuke.

Sakura…

Running through the forest, and found her Aunt sitting on a big rock looking at the sky. She turned and saw her niece, so she got up and asked "Sarla, what brings you here", Sakura smiled and answered,

"Just to let you know that me and my team did it and starting our first mission tomorrow."

"Marvelous, I'm glad to hear" Kom said

"And it's exactly as you said it would happen"

"Indeed, so why not we celebrate with a cup of tea"

"I would like that, and maybe after that, will you help me with that jutsut you showed, I need to work on my aim"

"Of course", her Aunt said while walking over the hill.

**I hope you like it, unfortunately, I not sure I can give you the next chapter right away, I will be doing my homework and stuff. So I'll catch you guys later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I been able to think through this and hope you find it very interesting. And to those who said about my spelling and grammar errors, I don't blame you. I'm to this and sometimes when I type, I didn't bother to look at the screen every minute, I just look at the keys and type. Any who, here's the chapter. **

**Team 7 had been gone to D rank missions, nothing out of the odds, though, Kakashi and Sasuke still suspicious of Sakura. Kakashi already told the Hokage, and was order to keep a close eye on her and report for more information. Sasuke demands how she know about the Sharnigan and its abilities, though, something is stirring in his feelings, but didn't bother to find out. Now they're off to their first C rank mission (at least that what they thought), protecting a bridge builder, Tazuna and guide him back to the Valley of Waves. As they begin… **

They all left the gate and on their way, Naruto was talking to Sakura (while walking beside Tazuna) about his life, what happen last week and so on. Sasuke is quiet and looking all cool, Kakashi is thinking about what the Hokage said to him.

**Flashback… **

_**"Your telling me that Sakura Haruno is surpassing Genin to Chuunin or higher" Hokage asked after smoking his pipe. **_

_**"No, I'm saying that a child like her couldn't possibly gone to that level yet, I believe someone is training her" Kakashi said. **_

_**"Hm…" he replied, then closed his eyes and took a minute to think. **_

_**"How about this, while you go on your missions, keep an eye on her, if there's anything suspicious or abnormal, report to me immediately" he said **_

_**"Yes, Lord Hokage" Kakashi said. **_

_**"Besides, we should negotiate about Sasuke Uchiha or Naruto Uzamaki" Hokage said, then smoke his pipe again. **_

_**"Of course" Kakashi said. **_

**Flashback over…**

Still looking at Sakura from behind, _"**I know there's something else about her, I can sense it"** _he thought.

They all walked a few feet away from the puddle two ninja come out of it and attacked Kakashi. Surrounding him with sharp chains the pull together and slashed him apart, then both of them appeared behind Sakura,

"Your next girl" both said.

As they about to hurt her, Naruto cried "Sakura!" and pushed her out of the way on time and they hurt him instead. Sasuke (of course) been able to get one of them stuck to a tree, though the ninja was about to attack Tazuna. But Kakashi stopped him and took out the other ninja in time.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're alive, but how…" he turned and saw the spot where he was attacked and saw nothing but cuts of woods, "A Replacement-jutsut" he said.

"Sorry, about that Naruto, I never thought you get hurt, just don't move around to much, they have poison in their claws and you don't want it to spread." That made Naruto worried.

Sakura walked towards, and took Naruto hand where the cut is, "No worry Naruto, I'll take care of that" she said. She perform a jutsut that made her right hand glow green, touch his hand so she'll get the poison out and stop the bleeding. When she finished, everyone stared at her very surprised (even Sasuke.)

"Wow Sakura, how did you learn to do that?" Naruto asked, Sakura smiled at him and answered,

"My Aunt taught it to me, so I've been practicing."

_**"Her Aunt!?"**_ Kakashi thought.

**Flashback… **

**_"…also like hanging out with Naruto, but mostly spend more time with my Aunt…" _**

**Flashback over**…

_**"I wonder"** _Kakashi thought again.

"Oh and Naruto" Naruto looked at Sakura, she gave him a kiss on his cheek and smiled,

"Thanks for saving me" she said. Naruto blushed and also smiled "Ah…sure anytime Sakura" he said while rubbing the back of his head.

Sasuke saw the whole thing,

_**"Why is she thanking him, he hardly did anything, I did most of the work and she didn't bother to thank me for it. What so special about that dobe any way, he's not that great on…w-what am I saying, why should I even care, what's wrong with me?"** _Sasuke thought and snap himself out of it.

"Say, why you didn't tell me one of your students a doctor?" Tanzuna asked Kakashi after tying up the ninjas,

"Honestly, I didn't know it myself until now" Kakashi said.

"But for right now, we need to talk" he said.

Tazuna explained everything while they continue their way. As for the ninjas they left behind, been able to get out and report what happened. Because of their failure, Gato, the richest man in the land, hired an assassin ninja, Zabuza from the village Hidden in the Mist. Once they come, he'll be waiting.

**That's it for now, glad you like it and all. Plus, some might know whose Sakura's pairing so far, but don't be too sure, because there's more to this story than you might think. I'll give you all, the next chapter as I can. Bye! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm here…I'm here! Sorry to keep you guys waiting, a lot of work to do, so I've been working on this on time. Here you go, enjoy! **

**Kakashi and his team continue protecting the bridge builder, as they're walking through the forest towards the valley. They were disappointed that Tazuna lied to them, but they're still going to protect him for any ninjas, so as they go on… **

They're almost there to the valley and no sign of other ninjas they're walking passed the forest. Sasuke was quiet and calm, but was busy glaring at Sakura while walking beside Naruto, then remembered the time they both first met when they were young.

**Flashback… **

_**"Listen up class, today we have ourselves a new student, so give a friendly warm welcome to Ms. Sakura Haruno" Iruka said to the class. **_

_**Sakura looked at the class, a little nervous but didn't bother to show it. Some kids from row to row were whispering, **_

_**"She's the new kid?" **_

_**"She looks kind of cute" **_

_**"But look at her forehead, it's so huge!" **_

_**"Your right, I never seen anything like it **_

_**"Weird!" **_

_**Sasuke was at the third row in the middle right, saw her and said in his thought, "Great, another girl, but this time with pink hair, and the next day she'll become another fangirl, that's just perfect" then looked away. **_

_**He doesn't know that Sakura glared at him, for she can tell he's not much of a welcome person. **_

_**"Alright Sakura take you seat" Iruka said and she did. **_

_**"Now who would like to tell how a shinobi can defeat his enemy?" he said, then saw Sakura hand up, "Ah! Sakura, would you like to answer the question?" **_

_**"Yes I may, a shinobi should counter a genjutsut to get his enemy distracted and self-mind, then use ninjutsut to attack his enemy to match his level, then used taijutsut to make his enemy defenseless. With all jutsut the shinobi used in a battle, will obtain much chakra that will leave his target wide open" Sakura said. Then there was silence in the class and they all looked at her, **_

_**"Ah…that's…correct Ms. Haruno, well done!" Iruka said in surprise. Then the class whispered once again, **_

_**"She's good!" **_

_**"I know, how did she know all that" **_

_**"Who knows, she must be very smart." **_

_**"Or could be a genius" **_

_**"Whoa!" **_

_**Sasuke saw and heard everything and was pretty surprised himself, "She must have already known about the jutsuts and their abilities, looks like I underestimated that girl, this could be very interesting" he thought. **_

**Flashback over…**

"Hm…" Sasuke said

At that moment, Sakura stopped and stood still, Naruto looked at her and started to worried.

"Sakura, are you okay? What's the matter?" he asked but no respond from her.

_**"What is this chakra? Where's is coming from? Is there another ninja here?" **_she thought.

Kakashi looked at her and can tell something isn't right. Then Sakura grasped as she sense something coming right at them, she shouted "Look out!" as the big long sword from the tree spinning right towards them.

Kakashi pushed down Tazuna, as Sakura pushed down Naruto and Sasuke, but she didn't gone down far enough, as the sword spin, it cut her shoulder from behind and hit a tall tree above high.

"Agh…" Sakura said in pain, as she placed her left hand to her bleeding shoulder,

"Oh no! Sakura!" Naruto cried, when seeing Sakura got hurt. Sasuke also worried but hardly show it.

Then there he was, Zabuza appearing on top of his sword, looking down at us. "So that's why the other two ninjas failed, because of the one and only Copycat ninja, Kakashi Hatake."

They all looked up and saw him, Naruto, however, gave him an angry look for what he just did to Sakura.

Kakashi step forward for he's ready to fight, Sakura manage to stand up, gave him a smirk and said "I guess, this is one of those special occasion, right sensei?"

As Kakashi uncovered his left eye and revealed the Sharingan, "Yes it is" he said, while looking directly at Zabuza.

Zabuza made a head start, pulled out his sword and disappeared. Then they all were surrounded by a fog, very thick they can hardly see. As they do on their mission, the genins surrounded Tazuna so that Zabuza won't get right towards him. Unfortunately, he appeared right behind them and right in front of Tazuna, just when he's about to slash him, Kakashi appeared in front of him and stabbed with a kunai.

Then he turned to water as a Substitution jutsut and appeared behind him and slashed Kakashi in two, except he turn into water also and appeared behind Zabuza with his kunai point to his throat.

"Hm…seems that what they say about you is true, you really are the Legendary Copycat ninja" Zabuza said

"And what they say about you is no lie, and yet a scum like you is working for Gato just to assassinate Tazuna. Well I won't let that happen" Kakashi said, then Zabuza gave him a smirk,

"Now that's when you're wrong…", that the one that Kakashi stopped was a clone and the real one stood behind him and get ready to slash him once again.

"…now you're going to die!"

"Kakashi-sensei, no!" Naruto cried

Just as Zabuza slashed, Kakashi was unharmed and not cut at all, for Zabuza didn't relies that half of his sword is gone. He was very surprised,

"Wha…How..?" he stuttered

"I never knew it can be this heavy" said that voice. He quickly turned and saw Sakura while holding his other half of his sword,

"No matter, as long as he won't be slashing anyone" Sakura said, when throwing the other half away that is hit a strong rock and broke to pieces.

Of course, everyone was surprise of what she just did, and Sasuke looked very surprised himself,

_**"How could she do that without making a move or a sound"** _he thought.

_**"Whoa! Sakura!"** _Naruto thought

_**"Impressive, but strange"** _Kakashi thought, then went back to fight Zabuza.

Zabuza is very mad that a little girl broke half of his sword then went back to fight Kakashi. During the fight, Zabuza trapped Kakashi with his water barrier, but thankfully Sasuke and Naruto worked together to get him out of it. Then Kakashi copied one of his water techniques using the Sharingan eye and reflected back to Zabuza and nearly defeated him. Except a masked tracker ninja did the job and took his body away, the fog is cleared up and everyone is save for now.

"Sakura you shouldn't move so much you're hurt" Naruto said

"No worries Naruto I'm fine" Sakura said.

"But your shoulder is…" he looked at here shoulder where the cut is but it was no longer there,

"Like I said I'm fine" she gave him a little smile.

Sasuke looked at her suspiciously still thinking about what she just did to Zabuza's sword. Kakashi also looked at her, _**"So she can heal herself too, that's something"**_ he thought.

"Okay team, let's move we're still need to finish the mission" he told his teammates and they followed his order. Though, when he took his last step he froze for a second then begins to fall. Sakura sense it and quickly caught him on time and he was out cold.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you alright?" Naruto said after seeing Kakashi collapsed,

"He used too of his chakra and his sprang his leg, Tazuna how far are we to your home" Sakura asked him.

"Just a mile or two" he answered

"Alright, Sasuke help me carry sensei" then he did, and they all continued their way to Tazuna's home land.

Through the deep forest…

"Haku, you shouldn't have done that" Zabuza said feeling angry, while Haku just took off his mask

"I know, but if it wasn't for me, that ninja would have finished you off by now" he said while smiling.

"Huh…you always like being all smart with me, but lets not waste more anytime we still need to do our job" Zabuza said

"Of course Zabuza and that is why I'm at your service" Haku said.

"Hm…" he responded.

"Though, I'm surprise a young girl actually broke your sword" Haku said while looking at the broken sword and the pieces he picked up.

"Yeah, there's something strange about that girl, no matter, I'm leaving her to you, beside I wouldn't mind going head to head with Kakashi again" Zabuza said.

"Very well then, I wouldn't mind challenging her myself, but for now let's go back to the hide and so you can regain your strength" Haku said while getting Zabuza on to his feet,

"Whatever" he said and disappeared.

**I'm done! Though I wonder if you guys want to tell me who you think Sakura will pair up with, if not that's okay. I'll be working on the next chapter, see you soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I got all of your votes, but I'm not telling you about it, for while you read the story you'll know. Just hope that you won't hate me for it while you read. Here's the other chapter for you guys. **

**They finally made it to Tazuna's home land, went to his house so his daughter Tsunami (I think that's how her name spelled) to take care of Kakashi. As he recovered his unconsciousness, he sense Zabuza is still alive, so he's going to train his team for a week in order to be ready for him. Then they… **

They're all walking to the forest to find a spot to train, then Naruto spotted a flower behind a tree. He quickly plucked it and handed over to Sakura,

"H-here you go Sakura-chan, I picked it up for you" Naruto said while blushing.

"Oh Naruto-chan, thank you" she smiled and took the flower, then gave him a hug,

"You're so sweet" she said and made Naruto blushed even more.

Sasuke saw her hugging Naruto, then made an angry face again, a little twitch on his eyebrow and tighten his fist, _**"Grr…what does she see in that loser, I mean, what he got and I don't" **_he thought.

"This is a perfect spot to practice" Kakashi said, they all stop in an area surrounded by trees.

"Alright team, today's training is to climb a tree" he said,

"Climb a tree" they all said at the same time,

"Yes, except without using your hands. For you are going to maintain your chakra and gather them to your feet, for example" he gather up his chakra to his feet, then crochet over a tree and started walking up and stopped upside down.

"Now you three are going to practice walking on a tree…" he threw kunais in front of them "…and mark every inch as you go, got it" Kakashi said

"Ha! This is too easy" Naruto said then picked up the kunai.

"But first, you have to gather your chakra to your feet, when your done, go" Kakashi said.

So all three gather their chakra to their feet and ran up the tree, Naruto fell back down, and Sasuke made a mark half way up.

_**"Man this is tough"**_ he thought

"Ow..! Ow..! Ow..!" Naruto cried after he hurt his head.

"It seems those two need to work on their chakra control" Kakashi said, then heard someone giggled, "This is easy!" said the voice.

They all saw Sakura sitting on a high tree, she giggled again while smelling the flower Naruto gave her. "Seems that our female teammate has control of her chakra" Kakashi said.

She looked down at her teammate and gave them a wink with a smile, which made Naruto shrugged and blushed again, _**"Wow! She winked at me"**_ he thought. Sasuke turned away and blushed a little _**"Whatever!"**_ he thought.

"Looks to me that Sakura know what it takes of chakra ability, such as the future Hokage should know…" Kakashi said while looking at Naruto "…and I expect one of the Uchiha clan could handle this" looking at Sasuke.

"Well it comes to show that the Uchiha clan is not so great after all" Sakura said while looking and touching her flower, with a smile. Sasuke eyes lead to her but not in an angry look this time, just glaring at Sakura while smelling the flower,

"Hm…" Sasuke said.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and noticed that he's looking at Sakura, then gave him a suspicious look,

_**"What that teme up to now"**_ he thought. So during the after noon, they've been walking on trees and handling their chakra. Naruto has been falling everytime he try to walk up the tree, so he goes to Sakura for some tips.

"Hey Sakura-chan, you know about handling chakra and everything, do you think you can tell me some of them so I can do it" he whispered

"Of course, Naruto-chan" Sakura whispered back. She told him what he should do, then Sasuke saw them whispering and had a curious look on his face, when he saw Sakura giggled a second ago.

A few hours later…

"You sure you don't want to come back with me and sensei" Sakura asked,

"I'm sure, I still need to practice my chakra, I'll see there" Naruto said.

"Alright, but remember what I told before" Sakura said when beginning to walk away,

"Don't worry, I remember what you said" Naruto said while smiling,

"Okay, see you there" Sakura said and walked away with sensei.

Naruto and Sasuke are left alone walking on trees, Sasuke marked every step he gone to, but not all the way up and Naruto barely marked half way up. Then Naruto remembered what Sakura told him.

**Flashback… **

_**"All you need to do is clear out your mind and concentrate gathering your chakra to your feet, so it'll be enough to control it" Sakura said. **_

**Flashback over… **

So Naruto cleared out his mind and focusing gathering up his chakra,

_**"Concentrate…Concentrate…"**_ he thought, and gathering his chakra to his feet,

_**"Yes! This time for sure"**_ he charged to the tree, until…

"Hey, Naruto!" he lost he balance along with his chakra and fell down again. He looked at Sasuke,

"Hey! Can't you see I'm concentrating" Naruto said

"Uuhh…well…" Sasuke said

_**"What's with him any way, and why he's even talking to me" **_Naruto thought. Sasuke twitched his eyebrow and blushed a little,

"You…were talking with Sakura, so…what did she say" he said while turning away. That's when Naruto twitch a bit,

_**"Oh, so that's what it's all about"**_ Naruto thought.

"I'm not telling you…" Naruto said angrily then Sasuke stuttered "Huh!"

"Don't play dumb with me, I know you were thinking about Sakura" Naruto said while pointing at him,

"What?! No I'm not!" Sasuke lied.

"Yes you are, I saw you looking at her earlier and warned you to leave her alone"

"Oh, like I take orders from a dobe like you"

"Well, if you thinking of liking her, she doesn't like you"

_**"I'll fix that"**_ Sasuke thought.

"I like to see that myself" Sasuke smirked and looked at Naruto, Naruto looked back at him with anger in his face.

They glared each other (scowl lighting eye to eye) for a while then.

The hide out in the deep forest…

Zabuza's in bed and Haku is with him, when two men and Gato appeared,

"Well, it appears that the ninja from the land of the Mist turns out to by overrated" Gato said.

"I'm surprised you even got the nerve of show your face all beat up and you call yourself Demon of the Mist" he walked towards Zabuza, Haku watching his every move.

"Don't you have anything to say, I know you can hear me" he reached his hand towards his neck, Haku grabbed his arm and squeezed it very hard,

"Don't you lay a hand on him" Haku said and gave him a death glare.

Gato's bodyguards was about to attack Haku, then suddenly Haku took their swords and point them towards their necks,

"I'm not in a good mood, so don't you do that when I'm angry" Haku said.

As they split apart and they were about to leave, Gato said,

"There better be no mistake this time, if you failed, don't think of coming back here again" and left.

"Haku, you don't have to do that you know" Zabuza said while holding a kunai in his hand hidden in the covers.

"I know…but it's too soon to finish Gato, if we cause more trouble we'll be on the run from them again" Haku said while Zabuza looked at him.

"But for now, we have to be patient" Haku said and gave him a smile,

"…yes" Zabuza said.

**That's it, so I hope you like, if not, I understand. You might think what's going between Naruto and Sasuke, so you're going to find out on the next chapter. Catch you guys later. Babykat out! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I saw your reviews and I can tell that you don't like the last chapter, I understand. To make it up, he's the other chapter I updated and this time you'll find it very interesting.**

**The team had been training for three days now, and Zabuza is recovering very soon. Of course, Naruto and Sasuke are in a middle of a battle for Sakura's heart, though, Sakura isn't herself lately, because of what happen to her, then… **

_**"Nanako!" a little girl cried, while running through the dark forest alone. The village is on fire, and a terrible storm appeared, **_

_**"Nanako!" she cried again, for she's looking for someone, but doesn't know two shadows following her. **_

_**She stopped to catch her breathe and cried "Nanako, where are you? Nanako!" she searched and saw no one, but senses someone behind her. **_

_**She quickly turned and grasped, as the shadow took over, she screamed in terror. **_

Sakura woke up with a grasped she was panting heavily, trembled a little and sweat a bit. While she calmed down, she tighten her sheets, _**"Why does it always come back to haunt me"**_ tears falling from her eyes _**"Why?" **_

She sat outside the porch in the middle of the night for some fresh air and clearing out her mind, though, she wasn't alone at the moment,

"Couldn't sleep?" she turned and saw Kakashi standing by,

"Yeah" she answered.

"Is there's something in your mind? Don't you want to talk about it?" he said after sitting next to her,

"No, not really" she answered and looked away.

Kakashi can tell what's going on, so he said,

"Look Sakura, I may not know anything about you, but I do know what you're going through and you're not the only one…" she led her eyes towards him as he continues.

"…everyone suffered lost of people very close to them all the time, like Sasuke for instant, his clan was destroyed and he was the last one to survive, as devastated he was and now, he knows that there's still others that care for him and have no regrets whatsoever." Sakura looked away again when he mention Sasuke.

"Naruto may not know his parents nor have friends then, but he knows what it feels like" he continued,

_**"Of course… Naruto"**_ Sakura thought.

"Just so you know Sakura, you have friends and family who cares about you and love you, we care about you" he said and looked at her then she manage to make a smile for what he said is true.

"So why not we go back to sleep, for we still need to finish this mission" he said as he got up and about to walk back inside,

"Yes…oh and sensei…" she call out for him, he turned and looked at her,

"Thank you, for everything" she said and smiled.

"Anytime" he smiled back and went inside, as Sakura was about to go back in, she gazed at the stars for a moment,

_**"I will set all of you guys free, I promise"**_ she thought and went back inside.

Sasuke sleeping…

**Flashback (Dreaming) **

_**Back at the Academy when they were young, some kids were whispering and started a rumor about Sakura during class, **_

_**"Did you know that the new kid Haruno, has been gone to different villages more than twice" a boy whispering in a group in class. **_

_**"That's not what I heard, she's been home schooled in ninja training more than a year" Sasuke was reading a book, but couldn't help but listening to the group. **_

_**"No way!" the group said, **_

_**"Way! That she's been trained by a professional ninja and, how knows, she might become a shinobi just like that" he snapped. Sasuke wondered, **_

_**"Is she really that good, 'psst' I rather see that myself" he thought and went back to reading. **_

_**At the courtyard practicing throwing shuriken … **_

_**"Alright class, today we're practicing throwing shuriken, so in case to some of you who are new to this, a demonstration will help, Sasuke would you be so kind" Iruka asked Sasuke. Then Sasuke stood in front of the big log with shuriken in his hands, he threw them and they all hit the big log. They class gave him an applause and saying how cool he is, everyone except Sakura. **_

_**"Very good Sasuke, now who likes to give it a try" Iruka said and saw Sakura's hand up, **_

_**"Oh, Miss Haruno would you like to try" he asked as she walked forward, **_

_**"Yes" she answered. **_

_**She stood in front of the big log with shuriken in her hands, she threw them and they all hit the big log, but showing a symbol of the Leaf Village on it. Everyone was amazed including Sasuke, **_

_**"That was fantastic Miss Haruno, very impressive" Iruka said after applauding her, then some class surround saying, **_

_**"That was awesome!" **_

_**"How do you learn to do that?" **_

_**"Can you teach me that?" **_

_**"That was so cool!" **_

_**Bunch of kids crowded Sakura, everyone except Sasuke, amazed he what he saw, he couldn't help feeling a little jealous. "Okay, she's good! But it doesn't mean she's better than me" he thought, while glaring at her. **_

_**Lunch time… **_

_**The children are having lunch outside, Sakura sat on a bench alone eating and drawing. Then Sasuke appeared and spotted her sitting at his seat where he always eat, he walked to her and said, **_

_**"I believe you're sitting in my seat" she looked up for a few second and went back drawing. **_

_**"Sorry, but I don't see your name on it anywhere" she said, Sasuke glared at her **_

_**"How about you move somewhere else" he said **_

_**"No, I like it better here, its quiet, at least it was" she said. **_

_**"What's your problem?" he said with a bit of anger, she stopped drawing and looked at him, **_

_**"The real question is, what's your problem?" she said with a bit of anger. **_

_**"Gee, where should I start, first you know about the three jutsut that a shinobi use in class, then you made a Leaf symbol at shuriken practice..," he took the drawing from her "…now you're sitting in my seat drawing a flower" he said. **_

_**"It's a butterfly" she said, **_

_**"Like it matters, it's just some stupid drawing any way, I out of here" he said, he dropped her drawing on the ground and stepped on it. She saw what he did and became very angry, so while he was walking away she found a rock, picked it up and threw it behind him. **_

_**"Aaaww!!" he cried pain as he got hit by a rock behind his head, he turned to her as he knew she threw a rock at him. They gave each angry look, "THAT'S IT!!!" they both thought as they charged each other. **_

_**In class… **_

_**"As you should know, the part of attacking your enemy is to always make him off guard, and to do that you have to…" Iruka was interrupted when Hinata just arrived out of breath. **_

_**"Iruka 'panting' sensei 'panting'" she said, **_

_**"Hinata, what's going on" Iruka said **_

_**"S-sakura and Sasuke are…" she answered. **_

_**Back outside… **_

_**"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" the children cheering at Sasuke and Sakura while they're on the ground fighting. Sasuke was on top of her pulling her hair then a moment later, Sakura was on top of him biting his ear. They were hurting each other for a while then Iruka and some other sensei showed up and separated those two. **_

_**"Both you stop fighting this instant, and the rest of you kids get back to class" Iruka said to the kids and they did what he said. **_

_**In the hallway… **_

_**Sasuke and Sakura have some bandage on them and stood side to side near a wall, as they are both in trouble. **_

_**"I can't believe the both of you were fighting, what's wrong with you two" Iruka said, **_

_**"She bit my ear" Sasuke whispered **_

_**"He pulled my hair" Sakura whispered. **_

_**"Well it doesn't mean that you two should be fighting each other" Iruka said **_

_**"Well she started it" Sasuke said **_

_**"No I didn't, you did" Sakura said. **_

_**"No, you did" **_

_**"You did" **_

_**"You did" **_

_**"You did." **_

_**"Look I don't care who started it but it ends now, I mean can't you both learn to get along, get to know each other, kiss and make up" Iruka said **_

_**"Eeeww!" Sakura said, **_

_**"Yuck! Gross!" Sasuke said. **_

_**"It was just a figure of speech, I meant to say is can't you both be friends" Iruka said, they looked at each other for a second, then looked away and both answered, **_

_**"No way!" Iruka sighed. **_

_**"Well, you both are lucky I'm not giving you detention today, for you Sakura since your new here, and for you Sasuke since I called your parents so they'll decide your punishment, so both of you are dismissed and head home" Iruka said and they did. **_

_**As Sakura walking home she heard, **_

_**"Hey" she turned and saw Sasuke, **_

_**"What do you want from me now" she said. **_

_**"Your answer, you haven't answered my question earlier, what was you problem against me?" he asked **_

_**"Well since you asked, I don't like someone being a show-off and acting all superior towards others, and you're one of them" she answered. **_

_**"What made you think that I'm acting all superior?" he asked **_

_**"When listen to others talking about you, that's why" she answered, **_

_**"But what if I prove to you that what you think of me is wrong?" he asked **_

_**"Yeah, like that's ever gonna happen" she rolled her eyes. **_

_**"Well, just you wait, I will show you that I'm not what you think I am and prove you wrong" he said **_

_**"Yeah, I like to see you try" she said **_

_**"Fine" he said and walked away, **_

_**"Fine" she said and did the same. **_

**Flashback over… **

Sasuke woke up at day break,

_**"I can't believe I forgotten that day, maybe now I can prove her wrong about me and beat that dobe at the same time"**_ he thought.

**I need to stop here, for I have a lot of work to do. But hope you like it and I will update and chapter soon. Alright, see you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry that I have to stop the last chapter, I had a lot of work to do and my dad is getting on my nerves. Though, when I be I been reading your reviews, I figure you expect something else, so that's why I'm giving you this chapter. Enjoy! **

**It was morning and everyone had breakfast, all except Naruto for he was busy training he fell asleep in the training ground. Sakura decide to check on him, though, Sasuke got a plan for her. Haku of course, was gathering herbs for Zabuza, then he spotted Naruto sleeping on the ground, he was about to hurt him but decided to wake him up. **

"Wake up, you might catch a cold" Haku said while shacking Naruto,

"Hunh! Hun- what?" Naruto said while waking up.

"What are you doing here any way? A child like you shouldn't be here" Haku said

"What?! Look lady I'm no child, I'm a ninja and I'm training" Naruto said.

"Oh!" Haku replied

"Yeah, I'm training to become a best ninja I can be" Naruto said.

"But what are you training for?" Haku asked

"For my village so people will start respecting me and reach for my dream of becoming Hokage" he answered.

"Then are you doing it for the sake of that person, or doing it for yourself?" Haku asked

"What, person?" Naruto wondered

"Is there someone who is precious to you, someone very special in mind" he asked

Naruto took his time thinking and saw a picture of Sakura smiling in his head, he blush a little and answered,

"Well…kind of a certain someone" he smiled while rubbing behind his head.

"When it comes to people protecting someone very precious them, they can truly become as strong as they can be" Haku said and started thinking about his past when Zabuza found him when he was a child. Naruto looked at him,

"And if you protect someone very precious to you, you too will become strong" he said and gave him a smile.

"Yeah, I will be strong" Naruto said and smiled once more, as Haku was leaving a stopped and said,

"Oh, and just so you know, I'm a boy!" and continued walking away.

_**"What?! H-he looks a lot prettier than Sakura" **_Naruto thought with surprise, Sakura was walking to where Naruto is then spotted someone walking towards her. As they walked passed each other, they lead their eyes towards one another, then a split second they split apart. Sakura raise her eyebrow with suspicious look on her face _**"Hm…"**_ she thought.

"Man, I seen a lot crazy things, but this one takes the cake" Naruto said to himself,

"I thought you might be here" Naruto look up and saw Sakura arrived.

"Oh Sakura-chan, what are you doing here?" he asked

"I was going to ask you the same thing, but we need to head back, we have a mission to finish, remember" she said while lending him a hand.

"Right!" Naruto said and took her hand to help him up, then started heading back to Tazuna's house. As they're walking back, Naruto remember the day he first met Sakura.

**Flashback… **

_**The kids got out of the Academy and heading home, Hinata run up to Sakura, **_

_**"W-wait, I just…want to apologize…for what happen yesterday…I didn't mean to…get you in trouble" she said. **_

_**"No worries, it's alright, besides if you haven't told Iruka-sensei that Uchiha boy would have pull more of my hair out" Sakura said, and made Hinata feel okay now. **_

_**"By the way, I'm Sakura Haruno, and you are?" she asked **_

_**"Hinata Hyuga, nice…to meet you" she said **_

_**"Well Hinata, I'm about to head home now, so I'll see you later alright?" Sakura said as she started walking away, **_

_**"Alright.., see you" Hinata said and walked home. **_

_**As Sakura head home, she spotted a blonde boy on a swing alone, so she decided to talk to him. Naruto was sitting on the swing all alone, watching kids pass by with their parents and that made him sad and lonely, at least as he thought. **_

_**"Hi there!" **_

_**He heard a voice but saw no one, "Up here!" he heard it and looked up at the tree and saw a girl sitting on the branch with a smile. **_

_**"I don't believe I seen you before, what's your name?" Sakura said **_

_**"W-wait a minute, you're…talking to me" Naruto said in surprise, **_

_**"Of course I am, you're the only person I see around here" she said. **_

_**Naruto was surprised, that Sakura looked at him with no fear or hate in her eyes, just kind and friendly. She jumped off the branch and landed on ground, then stood in front of him, **_

_**"So any way, who are?" she asked **_

_**"M-my name is…Naruto Uzamaki" he answered. **_

_**"Naruto, I like that name" she said and smiled again **_

_**"Say, who are you? I never seen you before" he asked. **_

_**"Oh, how rude of me, I'm Sakura Haruno, I'm new here" **_

_**"You're new here?" he asked. **_

_**"Ah-huh, I moved here about 2 weeks ago and I beginning to like it here, I get to go places, go to ninja school and make new friends, like now for instant" she said. **_

_**Naruto looked at her when she mention him being her friend, she was actually the first person who ever been nice to him. **_

_**"Any way Naruto, I wish to stay and get to know each other but I have to head home now" she started walking away "So I'll be seeing you around then, later" she winked and walked away. **_

_**Naruto blushed after she winked at him, then he manage to make a smile on his face, for he just made a new friend, **_

_**"Sakura" he thought. **_

**Flashback over… **

_**"I never forgotten that day you were the first person whose sees me as me, that's what I like about you Sakura-chan" **_Naruto thought, while looking at Sakura with a smile on his face.

As they arrived, they spotted Sasuke walking right towards them, and he was holding something for Sakura. Naruto feel suspicious of what Sasuke is about to do,

"Oh, hey Sasuke, what brings you here?" Sakura asked.

"I'm here to give you these before you left" he answered, and he revealed flowers lilies to her, it made Sakura shrugged and blush a little.

Naruto was shocked and have flames of anger in his eyes, for he almost forgotten that he's not the only one who likes Sakura, _**"Grr…I can't believe that teme is making a move on her" **_he thought.

"What is this for?" Sakura asked after he gave her the flowers,

"I figure, since I know you like lilies, I was about to get you roses but the flower shop are out of it, so I got you these instead" he answered. Sakura raised her left eyebrow and made a suspicious look on her face and asked,

"If this some kind of trick or something Uchiha, because it's not like you to just give me flowers, even though I like them?"

"Can a guy be nice to his teammates? Plus, is also the way of saying congratulation for you know, the controlling your chakra very well" he answered. Sakura looked at the flowers for a second then back at Sasuke.

"Oh…well…thank you Sasuke, that's very nice of you" she said

"Anytime" he replied with a smirk on his face. Though, Naruto was tightening his face and giving Sasuke an evil glare, _**"SASUKE-TEME!!!" **_he thought out loud.

Sakura walked pass Sasuke and went inside, so Sasuke and Naruto are left alone.

"What was that for, teme?" Naruto asked

"I don't know what you're talking about" Sasuke replied.

"Oh yes you do, you try to make a move on her" he said with anger

"Oh, like you can do any better"

"Why don't you just say that to my fist" Naruto held his fist in front Sasukes face. They glare at each other (with lightening) for a few seconds then Kakashi appeared and saw them.

"Say, what's gotten into you two, it seems like you both fighting for something" he asked them, they didn't answer as they split apart from each other,

"Is there something I missed?" he asked himself.

**I hope you like this better than the other, review to me to let me know. I'll be working on the other chapter and will update it soon. Bye! **


	11. Chapter 11

**This** **is the chapter you all been waiting for! I been able to come up with this, so I hope some of you won't hate me for this. For some of them is not what you expect, here you go and enjoy! **

** Team 7 have finally accomplished their training and Kakashi's all better, though, Zabuza is also better and have his sword fixed. Naruto kept thinking about what that kid he met told him and Sakura still thinking about her past. So they… **

**"**It seems that must of your strength has recovered very well, Zabuza" Haku said, after seeing him crushed an apple with one hand,

"Yes, now lets go Haku" Zabuza said.

Around town…

Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke are with Tazuna heading towards the bridge,

"Strange, Naruto was alright and went to bed early, but I wonder why he's so tired when I tried to wake him up. Do you know why, Sasuke?" she asked

"No idea" he lied, Sakura continued walking but doesn't know Sasuke made a smirk on his face.

Tazuna's house…

Naruto just woke up and notice that everyone is gone, so he hurried up getting dress and catch up with them. Just as he pulled his jacket out from under the bags, Sasuke bag tipped over and stuff fell right out of it. He spotted a small bottle rolling right next to his feet he picked it up and took a good look at it.

"'Sleeping Powder', now why does Sasuke have this in his ba…" he suddenly remembered something of what happen last night.

**Flashback… **

_**Tazuna was telling everyone about Inari's father, that the village use to have a hero, Sasuke pulled out his 'Sleeping Powder' bottle, and pour some on his drink. While everyone was listening to Tazuna, he quickly switched his drink with Naruto's. **_

_**Naruto just took a drink of it without even noticing it, and a few minutes ago he felt a little sleepy and tired all of the sudden. He couldn't figure out the strange taste he had in his mouth, until and hour later as he enter his room he was totally knocked out and landed on bed fully asleep. **_

**Flashback over… **

After Naruto remembered last night, he became very angry and yelled,

"That good for nothing bastard! I can't believe he pulled a dirty trick on me."

_**"He must of did that just to get close to Sakura, he is so gonna pay for that!"**_ he thought and quickly got out of the house.

The bridge…

"What the…" Tazuna said with a shock, when he saw his men lying on the ground injured.

"Oh no" Sakura said

"Sensei, does it means he's…" Sasuke asked

"Yes, he's back and he's not alone" Kakashi answered.

Suddenly, a fog appears and became too thick to see, Kakashi sensed Zabuza near by but he's not alone,

"Sakura, Sasuke protect Tazuna!" Kakashi ordered them. They surrounded Tazuna and got their kunais out to be ready.

"What is this?" Sasuke asked

"A Mist technique, he's hiding in the mist" Kakashi answered.

"It'd been a while Kakashi, and I see you tagging along with some brats just like last time, and that little boy is trembling with fear" Zabuza said and surrounded them with his Water Clone jutsu. Then Sasuke smirked and said,

"I'm trembling with excitement", then Kakashi told him,

"Go ahead Sasuke."

So Sasuke cut and slash every clone with his kunais until their nothing but puddles of water, "There…" he said then Zabuza and Haku appeared,

"Looks to me that this brat is impressive, that my Water Doppler-gangers are no match for him... do you want fight him instead, Haku?" he asked.

"No, I still wish to fight the girl" Haku answered while looking at Sakura.

"I knew our mysterious masked friend was on Zabuza's team" Kakashi said,

"The nerve of him showing up like this" Sakura said,

"He's mine" Sasuke said holding up his kunai.

"You made an amazing move, but you're not the one I wished to fight with" Haku said then he spin around very fast coming forward. As Sasuke can tell that he's spinning towards Sakura, when Sakura was about to defend herself, Sasuke stood in the way and blocked him with his kunai.

"You're in my way" Haku said

"Well to bad, because you gonna have to fight me first" Sasuke said then they both started fighting.

Naruto…

Jumping to tree to tree heading towards the bridge,

_**"That good for nothing cheater, once I go over there I'm gonna kick his…" **_he thought, then was interrupted when he spotted a boar (or a war hog) injured.

"Huh!" he said as he took a closer look at it, that it's been cut by swords along with the trees around him. That each cut of the tress lead towards Tazuna's house, and sense that Tsunami and Inari are danger.

Tazuna's house…

_**Bam!**_ one of the swords men broke down the door, Tsunami was shocked seeing two men in the house with swords.

"So you're the Bridge Builder's daughter, huh? Sorry, but you're coming with us" one of them said.

Inari heard his mother screamed, and gone to see what's going on. When he found her in the kitchen he saw two men with swords,

"Mother" he cried.

"Run Inari! Don't come in" Tsunami said,

"Should we take him too?" the one with the eye-patch asked

"No, we only need one hostage" the one wearing a hat answered.

Just when they about to leave with Tsunami with them, Inari ran to them screaming "Let go of my mother" with no hesitation the men are about to cut him,

"Inari!" his mother cried.

_**Slash! **_

They cut him but it wasn't him, it was a Replacement jutsu of a log, they turned and saw a blonde boy with Tsunami and Inari with him.

"Naruto" Inari said,

"You wait here with your mother Inari, while I'll take care of them" Naruto said.

The two swords men are about to attack then Naruto used his Shadow Clone jutsu and finished them off. Not long than a minute, the swords men are beaten and tied up, and Inari and his mother are safe.

"You did it Inari, you stood up to those guys" Naruto said while rubbing Inari's head

"Yeah, and it was all thanks to you Naruto" Inari said with a smile.

"Yeah, but for right now I have to head to the bridge, I might be missing all the action already" he said and ran off,

_**"And dealing with Sasuke-teme!" **_he thought.

Back at the Bridge…

Sasuke and Haku are still fighting,

"Get out of my way, is her I wanted to fight not you" Haku said, he try to cut him from above, Sasuke blocked with his kunai,

"I won't let you" he said.

_**"Alright, while Sasuke take care of him, that leaves me with Zabuza" **_Kakashi thought

_**"Since when does Sasuke care about me any way, I can fight on my own without him protecting me"**_ Sakura thought.

As Haku blocked Sasuke attack, he said,

"I do not wish to kill you"

"Don't be stupid" Sasuke said. Then Haku made signs with one hand and said

"Secret Art Water style; A Thousand Needles of Death" splash of water became sharp needles and they all pointed at Sasuke.

_**"So he's using the technique of his, very wise Haku"**_ Zabuza thought

_**"Oh no, Sasuke"**_ Kakashi thought

_**"That Fool" **_Sakura thought.

Just as the needles were about to hit him, Sasuke remembered his training by gathering his chakra to his feet and dodge them before they hit him. Though, after he dodge them, Haku disappeared and reappeared behind Sakura,

"Now for you" Haku said. Sakura sense he's behind her and was about to cut her, she quickly use her spin kick just to make him back off and jumped away from him next to Sasuke.

_**"So he's going for the girl after all, fine by me, she's gonna pay for breaking my sword any way"**_ Zabuza thought

_**"Of course, he's still after Sakura"**_ Kakashi said.

"Now" Haku said while making hand signs,

"Secret Art Water style; Crystal Ice Mirrors" then water form as mirrors surrounded Sasuke and Sakura, and made them trapped.

"Oh no" Sakura said

"Shit" Sasuke said, as they are surrounded by mirrors and no way out. Then Haku went inside one of the mirrors and appeared everywhere.

"He's everywhere" Sakura said

"But where's the real one" Sasuke said

"You can look at every mirror if you want, but it won't get you no where" Haku said. With every mirror, he threw needles at them,

"GYAAGGH!" Sakura cried

"AUUGH!" Sasuke cried, both been cut from needles everywhere.

"Sasuke! Sakura!" Kakashi was about to save them, then Zabuza blocked his way,

"Let's not forget I'm your enemy, so you better be thinking about the Bridge builder than those brats" Zabuza said

_**"No!"**_ Kakashi thought.

"How did he do that" Sakura said while trying to stand up,

"I don't know, but he's about to do it again" Sasuke said when he saw Haku throwing more needles at them,

"UURGH!" Sakura cried once more

"GAAH!" so did Sasuke.

**I'm afraid I gonna have to stop here, but don't worry I'll continue it in the other chapter. Review to me of what you think of the story, I would really appreciate it. I update the other chapter soon, bye. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I wish to apologize to you guys for me stopping at the last chapter, so here's the other chapter that continues the story. And I hope you find it interesting and won't hate me for this. **

**Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura are in a middle of a fight between Zabuza and Haku. Haku trapped Sasuke and Sakura with his Crystal Ice Mirrors, and Zabuza is facing Kakashi. But as trouble they may seem, they almost forgot one last ninja and that's none other then… **

Haku once again threw needles at Sasuke and Sakura around them, Kakashi heard them screamed again and thought fast. He jumped away from Zabuza and threw a kunai at one of the mirrors; unfortunately, Haku appeared with his head out of the mirrors and caught it. Kakashi landed in front of Tazuna for he knows it's him that they're after.

Luckily, a shuriken was thrown out of no where and hit Haku's mask, and made him fell out of the mirror,

"Looks like I came just in time" a voice said.

"Huh..!" both Kakashia and Zabuza said

"Was that…" Sakura said while sitting up

"That idiot" Sasuke said while lying on the ground.

PUFF!

Then appears none other then,

"Naruto Uzamaki is here" Naruto said.

"I figure if you guys needed help, Naruto is here to safe the day" he said more,

"Naruto!" Sakura said with joy

"'Psst' Show-off" Sasuke murmured.

_**"It's him!"**_ Haku thought

_**"'Hmph' that brat again"**_ Zabuza thought

_**"What we need is an ambush, and yet Naruto is just a target that exasperating little…"** _Kakashi's thought was interrupted when Zabuza threw shurikens at Naruto.

Naruto took out his kunai to defend himself, _"**Here it comes!!"**_ he thought. Suddenly, Sakura manage to get on her feet, get some shuriken out and threw it just to stop the other shuriken before they hit Naruto. Just when her knees collapsed back down, Naruto turned to where the other shuriken came from and saw Sakura and Sasuke hurt.

"Sakura! Sasuke!" Naruto said

Sakura was still hurt with all the cuts from the needles, Sasuke been able to get up and check on Sakura.

"Get away from me you jerk" Sakura said to Sasuke while moving away from him,

_**"Well, she's alright, but we need to get rid of these mirrors and quick"**_ he looked around the mirrors_ **"Since we're in here and Naruto is out there, there might be a chance that we can destroy them if we just…"**_ Sasuke's thought was interrupted when he heard,

"Sakura are you alright" Naruto said while bending next to Sakura.

"Huh!"Sasuke replied,

"Naruto" Sakura looked at him with a surprise.

"No worries, I snuck in here to get you guys" Naruto said

"Yeah, and get yourself trap you idiot" Sasuke said angrily

"Hey, you should be grateful I here to safe you too, teme" same with Naruto.

_"While those two are arguing, I should heal myself real quick"_ she thought then made a few hand signs, that one of her hand glow green and started healing her cuts. Haku saw what she's doing "I haven't forgotten about you" he said and quickly went back inside the mirror.

He appeared with needles in his hand and ready to threw them, Naruto and Sasuke stopped arguing when they Haku in the mirror again. But he's looking directly at Sakura then threw some needles at her, Naruto ran towards her and pushed her in time that the needles hit him from behind.

"Argh…" Naruto murmured in pain

"Naruto" Sakura said when he saw him hurt. Haku watched _**"Why are those two boys protecting this girl, is she precious to them or one of them?"** _he wondered but didn't stop him for attacking them.

"Stand back, I going to destroy these mirrors" Sasuke said after forming some hand signs, _**"I might be our only chance to get out of here"**_ he thought and said

"Secret Art Fire style; Fireball jutsu!" He blow out fire from his mouth and hit the mirrors, but hardly melted them.

"Those pitiful flames of yours will barely touch my ice mirrors…" Haku said, he quickly got out and cut all three them in a fast speed "…nor will you catch me" he said when he went back inside one of the mirrors.

"How can he do that, where is he?" Naruto asked while getting back up

"I don't know he gone too fast I couldn't see him" Sakura said.

"Well if that's what he want to do, then so am I" Naruto rose up and said

"Shadow Clone jutsu"

"Naruto don't!" Sasuke said but was too late, that Naruto's clones are about to smash one of the mirror.

"If I smash all of them, I'll find the real one" he said, though, Haku did his speed once more and attacked every clone that they puffed away and hurt the real Naruto.

He was falling down but Sakura caught him on time, Haku said to them "Now is the time for me to kill you" he had his needles ready, Naruto got back up and said "I not through yet, I still have a dream to fulfill" then perform his 'Shadow Clone jutsu' again trying to break out of here.

**Just so you all know I don't feel like reviewing Kakashi and Zabuza fight. I want to continue reviewing these three just letting you know and please don't hate me for this (It's a token for my #1 reader)**

They've been trying to get out for awhile, that Naruto waste too much of his chakra and Sasuke finally activated his Sharingan, but Haku is really after Sakura.

Haku threw needles at Sakura but Sasuke use one of his needles to dodge them, though one of them hit his knee. Sakura was busy healing Naruto and trying to wake him up, with all the healing did it use too much of her chakra.

Just then, Haku came out of the mirrors and head towards Sakura and Naruto, Sakura saw him and quickly grabbed Naruto out of the way. But Haku threw needles at her and she got hit from behind.

"GAAHH!" she cried in pain as she fell down along with Naruto,

"Now, I'll finish you off" Haku got out of the mirror a flow towards Sakura and she couldn't defend herself. Sasuke saw him heading towards Sakura, with his Sharingan activated he quickly stood in the way _**"No!"**_ he screamed in his thought.

Haku threw needles at his chest, but Sasuke grabbed him and threw him hard back to his mirrors and fell on the ground. Sakura was surprised that Sasuke been protecting her just like Naruto did, yet she doesn't understand why and that what upset her.

"Y-you fool…why you threw yourself in the way and get hurt" Sakura said angrily, Sasuke just stood behind not answering,

"Answer me, damn-it!" she shouted him while sitting up. He made a smirked on his face a bit,

"Because…" he answered

"Because what?" she asked, he lead eyes to see her behind,

"Because it's my way of showing you that I'm not that kind of guy you thought I was before" he answered. Then Sakura had a surprise look on her face after what he just told her,

"That's right Sakura, I remembered that day when we first met, that some day I'll prove you wrong about me, and that day is now" Sasuke turned away still in pain.

_**"He remembers"**_ she thought,

"But that was a long time ago I meant why are you protecting me, you don't even like me, you don't give a fuck to anyone" she asked once more.

"I-I don't know, my body just move on its own, I don't know what's wrong with me" he dipped blood from his mouth and a bit of tear in his eyes.

_**"Sasuke"**_ she thought, then she saw him about to fall, she caught him trying to make she he's sitting up.

He looked at her eyes and smirked once again and asked "Now you tell me Sakura…" Sakura looked back "…am I still that show-off jerk you thought I was before?" Sakura didn't answered but still looking at his eyes _**"I can't believed he remembered it and he cares about me, could I actually be wrong about hi…"** _she gasped when she felt her lips against his.

Even with that kiss, she can taste a bit of his blood, her eyes was wide open that she never expected of having her first kiss by him in the time like this. Haku got up from his conciseness and saw them, _**"I see, he was willing to sacrifice his life to protect her"**_ Haku thought.

**Flashback… **

_**"Get out of my way, it's her I want to fight with not you" Haku said **_

_**"I won't let you" Sasuke said.**_

**Flashback over… **

_**"I understand now"**_ Haku thought.

A few seconds later, Sasuke stopped kissing Sakura, leaving his blood on her lips, when he finally passed out. Sakura tried to wake him but he didn't respond,

_**"His chakra is almost gone, but I think I can still save him"**_ she made a few hand signs making her hands glow green and started healing him.

_**"Don't you die own me Sasuke, I won't let you die, I won't let your dreams die, don't die"**_ she thought very loudly.

Then Naruto regain back his conciseness and saw Sakura helping Sasuke, suddenly, needles from behind hit Sakura.

"AAAHH!" she cried in pain

"Sakura!" Naruto cried out her name as she fell to the ground.

He ran up to her, lift her head up and calling her name, but didn't respond,

_**"Sakura, no! You can't be dead, you can't"**_ he thought deeply, while looking at her face. Bits of tears flowing from his eyes, for he lost someone very close to his heart and he wasn't been able to protect her. He hugged her close to him, as he remembered what she said.

**Flashback… **

**_"…and my dreams in life is not just to become the best shinobi but to make sure that no other dreams die" _**

**Flashback over…**

He still hugged her and never wants to let go of her.

"Isn't this the first time you see your comrades die, well that's the path of the ninja…they both were willing to protect someone precious to them…even if it cost their own life for that person" Haku said when entering back to the mirror.

"Shut-up" Naruto said, he gave Sakura a kiss on her forehead and gently laid her head down,

"I'll never forgive you for this…" chakra flowing around him "…you're going to pay for what you did to Sakura and Sasuke…" Then his chakra turned red of the Nine-Tail Fox, fangs and claws showing and anger in his eyes and said **_"GRRR_…_BEACUSE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU." _**

**I'm going to have to stop here. I know what you're thinking and I'm really sorry, I discussed it with my sister and she thought it was a good idea. Please don't hate me for this, in case you don't, review to me if you like this chapter. I'll update the other chapter as soon as I deal with some tests and quizzes to study. I'll catch you later, bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I read some of your reviews, and I'm very glad you liked it. So I've been working on this chapter and get the feeling you're going to like this one a whole lot better. Here it is. **

**Haku defeated Sasuke and hurt Sakura, Naruto became very angry that the Nine-Tail Fox was nearly released. Kakashi sensed its chakra and feared if the sealed has been broken, but still focusing on defeating Zabuza. With Haku and Naruto… **

"Eh…" Haku replied for he witness a powerful chakra flowing around Naruto, for he sees anger in his eyes.

_**"That boy's chakra is too powerful, what is he?"** _Haku thought, when Naruto screamed and roar at the same time for he's becoming like a beast. With all of that he charged directed at Haku, then he disappeared to another mirror before Naruto reached him,

_**"Every amount of his chakra increases every second, I must stop him quick"**_ Haku thought.

He threw needles and hit him, but Naruto embrace more chakra to get the needles off of him. Then he charged at one of the mirrors where Haku is and punched it, Haku appeared on the other then Naruto broke that too. After the pieces of the mirror flow in mid-air, Haku got out of it and charge at Naruto, but Naruto dodged his attack before he hit him.

Haku tried to run back to the mirror, but Naruto grabbed his wrist. Then with full power he punch him in the face and made him flew in mid-air, and broke through one of the mirrors. After he got punched and landed on ground, his masked was breaking along with his Crystal Ice Mirrors.

Just as he got back to his feet, Naruto charge him for another punch, though just when the masked was off and revealed his face, Naruto immediately stopped and went back to himself again.

"Hey, you're that kid from the forest" Naruto said

_**"His chakra is back to normal, why did he stop?"** _Haku thought

"What are you doi…" Naruto asked when Haku interrupted

"Why?"

"Huh?" Naruto replied.

"Why did you stop, aren't you going to avenge the death of that girl" then Haku at Sakura, so did Naruto for she still lying on the ground next to Sasuke.

Naruto turned back to Haku with an angry face, and punched him to the ground. "That's not it, it's not enough" Haku murmured, he looked up at Naruto "What happened to that power of yours?"

_**"What is he talking about?"**_ Naruto thought

"I guess that girl is not that precious to you" while wiping his mouth, and made Naruto shrugged.

"At first, I thought she was precious to him…" Haku stood up and looked at Sasuke lying next to Sakura, so did Naruto "…but after what just happened, I'm not so sure anymore."

"Then tell me this…why are you working with that creep Zabuza" Naruto asked with anger, then Haku manage to make a smile and answered,

"Zabuza took me in when no one could…he made me his weapon…I never knew what was my destiny, until he took me into his life…he made me happy…for he is more precious to me that I've served him to fulfill his dream."

Naruto didn't say anything, when Haku said to him,

"Now I wish for you to kill me, for I am now a broken tool and no use for Zabuza"

"Are you sure that's the only way?" Naruto asked

"Yes" Haku answered.

"Alright…but just so you know, if we never have to fight and could be in a different place, maybe we could've been friends" Naruto said, then made and angry look on his face and charge him with his kunai out,

_**"THIS IS FOR SAKURA, FOR SHE ALSO HAD A DREAM"**_ he thought real loudly.

_**"That's right Naruto, strike true"** _Haku thought and waiting for him to strike.

**I want to skip some of the parts, about Kakashi killed Haku when he try to kill Zabuza with his Chidori. And that Gato brought his gang to take over the town. That Naruto told Zabuza how Haku feels about him, that made him feel guilty. Zabuza killed Gato, though, his gang nearly killed him, at some point nothing will stand in their way of destroying the town.**

"LET'S GO" Gato's gang charge to attack, Kakashi waste too much of his chakra and Naruto is the only one stand and can't stop them. Until, they feel stuck and can't move,

"What's going on?"

"I can't move my body."

"Is this some kind of trick?"

_**"Why did they stop?"** _Naruto thought

_**"What just happen? Is this some kind of jutsu? And where did it come fro…"**_ Kakashi's thought was interrupted when he and Naruto sensed a powerful chakra. They turned around and found where it coming from and it was from Sakura whose standing on her feet.

"Sakura!" Naruto said _**"She's alive!"** _he thought

_**"What is this chakra? I never sense this much power from her and those eyes…"**_ Kakashi thought while looking at Sakura's eyes, as it now turned green to violet. _**"…there different like before." **_

**Flashback… **

_**…she giggled **_

_**"What's so funny" he asked **_

_**"You are, for that little trap of yours has been backfired" she said. **_

**_Suddenly, her eyes turn green to blue, that Kakashi looked at them spiraling around, after 30 whole second he blinked and found_ _himself underground with his head stick out and Sakura standing right in front of him. _**

**Flashback over… **

_**"What does she got in her sleeves now"** _he wonders.

Sakura looked at the men's trying to move, she said,

"How unfortunate" then her eyes spiraled around and made a few hand signs,

_**"Sakura Petals Scatter"** _she thought.

Then a wind spin around petals and made Sakura disappeared into them, Kakashi, Tazuna and Naruto are surprise of what she just did. As the petals flew passed them it surrounded part of the men that they still couldn't move.

Some were cut by many petals and some got hit by shuriken, then the finale blow they were _cut_, _slashed_ and _stabbed_, that some of them fell over the bridge, on the ground and out cold. Then the petals spin and Sakura reappeared with a two kunai in her hands that covered with blood; she looked at the other men's while they were shocked and scared, she lifted up her kunai in front of her pointing at the men and said,

"Who's next" and made a deathly glare.

"What's with this kid?"

"Is she even human?"

"Let's get out of here!"

Then men hurried out of the bridge into the boat, frighten and scared enough of never coming back. After they left, Sakura eyes changed and back to herself again, though, he knee trembled and made her collapsed.

_**"Of course 'panting' Aunt Kom warned me if I used too much of my chakra on that technique 'panting' I'll lose part of my nerve on my legs, but it was worth it"** _she thought.

"Sakura" Naruto shout as he ran up to her,

"Naruto" Sakura replied

"Sakura are you okay?" Naruto asked while bending his legs down next to her.

"I'm fine Naruto, I'm just a little tired" she answered

"Then…how did you learn to do that, you hurt about 7 to 10 guys and scared the rest of them away" he asked _"**You were amazing"**_ he thought.

"Like I said before, my Aunt taught it to me so I've been practicing" she answered with a smile on her face.

_**"I knew she's up to something from the start, that technique she made must be part of a Jounin level, and I'm having a hunch that her Aunt is her trainer. As soon as we get back to the village, I have to inform this to the Hokage, and I would like to meet her Aunt myself"**_ Kakashi thought.

"Naruto, I want you to check on Sasuke, he may need some medical attention" Sakura said to Naruto,

"But what about you, you can barely stand" Naruto said

"I'll be fine, please go check on him"

"Mm…alright, I'll be right" he said and ran off to Sasuke.

_**"Thank you Naruto-chan"**_ she thought

"I'm very impressive of what you did Sakura, you sure out-grown yourself" Kakashi said to her,

"Thanks sensei" she said with a smile.

Naruto and Tazuna checked on Sasuke and find him okay, if Sakura haven't healed him before Haku attacked her, he could be dead by now. Now that the battle was over, Tazuna continued building the bridge.

Soon after they buried Zabuza and Haku, Sakura kept thinking about that kiss, so as they walked back to Tazuna's house, she stopped and said,

"Sasuke" he heard her called his name, so he stopped and turned to her

"Hm…"

Her heart was beating and blushed a little,

"I just wanted to say…thank you for saving me" he didn't say anything, as they both looked at each other for a moment. Then he finally said,

"Anytime" she nodded and went back walking,

_**"Yes!"**_ Sasuke thought.

Than a couple of weeks later, Tazuna have finally finished the bridge, and decided to call it 'The Great Naruto Bridge.' So Team 7 had succeeded their mission and head on back to the village. Though, Kakashi have his suspense on Sakura, how could a genin like her already surpassing Jounin, and who is her Aunt anyway?

**I hope you enjoyed it, please review to me about, I really appreciate that. I'll update the other chapter soon, see you!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I've done a lot of thinking and a bit of discussion with my sister, I find it that you might like this chapter. If not, I understand, so here you go. **

**Team 7 returned to their village, Kakashi already informed the Hokage about Sakura, so he order some Anbu Black cops(or hops, I'm not so sure) will keep an eye on her. When, Sakura just visit her Aunt the other day, she informed and warned her about the Chuunin Exam and some people she's going to meet; even them. So she's going to meet the first three at… **

"Give that back Konohamaru" Naruto shout while chasing Konohamaru and his two friends,

"You gonna have to catch us first" Konohamaru said. He took Naruto's coupon of some free Ramens, they were running until Konohamaru bumped into someone.

"Hey, you brats better watch where you going" Kankuro said with his sister Temari, she said "Come on Kankuro, we don't have time for this." Then he picked up Konohamaru with one hand "I don't know Temari, I feel like messing with these brats" "Let me go!" Konohamaru cried. "Fine, but I'm not part of this okay" Temari said, just when Kankuro started hurting Konohamaru and gave his two friends a fright, Naruto charge him,

"You let him go!"

Kankuro saw him coming, "I don't think so" then his fingers move and made Naruto fell as something grabbed his ankle. "W-what the…" Naruto replied as he felt some kind of string around his ankle but doesn't see any. Sakura stood and saw they whole thing,

_**"So they're the ninjas from the Sand Village"**_ she thought

**_"She also said something about this one kid"_ Inner Sakura said **

_**"Of course, I see two but where's the…"**_ she was interrupted when she heard Konohamaru in trouble.

"Now, where was I…" Kankuro said still holding Konohamaru in his hand, then suddenly, a pebble came from no where and hit Kankuro's hand and made him let go of Konohamaru.

"You got some nerve coming to our village" the looked up and saw Sasuke sitting on a tree,

_**"Great, another brat"**_ Kankuro thought

_**"Oh a local hottie" **_Temari thought and blushed a little

_**"Grrr…that teme always show up and making me look bad"**_ Naruto thought with anger in his face,

_**"That show-off"**_ Sakura thought.

"So why not you do us all a favor and go back to where you came from" Sasuke said,

"I definitely don't like this brat" Kankuro said while bringing his Croc (not sure how to spell that either) beside him.

"You're not going to use the Croc here, are you" Temari asked

"This will only take a minute" Kankuro said, just when he was about to attack he heard,

"Kankuro, stop this right now!" they all look and saw Gaara on the tree behind Sasuke upside down.

"Oh…hey Gaara, I didn't see you there" Kankuro said

"You try to bring disappointment to our village" Gaara said

"Oh no-no Gaara, we were missing around" Kankuro said and quickly set his Croc on his Back again.

"You're pathetic" Gaar said.

_**"How could he get there without making a sound?" **_Sasuke thought, at the same time both Sasuke and Gaara disappeared from the trees and reappeared on the ground with the others. _**"There he is!"**_ Sakura thought.

"Hold it! You guys are from another village?" Naruto asked

"Of course they are Naruto, they're from the Sand Village and here to take the Chuunin Exam, am I correct?" Sakura said

"That's right and we have permission to be here" Temari said and show them their permission form.

"The Chuunin Exam?" Naruto said

"Every year, they put up the Chuunin Exam for ninjas from every village to take, and if they pass every test they were given, they will become Chuunin" Sakura explained to him. "And that's why they're here" she said and looked at them.

_**"What's this? Her eyes are different than the others, no fear nor hate anywhere"**_ Gaara thought after looking at Sakura,

"Let's go" he said to Kankuro and Temari. Just when they were about to leave, they heard

"Hey, what's your name" Sasuke asked

"Oh, you mean me" Temari asked and blush a little again

"No, the one with the Gura (I think that's how you spell it)"

"My name is Gaara from the village Hidden in the Sand" Gaara answered

"Well I'm Sasuke Uchiha, maybe once we meet, I wouldn't mind facing you" Sasuke said to him with a smirk on his face,

"Hm…" Gaara replied.

"Guess you want to know my name" Naruto asked

"I could careless…" Gaara said then he looked back at Sakura "…though I wouldn't mind knowing your name."

"Oh, you mean me?" Sakura asked

_**"Why is everyone after Sakura?"**_ Naruto thought

_**"What is he up to?"**_ Sasuke thought

"My name is Sakura Haruno, a pleasure to meet you" she answered with a friendly smile.

_**"She's different from the others; she looked at me with no fear in her eyes, why is that?" **_Gaara thought

"Listen Naruto, I have to go somewhere so I'll be seeing you, you to Sasuke" Sakura said as she was about to leave. She said to Gaara while walking from behind,

"It's nice meeting you Gaara, tell Shukoku(not sure to spell that) I said Hi" the she disappeared leaving cherry blossom petals and a flower behind.

Kankuro, Temari and Gaara frozed as what she just said about Shukoku,

"Did she just..?" Kankura asked

"She did" Temari answered

"But how does she…?"

"I don't know" they were both shock that she knows about the Sand Demon,

_**"How does she know about the Shukoku? That Sakura Haruno…she didn't look at me at the wrong?" **_Gaara thought.

As soon as they were separated, Kakashi gave his Team a form of enter the Chuunin Exam, Iruka tested each of them, that they were approved and ready for the Exam. They arrived at the Academy and on their way to the Exam, until they saw some crowd talking to two boys so they decided to check it out.

"Hey let us in" Lee said then the boy with spiky hair (I don't remember their names) pushed him to the ground,

"To bad, because there's no way you handle these Exams" he said.

"We have to get to the Exam so let us thru" Tenten said then the boy with a bang covering his left eye slap her to make her back off,

"Even it's not fit for girls like you, so why not you just go home and play with your dolls" he said.

"You two got some nerve of tricking everyone" Sasuke said with Sakura and Naruto with him,

"What you say punk" said the bang haired boy.

"You're using genjutsu to fool everyone that this is the third floor, right Sakura" Sasuke said

"That's right, for this is the second floor and the Exam is on the next floor" Sakura said then the jutsu wore off and revealed that they're in the second floor.

"Very impressive for a brat, so let's see how you can handle this" the spiky haired kid throw a kick aiming at Sasuke, Sasuke was about to do the same until Sakura got I the way and stopped the kick with one hand.

Then us 2 fingers on her other hand and pressed 2 pressure point on the leg, then disappeared and reappeared behind the bang haired boy and pressed 3 pressure point on his back. Soon as she reappeared beside Naruto, the two boys _**'Puff'**_ and turned out to be two men "And you guys aren't even kids, how pitiful" Sakura said.

People are surprised and tricked, even Gai's team, just when Team 7 are about to leave they heard,

"Hey you…" they turned and saw Neji and his team with him.

"…what's your name?" Neji said looking at Sakura

"You mean me?" she pointed at herself, he nodded. Just when she was about to answer, Sasuke stepped in her way and said,

"It's rude to just ask people's names if you don't bother to state yours first" Neji growl and scowled at him a bit, Tenten giggled and replied in her thoughts _**"Cute!" **_

"Well, it's also rude of you to interrupt when Neji is talking to me Sasuke" Sakura said then Neji shrugged a bit and asked

"Wait a second, how do you know my name?"

"I'm friends with your cousin Hinata, she told me all about you" she answered

_**"Of course" **_Neji thought.

Then Lee stepped in and passed Sasuke and said

"Then you must be Sakura Haruno, am I correct?"

"Yes, and you must be Rock Lee?" Sakura asked

"Yes I am and what you just did was very impressive, so please be my girlfriend so I can protect with my life" he said and did that pose (the thumbs up and a shine from his teeth.)

**_"Absolutely not!!!" _Inner Sakura said**

"That's flattering and all, but I'm afraid I don't approve" Sakura said with a smile.

"B-but, why not?" Lee asked feeling dumped

"I figure it will be a lot better if we just be friends" she answered.

_**"Ha, that outta tell Bushy-Brow Sakura"**_ Naruto thought as he watched the whole thing.

Then two men hid behind the doors and watch Kakashi Team leave, the spiky one said,

"I'm surprised that girl stopped my kick" then the bang one said,

"Well I'm more surprised that what she did made me lost control of my jutsu."

"Yeah, me too."

"I think we should inform this to the Hokage"

"Agree" then they both disappeared.

While Team 7 are on their way to the Exam Naruto asked Sakura a question,

"Hey Sakura, what did you just do to those men back there?"

"All I did was pressing their pressure point so it'll make them lose control of their jutsu, just something that my Aunt taught me a long time ago" she answered.

_**"Her Aunt?**_" Sasuke thought

"Say, how come I never met your Aunt? I don't know where she lives, what she looks like or anything about her" Naruto said.

"Well..she's…" Sakura was interrupted when they heard,

"Hey you, with the attitude" they look up and saw Rock Lee.

_**"Not Bushy-Brow again"**_ Naruto thought

_**"Oh Lee"**_ Sakura thought

_**"Hm…"**_ Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke Uchiha, am I correct" Lee said

"Who wants to know" Sasuke said, Lee jumped and landed in front of them,

"Because I wish challenge, to see the rumor about the Uchiha clan is true."

"Not this Uchiha, he's hardly any ninja I know and clan is not so great at all" Sakura said, then Sasuke looked at her for she still insults him and his clan. Lee looked at her and blushed,

"Oh Sakura, how I love you"

**_"Aaaahhh!"_ Inner Sakura screamed, **she giggled and smiled again,

"That's so sweet of you Lee, but I still want to become friends" she said.

"Why not, is about me and obsession with you" Lee asked

"It's not that, the thing is…my heart was already taken" Sakura answered.

(Everything drops!)

They all look at her and said the same thought,

_**"Already taken!!!"**_

"Who is he? What's his name? Do I know him? Is he taller than me…? Is he here?" Naruto asked, Sakura was surprised he just asked he those questions.

"Okay, I'll try to answer that in order, his name is Racarsu Ichiba he's my boyfriend from another village; no, you don't know him, he's about an inch taller than you and I'm not so sure if he's here, but it would wonderful if he is taking the Exam with us" she said.

_**"I don't think so" **_theyboth thought.

Then Sasuke and Lee started to fight, after Lee just took out Naruto. Lee is pretty much winning, that Sasuke activate his Sharingan to copy his move. Just then when Lee kicked him in the air and used his taijutsu to appear behind him, when he unwrapped half of his bandages of his arm, something stopped him.

"Lee" they turned and saw Gai standing and saw the whole thing,

"Gai-sensei" Lee replied, he quickly got back to the ground and Sakura caught Sasuke before he hit the ground. Naruto regain back his consciousness and watch the whole thing,

"Lee, I can't believe you're going to use the forbidden technique" Gai said

"I'm sorry sensei, I didn't mean to disappoint you" Lee whimpers.

"Don't cry Lee, I'm not disappointed, I just don't want you to push yourself real hard" he whimpers too.

**(I don't want to do the whole moment between the sensei and his pupil thing it's kind of creepy to me.)**

_**"How creepy"**_ Naruto thought

_**"How sweet"**_ Sakura thought

_**"How could I lose to that weirdo?"**_ Sasuke thought.

Then Gai set his attention to Kakashi's team and spotted Sakura,

"Ah, you must be Sakura Haruno" Gai pointed at her

"Uh…yes" she replied.

"I heard much about you…" Gai said

_**"Heard about me?"**_ she thought

"…and I believe you and your team can make it thru the Exam" then he made the same pose as Lee did earlier.

"Thank you very much" she smiled

**_"Weird!!!"_ Inner Sakura said. **

"So you kids better go now, the Exam might start any minute" Gai said

"Gah…we almost forgot about it" Naruto said

"Okay let's go then" Sakura said

"Hn…" Sasuke replied.

As soon as they were separated from Gai and Lee and on their way to the Exam, Naruto said to Sakura,

"Gee, Sakura you seem to become famous, some Jounins are already talking about you"

"I'm not that famous Naruto, I mean, if I was, what could they possibly know about me?" Sakura wondered.

_**"I might know one"**_ Sasuke thought.

**I want to stop here, I'm not feeling well and don't feel like writing the rest, but review to me if you like it. Plus I feel like adding some characters of my own, I hope you guys wouldn't mind. I update the other chapter soon. Babykat out!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm still not feeling well, but I've been working on this chapter; and I wish to apologize to those who find one of my chapters on the errors of contraction and pronouns. I hope you like this chapter, enjoy. **

**Just as the ninjas entering the Chuunin Exam, some Jounin already spread some rumors about Sakura. Kakashi still wants to meet Sakura's Aunt face to face; and Naruto and Sasuke are feeling a bit jealous that Sakura already have a boyfriend. Of course, they… **

They enter through the door and saw a whole lot of ninja's from other villages, and they don't look too happy. Then Team 8 and 10 had shown up and found Team &, that all the 9 rookies are here. Just for a while until,

"Sarla!" Sakura heard that name then she quickly turned and saw a handsome boy with brown hair and eyes.

"Racarsu! Is that you?" Sakura said with a cheerful smile on her face,

"Sarla" he said with his arms open

"Racarsu" she said as they embrace each other. They laugh a bit while spinning around then Sakura said

"I can't believe you're here"

"Surprise to see me" Racarsu said with a smile

"Absolutely" Sakura replied and the embrace each other again.

Sasuke and Naruto saw the whole thing,

_**"That's Racarsu..? He's Sakura-chan boyfriend..? 'Hmph' I don't like him already"**_ Naruto thought while scowling at him

_**"So it's him huh?"**_ Sasuke thought and did the same as Naruto did.

"Oh Racarsu, I would like you to meet my teammates, Naruto and Sasuke" Sakura introduce them to Racarsu.

"Please to meet you" he said,

"Yeah, nice to meet you too" Naruto said with a fake smile

"Hi" Sasuke replied a while looking the other way.

"Say Sarla, you remember my brothers" Racarsu said

"Of course, Racardu and Racarnu are they here"

"We're here" both said from behind. Naruto and Sasuke are surprised that his brothers look exactly like him,

"Whoa! Are you guy's clones?" Naruto asked

"We're not clones!" all three said at the same time.

"I guess I didn't tell you guys that my boyfriend is one of the triplets" Sakura said while rubbing the back of her head.

_**"Great, just great"**_ Sasuke thought

"Triplets! I can't even tell who's who and who" Naruto said while scratching head.

"No worries, most people always find that confusing" Racardu said

"Definitely" Racarnu said.

Then Ino and Hinata spotted them and ran up to them,

"Hi, I'm Ino, what's your name stranger" she's flirting with Racardu

"The names Racardu Ichiba, nice to meet you Ms. Beautiful" he did the same and made her giggled.

"May I ask for your name?" Racarnu said and took Hinata's hand, she blushed

"It's…um…Hinata" she answered.

"Well, I'm Racarnu Ichiba pleasure of meeting you" he said then he kissed her hand and made her blush even more.

The boys saw and heard everything, and they're not looking too satisfied.

"Grrrrr!" Arkamaru growled

"Easy boy" Kiba whispered to him but wanted to growl too.

"Hmph…" Shino replied with an angry look

"No he didn't" Shikamaru murmured while twitching his eye

"Oh yes he did" Choji murmured while crunching his chips with his hands.

They all made an evil scowl at the Ichiba brothers, for they have their beloved kunoichi's. Gaara, Temari and Kankuro watched them while they're in the crowd.

"Temari, it's that girl from the other day" Kankuro said

"I know, I'm surprise her and her teammates are taking the Exam" Temari said.

_**"Sakura Haruno…"**_ Gaara thought.

Then there's Lee, Neji and Tenten sitting in the crowd, watching the 9 rookies,

_**"So he's the one who stole my flower's heart" **_Lee thought

"'Psst' look at them, hovering all over those guys, how pathetic" Neji said.

"I don't blame them, they're cute" Tenten said and blushed a little, Neji and Lee looked at her in surprised, now made an evil scowl to those Ichiba brothers.

"I'm guessing you guys are the 9 rookies" the boys turned and saw a gray haired boy wearing glasses.

"Yeah, and who are you" Naruto said

"The names Kabuto (don't remember last name), I can tell that you guys don't know much about the Exam nor the other ninjas from other villages" he said.

"Oh, and you know about it" Kiba said

"As the matter of fact, I do" Kabuto said and brought out his cards,

"What are those cards for" Shikamaru asked.

"These cards all full of information to every ninja; they're skills, what village they're from, those kind of stuff" Kabuto answered. Sasuke stepped in and asked,

"Then do those cards tell stats and history on other ninja"

"Perhaps, do you know someone in mind" he asked

"I might" Sasuke answered.

"Alright then, who would you like to know about" Kabuto asked

"Gaara of the Sand Village, Rock Lee in the Leaf Village…" Sasuke looked at Sakura giggling while sitting next to Racarsu "…and Sakura Haruno of the Leaf Village."

"No fun, you even know their name, very well then" Kabuto grabbed three cards "Here they are" he said. Sasuke scowled at them and said "Show them to me."

"First is, Gaara of the Sand Village, his teams are Temari and Kankura, he's been to 13-C rank and 2-B rank missions; and there's hardly any information about his abilities, but it says that to every B-rank mission he gone, he came back without a single scratch on him" Kabuto explained. There was silent at the moment then,

"Next is, Rock Lee of the Leaf Village, his teams are Neji Hyuga and Tenten with their sensei Mike Gai (I think!), he's been to 20-D rank and 16-C rank missions; and his abilities are incredible, that his taijutsu is nearly off the chart even though he hardly had any genjutsu nor ninjutsu" he explained. "Hm…" Sasuke replied, then

"Last is, Sakura Haruno of the Leaf Village, her teams are Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzamaki with their sensei Kakashi Hatake, she's been to 10-D rank, 4-C rank and 1-A rank missions; and…huh?" Kabuto stuttered. Sasuke wonder why he stopped, Kabuto was reading some of Sakura's stats then looked at her for a second with a surprise look on his face.

"Hey, what is it? What it say?" Naruto asked

"…that she's been to more than 3 villages, all her genjutsu, ninjutsu and taijutsu are off the chart; she's been home-schooled and trained 24-7 a year and studied abilities with her trainer; except no one knows who he/she is nor say anything of where she was born" Kabuto explained.

Naruto and Sasuke are surprised of what they know about Sakura, they turned and look at her by surprise, though she was busy talking to Racarsu.

_**"Why didn't she tell us?"**_ Naruto thought

_**"I knew she was hiding something, but the question is why she wants to be a Genin since she's at the level of a Jounin already? Is there something else she's hiding from us?" **_Sasuke thought.

Through the deep forest over the hill, Kom was sitting on a big rock meditating for she sense evil among the village. And feared that he might find them,

_**"Sarla, please be careful"**_ she thought deeply.

**Hope you like it, if so you can review to me about it. Still wouldn't mind of adding characters of my own? I'll update the other chapter as soon as I can, bye! **


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm very grateful that you guys like my story so far; and for some of you think I'm doing the whole story of the original, I'm not, for that is crazy and it'll take me forever. Any way, I've been busy with this chapter and hope you find this very interesting (if you know what I mean.) **

**Naruto and Sasuke are shock of what they didn't know about Sakura. Plus the other boys can't stand the Ichiba brothers having their beloved kunoichis. They all gone through the first Exam and passed; and be ready for the second Exam. But for now… **

"So Ino, mind of you showing me around here" Racardu stick his elbow out

"Of course" Ino blushed, wrapped her arms around his arm and walked away.

"You like to go for an ice-cream, my treat" Racarnu stick his elbow out

"Um…sure" Hinata blushed, wrapped her arms around his arm and walked away.

The boys saw them left, and feel more and more jealous,

"Grrrrr! Ruff! Grrrrr!" Arkamaru barked

"I don't like him either Arkamaru" Kibe said

"The nerve of him" Shino said.

"Ino-chan promised to come to the Buffet with us" Choji said

"Guess she's too busy with that guy…man what a drag" Shikamaru said.

"Mind if I walk you home Sarla?" Racarsu asked

"Thanks, but I'll be find on my own; though I'm more than glad to see here Racarsu" Sakura smiled.

"Same here" he said just when they were about to move in with a kiss, "Ah-hum!" they turned and saw Naruto and Sasuke behind them.

"Oh Naruto! Sasuke! I almost forgot you guys are still here" Sakura said

"Yeah, sure" Naruto said with his arms folded

"Whatever!" Sasuke said with his hands in his pockets.

"I guess I better go I'll see later Sarla" Racarsu said

"See you Racarsu" Sakura said then he left her with her team. Then she turned to Naruto and Sasuke, but from the looks on their face they don't seem very happy.

"What's the matter?" Sakura asked

"Sakura? Why haven't you been honest with us?" Naruto asked

"What do you mean Naruto?" she wonders.

"He means why you didn't tell us the truth" Sasuke said, she didn't say anything.

"That you been to more than 3 villages, you surpass a level as a Jounin and you've been trained with an unknown trainer" he explained, but she kept quiet.

"And why did your boyfriend call you Sarla, is that your nickname or something?" he asked then she looked away.

"Aren't you gonna say something or stay quiet?" Sasuke asked

"I'm sorry you guys…but…I can't tell you" Sakura answered

"Why not?" Naruto asked

"I just can't!" she said then she quickly turned and ran off.

"No wait! Sakura" Naruto called her then she disappeared leaving cherry blossom petals and a flower behind.

_**"Man, I didn't meant to upset her, I better go find her and apologize"**_ Naruto thought and left Sasuke to look for her

_**"Damn it, I guess now is not the good time"**_ Sasuke thought and disappeared.

Kakashi went to Sakura's house to find some information about her Aunt. He knocked on the door and Mrs. Haruno answer it.

"Yes, may I help you?" she asked

"I don't mean to bother but may I come in and ask you a few question, it's about your daughter" Kakashi said.

"Of course, come in" Mrs. Haruno said, as he enters they walk to the living room and took a seat.

"So what is it that you want to know about my daughter?" she asked after taking a sip of her tea,

"It's not too much it's just that her ninja skills are very approving and wonder if she's been trained by any of her relatives. Does she have any siblings or relative?" he asked.

"No, she's an only child, though she always goes to my sister's place to practice her ninja skills" she answered

"Your sister?" he asked.

"Yes, Kamaikom Shizuda, she's my older sister and my daughter's Aunt, though most people call her Kom for short" she answered.

"Do you by any chance know where she lives?" he asked

"Technically, I haven't but my daughter does, that's why she visit her about everyday with some training and studying" she answered

_**"I knew it"**_ Kakashi thought.

"Is there any way to contact her?" he asked

"Apparently not, she merely comes to us and wherever she lives is far away from here" she answered and took another sip of her tea.

"Hm…" Kakashi said, "Would you mind telling me about her Aunt?" he asked

"She's use to be a Jounin in another village, travel a lot of places and gone to every missions, that's why Sakura always see her all the time. And I always get the feeling she's becoming like her, she goes with her in traveling, know a few jutsu and train with her everyday" she answered.

"I see…last question, would you mind telling me where your daughter was born?" he asked then Mrs. Haruno nearly spilt her tea as she hesitated,

"I…I can't answer that" she answered and look away.

"Is it something I said?" he wonders then she stood up and pointed at the door,

"I'm afraid I must ask you to leave, I've told you quite enough about my daughter" she said.

He looked at her for a moment then he stood up "Very well, thank you for answering my question" he said

"Please leave" she whispered and left the living room to the kitchen. Kakashi left the resident and headed home,

_**"Not much as I hope, but enough information about her Aunt. But now I wonder where Sakura was born?"**_ he thought.

Sakura was sitting alone on a high tree looking at the view of the village, after talking with her team she need something to clear out her mind. She was watching as the sun go down, she heard someone from behind. She turned and saw Naruto stand on the branch out of breath "Naruto" she said.

"Finally 'pant' I found you 'pant'" Naruto said

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked

"I'm here to tell that I'm really sorry for upsetting you, I didn't meant to hurt you" he answered.

"But you and Sasuke were…" Naruto interrupted her

"Yes we were a little mad, but it doesn't mean we hate you. Come on Sakura, please don't be ma…" he took a step then the branch broke and he was falling "Aaaaahhh!"

Sakura disappeared then reappeared in time to catch Naruto's hand before he touched the ground she gave him a smile and said

"No need Naruto, I forgive you."

She pulled him up and sat together on the branch,

"So you're not mad?" he asked

"Of course not" she answered. Then she looked back at the sun as it goes down,

"Say Sakura, how come I never met your Aunt?" Naruto asked

"She lives far away from here, why you ask?" she said

"Well every time you perform a jutsu and technique, you said that your Aunt taught you those" he answered.

"Yeah, she use to be Jounin from another village and I wanted her to teach me a few things, that's why I always visit her" she said

"So that's why you go to her place before home" he said

"That's right, I was about to visit her today but I promise my mom to help her with dinner" they both got off the tree and landed on ground.

"Guess I'll see you and Sasuke later for we need to be ready for the second Exam" she said

"Right, so do you want me to pick you up tomorrow" he asked.

"Thanks but Racarsu is going to pick me up, later" she smiled and left.

As soon as she left, he tighten his fist and have flames in his eyes _**"Grrr…I thought she forgot about him"**_ he thought deeply.

"No matter, whatever Exam we're taken I hope it's far away from him as possible" murmured and marched his way home.

**I hope you like it, review to my about it. I have a lot of work in my hands, so I'll try to update the other chapter real soon. Later! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for reviewing me and for liking my story. So I work on this chapter for my good people (yeah, I meant you guys) to enjoy and be impressed (I hope.) Well, here it is! **

**Today's the day of the second Exam, for they are going thru the Forest of Death; that they have 5 days to reach towards the tower, but with a Heaven and Earth scroll with them. That every ninja have to battle to get both scrolls and were warned never to peek inside of them; and when it comes to a fight, it involves a do or die. So they begin and… **

**All ninjas went to their gate and started entering the Forest of Death, the other three ninjas from the Grass Village were running in an amount of speed.**

"You know who we're looking for?" the woman said

"Right!" both men said

"So lets find them first" she said and still running.

**Team 7 int the forest…**

"Man, this forest looks very dangerous, I sure hope Racarsu and his brothers are alright" Sakura said

_**"Oh, not him again"**_ Naruto thought.

"No need to worry Sakura, if as long as he's with his team he'll be just fine" Naruto said

"Yeah, you're right" she said.

As they walk, they heard someone scream in terror so they stop at the moment, then Naruto said

"Excuses me, but I really have to go" he ran behind the brushes and left Sakura and Sasuke alone.

"Sakura" Sasuke said, she turned to him

"Hm…" she replied

"You haven't answered any of my questions yesterday" he said. Then she turned away

"That's because it's none of your business, and who give you the right to go to my personal life any way?" she said.

"I always knew you were hiding something and yet you're just being selfish" he said and folded his arms, she turn back to him with anger on her face.

"Me being selfish? What about you? You always think that you're better then us 'I work alone', 'I don't need you guys to slow me down', 'I'm an avenger'; I always knew that you don't give a damn about anyone. When you acting so cool, saving the day, protecting your comrades, giving me a ki…" she stopped as she almost slipped her tongue.

Sasuke raised his eye-brow as he knew what she was going to say, but she didn't say anything at the moment.

"It sounds that you remembered that kiss" he said, she looked away and blushed a little but still angry, though she remembered the taste of his blood in her mouth when he kissed her.

"Ah…much better, that's just what I need" Naruto came returned then looked at his teammates and wondered,

"Did I miss something?"

"Huh..? Oh, no Naruto we were just talking" Sakura answered

"…okay" he replied then they continue walking through the forest.

**I don't feel like putting down the fight they had with that masked guy, nor the password they made; because I don't remember it. Sorry!**

As they were walking for a while, Sakura stunned when she sense a powerful chakra, Naruto and Sasuke stopped

"Sakura what's wrong?" Naruto asked. She didn't say any until she turned and gasped that a very powerful wind appeared.

"Gaahhh!" Naruto screamed

"What's happening" Sasuke shout

_**"No! It can't be!"**_ Sakura thought, the wind was too strong, that it blew them away.

"You two go on ahead, I'll take care of them" the Grass woman said.

**Apart in the forest area...**

_**"Argh…what was that?"**_ Sasuke thought then he felt something heavy on top of him,

"Man, that was some wind" Naruto said.

"Get off of me you dobe" Sasuke as he pushed him off of him,

"Hey, don't need to be grouchy" Naruto said, Sasuke stood up

_**"Where did that wind come from? Is it some kind of jutsu?"** _he thought.

"Oh no!" Naruto cried, he turned to Naruto to know what's wrong,

"Sakura's not here!" he said.

"That wind must have blown us apart, we better go find her before she runs into trouble" Sasuke said and both disappeared to look for her.

**Another part in the forest area...**

"Argh…Mm…Naruto..? Sasuke..?" Sakura murmured and looked around, she's alone in an open area. She got back to her feet and heard a voice,

"Hello, Sarla" she stunned when she heard that name, then she look around to find that voice but saw no one.

"My, have you've grown" the voice again

_**"No! Not him!"** _she thought deeply as she trembled

"It's been a long time since I last saw you, why do you and Kom have to leave? Don't you want to go back home?"

"No! I'll never go back to that place" she yelled with anger, still no one in sight

"Ooh…I see…you're still mad of how I took out YOUR SISTER!!" Suddenly, Sakura felt her soul has been _cut, slashed, stabbed _over a hundred of kunais. With a death defining look on her face she made, she fell to her knees and threw up.

The woman step finally step in and took a good look at her, watching her tremble more with a terrified look in her eyes.

"You sure have changed Sarla, yet you're still that frighten little girl who always runs away" she said then took her two kunais out.

"I was hoping you show me an entertainment…how disappointing" she threw them; Sakura couldn't get on her feet, so she has no other chose but to get away from her. Just when the two kunais hit her, she disappeared into cherry blossoms and manages to escape.

_**"Ha…there she goes running away again, to bad that she won't run far"**_ she made and evil smirk.

Sakura was hidden on the trees branch to branch, panting very hard for running away from that woman and that jutsu she did to her.

_**"I have to find Sasuke and Naruto…"**_ she got to her feet but still trembling

_**"I have to get away from him…"**_ she took one step forward

_**"I have to…"**_ she gasped as she saw a large shadow and heard a hiss.

She quickly turned and saw a very large snake behind her, and was about to eat her. She manage to jump out of the way before it bites, she got to a high branch but the snake slither its way up. Just when she was about to get away from it, another snake came from behind wrapped her around and tighten her so she won't escape. She struggles to break free but it was too tight for her and can hardly breathe.

"Struggle all you want, but it won't help at all" she stood on top of the other snake watching the other snake suffocating her "No matter where you run, no matter where you hide, no matter how far you are, you will never escape me!" she said.

The snake squeezed, and made Sakura scream in pain,

_**"Go ahead and scream, scream until you die"**_ she thought watching her. Sakura kept screaming in pain, she couldn't breathe and almost passed out; that the snake was about to have his lunch until,

"Shadow Clone jutsu!" the voice from above.

Clones a Naruto jumped on the snake's head with kunais stabbing it, and made it let go of Sakura; she fell but the real Naruto caught her. Then the snake shook off the clones and went directly at Naruto and Sakura until,

"Fire Style; Fire Ball jutsu" the voice from above.

Flame of fire balls hit the snake at the face and the burn killed it. Sasuke appeared next to Naruto checking on Sakura,

"Sakura! Say something. Sakura!" Naruto said, she was coughing hard and open her eyes

"Naruto…Sasuke…" she whispered.

"I see that your teammates are here to save you, how pitiful" she said while still standing on the other snake.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at her with anger in their face,

_**"So she's responsible of separating us"**_ Sasuke thought

_**"That bitch is going to pay for what she did to Sakura"**_ Naruto thought.

**To be continued…**

**I know you want to know what's going to happen, but I'm afraid you guys have to wait until I update the other chapter. Review to me if you like it, thank you and catch you guys later.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I wish to apologize to you guys about the other chapter I had a lot of work to do and chores to be done. Please don't be mad at me, in fact, I finished up this chapter to make it all up. **

**It continues when Sakura met an old enemy from her past, that she was about to be killed. Luckily, Sasuke and Naruto came in time to save her, though they're going to have a fight with that Grass ninja. But she is not… **

"So sad that when the prey always runs away, the predator will always catch his meal" she said and licked her lips with her long tongue.

_**"What is she and why she's after Sakura"**_ Sasuke thought

_**"I'm not sure she's even human"**_ Naruto thought

"Naruto…Sasuke…she's…" she was coughing again as if she's choking out blood.

"Don't say anything Sakura, your hurt" Naruto said while holding her then Sasuke got his kunai out and to his fighting stance.

"I don't know what you are, but no one hurts any of my comrades and gets away with it" Sasuke said.

"As much as I like to toy with weaklings like you, but I have a little business to set with her" then the snake went directly at Naruto and Sakura, they all jumped out of the way before that snake hit the branch. The Grass ninja jumped off the snake and flew to Naruto and Sakura with a kunai in her hand.

Just when she was about to catch them, Sasuke kicked her out of the way and made her hit a tree behind her, he stood in front of her with fighting stance. As she got back to her feet, she looked at him with interest,

"Ah…I see that you must be Sasuke Uchiha, the only survivor of the Uchiha clan who were wiped out by your brother…Itachi Uchiha" she said.

When Sasuke heard that name, he became angry and activate his Sharingan, he charged her with his kunai. She jumped out of the way then use her long tongue to wrap his ankle and threw him to another direction; Sasuke hit a couple of branches from tree to tree.

"Sasuke" Naruto cried then the snake was about to eat him and Sakura, Sakura manage to stand on her own with shuriken in her hands and threw to the snake and killed it. Then she fell back to her knees again "Sakura" Naruto run up to her.

Until the Grass ninja appeared between them and hit Naruto to an opposite direction and hit a tree behind him.

"Stay out of my way" she said to him then looked Sakura with and evil grin on her face, Sakura couldn't defend herself. Just when she was about to come closer to her,

"No!" she heard a voice and turned then was kicked in the face and flew across another tree. She landed and placed her hand to her face where she was kicked, part of her face are almost broke apart.

_**"Naruto…"**_ Sakura thought for she sensed a very powerful chakra flowing thru Naruto that he's hardly himself and his eyes turned red,

_**"I never sensed that much chakra from him, could it be from the Nine-Tailed Fox?" **_she thought.

**"If you dare lay a hand on her…I'll kill you!" **Naruto said with anger in his eyes.

_**"That boy have gain the power of the Nine-Tailed Fox, especially when it's still sealed inside him; seems that I have to take care of him first"**_ the Grass ninja thought.

Then Naruto took out his kunai and was about to attack her, but the ninja made a few hands and hid it behind her back. Sakura saw what she did and said

"Naruto wait!" but it was too late, that he jumped right towards her. Then she once again used her long tongue and wrap around his neck.

"Hey! Get your slimy tongue off of me" Naruto struggled

"That won't do. Now hold still" then she have 5 purple glow marks on her fingers, use her tongue to reveal the mark where the fox was sealed in Naruto.

"Cursed Sealed jutsu" she pressed hard on the sealed

"Gaahh!!" Naruto screamed

"Naruto" Sakura cried.

His eyes were back to normal along with his chakra, and became unconscious.

_**"That'll take care of him"**_ she thought, then used her tongue to throw him away, he hit a few branch and landed on the last one. Sakura got back on her feet and went down to check on Naruto.

Just as she got there, the ninja appeared in front of them,

"Now to deal with you" she said looking directly at Sakura, she took on step until 4 shuriken flew around her with invisible strings on them. She was tied up and pushed to the tree behind her.

Sakura know where that came from so she took Naruto and jumped away from her before he say

"Fire Style; Flames of Fury" fire on the strings flow fast and it burn the ninja as she screamed in pain. Sakura watch her scream and saw something that is abnormal about her.

Then Sasuke appeared right beside her,

"That'll take care of her" he said then looked at his comrades

"Is he alright" he asked.

"His chakra is low but he's going to be alright" she answered

"Alright, we better get out of here" Sasuke said and Sakura nodded.

Just as they were about to leave, they feel stunt and paralyzed

"You don't think your thru with me are you?" they turned and saw the ninja standing behind them. Part of her face is melted yet she was unharmed.

"How did she..?" Sasuke said

_**"No..!"**_ Sakura thought.

"Now to do what I came for" she pushed her stomach and let out a sword from her mouth. Sasuke and Sakura are surprised that she survive the flame and let out a sword inside her.

"W-what are you? Who are you?" Sasuke asked, she chuckled and answered

"Well since you asked, my name is Orochimaru, one of the three Legendary Sanin and I'm here to take you home" he looked at Sakura.

"No, I won't let you take me back there" she said with anger,

"Guess I have no other choice but to kill you!" he disappeared and in a few seconds,

_**Slash! **_

"Aaaahhhhh!!!" Sakura screamed in pain after being cut from her stomach to her chest. Sasuke was shocked that she was cut from out of nowhere, that she was bleeding and was falling. Sasuke think fast and disappeared and reappeared in time to jump and catch Sakura.

"Sakura…Sakura…" he called out her name but no response then he heard that chuckle. He looked up and saw Orochimaru standing and holding his sword that has blood on it.

"You bastard!" he said and activated his Sharingan again,

"Oh, you're using your Sharingan again but its no use of it at all" Orochimaru said then Sasuke growl.

"As much as I like to toy with you more, but I'm afraid my work here is done" he turned and started walking away "If I were you I would be helping my team before they die, until then…" he disappeared "…we'll meet again."

After he was gone, Sasuke deactivate his Sharingan "Damn it" he said then he heard a gasped, he turned to Sakura that she is still breathing. Then she whispered,

"…Nanako…" it took Sasuke by surprised _**"Nanako?"**_ he thought, after that she's complete unconscious like Naruto.

_**"What are you not telling me Sakura?"**_ he thought, for he picked her up and went back to get Naruto, for they still need to pass the Exam. They just need to get an Earth scroll and go straight to the tower, but for now he needs to look after his team.

Further away from the Forest…

Three ninjas from the Rain Village were killed by the Sand Village (and by Sand Village I meant Gaara.)

"Looks like we got ourselves a Heaven scroll, so lets be on our way to the tower" Kankuro said,

"Whatever" Gaara said with his arms folded. Temari looked at him and thought,

_**"I wonder what Gaara is thinking?" **_

**Flashback… **

_**"It's nice meeting you Gaara, tell Shukoku I said Hi" the she disappeared leaving cherry blossom petals and a flower behind. **_

**Flashback over… **

_**"That Sakura Haruno…why she's not afraid of me?"**_ Gaara thought, and his team were on their way to the tower.

**I hope you like it, review to me about it while I'll try to update the other chapter. I hope you guys forgive, Say you! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Now this is what you've all been waiting for, Sakura's true ultimate, most dangerous power. Read and be amazed of what she'll do and to show that she is no weakling that everyone thought. So here we go! **

**After their showdown with Orochimaru, Sasuke took Sakura and Naruto somewhere safe. He bandage Sakura's cut but wondering who Nanako is and why she doesn't want to talk about where she comes from. Then… **

Sasuke and his team are hidden under a tree in an open area, he watched his team as they're resting and recovering. But mostly looked at Sakura, for she was hurt the most and she knows that ninja.

_**"What are you hiding Sakura..? Who is this Nanako person..?"**_ he thought, as he touched her hair in front of her face _**"And why do I feel this way about you?"**_ He bent down and planted a kiss on her forehead.

It was night time and they had a very tough start, so in the morning they need to recover and continue the Exam. But they didn't know three Sound ninjas are spying on them as they are hidden in the trees above them.

"Is that her?" Zaku (I think) asked while looking down at Team 7,

"Yes, she's the one he'd order us to take care of" Doso answered.

"Should we take her out now?" Kin asked

"No, it's too early, we should wait until its morning and then we'll kill her" he answered.

"But what should we do to those other two if they get in our way?" Zaku asked

"We'll kill them too, whatever means necessary" Doso answered

"Right!" both Kin and Zaku said and they waited.

**Nearly, further away in the forest… **

"That's enough resting, we need to gather some grounds and information; so as we split we meet here at this spot" Neji said and threw a kunai on the ground behind a big tree.

"Okay" Tenten said

"Roger" Lee said

"Alright then, let's move" he said and they all disappeared.

Lee jumped to tree to tree and thought about Sakura _**"I sure hope Sakura's alright?"**_ and kept on jumping thru the forest.

**Back to Team 7… **

Morning has arrived, yet Naruto and Sakura are not awake; Sasuke was tired hadn't slept for hour, for he has to watch over his team. In that moment, he's eyes are became heavy and close them until he heard a whisper,

_"…Nanako…"_ He immediately opened his eyes and turned to where he heard it, that it was from Sakura, talking in her sleep but not in the good way.

_"Nanako…please come back…don't leave me all alone…Nanako…"_ she whispered softly and shed a tear from her eye. Sasuke saw her with a concern look on his face,

_**"Is she having a nightmare of her past"**_ he thought.

He placed his hand on her cheek and used his thumb to wipe off the tear from her eye then he thought about what she said along time ago.

**Flashback… **

**_"Things I hate, is watching people die right in front of me…losing friends and others close and dear to me…and watch lives and dreams fade away"_ **

**Flashback over… **

_**"Could it be possibly that Orochimaru destroy her past? Is that why he try to take her back? But to where?"**_ he thought deeply and concerned.

"How touching" he shrugged as he heard a voice, he quickly turned and saw three Sound ninjas in the open area.

"That you've been watching over your comrades with no time to rest and no time to sleep" Doso said.

_**"Shit"**_ Sasuke thought and got his kunai out,

"Don't get yourself hasty now boy, we're not here for a fight; what we're here for is to take out the girl, as an order from our leader, Orochimaru" Doso said.

_** "That bastard"**_ he thought then became angry and got to his feet,

"Well I won't let any of you thugs lay a hand on my teammate" he said as he activated his Sharingan.

"I see that you have the bloodline of the Kekkei Genki, how interesting" Doso said then Zaku stepped in

"Leave this brat to me while you and Kin get the girl."

"I won't let you" Sasuke said then he made tiger hand sign and yelled, "Fire Style; Fire Ball jutsu." He blew fire balls directly at them, until Zaku stood in the way and stuck his hands out in front of him _**"Big mistake"**_ "Sonic Blast" power air shouting out of his hands and deflected the fire balls.

"Eh…" Sasuke replied as the air nearly blew him off his feet, until then, the Sound jumped to the air and went directly at Sasuke. He was about to defend himself until,

"Leaf Hurricane" the voice appeared and saw the three Sound ninjas got kicked and punched to the opposite direction by a green ninja with a speed of taijutsu.

Then he appeared in front of Sasuke, that it was none other then Rock Lee as he stood with his hand out in front of him (as his fighting stance.)

"It's you again, but how do know we're here" Sasuke asked

"While I was jumping thru the forest I spotted you and your team alone with three ninjas, so I figure you might need a hand" Lee answered.

"Look Lee, as much as I appreciate your help but in this Exam we're both enemies, so I'm not sure if we…" he stopped as he looked at Lee shrugged when he saw his beloved flower hurt. Lee saw her bandage of a big cut on her and lying next to Naruto _**"Oh no! Sakura"**_ he thought.

Then he turned to the Sound ninjas as they got back to their feet,

"What's this, another brat? Guess I have to take car of you first" Doso said as he charge him with his armor shield on his arm and was about to hit him. Lee quickly unwrap his bandages from his arms and wait for a perfect time to use his forbidden technique.

Just as Doso about to hit him, he disappeared yet reappeared and kicked him from under into the air. Sasuke saw what Lee did as he recognized that technique,

_**"It's the same technique he tried to do on me**_" he thought.

Doso was floating on air then Lee disappeared and reappeared behind Doso and wrap him with is unwrapped bandages. As he wrapped him up they spin real fast on their way down, and yelled

"Primary Lotus." (I think)

Zaku saw them spinning down, "No, he won't make in that fall" he said and made a few hand signs. He plunge them to the ground at the right time when Lee drop Doso very hard on the ground.

Sasuke saw what he did and was surprised _**"I can imagine what he could have done to me" **_he thought.

Unfortunately Lee's forbidden technique has been back fired, as Zaku saved Doso when he vibrates the amount of sound to the ground to make a pile on soft dirt for Doso to land on unharmed.

"I had just about enough with these brats it's the girl we're after, so let's just finish them off" Zaku said. Doso got back to his feet and have his armor out,

"Allow me" he said as he gather up his chakra flicked his armor to vibrate surround sounds.

Sasuke and Lee heard the vibration and started to feel woozy and nauseated, Lee's ear started to bleed and Sasuke fell to his knees.

_**"M-my ear"**_ Lee thought as he covered his left ear

_**"What just happen?"**_ Sasuke thought as his legs trembled.

"The vibration you heard surrounds the sound of my chakra flowing, that once you hear it, it'll start attacking from the inside" Doso said and chuckled a bit.

Lee's ear became worse as the chakra kicks in to his brain, same goes to Sasuke and at the moment they both threw up at the same time.

**Flashback… **

_**The village was on fire and everyone in it was killed. A cargo that was pulled by two fast horses has three women on the run and out of the burning village. **_

_**"We have to keep going, we can't let him find us" Kom said while driving the cargo, as the mother holds her daughter as they watched the village burn down to the ground. **_

_**The girl flow tears from her eyes trembled in fear and have blood all over her face, for she lose all her friends and other people she loves; But mostly lost…her sister. **_

_**"Nanako!!!" she cried, then saw an image Orochimaru chuckling evilly in her mind. **_

**Flashback over… **

"Now to finish you" Doso was about to attack them until someone blocked him.

"What the…" Doso replied

"Eh…" Sasuke replied

"Sakura…" Lee replied as Sakura is awake and nearly broke Doso's armor.

She looked at Doso with anger on her face and the color of violet spiraling around her eyes then she punched him real hard and made him flew back to his team.

_**"So she's finally awake huh? No matter, I'll just take her out with one blew and…what?"**_ Zaku thought as he just saw made a quick hand signs and yelled,

"Earth Style; Earthquake jutsu" she punched hard to the ground, and made everything shake.

The whole Forest is shaking and some ninjas are still out there, also the village is shaking and people started to panic.

**Through separate parts of the forest… **

"Neji, what's happening?" Tenten said while holding onto the tree, Neji did the same on the side "An Earthquake, just hold on" he said.

Arkamaru whimpers in fear while hiding under Kiba jacket, "Stay calm Arkamaru" Kiba said, though he, Shino and Hinata are on the ground because it's shaking.

"Earthquake!" Choji cried as he took cover on the ground, Ino held on to a tree and Shikamaru still on his feet keeping his balance. _**"I never knew there's going to be an Earthquake, man what a drag!"**_ he thought.

"Ah-uh!" Kankuro said as Temari gasped that the tower was shaking as if the building was about to collapse. They were worried excepted Gaara, with his arms folded and show no emotion.

**In the tower… **

"What the hells going on" Anko said

"An Earthquake" the jounin said as the whole tower is shaking.

**Further away from the village… **

Kom felt the ground shaking and thought _**"Oh no, Sarla!" **_

**The meeting with the Hokage… **

"What is the meeting of this?" the Hokage said,

"What the…" Kakashi replied as the other Jounin felt the Earth shaking.

**Back to the forest… **

Sasuke and Lee are still on the ground; Naruto is still knocked out as Sakura stood still looking at the Sound ninjas.

"What's happening?" Kin asked keeping her balance,

"She just made an Earthquake" Doso said and keeping his balance.

Zaku nearly fell to hid feet then looked straight up at Sakura, watching her violet eyes spiral around with anger in her face.

_**"No way in hell should I lose to some brat like her"**_ Zaku thought, got back to his stance and ready to fight.

"Not again" Sakura said angrily as a powerful purple chakra flowing around her and the spiral of her violet eyes grew darker. Instead of the Sound ninjas taking her out, she's going to be taking them out.

**To be continued… **

**I want to apologize for taking so long and made you guys wait. So as you read this review to me about it, while I'll be working on updating the other chapter. Thank you! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you for your reviews and for being patient. So I've been working on this chapter seen I stopped at the last chapter, so I hope you enjoy this. **

** Sound ninjas were order to take out Sakura, luckily, Sasuke was there to protect her. Along came Lee to help Sasuke with the Sound ninjas, unfortunately, they were not strong enough and the ninjas were about to take them out. Until, Sakura is awake and save Sasuke and Lee; also formed a jutsu that made an Earthquake all over Konoha village. So as it continues… **

Sasuke saw Sakura as he sensed her chakra,

_**"Is that really Sakura? But where did she get that much chakra in her?"**_ he thought. While still on ground and the Earth is shaking, one of the Sound are about to make a false move.

"You're going down" Zaku stuck his hands out

"Zaku! No!" Doso said but was too late.

"Sonic Blast" he said as powerful air came out of his hands and aim directly as Sakura, but he doesn't know that Sakura's hands are glowing blue.

With the control of her chakra she manipulate the air and spun around it, as she spin so fast it made the air into a tornado.

Sasuke and Lee held tight to the ground so they won't get blown off, unlike the Sound ninjas as the flow and float around the tornado. As it became bigger and stronger that is took several trees in it as it spins.

**Further apart of the forest… **

The wind blew separately and hard that it blew half of other ninjas away, almost.

"Neji!!" Tenten cried as she slipped from the tree and almost flow away,

"Tenten" Neji shouted as he grabbed her hand and pulled her back against the tree with him.

"Now what's happening?" she asked while holding tight on the tree behind it,

"It's a tornado, don't let go" Neji said as they held on the tree as the wind blew hard.

"Bark! Bark!" Arkarmaru cried,

"Hang on Arkamaru" Kiba held onto his dog behind a tree, as Hinata and Shino did the same separately as the wind blew hard.

"Aaahhh!" Ino shrieked as she was blown away, Shikamaru quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her next to him. As he held on to Choji's scarf so he won't get blown away,

_**"First an earthquake, now a tornado, this is such a drag" **_he thought as the wind blew hard.

**Back with the fighting… **

The Sound ninjas are floating in the tornado as they spin around, she attacked them. Doso turned and saw Sakura holding a whole tree above him, she swung it and hit him hard; that made the tree break and made Doso flow out of the tornado and land real hard to the ground; that he hit a bunch of trees all the way down.

Zaku try to keep his steady until Sakura appeared in front of him with both of her hands glowing blue. She punched him in the face and made him fly to an opposite direction. Then she disappeared and reappeared in time to kick him to the gut and made him fly up. Then she disappeared and reappeared in time to grab his ankle, swung him and let go of him as he threw him over to Kin.

As Zaku hit Kin, they both where thrown out of the tornado and did the same as she did to Doso. Sakura was floating then start spinning forward as she went back down; as she landed she made a large hole that covers the whole open area. The tornado has split and disappeared along with the earthquake.

Sasuke and Lee are alright, Lee checked on Naruto that he was unharmed then he turned back to Sakura as she slowly stood on her feet.

_**"What is she?"**_ he thought.

Doso pushed some branches and trees out of the way and saw Zaku and Kin unconscious, then he turned to Sakura as she still have anger in her eyes and they're still violet.

_**"I see why Lord Orochimaru wanted us to target her, just to test her ability and power"**_ he thought.

"You fought well Sarla, just as Orochimaru would expect from you" Doso said, Sakura didn't say anything but glare at him as he reached something in his sleeves.

"So here is our Earth scroll and leave us in peace" he took out the Earth scroll and put it on the ground.

"Leave" she said, Doso picked up his teammates and was about to leave until he turned to her once more and said,

"You really are Nanako's kid sister" and disappeared.

Sasuke heard the name and was shocked,

_**"Sister..? Nanako..? Sakura has a sister name Nanako..?"**_ he thought then he saw Sakura collapse to the ground.

He ran up to her held her in his arms; she's back to her normal self though her chakra was really low. Then he saw blood through her bandages,

_**"Shit! Her wounds are reopening and her chakra very low. I'm not sure if she's waking up soon"**_ he thought.

"Hu…wha…huh?" Naruto is finally woken up, he sit and looked around him,

_**"Where am I? What happen to that Grass ninja? And where's…?"**_ he turned and saw Lee next to him.

"Gah! Bushy-Brow, what are you doing?" Naruto asked

"I figure that you and your team are in trouble so I came to help" Lee answered.

"Trouble? What trouble are you talking abou…? Huh!" Naruto turned and saw Sasuke and Sakura, but saw Sakura unconscious and hurt.

"Oh no, Sakura!" he cried as he got up and ran up to them. Then he saw her bleeding of a big cut through her bandages,

"What happen to her?" Naruto asked

"It's a long story" Sasuke answered.

Then Naruto looked around and saw some trees torn down and some cracks on the ground,

"What happen here? It's like an earthquake or a tornado struck here" he said

"That's a longer story" Sasuke said. As he picked her up bridal style, then he turned to Lee,

"Lee, I believe you should go back to you're team" he said.

"Of course, I get the feeling they're searching for me" Lee said, just as he was about to leave he heard,

"And Lee…" he turned to Sasuke.

"Thanks for you're help" he said then Lee did his pose showing his thumb up and a shine of his teeth,

"Anytime" he said.

Both Sasuke and Naruto twitched their eye-brows,

_**"I wish he didn't do that"**_ Sasuke thought

_**"Man… he's creepy"**_ Naruto thought.

Then as Lee left to find his teammates they turned back to Sakura, but hardly noticed her fingers of both of her hands are quivering in pain; as that amount of chakra she's gained burned her hands to her arms. Then in a split second, she whispered,

"Nanako" Nauto and Sasuke jumped a bit as they heard her.

"Nanako? Who's Nanako?" Naruto asked

"Apparently, that makes the two of us" Sasuke answered, as they decided to leave the area to find another spot to recover and to take care of Sakura.

Also continue to their Exam.

**I hope you guys like it and thank you once again for being patient. Review to me about as I work on updating the other chapter. Later! BabyKat out!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I've done a lot of thinking and thinking, and figure what you should like to read about. So I made this chapter a token to some of you readers out there; enjoy! **

**After the battle of the Sound ninjas, they have both scrolls to pass the Exam. Though, before they could reach towards the tower, Naruto and Sasuke have to look after Sakura; for she hasn't woken up every since the last battle. So as they took care of her, she… **

**Flashback… **

_**A little girl picked some flowers from the field and ran thru the village, **_

_**"Hey there, Sarla" a man carrying several fish on his back walking by, **_

_**"Morning Mr. Gusmen" she said while still running. **_

_**She was passing thru a pottery stand, then two women spotted and both said **_

_**"Morning Sarla" she stopped and turned to them **_

_**"Morning Sanji, morning Anji" she said. **_

_**"What's with the flowers for?" Sanji asked **_

_**"It's for Nanako, I pick these for her" Sarla answered. **_

_**"Nanako huh? Well when you find her, tell her we said Hi will you?" Anji said **_

_**"Sure thing, see you later" Sarla said and started running again **_

_**"See you" the both said and waved at her. **_

_**She passed thru the village to the forest, she saw a hard-working woman farming near a lake, planting some seeds. She spotted Sarla passing by, she smile and waved at her **_

_**"Good morning, Sarla" she said. **_

_**She turned and saw her then waved back, **_

_**"Good morning Mrs. Wum" she said and went back running. **_

_**"Such a sweet girl" Mrs. Wum said and continued working. **_

_**As she passed thru the forest and over the hill, she saw a teenage girl with a long red hair in a pony-tail, standing upside down with one hand on top of a tall wooden pole. **_

_**"Nanako" she called out her name, as she heard her name she looked down and saw her little sister with flowers. **_

_**"Hey sis" she said then she jumped off the log, backed flipping her way down and landed on her feet safely. **_

_**"Nanako…" Sarla ran up to her and lend her the flowers, **_

_**"…I got these for you" she said. **_

_**Nanako took the flowers and smelt them "There lovely Sarla…but there's seem to be something missing" she said, Sarla asked, **_

_**"What did I miss?" **_

_**Nanako took one flower got and put it behind Sarla's ear, **_

_**"There we go" she said. **_

_**Sarla wondered why she put a flower behind her ear, **_

_**"There's nothing more lovely than a flower as yourself, Sarla" Nanako said with a smile then Sarla blushed and made a smile on her face. At that moment they heard a voice, **_

_**"Sarla! Nanako!" they turned and saw a woman wearing a black mask, with long light brown hair in a pony-tail, dark purple eyes, wearing a black skirt and shoes. **_

_**"Aunt Kom" they both said at the same time, **_

_**"I wonder you two might be here, Nanako I wish to talk to you" Kom said. **_

_**"Of course" Nanako replied, Kom looked down at Sarla and said, **_

_**"Why not you head back Sarla, some of your friends are looking for you." **_

_**"Oh! I almost forgot, we're playing Puddle the Frog, I better go; I'll see you at home sis" she said and started running, **_

_**"Sure thing" Nanako said. **_

_**As Sakura was about to be far away from Nanako and Kom, she stopped running as she thought about what Nanako said to her a moment ago. **_

_**'There's nothing more lovely than a flower as yourself, Sarla' she heard her in her thoughts. Then she turned and looked at her sister as she's talking with Aunt Kom, **_

_**"Not only that you're amazing Nanako, you're also strong, brave, beautiful and one of the best ninjas in this village. I admired you so much sister, that when I grow up I want to become just like you" Sarla thought, then she left with a smile on her face. **_

**Flashback over… **

Sakura dreamt of her past, yet hasn't been awake. Naruto and Sasuke are taking care of her as they were half way close to the tower. Sakura was lying under a tree close to another open area, but close to a river.

"Naruto, you stand guard while I'll get some food, think you can handle that?" Sasuke said as he stood on his feet.

"I'm doing it for Sakura, not for what you ordered me to, teme" Naruto said

"Whatever" Sasuke said and left to find food.

As soon as he left, Naruto looked at Sakura that she's still not awake and have his jacket covering her.

_**"Sakura"**_ he thought then remembers their childhood as they were the best of friend.

**Flashback…**

_**Naruto just left the Ramen place all full and was on his way home; until he saw Sakura in the flower field picking some flowers. He ran up to her and called her name, **_

_**"Sakura" she heard her name then turned and saw Naruto coming towards her with a smile on his face. **_

_**"Oh, hi Naruto, where did you just come from" she asked, he rubbed the back of his head, **_

_**"Well, I was at the Ramen place; I couldn't stay way from their pork beef ramen" he said and chuckled a bit. **_

_**"Boy, you real love eating ramens do you?" she asked **_

_**"You know, and say, what's with the flowers for?" he pointed at the flowers she's holding. **_

_**"These are for my mom, for today's her birthday do I'm giving her these flowers" she answered. Then Naruto suddenly felt sad that she has parents and not him, Sakura looked at him sad and asked, **_

_**"Naruto, what's the matter?" he looked at her and asked, **_

_**"Sakura…how come…you're not afraid of me…how you're not…like everyone else in this village?" **_

_**"…For one thing, I'm not from around here; second, people don't see what I see in you; and third, there's no way in the world would I be afraid of you" she answered. Naruto looked at her after what she just said, **_

_**"That you're a very sweet boy with a wonderful dream that no one in this village will ever take it away; and also, that I believe that you're going to become a great Hokage" she said with a smile. Naruto didn't say anything as he looked at her with a surprised looked on his face. **_

_**"Well I better get going, I need to give these flowers to my mom, so I'll see you later Naruto-chan" she said as she turned and walked away. **_

_**"Yeah…see you later" he said, as he watched her walked away, **_

_**'…that I believe that you're going to become a great Hokage' she said in his mind. **_

_**Then he smiled as his sadness is gone, that Sakura will never be afraid or run away from him; that she respect his dream and like him for who he is and what he'll soon become. **_

_**"Sakura" he thought. **_

**Flashback over…**

_**"Even with this demon inside me, you never ran away or became afraid of me. That you were the only person that never saw me as a monster, Sakura-chan"** _he thought.

Then he gently bent down, became close to her lips until at that moment, they touched. On his first kiss, he can taste the sweetness on her lips and feel the softness of her skin, for he had waited for a long time to pour out his love for her.

Then, at a few second, he stopped kissing her as he looked at her once again hoping she might wake up. Until at that moment, her eyes are beginning to open for she has finally woken up.

"Sakura, you're awake" Naruto said

"Mm…eh…Naruto" she whispered as she turned to him.

"Sakura, are you alright?" he asked, she slowly sit up and found some bandages on her then she looked around for she didn't recognize this place.

"Where are we?" she asked,

"This is a new area, and we're close to the tower" Sasuke said as he arrived with some fish he caught.

"Sasuke…" she said then her stomach grumbled for hunger for she hasn't eaten anything ever since the Exam started,

"…Man, how long was I out?" she asked.

"You've been out for 3 days…" Sasuke answerd

_**"3 days?"**_ she thought,

"…me and Naruto were looking after you, so as soon as you're awake, we can head straight to the tower" Sasuke said.

"Of course, the Exam" she said then her stomach grumbles again, this time she blushed for embarrassment,

"Though, we can eat first then we'll head for the tower" Sasuke said, Naruto and Sakura nodded.

"I'll set a fire" Sasuke said as he stood up and walked away, Naruto stood up and lend out his hand to Sakura,

"I'll help you up" he said with a smile, Sakura blush a little and took his hand,

"Thanks Naruto" she said.

Just as he helped her up they heard a voice,

"Sarla" they turned and saw Racarsu with his brothers, Racardu and Racarnu running up to them.

"Racarsu" Sakura said,

_**"Speak of the devil, it's him again"**_ Naruto thought and made and angry face.

Racarsu and Sakura embraced each other then Racarsu looked at her,

"Sarla, thank goodness I found you, are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine Racarsu, really" Sakura said, he looked at her bandage and asked

"Where did you get that cut?"

"It's a long story, but I'm fine now, Naruto and Sasuke are taking care of me" she said.

Then Sasuke came and saw the Ichiba brothers here,

_**"Great, it's them"**_ he thought while glaring at them.

"Say Sarla, have you and your team notice an earthquake and a tornado that happen several days ago?" Racardu asked.

That's when Sasuke and Sakura felt stun when the remembered the fight with the Sound ninjas.

"Apparently, not only it happened in the forest, but also to the entire village as well" Racarnu said.

_**"So there was an earthquake and a tornado?"**_ Naruto thought.

"Until the last moment, it stopped, the earth stopped shaking and the wind stopped blowing; no knew how or where did they come from" Racardu said.

Sasuke looked at Sakura as he remembered how she made the earthquake,

_**"What is she and where did she come from?"**_ he thought.

"Well, I don't care about all that now, as long as you're alright Sarla, you and your team" Racarsu said as he and Sakura embrace each other again.

"Of course we are" Sakura said,

_**"But I'm not sure if I will be"**_ she thought.

"Sorry to break up this moment, but we have an exam to take care of" Naruto said

"Oh right! My brothers and I are on our way to the tower, you guys want to go there together?" Racarsu asked

"No!" both Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time.

The brothers and Sakura looked at them,

"I mean, in this Exam I'm not sure we should go with our rivals" Naruto said then folded his arms,

"Plus, we were about to eat" Sasuke said.

"Oh yeah, the fish, sorry Racarsu but I have to stick with my team" Sakura said

"I understand, I guess I'll see you and your team there then" Racarsu said

"Sure thing" she said with a smile. Just as his brothers left he gave Sakura a peck on a cheek and left with his brothers.

_**"'Hmph' Good riddance"**_ Naruto thought

_**"Have to know"**_ Sasuke thought

_**"I'm sorry…Racarsu"**_ Sakura thought.

**I hope you all liked it, if so, review to me about. Not sure if I have time to update another chapter soon; for I have to take care of some work and my dad. But I'll do my best to update it soon. Okay, bye.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi every one, sorry that I kept you guys waiting, I just have to finish up my homework and dealing with my dad. So I've been working on this chapter and had a discussion with my sister, I hope you like this, here it is. **

**Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto made it to the tower and on time to pass the second Exam. As the they meeting with the Hokage, their sensei's and other Jounins, everyone they knew are here; Team 8, Team 10, Gai's team, Kabuto's team, the Sand ninjas and the Sound ninjas. Though, they all have to take the Preliminary before they reach the Final Exam. Before they start… **

_**"Hm…I wonder what happen to Racarsu and his brothers? I don't see them any where"**_ Sakura thought as she looked around.

Sasuke kept thinking about what happen a few days ago,

_**"She knows about the Sharingan, mastered healing abilities and the have a sister name Nanako. What is that she's not telling me?"**_ he thought.

He turned to her and said,

"Sakura…" she heard her name and turned to him

"Sasuke" she replied.

"Enough is enough, it's time for you to tell me the truth" he said, she didn't say anything but glare at him.

"I may not know where you're from nor know who your aunt is, but I do know you're hiding something" he said

"Stay out of my business, Uchiha" she replied.

"Not until you tell me everything" he said

"My life is none of you're concern and you've know too much about me" she looked away.

He grabbed her wrist and made her looked at him again,

"Why won't you tell me damn it?" he asked as he glared at her,

"As I told you before, it's none of your concern; you've know too much about my life and also…" she pulled her hand away from his,

"…you're the first one up" she said.

_**"First one up? What is she talking about?"**_ he thought then he turned as the Jounin (who has that cough) is speaking to them.

"For this Preliminary, I would like the first two people to step in" he said then Anko ordered the men to open the screen so it'll show who vs. whom.

And it shows;

Sasuke Uchiha vs. (I don't remember his name.)

Sasuke looked surprised,

_**"How did she know I'm up first"**_ he thought then he turned to her once more,

"Told you so" she replied as she folded her arms, they looked at each other for a moment.

Ino saw them and wondered,

_**"Why is Sasuke kept looking at her? What's going on between those two?" **_she thought.

"Now I would like the rest of you to leave so the first two will begin shortly" the Jounin said. They did as they were told, Team 7 were almost left alone until Kakashi walked towards them.

"Hey, Kakashi sensei" Naruto said, Sasuke and Sakura didn't say anything because they're still glaring at each other.

"Good to see you too Naruto, but I would like for you and Sakura to go with the rest group so the fight will begin" Kakashi said with both hands in his pockets.

"Sure thing, you coming Sakura-chan" Naruto asked

"Gladly" she replied, turned her back on Sasuke and left with Naruto

_**"Damn it"**_ Sasuke thought. Kakashi stood behind him and said,

"Sasuke…don't get too hasty on her, I can see that you also want to know about her abilities and where she come from" Sasuke was stun for a moment.

"So you were investigating about her past while we were gone, correct?" he asked

"That's right, but I'm afraid I don't have that much information as I hope. Though, we both know that she's hiding something" Kakashi said. Sasuke agreed with him that no one knows about Sakura's past nor where is she's from.

"Like I said, don't be too hasty on her just give it some time, so then we'll know about her sooner than later" Kakashi said to him and walked away,

_**"I understand"**_ he thought.

**15 minutes later… **

"The winner of this match, is Sasuke Uchiha" the Jounin said, Sasuke was panted with exhaustion that he use half of his chakra along with his Sharingan.

"Alright Sasuke! You did it!" Naruto cheered, Sasuke looked up ignoring Naruto's cheer and looked at Sakura. That she doesn't looked impress when he was fighting, until that moment, she turn her back on him again and walked towards Hinata.

_**"What is she up too now?" **_both Sasuke thought.

"Hinata…" Sakura whispered,

"S-sakura" Hinata respond,

"I want you to do me favor" she said.

"W…what is it?" Hinata asked then Sakura lean over to her eye and whispered to her ear.

Kakashi saw what she's doing over there and he raised his left eye-brow and looked at her suspiciously,

"Hm…" he replied.

After each fight thru the Preliminary, Sakura went to the restroom to prepare herself. While was washing her hand, she head a voice,

"Well-well-well, if it isn't the future failure" it was Ino leaning back on the door

"Hello Ino" Sakura replied.

"Just to let you know Sakura, even though you're in Sasuke's team it doesn't mean you're better than me" Ino said, Sakura began drying her hands,

"Well, just to let you know Ino, that you're wrong about me. And also, just because I'm in the same team with Sasuke doesn't mean I like him" she said.

"You're just saying that" Ino said with disbelief,

"I'm not, I have no interest towards him whatsoever, beside I already have a boyfriend" Sakura said _**"Though, I'm not sure what happen to him"**_ she thought. She walked out of the restroom and passed Ino then she stopped for a moment,

"And just to let you know Ino, after Shino wins I'm looking forward of fighting you" then she went back walking. Ino looked at her suspiciously,

_**"Since when does she mean by that? How does she know that Shino will win? What is she up to?"**_ she thought.

After the other Shino defeated Zaku, the screen show the next fighters and it shows,

Sakura Haruno vs. Ino Yamanaka.

Ino saw whose she's fighting with and was surprised,

_**"How does she know"**_ she thought, she looked at Sakura and saw no expression on her face, as if she seen this coming.

So they got to their position and wait for the Jounin to say begin,

"Go Sakura! You can do it" Naruto cheered

"This ought to be interesting" Sasuke said

_**"Show us what you got Sakura" **_Kakashi thought.

"And begin" the Jounin said, and the girls started to fight. Sakura threw 3 kurnai at Ino, Ino dodged the first one grabbed the second one and threw it to hit the last one. As the charged at each other, they block and kicked then punched and dodge. Til Ino punched her in the stomach, Sakura was defenseless and Ino is about to punch her to the face.

When Ino punched her, she suddenly disappeared into cherry blossom petals, everyone was shock. Then Sakura appeared behind Ino and kicked her in the face that made her flow and hit the wall behind her.

"How did she do that" Shikamaru said

"Ino" Choji said

"Yeah! Way to go Sakura!" Naruto cheered

"Not bad" Sasuke replied.

_**"How can she extend that much speed? I don't think that Ino might chase up with her on that"**_ Asuma thought.

_**"Incredible! Kakashi's student developed control of her chakra and amount of speed with it"**_ Kurnai thought.

_**"Amazing! What I heard about her is true, just as I expect from her to my rival, Kakashi"**_ Gai thought.

"Yeah! Go Sakura!" Lee cheered

"Wow, she's good" Tenten said

"Not bad, for a rookie" Neji said.

"That girl sure has some tricks on her sleeves" Kankuro said

"'Hmph' I've seen better" Temari said

_**"Sakura Haruno"**_ Gaara thought with his arms still folded.

Back with the fight, Ino got back to her feet,

"How could you control that much speed?" Ino asked

"Like I said that you're wrong about me Ino" Sakura said. Then they started fighting again.

As they fought, they have their kurnai and try to cut each other but instead, as they were apart, they cut each others hair. Sakura and Ino hairs are now short, that made Ino angry,

"You're going to pay for that Billboard-Brow" she said as she was ready to use her secret technique

"If you're going to use that 'Mind Transfer jutsu' on me, good luck. You won't catch me or get into my body, as long as I dodge it you'll be nothing but an empty doll" Sakura said.

"I won't count on that" Ino made her sign pointing at Sakura,

"Ino don't" Shikamaru said but was too late.

"Ninja Art; Mind Transfer jutsu" she said then Sakura got out of the way. Until then, they both stood stun; Ino fell to her knees but Sakura's still of her feet, Sakura smirked and giggled a bit,

"That was a selfish move…Ino" she said.

"Ino missed" Choji said

"I can't believe it" Shikamaru said.

"Yeah! Alright Sakura! Take her down!" Naruto cheered

"That was close" Sasuke replied with his arms folded.

"Now it leaves me to finish you off" Sakura said, just as she took her first step she felt caught into some string. When she looked down it was some of Ino's hairs tangled up around her ankle flowing with chakra.

"Ha! You fell right into my trap, not only that I pretend I use my jutsu but to gather my chakra to my hair that you cut off. Now that you can't move, I can finally go to your body" Ino said as she's ready for her secret technique this time.

Sakura struggle to get free but she couldn't escape it until,

"Ninja Art; Mind Transfer jutsu" Ino said as she finally got her. Ino is on her knees and Sakura is still standing, she smirked giggled once again,

"Now that was a selfish move…Sakura" she said.

"She got her" Choji said

"Maybe she could win this match after all" Shikamaru said.

"Sakura! No!" Lee said

"Sakura!" Naruto said

_**"Is it really over?"**_ Sasuke thought.

_**"Now, left up you're right hand Sakura"**_ Ino said, then Sakura's arm begin to rise up and said,

"I, Sakura Haruno, would like to say that I wit…" suddenly she felt pain on her stomach,

"Argh…" she replied as she placed her hands where her cut is.

Then Ino looked at Sakura's hand and saw blood,

"What the…" she whispered.

_**"Oh no, her cut is about to reopen again"**_ Sasuke thought

"Sakura, what's wrong" Naruto asked.

"What's gotten into Ino, she should be ending the match by now" Choji said

"I don't know, but from the looks on her face it's not good" Shikamaru said.

_**"What's going on? Why do I feel shaky all of sudden"**_ Ino said while still looking at the blood on Sakura's hand. Then all of the sudden everything turned black,

**_"What's happening? Where am I"_ **Ino looked everywhere in Sakura's mind and saw nothing, except fire appeared out of nowhere and surrounded her which made her shriek a bit.

**To be continued… **

**Sorry that I have to stop her, I have a lot of things to take care of and my sister needs the computer. So I would appreciate if you review to me how you like it so far, so I'll work on updating the other chapter. Okay, see you! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for your patience that I've been working on this chapter all day. You might find this very interesting, though I'm not sure it's what you're hoping for. But I hope you like this, so here… **

**It continues when Ino finally use her secret technique to go inside Sakura's body. Though, little does she expect, something went wrong while in Sakura's mind; that everything was dark and fire surrounded from no where then… **

_**"W-wha…how…" **_Ino stuttered as she's surrounded by flames of fire. Then she heard screaming all around her, as the flames is beginning to go down Ino saw a village somewhere in the forest on fire.

_**"What is this?" **_she said then saw innocent people running and screaming in terror, until shadows from everywhere came, they _**slash**_, _**cut**_ and _**stabbed**_ every innocent people one by one.

As the shadows killed them, trails of dead bodies were left behind, all covered in blood, and every women and children were killed. Their homes were burned down and there's no other survivals.

_**"No…" **_Ino stuttered as she never seen that much people being killed, until she heard a little girl cried,

**_"Nanako…"_ **she turned and saw a little girl running thru the forest by herself,

_**"Sakura?"**_ Ino said.

The little girl stop and looked around her and cried out _**"Nanako, where are you? Nanako!" **_

_**"Nanako? Who's Nanako…?" **_Ino gasped as she saw 2 shadows heading towards the little girl. As she turned quickly that the shadows surrounded her and screamed in terror,

_**"Sakura!" **_Ino cried as she tried to run up to save her, until flames of fire appeared and blocked her way.

_**"Gah!"**_ Ino backed away from the fire then she heard someone crying, she turned and saw the same little girl from before.

_**"Sakura"**_ Ino said as she saw the little girl's face cover with blood and she's crying over a dead body.

_**"Nanako…please come back…don't leave me all alone…Nanako…"**_ she whimpers as her eyes were over-flowing with tears as she has her hands on the dead body; ignoring the blood all over her hands as she shook the body for any respond.

_**"Nanako…"**_ she cried out her name but no respond,

_**"That's Nanako?"**_ Ino whispered as she looked closely at the dead body that it was a teenage girl with long red hair in a pony-tail; she was cover in blood at the front when she was cut by some sword.

Then she felt she want to cry too.

_**"How did it all happen? Why is Sakura part of this? Who could have done such a terrible thi…"**_ Ino shrieked as flames of fire appeared right in front of her. As she backed away from it, she saw a human figure around the fire and heard an evil chuckle.

Then the figure turned that it reveals a man with very pale skin, long black hair, with his yellow eyes formed as a snake.

Ino had a terrified look in eyes that the man is not human and just saw him licked his mouth with his long tongue. She felt as if he's looking directly at her as he chuckled evilly while dark purple chakra flowing all around him.

Not only Ino saw a demon, she looked down and saw that he's hold a sword and it was covered in blood. Ino stepped back,

_**"Wha…what is he? What kind of demon is he?"**_ she thought as took another step back, she felt someone's hand on her right shoulder.

She quickly turned until another hand cover her mouth, she tried to scream but her mouth was cover and her feet are no longer touching the ground. She opened her eyes and saw a woman wearing a black mask, with long light brown hair and dark purple eyes. But her eyes shows anger and disturbances,

_**"I'm afraid you've seen quite enough"**_ she said. While still holding Ino, her left hand glow light blue,

_**"Now leave! And don't mention this to anyone!"**_ she yelled then use her left hand to pushed Ino real hard so she's far from distance.

_**"AAAHHHH!!!" **_Ino screamed as she disappeared in the shadows in Sakura's mind.

**Back to the Preliminary… **

From the outside of Sakura, blue chakra appearing in her body then it flew right back into Ino's empty body, that her secret technique has been shattered.

As she's back to her own body, she was panting real hard that not only that she used too much of her chakra, but for what she just saw in Sakura's mind; and that masked woman pushed her real hard from her light blue glowing hand.

"She shattered Ino's technique" Choji said

"That's impossible, how she could escape from that jutsu?" Shikamaru asked

_**"I'm wondering the exact same thing Shikamaru. Though I'm really wonder why Ino had that look on her face, it seems as if she had seen something while in Sakura's thoughts, but what is it?"**_ Asuma thought.

"She did it! Sakura got that Ino girl out. Way to go Sakura!" Naruto said, Sasuke turned to Kakashi,

"Sensei, what just happened?" he asked then Kakashi revealed his Sharingan eye while looking at Sakura,

"Her spirit shattered Ino's jutsu but the problem is I'm not sure she did that alone" he answered.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked,

"See for yourself and you'll know what I'm talking about" Kakashi said, so Sasuke turned back and looked at Sakura with his Sharingan activated.

He saw green and purple chakra flowing inside her, rotating at each other and increasing amount of strength inside her.

"Eh…" Sasuke replied,

"The green chakra is her spirit, though the purple chakra is someone else; so I believe the purple chakra is responsible of shattering Ino's technique" Kakashi explained.

"So you're telling me that Sakura has more than one spirit inside her?" Sasuke asked after deactivated his Sharingan,

"Maybe, maybe not, though, I know the purple chakra is someone else but I can't get enough details of where it came from" Kakashi said after covering his Sharingan eye.

Neji over-heard their conversation and wondered

_**"She has more than one spirit? I like to see that myself"**_ he thought. He made a few hand signed and said in his thoughts

_**"Byakugan!"**_

He activated his Byakugan so he can see right thru Sakura, as he too saw the green and purple chakra flowing inside her.

"She's not alone" he said to Tenten

"What do you mean Neji?" she asked

"She has 2 spirits inside her, I know one of them is hers but I couldn't tell the other one" he explained. Gai heard their conversation,

_**"She's not alone. How can someone, like her, be born with more than one spirit?"**_ he thought.

"But isn't that against the rules?" she asked he shook his head,

"No, as long as she controls both of the spirits there's no point of violating the rules" he said as he deactivate his Byakugan.

"She's not alone" Gaara said with his arm still folded, Temari and Kankuro looked at him to know why then looked but a Sakura for the match is still not over.

"Bark! Bark!" Arkamaru barked while in Kiba's jacket,

"What is Arkamaru?" he asked, as his dog barked he understands what he's saying.

"What did he say Kiba?" Shino asked

"He's telling me that Sakura is not alone, that there's another spirit inside her but couldn't tell who it was" Kiba answered.

_**"Sakura…"**_ Hinata thought still looking at her, Kurnei heard both Shino and Kiba talking and wondered,

_**"She has another spirit…?"**_ she looked at Sakura _**"…what is she?" **_

**Back to the fight… **

Sakura was still standing not moving a muscle, she tighten her right fist as she gather her chakra to make it glow blue. Ino was back on her feet then she looked up at Sakura and saw her eyes no longer green emerald; that it's now violet.

Sakura looked at her with anger in her eyes as it spiral around, Ino felt paralyzed that she couldn't move a muscle until she heard,

"How unfortunate" Sakura said then she used her glowing fist and punched hard to the ground so it'll flow directly at Ino.

The tower was shaky at the moment that some of the ninjas lost their balance and fell to the ground; though most of them kept their balance. Then there's,

_**Boom!**_

The tower stopped shaking and there was smoke everywhere,

"What's going on? I can't see" Naruto said as he got back to feet

"I don't know…but is the match over?" Lee asked.

As the smoke is clearing up, they all glanced down to see who won the match. Then a that moment, that smoke is clearing up and reveals Sakura still standing and Ino lying on a crack of the ground unconscious.

Her eyes went back to her normal stage while looking at Ino,

_**"Forgive me Ino…but I don't want you or anyone else to know about us…I'm sorry"**_ she thought in a sad tone.

Jounin got back to his feet and checked Ino that she was completely knocked out and not enable to continue to fight. He turned to Sakura as he rose up,

"The winner of this match… is Sakura Haruno" he said.

"YEAH!!! She did it! She won!" Naruto cheered,

"Success!" Lee cheered as well.

"I can't believe Ino lost" Choji said

"Yeah, that makes two of us" Shikamaru said.

_**"She won…I'm glad"**_ Hinata thought

"You sure out-grown yourself Sakura" Kakashi said,

_**"Hn…she almost had me there for a moment, I figure she might win"**_ Sasuke thought.

Gaara tighten his left arm for was impressed of what he just saw,

_**"That Sakura Haruno…she sure has ways to amuse me"**_ he thought.

The Hokage saw everything and was impressed himself,

_**"I see why Kakashi is so concern about her, her skills and abilities are over the chart, yet it won't explain who trained her nor where she come from"**_ he thought while having his pipe in his mouth.

Sakura looked up and saw Naruto and Lee cheering for her, she managed to make a smile on her face. Until that moment, she smile disappeared as she felt pain in her heart.

She fell to her knees and coughed at blood out her mouth, everyone was shocked, especially Naruto and Lee as they stopped cheering.

She coughed out a lot of blood then a few seconds she felt light-headed and fell unconscious.

"Sakura no!" Lee said

"Sakura" Naruto said

_**"No!"**_ Sasuke thought.

Kakashi disappeared and reappeared beside Sakura, he too a close look at her that her bandage in the front is spreading with blood,

_**"Shit! Her cut is reopened and she's losing too much blood"**_ he thought.

"Get the medical nin now!" he said to the Jounin, he called the medical nins with kits and a tray to carry her body.

"Sakura" Naruto said as he jumped into the area and run up to Sakura. Unfortunately, Kakashi stopped him,

"No Naruto, let the medical nins take care of her" he said.

"But…Sakura…" Naruto said

"I'm sorry Naruto, I know you're very concern about her but we have to leave it to the medical nins, let them handle it" he said.

"She's not breathing" they turned to one of the medical nins,

"She's losing too much blood"

"We have sealed her cut immediately" they put her in the tray and carry her away.

"Sakura…" Naruto whispered, Kakashi place his hand on his shoulder,

"She's going to be okay Naruto, I promise" he said to him, as they both watch the medical nins took her away.

Sasuke watched them take Sakura away, and thought about what happen when they were fight with Orochimaru.

**Flashback… **

_**"Guess I have no other choice but to kill you!" he disappeared and in a few seconds, **_

_**Slash! **_

_**"Aaaahhhhh!!!" Sakura screamed in pain after being cut from her stomach to her chest. Sasuke was shocked that she was cut from out of nowhere that she was bleeding and was falling. Sasuke think fast and disappeared and reappeared in time to jump and catch Sakura. **_

_**"Sakura…Sakura…" he called out her name but no response then he heard that chuckle. He looked up and saw Orochimaru standing and holding his sword that has blood on it. **_

_**"You bastard!" he said and activated his Sharingan again, **_

_**"Oh, you're using your Sharingan again but its no use of it at all" Orochimaru said then Sasuke growl. **_

_**"As much as I like to toy with you more, but I'm afraid my work here is done" he turned and started walking away "If I were you I would be helping my team before they die, until then…" he disappeared "…we'll meet again."**_

**Flashback over… **

Sasuke tighten his fist and made an angry look on his face, _**"If I should have finished him off, Sakura wouldn't end up like this. But what does he want from her and what home is he talking about…? Sakura"**_ he thought deeply.

Asuma disappeared and reappeared to check on Ino, he picked her up and brought her back with her teammates,

"Ino" both Shikamaru and Choji said as they ran up to her.

Ino is beginning to open her eyes and regain her consciousness, "Mm…hu…w…what happen?" she replied. "You were fighting with Sakura and…well…" Choji said "You lost" Shikamaru finished the sentence.

"Sakura…" she replied then she gasped "Oh no! Sakura…" Ino said as she sat up with a surprise look on her face, she look around to find her. She got to her feet and found Sakura being taken away by the medical nins.

"Sakura…" she whispered "The medical nins are taken her to the hospital to seal that cut she had, so she's going to fine Ino" Asuma explained. "Though, I am worried about you, at the time you entered Sakura's body you've seem to had saw something in her inner thoughts; do you wish to tell me what you saw?" he asked.

Then Ino stood still as she remembered the masked woman and what she told her earlier.

**Flashback… **

_**"I'm afraid you've seen quite enough" she said. While still holding Ino, her left hand glow light blue, **_

_**"Now leave! And don't mention this to anyone!" she yelled then use her left hand to pushed Ino real hard so she's far from distance. **_

_**"AAAHHHH!!!" Ino screamed as she disappeared in the shadows in Sakura's mind. **_

**Flashback over… **

"Ino?" she snapped out of her thought as she heard her name, she turn to her sensei

"Huh?" she replied.

"I said do you wish to tell me what you saw?" Asuma said, Ino turned away and looked back at Sakura,

"No…I don't want to talk about it" she answered.

_**"What is Sakura hiding? Where did she come from? Who was that masked lady?"**_ every question running thru her thoughts.

Hinata also watched Sakura being taken away, and remembered the favor she asked her before the match start.

**Flashback… **

_**"Hinata…" Sakura whispered, **_

_**"S-sakura" Hinata respond, **_

_**"I want you to do me favor" she said. **_

_**"W…what is it?" Hinata asked then Sakura lean over to her eye and whispered to her ear. **_

_**"I want you to forfeit your match with your cousin" Sakura said **_

_**"What!? But…how could…?" Hinata stuttered. **_

_**"Don't ask me why but you should know that once you face Neji, he will not hesitate to kill you" Sakura explained. **_

_**Hinata shrugged when she mention about her cousin as she looked at Neji while he was busy watching the match. **_

_**"Look Hinata, as your friend, take my advice and don't fight your cousin, understand?" Sakura asked **_

_**"I…understand…b-but… why are you telling me this?" Hinata asked still stuttering. Sakura smiled as she looked away, **_

_**"Because I won't be around to watch the rest of the match and I know you both are going to face each other soon. So I'm telling this just to give you a heads up" she answered. **_

_**"Wha…what do you mean…you won't be around to watch the rest of the match…what's going to happen to you?" Hinata said then Sakura beginning to turn her back on her, **_

_**"Now that's for me to know and for you to find out Hinata" she answered as she walked back to her team. **_

_**"Sakura…" Hinata said in her thoughts. **_

**Flashback over… **

_**"Since she won't not watching the other match then what she told me about my match with Neji is true. Thank you Sakura for telling me before something happen to you, please get better soon"**_ Hinata thought.

"Kankuro, do you notice when that girl made the tower shake?" Temari asked

"Yeah, what about it?" Kankuro asked

"Because it's similar to that earthquake we had several days ago" she explained.

"So you're saying that she's responsible for the earthquake?" he asked

"And the tornado as well, seems that I underestimate that girl" she said.

Gaara didn't say anything as he watched the medical nins take Sakura away.

As Sakura is taken to the hospital, the rest of the ninjas continue the rest of the Preliminary.

**I sure hope you liked it, it took forever and it's pretty long but I hope you enjoyed it. Please review to me about as I work on updating the other chapter. Now for pairing again, who do thinking Sakura will end up with, Sasuke or Naruto, review to me to let me know. Thank you and good night. **


	24. Chapter 24

**I've read all of your reviews and votes, that I'm thrilled that you love my story so far. Your votes is something I need to negotiate with my sister, we both love Sakura and we're doing what's best for her. Besides that, here's the other chapter I've worked on so enjoy! **

**Thru the Preliminary, every ninja fought and won each match. Naruto defeated Kiba; Shikamaru defeated Kin; Gaara defeated Lee; Temari defeated Tenten; and Doso defeated Choji. Neji won even though he didn't fought Hinata for she forfeited her match with him. So the winners have one month to train to be ready for the Final Exam, but first… **

Sakura was lying in bed in the Hospital, her cut is fully sealed and bandage up again. Though, she in a coma for she lost too much blood and her chakra was extremely low. Unfortunately, a figure from the other side of the building is standing watching over Sakura with a smirk on his face.

_**"So you manage to survive after all Sarla, you surely approve well. Unfortunately, for you and Kom, I'll make sure you'll leave this village and never return"**_ he chuckled and disappeared.

Back in the hospital, Sasuke and Kakashi are there to check on Sakura,

"Normally, the nurse said there's no visiting hours but as long as you're with me you can get to see her too Sasuke" Kakashi said.

Sasuke didn't say anything as he sat beside Sakura, watching her hoping she might wake up. Then he placed his hand on hers and squeezed it hoping she'll squeeze back.

_**"Sakura…"**_ he thought.

"Now Sasuke, since we're both in the same situation, I would like for you to tell me everything you know about Sakura so far" Kakashi said.

Sasuke still holding her hand and turn to his sensei,

"How much you want to know?" he asked

"About where she came from and who's responsible for that cut she had" Kakashi said.

Sasuke turned back to Sakura,

"Apparently, I tried to ask her where she came from but she refuse to tell me. Though, that cut she had…was from the Grass ninja back in the forest; until, then the Grass ninja turned out to be a Sound ninja… That it wasn't a woman, not even close to human… his name was Orochimaru one of the Legendary sanin; and as far as I heard… he knows where Sakura came from and tried to force her to come home. But Sakura refuse to go with him, so…"

He squeezed her hand once more,

"…he got his sword out inside of him and cut her by surprise… I've could have stop him but I wasn't strong another to defeat him" he said.

_**"And I'll never be strong enough to defeat my brother" **_he thought deeply.

"Look Sasuke, don't blame yourself, you did what you could to protect your comrade; but for now you need to think about training for the Chuunin Exam" Kakashi said.

"…Right" Sasuke replied and remembered what he also heard back in the forest.

**Flashback… **

_**"You really are Nanako's kid sister" **_

**Flashback over… **

"There also something else" Sasuke said

"Hm…" Kakashi respond.

"She had an older sister name Nanako" he said

"Sister…? That can't be right" Kakashi replied.

Sasuke turned to him and asked,

"What do you mean?"

"About few days ago, I had a talk with her mother and she claim that Sakura is an only child; that she doesn't have any siblings at all…except her aunt, Kamaikom Shizuda" Kakashi explained.

"Her aunt?" Sasuke asked

"Yes her aunt, all I know is that she use to be a Jounin in another village and she's been training Sakura ever since" Kakashi explained,

_**"I knew it"**_ Sasuke thought and looked back at Sakura.

"So I've been thinking…since you also know part of her life, I want you to keep quiet for what we've talked about and never mention this to anyone" Kakashi said.

"Even Naruto?" Sasuke asked

"Especially Naruto, he was already worried about her, I don't think he should know about this either" Kakashi said then looked at Sakura.

"For right now we should leave and let her rest, we should be ready to start training tomorrow" he turned and walk towards the door. Then he cornered his eye and saw Sasuke still next to Sakura glancing at her.

_**"What's this…"**_ he thought.

He doesn't want to let go of her hand as he touched her cheek with his other hand,

_**"Sakura…please be alright"**_ he thought. He finally let go of her hand as he left the room with Kakashi.

As they walked out of the room and into the hallway a nurse holding a clipboard walked passed them as she's head towards room. Kakashi looked at Sasuke,

"Say Sasuke…" he said

"Yeah" Sasuke replied.

"I was wondering…are you doing it just to know about her abilities or are you doing it just to get close to her?" Kakashi asked.

"Huh…?" Sasuke stuttered

"I've notice the way you looked at her that it seems like you worried about her as much as Naruto" Kakashi explained. Sasuke looked away and blushed a little,

"It's nothing, I'm just glad that she's alright that's all" he said.

"You're right, I was just wondering; it's not like you have any feelings for her or something like that" Kakashi said. Sasuke didn't say anything and still blushing, until they heard,

"What do you mean she can't have any visitors?" they recognized the voice as they reach towards the entrance.

"I'm sorry but that's the rules" the nurse said,

"You have got to be kidding!"

"Naruto, lower your voice you're in a hospital" Kakashi said, Naruto turned to Kakashi,

"Kakashi sensei…" he ran up to him "…I finally found you because I want to ask you a favor"

"Hold it right there Naruto, I know what you're going to ask me so I already found you a Jounin to help you for your training" Kakashi said.

"What?! Why would you…" Naruto spotted Sasuke from behind and glared at him.

"Oh, I see you're going to train Sasuke are you?" he turned back to Kakashi.

"Look Naruto, I figure that you need someone else to train instead of me, and Sasuke…" Naruto interrupt,

"Why it always about Sasuke anyway, and what's he even doing here" he said.

"Can a comrade check on his teammate to know if she's okay" Sasuke said glaring at him,

"What!? How come he gets to see Sakura and not me" Naruto said angrily.

"Because I can you dobe" Sasuke said

"What you say teme" Naruto said, lighting sparked as they glare at each other.

"Now you two there's no need to fuss, we're in a hospital so there will be no…" Kakashi stopped as he spotted the nurse holding a clipboard and talking with a doctor.

_**"Wasn't that the same nurse we saw before?"**_ he thought as he had a worried look on his face.

"Sasuke, Naruto, I want you both to wait outside" he said

"How come?" Naruto asked

"Just do as I say" Kakashi said as he ran towards the hallway, Sasuke raised his left eye-brow,

_**"I don't like that look on his face"**_ he thought.

Kakashi ran towards the hallway back to the room,

**_"No, she can't be"_** he thought. As he made it to the room he quickly opened the door,

"No…!" he whispered, for Sakura is no longer in there, all was left were petals of violet and a flower on bed.

_**"Could Orochimaru have taken her already…? I have to inform this to the Hokage and fast"**_ he thought and ran out of the room.

**Outside the hospital… **

_**"What is sensei up to?" **_Sasuke thought,

"I still don't get why you get to see Sakura and not me" Naruto said.

"Because I was with Kakashi-sensei while you went somewhere else" Sasuke said while putting his hands in his pockets.

"And since when do you care about Sakura anyway, you never liked her in the place" Naruto glared at him,

"Don't get ahead of yourself dobe, and besides…" he turned his back on him "I already checked on her and she doesn't seem that she hates me anymore" he smirked.

_**"What is that teme talking about"**_ Naruto thought,

"I don't have time for this, so I'm leaving" Sasuke said as he begin to walk away.

"Hey, don't you walk away from me" Naruto said

"Watch me" Sasuke replied as he left him alone.

_**"That bastard!"**_ Naruto thought as he tightens his fist.

**Hyuga resident… **

Neji was practicing with his Byukagan at the court field at the back, he thought back when he had a talk with Hinata earlier.

**Flashback… **

_**As everyone was exiting the tower, Neji spotted Hinata with her sensei. He walked up to her and called her name, **_

_**"Hinata…" She turned to him, **_

_**"Brother" she respond. **_

_**"We need to talk…alone" he said, Hinata turned to Kurenai, **_

_**"Will you excuse us sensei" she said, **_

_**"Sure thing Hinata" Kurenai said and walked away. **_

_**She turned back to Neji, **_

_**"What is it…that you want to talk about Neji" she asked. **_

_**"I would like for you to let me how you know we're facing each other that you already forfeit" he said. She stuttered when he asked that question, **_

_**"Well…" he said, she looked away **_

_**"…actually…Sakura told me" she answered. **_

_**"What's that?" he asked **_

_**"Sakura told me…about me facing you and that…she won't watch the rest of the match" she explained. **_

_**Neji remembered when the medical nins took Sakura away before they continue the rest of the Preliminary. **_

_**"I don't know how…but she told me to forfeit for my on safety…I don't understand at first, but…when she was taken to the hospital, I see that she was right…so if I fought you…I might wined up hurt or worst…so I forfeit my match with you because of Sakura's warning…I hope you understand" Hinata said and walked away. **_

_**"Sakura…" he whispered. **_

**Flashback over… **

_**"How does she know it'll happen before it even happen?"**_ he thought as he went back with his training.

**Flower store… **

Ino was busy running the store, though she kept on thinking about what she saw back in the Preliminary fight Sakura.

**Flashback… **

_**Innocent people screaming in terror. **_

_**"Nanako…Nanako…" the little girl crying over a dead body of a teenage red-haired girl. **_

_**"Now leave and don't mention this to anyone" the mask woman said. **_

**Flashback over… **

"Miss…?" the voice said, Ino snapped out of it and turn to the customer,

"Oh yes, may I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, I said I would like to buy these tulips" the lady said as she handed her the money,

"Of course" Ino said as she took the money, charge it and give back her change.

"Thank you, come again" Ino said giving the lady a fake smile.

As soon as the lady left, her mom came in with some empty flower pots, she looked at her daughter and said,

"Ino…" she turned to her mother.

"Yeah mom" she said

"Ever since you got back from the Chuunin Exam, you haven't been yourself lately…" she placed the pots next to the front counter,

"…do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

Ino looked away,

"No…not really…mind if I leave the store for a while, I suppose to meet Choji, Shikamaru and Asuma-sensei at the Buffet today."

"Well…alright, but don't be gone too long" her mother said. Ino took off her apron and walked towards the door,

"I won't" she said and left.

As she was walking towards her way to the Buffet, she kept asking the same question flowing in her head,

_**"What is it that Sakura is hiding? Who was that masked woman? Why can't I get these images out of my head? All those people being killed, everything was on fire, and…" **_

She stopped walking and looked down,

_**"…that demon. No matter where I go that demon is running through my mind, I'll never forget the way it looked at me. With those yellow snake eyes, that pale skin, his long tongue and…" **_she tighten her fist as she quivers.

_**"…his sword covered in blood"**_ she thought deeply and became silent.

"Come on Ino get a grip, you can't let you're team see you all worried up; so you just need to stay calm and don't think about it right now" she whispered to herself as she took a deep breath.

_**"For right now, Choji, Shikamaru and Asuma are waiting for me, so I better go"**_ she thought and continue walking.

**Hokage's office…**

"She's missing?" Hokage asked

"The moment I left, someone use some kind of jutsu to disguise himself as a nurse and took her before I got to the room" Kakashi explained.

"Was their any evidence left behind?" Hokage asked,

"All I found was this" Kakashi show him the violet flower.

"Hm…I'll send some Anbu's to go search for her, by that time we'll still continue the Exam" he said.

"Could it be possible that Orochimaru is behind all of this?" Kakashi asked

"Let's not jump to any conclusion, as much as we know about him, he couldn't possible had taken her. He can do a whole lot better than to use some jutsu and sneak into a hospital unnoticed" he explained.

"True" Kakashi said,

_**"If Orochimaru didn't take her, then who did?"**_ he thought as he looked at the violet flower.

**Thru the forest away from the village…**

"Mm…nuh…uh" Sakura murmured as she awaken from her coma,

"I see you're finally awake" she heard a voice and turn to her side,

"Aunt Kom" she said.

"That cut you had was very deep and it would put you in coma for a whole month. Luckily, some of my medicine and special herbs took care of that; but for now you need to gain your strength so we'll start your training" Kom said after pouring some tea.

Sakura sat up and got out of the covers,

"My training…" she said.

"Of course, for your Chuunin Exam, so I'll be training you the whole month" Kom said after she gave Sakura her cup of tea.

Sakura look at her tea with a sad face,

"Aunt Kom…you do know he's here and…he was…" Kom interrupted her

"I already know" they were both silence.

"So that's why I brought you here, we're away from the village but it'll be a lot safer as long as you're with me" Kom said.

"I understand" Sakura said after taking a sip,

"Plus as a sorceress, I know who's fighting whom in the Final Exam, so as soon as you're finish, we'll be begin our training" Kom said as she walk towards the door.

"Alright, but aunt Kom…" she turned to her,

"I afraid some people are growing suspicious and they're on to us" Sakura said as she looked down at her tea again.

"I see…apparently, we have worry about that later for right now you need to be ready for your training" Kom said

"Of course" she said.

Kom left her as she went out for some fresh air on her front porch,

_**"It seems the time has come for you to surpass your level Sarla…your sister's level"**_ she thought.

**Sorry if I kept you guys waiting, it took a lot of thought to writing them down. But I hope you like it, if so, review to me about it; as I'll try to update the other chapter as soon as I can. See you later! **


	25. Chapter 25

**I saw your reviews that some of you liked it and some of you don't. So I've worked all night working on this chapter, not sure it's much as you hope but something come in mind. Enjoy the chapter and I hope you like it, if not, I understand. **

**The Anbu ninjas searched the whole village, yet no sign of Sakura anywhere. Kakashi's** **keeping** **a low-file on her disappearance while training Sasuke, Naruto found himself a trainer, one of the legendary sanin, Jiraiya. As they're doing their training, they… **

Kakashi was training Sasuke as soon as he now mastered the Chidori; about the exact time as Jiraya training Naruto trying to summon a toad and not a tadpole. As they were training they both have something running through minds.

"Sensei…" Sasuke said

"Hm…" Kakashi replied,

"About the other day, you haven't told me why you went back to the hospital" he said.

"It's nothing for you to worry about Sasuke" Kakashi said

"Why should I not be worry about, I saw the look on your face and it had something to do with Sakura" Sasuke said.

Kakashi looked away and didn't say anything,

"What is that you're not telling me?" Sasuke asked as he looked at him, he still didn't say anything.

"What happen to Sakura?" he asked, Kakashi looked him still not saying anything,

"Why aren't you answering, damn it?" he became angry.

"…Sasuke…I can't tell you" he said

"Why not?" Sasuke asked

"Because I said so that's why not" he answered. Sasuke turned away and went back to training with his Chidori.

**At the waterfall…**

"Summoning jutsu" Naruto said as he performed a jutsu, until it show another tadpole.

"You fool! Every time you try to summon a toad you always end up summoning a tadpole" Jiraya said.

"Hey I'm doing the best I can, besides all you care about is watching girls you pervy sage" Naruto said.

"I told you not to call me that…Uuh! I don't even know why I'm still hanging out with you" Jiraya complained.

"You're here to help me with my training" Naruto said

"I rather go back to my research than to hang out with you" he murmured.

_**"'Hmph' let him wine for all I care…but all I really care about is…Sakura…for some reason I haven't seen her ever since the Preliminary and she's no longer in the hospital…where could she be?"**_ he thought.

Jiraya looked at him as he can tell he has something in his mind,

"Naruto…" he said, Naruto got his senses and turned to him,

"Yeah…" he said.

"Is there something…or someone in your mind?" he asked, Naruto blushed and looked away,

"No…not really" he lied.

"Oh come on Naruto, I can tell you're thinking of someone…like a girl perhaps" Jiraya raised his left eye-brow while looking at him.

Naruto blushed even more,

"I…don't know what you're talking about" he said as he turned his back on him,

"Surely you want to talk about it" Jiraya folded his arms.

"Um…well…you see…" he slowly turned around,

"There was…this girl I really like…her name is Sakura" he smiled a bit,

"Sakura uh! She sound like very special person" Jiraya said.

"She is, and…nah, I don't think you to hear it, it's kind of personal" Naruto look away,

"Oh no, please go ahead I pretty much like to hear about you're little girlfriend" Jiraya said. Naruto blushed again,

"Well she's not really my girlfriend, she'd my teammate _**'but I sure wish she was.' **_It's kind of like this…"

**Somewhere at the mountains close to the village… **

Sasuke just did his Chidori for the second time, Kakashi examined his technique and he can tell that something's bothering him.

"Let's take a break for a moment" he said, Sasuke felt his hands trembling when he gathered a lot of his chakra.

_**"I wonder what he's thinking"**_ Kakashi thought.

"Say Sasuke…" he said, Sasuke cornered his eye to him,

"Is there something bothering?" he asked, he looked away,

"No, not at all" he lied; as he had some images of her floating around his head.

**Flashback… **

_**"…as I should know I've seen and know talented ninja and their unique abilities; but that guy Sasuke Uchiha over there is not nearly one of them" **_

_**"That would be the center of none of your business, and how about doing us all a favor and shut your mouth, because it involves you too, Uchiha" **_

_**"As I told you before, it's none of your business, so why don't you make like a tree and leave" **_

_**"Well it comes to show that the Uchiha clan is not so great after all" **_

_**She giggled. **_

**Flashback over… **

_**"Why is she also in my mind? Why can't I stop thinking about her?"**_ he thought.

"You're thinking about her are you?" he stuttered when Kakashi stood behind him,

"I've been watching you and Naruto that every time you both argue, it involves Sakura" he said. Sasuke looked away not saying anything,

"Look Sasuke, I can tell that you do care about her and deny the fact that you have feelings for her as well as Naruto" Kakashi said as he folded his arms.

Sasuke still not saying anything, though he felt his heart racing,

_**"It can't be…"**_ he thought deeply.

"You know we can always talk about it" Kakashi said, Sasuke slowly turned around and looked at him.

"So tell me what's in your mind" he said, Sasuke look down but still facing him,

"The thing is…"

**Back to the waterfall… **

"The day when we first met, she was different from other people in this village and doesn't see me as something else" Naruto explained,

"I see, go on" Jiraya said.

"Sakura was the first person who likes me for me, even with this demon inside me; she was never afraid of me" Naruto place his hand to his stomach where the demon was sealed in him.

"Seems that you really do like her" Jiraya said.

"A lot that I always thought…"

**Back to the mountains… **

"The day when we first met, I always thought she was some girl who has no talent whatsoever" Sasuke explained,

"Is that so…" Kakashi said.

"Until she showed much talent than I ever seen, I never believe that she's better than me and she always insulted me and my clan. No matter how hard I tried she's a few steps ahead of me, yet…"

**Waterfall… **

"That she was the one, the girl I've been waiting for. She was always there by my side and believes in me; even when she's not acting like a ninja, she was being a better person and that's why I love about her" Naruto smiled and blushed again,

_**"Talk about young love"**_ Jiraya said as he smiled.

"Not only that she's a special person but also an awesome fighter, but what bothers me is that…"

**Mountain… **

"For some reason, she was kind of like me" Sasuke said

"About when she lost others that are close to her and care about?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, when my clan was wiped out…by my brother…so I took a thought…" he pictured Orochimaru in his mind. He tightens his fist and made an angry look,

"That demon…whoever he was is responsible for ruining Sakura's life…just like my brother ruined mine" he said.

_**"Sasuke…"**_ Kakashi thought, Sasuke calmed down and continued,

"We both know it's her that he's after, I don't know why but I will not let him hurt the person that I…" he stopped himself that he almost slipped his tongue. Kakashi know what he was about to say,

"You…?" he asked, Sasuke turned away and blushed once again. Kakashi smiled under his masked and said,

"No worry, I know what you're about to say, so you don't have to say it."

_**"What is wrong with me? I'm supposed to be an avenger not some…some…'sigh'… what if I am? I'm not sure what to think about, my revenge of my brother or my feelings of my comrade?"**_ he thought. He went silence until he heard,

"Though, I was curious…" he turned back to his sensei,

"Since you and Naruto both care about Sakura, is that why you're both fighting over her?" he asked.

"We did that since…"

**Waterfall…**

"I'm not the only one who likes her" Naruto said,

"Oh…" Jiraya replied.

"I found out that Sasuke also likes her and try to make a move on her, there's no way that I'll let him have her; he has to get through me first" Naruto said,

"Hm…it seems there comes to show that when two boys fall for one girl, they form a love triangle; I've seen that all the time" Jiraya said.

"But there's something else, she seems to be hiding something and won't tell me about it. Like where she come from or what her aunt looks like" Naruto exampled,

"Her aunt?" Jiraya asked.

"Yeah her aunt, I asked Sakura where she performed her skilled and jutsu and she told me that her aunt taught her. So I figure that her aunt is her trainer and she live somewhere in this village" Naruto said,

"So have you met her aunt?" he asked.

"Well…no, I never actually met her aunt nor know what she looks like" Naruto answered,

"That's too bad, because I wouldn't mind meeting her myself if you know what I mean" Jiraya smirk as he watched some women playing at the waterfall.

"Pervy sage, can't you think of something else besides girls?" Naruto asked,

"Well, I'm not the only one who's thinking about a girl" Jiraya raised his left eye-brow while looking at Naruto with a smirk still on his face.

Naruto shrugged and turned red as he pictured Sakura smiling in his head,

"So why not you get back to training while I'll do my research" Jiraya said as he looked at the women again.

"Though something kept on bothering me" Naruto said, Jiraya turned to him again and asked,

"What is it?"

"It's about the other day when…"

**Mountain… **

"Our first mission to the Land of Waves" Sasuke said,

"I see, that would explain why you both are more combative with each other" Kakashi said.

"Yeah…but still…" Sasuke said,

"Hm…" Kakashi respond.

"Her past has something to do with her action…maybe her identity don't you think?" he asked,

"I'm not so sure myself, but you may have a good point there" Kakashi said.

_**"Though, I would like to know why Mrs. Haruno denied that Sakura is her only daughter; exactly what happened to her sister?"**_ he thought.

"That's enough break for now, let's get back to training" he said,

"Alright…but tell me" Sasuke said

"Hm…" Kakashi said.

"I want to know if…"

**Waterfall… **

"She was no where in the village" Naruto said,

"How so?" Jiraya asked.

"I haven't seen her since the Preliminary she was no longer in the hospital nor at home. I've searched everywhere and every place but I couldn't find her" Naruto explained,

"Maybe she's somewhere training with her aunt perhaps, so where ever she may be I'm sure she's alright" Jiraya said, Naruto looked down at the water flowing from the waterfall.

"I guess" he said,

**_"I shouldn't be worry about he though I wonder if…"_ **

**Mountain… **

"She's alright?" Sasuke asked, Kakashi looked away,

"I'm afraid I can't answer that either" he said,

_**"Damn it"**_ Sasuke thought.

"Now go back on working on your Chidori and try not to use too much of your chakra this time" Kakashi said,

"Fine" Sasuke said.

_**"I should be thinking about my training, though…" **_

**Waterfall… **

_**"She's somewhere in the village, I don't want to risk losing her…" **_Naruto thought as he remembered that kiss back in the forest.

_**"…I kept thinking…" **_

**Mountain… **

_**"How my life would be if I never met her…" **_Sasuke thought as he remembered that kiss back in the bridge.

_**"…and there's no way…" **_

**Waterfall… **

_**"I'm going to let that bastard have her, he's gonna have to…" **_

**Mountain… **

_**"Get through me first, because when that time comes…" **_

**Waterfall… **

_**"One of us will have her…" **_

**Together… **

_**"…and it's going to be me" **_

**Mountain… **

"Chidori" Sasuke said as he held lighting in his hand, used it and hit a big rock in front of him,

"Well done!" Kakashi said.

**Waterfall… **

"Summoning jutsu" Naruto said as he summon…another tadpole,

"You baka!" Jiraya said.

**Through the forest away from the village… **

'Achoo' Sakura sneezed,

_**"Seems like somebody is already talking about me**_" she thought as she rubbed her nose.

She was at a field practicing her aim of her jutsu her aunt taught her the other day. Kom appeared over the hill,

"Sarla" she said, Sakura turned to her.

"Yes aunt Kom" she said,

"I brought some people who will join us for your training" she said as she turned back over the hill. As it reveals 3 boys appearing over the hill, Sakura was surprised as she said,

"Racarsu" she ran up to him,

"Sarla" he said as they both embrace each other,

"I can't believe you're here, what happen to you? The last time I saw you and your brothers was at the forest and I didn't see you at the tower" Sakura said as she looked at him.

"We were on our way to the tower, until your aunt found us and asked for a favor" Racardu said.

"We both agreed on it, so we left the forest along with the scrolls, so we can help out with your training for your Final Exam" Racarsu said,

"Plus, she also told us we won't make it to the Final Exam anyway" Racarnu said.

Sakura turned to her aunt,

"Aunt Kom…why?" she asked

"I figure that you need some decent combat practice to extend to your next level, so I find these Ichiba brothers the right people to help you go through it" Kom explained.

"My next level?" Sakura said,

"I'll tell you all about it as soon as we continue with your training Sarla" Kom said,

"Uh…right" Sakura said.

Sakura stood to her position at the center, as the Ichiba brothers surrounded her in their position. Kom stood at cliff watching them,

"You ready Sarla?" she asked.

Sakura smirked as she turned her eyes green to violet,

"I'm ready" she said,

"Then begin!" Kom said.

**I'm going to have to stop here; and I know what you're thinking that Sakura is not a prize to be won, but as far as you read my story surely you might see what I'm talking about. Any way, I hope you like, and I would like if you review to me about it; and I'll be working on the other chapter. I'll see you guys later. BabyKat out!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Come one, come all! For this is the chapter you're all waiting for, the time to reveal the true power of the one and only…! Well…here's the chapter and enjoy yourself. **

**Today's the day for the Final Chuunin Exam that all ninjas are going to fight to become Chuunin. Though, the Hokage along with the rest of the judges and the royals have to judge whether one of them or some of them will become Chuunin. Unfortunately, the Anbu's still has no sign of Sakura anywhere, and some of her friends are very worried that she might not make it in time, though… **

**A month later… **

The ninjas had made it to the Final Exam; Naruto was a little late but had his way to make it thru; even if it almost killed him. All the royals and judges are here, same goes to friends and other villagers. So before they begin, Naruto whispered to Shikamaru,

"Hey Shikamaru"

"Hm…" Shikamaru said,

"Where's Sasuke…and Sakura?" he asked

"Beats me, I haven't seem neither of them since the Preliminary" Shikamaru said.

_**"Where could they be? I know Sasuke wouldn't want to miss this but I still don't know what happen to Sakura"**_ he thought.

**At the seats… **

"Hey Hinata, there some seats here" Kiba said, Hinata came down the stairs,

"Oh, thanks Kiba" she said with a smile.

"Mind if you sit next to me" they heard a voice, they turned to the other side and saw,

"Racarnu" Hinata said,

"Hello Hinata, I saved some seats for you and your friend over there" Racarnu said with a smile.

"Oh, thank you very much" Hinata blushed as she sat next to him, Kiba and Arkamaru glare at him,

_**"Grrr! Not him again!" **_he thought,

"Grrr! Ruff! Grrr!" Arkamaru barked,

"You got that right Arkamaru" Kiba whispered then sat next to Hinata.

**On the other side of the seats… **

"I don't see Sakura or Sasuke anywhere" Ino said,

"No need to worry Ino-chan, I'm sure they'll show up" Choji said after eating some chips,

"I guess" Ino said.

"Say Ino" Choji said,

"Yeah" she turned to him,

"You've been acting kind of strange for the passed few days, is there something wrong?" he asked.

"Oh…no not at all, just…having problems running the flower store that's all" she lied and gave him a fake smile; Choji raised his left eye brow while looking at her,

"Okay then, just checking" he said as he went back eating his chips.

_**"I really wanted to just relax and support Shikamaru, but I'm not sure if I could just forget about…what I saw" **_she thought and sighed.

"Is this seat taken?" they heard a voice, they turned to the side and saw,

"Racardu" Ino said with a real smile

"Good to see you too Ino, mind if I sit next to you and your…friend" he said with a smile.

"Of course" she said,

"But Ino-chan there's no…Ah!" she pushed Choji off his seat to another,

"Right here" Ino said. Racadu sat next to her,

"Now we can see the view together" he said while looking at her.

She blushed and giggled at the same time, Choji has flames in his eyes while glaring at him,

_**"Just when I got myself relaxed, he has to come and ruin it"**_ he thought.

"You alright there Choji?" Racardu asked,

"I'm fine" he turned away from him and munched on his chips.

**Back to the ninjas… **

"The first match are…Naruto Uzamki vs. Neji Hyuga" the Jounin said,

"So the two remain here while the rest of you leave" he said to them. As they did as they were told, Shikamaru whispered to Naruto,

"Good luck" and left with the others. Neji and Naruto stood to their places and wait for the Jounin to start to match. Neji said to Naruto,

"Before we fight, I like to ask you a question"

"Hm…? About what?" Naruto asked,

"About your teammate, Sakura Haruno" Neji said.

Naruto stuttered when he said her name,

"While I was talking with Hinata, I figure that your teammate has something to do with her actions. As if Sakura knows the time it'll happen before it even happens" Neji explained.

_**"What is he talking about?"**_ Naruto thought,

"I wonder if you know where she is, I like to have a talk with her after I beat you" Neji smirked.

"Hey! Who said that you're going to beat me?" Naruto said,

"Face it, you have no chance of defeating me for you're just a failure, and once a failure also a failure" Neji said.

"Why not you fight me and prove it" Naruto said

"Gladly" Neji said as he activated his Byakugan until they hear,

"If you're ready, then begin" the Jounin said.

**20 minutes later… **

"…the winner of this match is…Naruto Uzamaki" the Jounin said,

Naruto was panting for he used a lot of his chakra (the Fox's chakra) and the tip, of his fingers, were bleeding for digging a hole in order to defeat Neji.

He walked up to Neji before the medical nins took him away,

"Look Neji, just because you lost doesn't make you a failure…so you don't need to let destiny choose for you, only you choose your own destiny…just like I choose my dream of becoming Hokage" Naruto said.

Neji looked at the sky watching the birds fly towards the sky,

_**"Naruto…"**_ he thought and the medical nins took him away.

The crowd cheered for Naruto for he defeat Neji and moving up to the next round, as Naruto join the other ninjas before the other match starts, he thought about what Neji said to him before they fought.

_**"'As if Sakura knows the time it'll happen before it even happens', I don't know what he's trying to tell me but…I'm not sure if Sakura's alright or she'll ever show up. Sakura…Sasuke…where are you guys?"**_ he thought deeply.

Then he decided to calm down so he can support Shikamaru for he's going to fight Doso. (yes, they're fighting)

**Seats… **

"I'm glad…the Naruto won…though I feel sorry for…Neji" Hinata said, Racarnu put his arm around her shoulders with a smile,

"No worries Hinata, I'm sure your cousin will be just fine" he said.

She blushed again as the look at each others eyes until,

"Eeooww!" Racarnu cried as he quickly brought his arm back and check on his hand. That he saw little bite marks on it,

"Oh I'm so sorry, Arkamaru didn't mean to bite you, are you okay?" Kiba said sarcastically.

"I'm alright, thanks for asking" Racarnu said while rubbing his hand, Kiba pet Arkamaru and whispered,

"Good boy Arkamaru"

"Ruff" Arkamaru barked.

**Other side of the seats… **

"Go Shikamaru you can beat him" Ino cheered,

"Wow Ino, you sure have full spirit in you" Racardu said with a smile, Ino blushed again

"Why thank you Racardu" she said and giggled.

Choji just rolled his eyes still munching on his chips,

_**"Oh brother"**_ he thought.

**Back to the fight… **

"Great, I have to fight another sound ninja, what a drag" Shikamaru said,

"Say all you want boy, you may have defeat Kin but it doesn't mean you can defeat the power of the sound" Doso said.

"Then we'll see which is best, my Shadow Possession jutsu or your Sound Waves" Shikamaru said,

"Now that sounds like a challenge indeed" said Doso as they got to their position until they heard,

"If you're ready, you shall begin" the Jounin said.

**20 minutes… **

"The winner of this match…is Shikamaru Nara" Jounin said, the crowd cheered as Shikamaru got back to his feet. He felt a bit exhausted after using a lot of his chakra to perform his Shadow Possession jutsu on Doso. (yes, he won)

The medical nins took Doso away then Naruto jumped away from the group to the area where he ran up to Shikamaru.

"Alright Shikamaru, you did it" Naruto cheered,

"Yeah…sure whatever" Shikamaru said as he relaxed his shoulders.

"Hey! What's with you? Aren't you even glad you won the match?" Naruto asked,

"What's the point of who wins or lose, at that time everyone may or may not get to become a Chuunin; beside I'm just some guy who doesn't want to be here any way" Shikamaru said.

"Gee, Shikamara you really are a lazy-bum" Naruto said,

"Whatever" Shikamaru said.

"Say Naruto" Shikamaru said,

"Yeah" Naruto said,

"Do you actually think one of your teammates might make it today, because Sakura's match is up next" he asked. (yes, she's up before Sasuke)

"I'm not so sure" Naruto said as he turned to the entrances hoping that Sasuke or Sakura will come.

_**"Where are you guys?"**_ he thought.

"The other two have at least 10 minutes to get here, or they will be disqualified" the Jounin said as he held a timing watch,

_**"Come on you guys, you have to show up"**_ Naruto thought as he tightens his fists.

**Seats… **

_**"Where are you Sakura?"**_ Ino thought as she scowled down to the entrance hope one of them would show up.

**Other seats… **

_**"I sure hope that…one of them will come"**_ Hinata thought then she held both of her hands and tighten them.

**9 minutes and 45 seconds later… **

The crowd and the judges are growing impatient that two people are not showing up and their time is almost up.

"15 seconds" Jounin said looking at the timer,

_**"Sasuke…Sakura…come on"**_ Naruto thought.

"10 seconds…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…" Jounin was interrupted when a tornado of leaves appeared out of no where.

But as the leaves begin to fade slowly it reveals two people standing in the center back to back, and it was none other than, Sasuke and Kakashi.

"And you are…?" the Jounin asked, Sasuke turned to him,

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha" he answered.

"Ha! I thought you'll never show up" Naruto said giving a smirk on his face, even though he was worried at first but he didn't bother showing it to him.

"I sure have, so your match with Neji, how did go?" Sasuke asked with a smirk on his face,

"I won, believe it" Naruto answered.

"You don't say, well this will be very interesting" Sasuke said,

"Is sure is, because I want to fight you next so don't lose your match" Naruto said,

"Don't you worry, I won't" Sasuke said as they looked at each other for the moment.

Shikamaru tapped on Naruto's shoulder as he interrupted the moment,

"Sorry to interrupt but…if Sasuke's here then where's Sakura?" he asked.

"Oh of course…" Naruto turned to Kakashi,

"Sensei have you seen Sakura? I don't know what happened to her, she's no longer at the hospital and I've searched the whole village for her. So I wonder if know where she is" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nearly stuttered after what Naruto said about Sakura, he turned to Kakashi at the corner of his eye with a glare,

_**"I knew something did happened to Sakura, is that why sensei went back the hospital that day and won't tell me about it"**_ he thought.

Kakashi cornered his right eye to Sasuke as he saw him glaring at him,

_**"Again with that look…'sigh'…I guess I have no other choice"**_ he thought.

"Naruto…Sasuke…there's something you should know about Sakura…" he said, Naruto and Sasuke looked at him waiting for what he's going to tell them. Kakashi took a deep breath and said,

"The thing is…Sakura's…" he was interrupted as he felt the ground shaking. Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru caught their balance trying not to fall; as they did they saw two large bumps on the ground coming from the entrance heading right towards them.

They were about to embrace an impact until the bumps on the ground crash into each other…

**Boom!!! **

Then it made a tornado as Sasuke and Kakashi did a moment ago, as the tornado cleared out it reveals two figures standing at the center back to back as well. That it was none other than, Sakura and Kamaikom as they're finally here.

Sakura has a new outfit that is similar to Kom's, but her outfit has the color of red, not wearing mask and has two fans; one holding near her face and one at her hip. Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi were stunned when they saw Sakura.

"Here" Kakashi said

"Sakura, you're here" Naruto said with a smile on his face,

_**"About time"**_ Sasuke thought.

Sakura turned to her teammates and made a smile,

"Naruto…Sasuke…Kakashi-sensei, good to see you guys again" she said. Naruto ran up to her,

"Sakura what happened to you? I haven't seen since the Preliminary and you were nowhere in the village, where did you go?" Naruto asked.

Sakura placed her hand on his shoulder,

"Sorry I made you worried Naruto-chan, but I'm alright now aunt Kom took care of me when I was training"Sakura said.

"Aunt Kom?" Naruto wondered,

"Oh of course, you never met my aunt" she giggled,

"Well Naruto-chan, I would like you to meet my aunt, Kom" she turned to her aunt as she stepped in.

Naruto looked at her,

_**"That's her aunt…? She trained Sakura…? I didn't even know she's wearing a mask like Kakashi's"**_ Naruto thought.

"So you must be Naruto one of Sarla's close friends, its pleasure of meeting you" Kom said as she stick her hand out, Naruto smiled and shook her hand,

"Well, it's a pleasure of finally meeting you" he said.

"Indeed" Kom said with smile under her masked, Sasuke looked at her while walking up to them,

_**"So this is her aunt that Sakura mentioned…"**_ he thought as he examine her,

_**"Now I know where Sakura got her eyes from"**_ he saw Kom's violet eyes.

Kom turned to Sasuke as he arrives,

"Ah, and you must be Sasuke…how do you do" Kom said as she nod her head,

"Pleasure" Sasuke said. He turned to Sakura,

"It's good to see you back Sakura" he said, Sakura looked away and let her fan near her face again,

"Uchiha" she said. Sasuke raised his left eye-brow,

_**"What's with her?"**_ he thought.

Kakashi walked up to them, Naruto turned to him,

"Oh sensei, what was it you were about to tell us?" he asked, Kakashi rubbed his head,

"Uh…never mind, it's nothing…now Sakura, I would like to have a talk with you…" he became stunned.

When he spotted a woman who also wearing a mask then Kom turned to Kakashi and she was shock herself. He slowly led his hand down as they both glanced at each other for a moment.

"Oh…and you must be…?" Kom said as she blush a bit, Kakashi snapped out of it,

"Oh…um…hi…my name is…um…my name is…is…" Kakashi stuttered,

"You're Kakashi" Naruto answered for him.

"Y-yes, my name is…Kakashi" Kakashi got back to his senses,

"I'm Kamaikom Shizuda, though everybody calls me Kom for short, please to meet you" she nodded her head again.

"Likewise" Kakashi said with a smile under his mask.

Naruto looked at Kakashi and wondered,

_**"What's with him, it's like he never talked to a lady before"**_ he thought.

**Seats… **

"They both made it…thank goodness" Hinata said,

"Yeah, I knew they'll show up eventually" Kiba said,

"Ruff" Arkamaru barked.

Hinata also saw a woman wearing a mask next to Sakura,

"Who is that woman, I never seen her before" Hinata wondered,

"That's her aunt, Kom" Racarnu said.

"Her aunt?" Hinata asked,

"Yeah, her aunt Kom, she's Sarla's trainer and indeed a Jounin from another village" Racarnu explained.

Hinata turned back to Kom,

_**"A Jounin from another village?"**_ she thought.

**Other seats… **

"See Ino-chan, I told you they'll make it so no need to worry…Ino…Ino…" Choji turned to Ino that she has a frightening look on her face,

"Ino-chan…" he whispered.

_**"It's…it's that masked woman again"**_ Ino thought,

**Flashback… **

_**"…don't mention this to anyone" **_

**Flashback… **

Ino gasped,

"Ino are you okay?" Racardu asked,

"T-that woman" she said,

"Oh, you mean Kom? No worry she's just here for the show, she's very nice though" Racardu said.

Ino didn't say anything as she looked at Kom standing next to Sakura.

**Back to arena… **

"And you must be…" the Jounin asked Sakura,

"Sakura Haruno" she answered,

"Apparently, you're just in time for your match, so I would for you to stay put while the rest of you people leave before the other match starts" the Jounin said to the others.

Kom placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder,

"You know what to do Sarla?" she asked

"I know what to do aunt Kom" Sakura answered.

"Good, because I will be watching you though first I have to take care of something" Kom turned as she looked up at the seats and saw…

**Seats… **

Ino gasped again,

_**"Oh no, she spotted me"**_ she thought as she felt paralyzed.

**Arena… **

"Chow" Kom said as she disappeared and left violet petals behind, Sasuke saw what she just did,

_**"Hm…that technique…she's definitely Sakura's aunt alright"**_ he thought.Kakashi was stunned when he recognized the violet petals from before,

**_"Those were the same petals I found at the hospital…so she was the one who disguised herself as a nurse and took Sakura away from the village…I never knew that she could be…"_ **

"Sensei!" Kakashi got back to his focus and turned to Naruto,

"Yeah" he said,

"I said lets go, I won't see Sakura's match if we're still here" Naruto said,

"Right" Kakashi said.

"Good luck Sakura" Naruto said as he left with the others,

"Sure thing Naruto" Sakura said then she turned as her opponent, Temari as she flew herself down sitting on her big fan.

As she landed, she set her fan in front of her and mad a smirk on her face,

"Well, what do we have here, another brat…Ha, you don't seem that special" she said.

Sakura smirked as she got out her second fan and flung if open,

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing to you" she said,

"Oh, a smart-allic; well we'll see which is stronger, my big fan or your little fans" Temari said as she flung her fan open and got to her fighting stance.

"Bring it" Sakura flung both of her fans open and got to her fighting stance, until they heard,

"The third match are…Sakura Haruno vs. Teamari, so if you're both ready…you shall begin" the Jounin said as he got out of the way.

**To be continued… **

**Attention: All readers, I wish to tell that I'm won't be updating real soon; so I have some important work that need to be settle. But fear not for I will return, so I hope you understand and like this chapter. Please review to me about it, I really appreciated. Thank you for listening or reading, which ever one's best. Bye!**


	27. Chapter 27

**I'm still busy with this one thing but I figure I have some time to work on this chapter. I've stopped at the last moment because I want to save the best for last (not last, last if you know what I mean.) So here it is. **

**It continued when Sasuke and Sakura made it to the Final Exam, that Sakura is facing one of the Sand village; Temari. Although, Ino was shocked that she once again saw the masked woman in the flesh, and she knew that woman is after her; since she spotted her thru the seats of the crowd. But for now… **

Temari made her first move when she used her fan to make herself disappear (like she did to Tenten back at the Preliminaries.)

Sakura stood still and looked around, yet she's nowhere in sight until,

"Sakura behind you!" Naruto yelled from the group, Sakura turned and saw Temari floating in the air sitting on her fan again. When she floats down close to her, this time she jumped out of her fan, closed it as she took a hold of her fan and…

"Take this!" she said as she hit Sakura with fan,

**Boom! **

There was smoke in the same area,

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled.

Temari smirked,

_**"Ha…! It seems that this girl is no good at all…"**_ she thought when the smoke clear up and saw that Sakura is no longer there.

"What the…she's gone?" she said as she picked up her fan,

_**"Temari missed her…but that girl didn't make a single move"**_ Kankuro thought.

Temari stood still and looked around her,

_**"Where did that brat go?"**_ she thought. Just as she stood on her ground and on defense, she heard something coming from behind she quickly turned and saw a red fan out of nowhere spinning right towards her.

She used her fan to deflect the red fan away from her, until there's another red fan spinning from the opposite direction towards her. She did a back-flip and dodged it before it hit her, as she land on her feet she saw two red fans rotating around the cherry blossoms; as the blossoms spinning around until it turned into, Sakura standing in the center.

She grabbed both of her fans with both hands and back to her fighting stance,

"Your fan is something else I'll give you that, but it's no better than my fans" Sakura smirked.

Temari stood to her fighting stance,

"I see now, you want me to attack you so you'll use a surprise attack on me…" she flung her fan open revealing the 3 moons,

"…not so bad for some brat" she smirked.

"Whoa, that was close. Way to go Sakura-chan!" Naruto cheered, Sasuke had his arms folded,

_**"I don't remember her having two fans, though they do make pretty good weapons"**_ he thought while watching the match.

**Seats… **

_**"Where is she…? That masked woman was right there and then…oh no, what if she's coming after me…what should I do? What should I…" **_Ino thought until she heard,

"Hello Ms. Yamanaka."

She was stunned as she recognized that voice that she felt like she's back to the Preliminaries accepted this time it's in the real world.

Ino quivers a bit as she slowly turned around and saw,

"Good to see you here" Kom said standing on the stairs with her hand on hip. Ino didn't say anything for she just looked at her,

_**"It's her"**_ she thought.

"Oh hi there Lady Kom, how you doing" Racardu said with a smile,

"Hello there Mr. Ichiba, I'm fine thanks for asking. I'm glad you and your brothers are here to watch Sarla's match, and I also wish to thank you and your brothers for your help" Kom said as she smiled under her mask.

"Anytime" Racardu said and nod, Kom looked back at Ino still looking at her,

"Now Ms. Yamanaka, may I have a word with you" Kom said.

"Ino-chan, do you know that woman?" Choji asked,

"Um…well…uh…" Ino stuutered,

"We ran into each other the other day, I know that she's also one of my niece's friends" Kom answered.

Ino knew it was true, yet she played along,

"…yeah, that's right" she lied.

"Now Ms. Yamanaka, I like to have a word with you in private" Kom said, Ino didn't say anything as she slowly got out of her seat,

_**"It seems I have no other choice"**_ she thought walked towards Kom,

"Come with me" Kom said as she turned her back on her walked up the stairs, Ino walked behind her until,

"But Ino-chan, don't you want to watch Sakura's match?" Choji asked, Kom stopped and turned to him,

"It's alright, we won't take long so we'll be right back" she said and continued walking up the stairs and Ino followed her still not saying a word.

Asuma is sitting next to Kurenai, he spotted Ino leaving her seat and following a masked woman,

_**"Now what is Ino up to…and who is she following?"**_ he thought.

**Other seats…**

"W-wow…Sakura seems…stronger than before" Hinata said,

"She is, but you haven't seen the best part" Racarnu said.

"What do you mean?" she asked,

"I'm afraid you have to see it for yourself" Racarnu answered. Until he turned and spotted,

"Oh hi there, Lady Kom" he said with a smile,

"Hello there, Mr. Ichiba I see that you're having a good time" Kom said with a smile under her mask.

"Sure am" he said,

"Good to hear…" Kom turned to Hinata,

"Hello Ms. Hyuga" she said.

"H-how…do you know my name?" Hinata asked,

"My niece told me all about you and it's a pleasure of meeting you face to face" Kom said.

_**"Sakura…?"**_ Hinata thought,

"Though, I wish to have a talk with you in private, if you please" Kom said.

"Me…? About what?" Hinata asked,

"Oh…just about you and my niece that's all" Kom answered, Hinata got out of her seat and said to Kiba,

"Kiba would you mind telling me about Sakura's match while I'm gone" Hinata asked.

"Sure thing Hinata, me and Arkamaru will tell you what you missed" Kiba said,

"Ruff" Arkamaru barked.

"Thank you" Hinata said as she walked towards Kom,

"Now come with me" Kom said as she walked upstairs and Hinata followed her.

Kurenai, sitting next to Asuma, saw Hinata leaving her seat and following a masked woman,

_**"Hinata…"**_ she thought.

"Asuma, do you by any chance know who that woman is?" Kurenai asked,

"Woman…?" Asuma wondered as he turned and saw the same masked woman and Hinata following her.

"That's odd" he said,

"What?" Kurenai asked,

"About a moment ago, I saw Ino went with that same woman" Asuma answered.

"Ino?" Kurenai said,

"Yeah, and for some reason she hasn't been herself ever since the Preliminaries" he said,

"Same with Hinata, when she forfeited her match with Neji. Could it be possible that…that masked woman has something to do with their behaviors?" Kurenai asked.

"I don't know, but I guess we have to find out for ourselves" Asuma said and disappeared,

"Right" Kurenai said and disappeared as well.

**Back to the fight… **

"Now let's see how you could handle this…" Temari lifted up her fan,

"Wind Scythe jutsu" she used her fan and made a power tornado wind and aim it at Sakura.

Sakura gathered her chakra on both of her fans and threw them in the air, as they spin from above she made a few hand signs,

_**"Focus on the fans"**_ she thought, as she's controlling both of her fans while still in air. Then,

"Barrier" she said when her fans spin in mid air around her, they spin around very fast as the powerful wind came. The fans deflected the wind and Temari's chakra before it even touched her. The wind stopped, and Sakura's fans are still spinning around but in a slow speed.

Temari was shocked,

_**"She deflected my jutsu, how is it possible?"**_ she thought,

"That's an interesting technique you have there, but it's no good" Sakura said as she took a few steps forward and her fans are still spinning around her.

"I figure that once you made that wind your chakra flows in it, so it'll attack me before I see it coming. But since you use offence, I decide to use defense that I use both of my fans to make a barrier around me, not only to protect me but to deflect your attack" Sakura explained.

Temari glared at her,

_**"Okay, now she's starting to get on my nerve"**_ she thought. Sakura grabbed both of her fans again,

"Since you like to play hardball…" just as she took her last step she disappeared and reappeared behind Temari,

"…then I won't hold back" she said.

She flung both of her fans open as she was about to attack Temari from behind, Temari sensed her presence behind her so she closed her fan and swung at Sakura. Then Sakura saw her fan coming towards her,

**_"Remember what aunt Kom told us"_ Inner Sakura said,**

_**"Always expect the unexpected"**_ she thought. Sakura disappeared again and reappeared on top of Temari's fan standing with one foot and use her other foot to kick her in the face; she made her flew in the opposite direction.

Then in mid-air air, she threw her fan at Temari before she got on her feet. Temari used her other hand to touch the ground, flipped back and land safely on her feet.

"Temari look out" Kankuro yelled,

Temari heard him as she quickly looked up until,

_**Slash! **_

"Aaahh!!!" she cried as she got a cut on her face from Sakura's fan. She fell to the ground and the fan spin back to Sakura as she caught it with one hand. Temari slowly got up, place her hand on her cheek and felt her cut bleeding, she turned to Sakura with and angry look on her face.

Sakura flung her open to let out blood that was on it, and held her fan near her face,

"So sorry about that, but that's what you get for being all short-tempered" Sakura said.

"Whoa, I never seen Sakura this good" Naruto said,

_**"It must have been her training with her aunt…where is she any way?"**_ he thought.

Sasuke was surprised when Sakura use ninjutsu and taijutsu at the same time without breaking a sweat,

_**"She used the same technique she did to Kakashi but with a perfect amount of chakra control and seeing right thru her opponent…speaking of Kakashi, where is he?"**_ he thought.

**Seats…**

Kakashi decide to watch the match with the other crowd, just as he walked down the stairs he spotted Kom sitting at the front row. He walked towards her and asked,

"Um…mind if I sit here?" Kom turned to him and blushed again,

"Oh, Mr. Hatake...uh…of course, there's a seat here" she looked away.

Kakashi sat next to her,

"Thank you and…you don't have to call me by my last name…just to let you know" he said.

Kom looked at him again with a smile under her mask,

"Very well then…Kakashi" she said. Kakashi blushed and looked away,

_**"Focus Kakashi, don't forget what you came for…so don't get distracted"**_ he thought until,

"Kakashi" he heard that voice.

"'Sigh' Hello distraction" he whispered as he recognized that voice from anyone, none other than,

"I figure I might find my number one rival here" Gai said standing on the stairs.

Gai saw who's sitting next to Kakashi and smile,

"I see that you got yourself a lady friend, mind if you introduce me to her?" Gai asked. Kakashi blushed,

"Lady friend…? Oh…no, no, no she's not my…my…" Kakashi stuttered but Gai interrupted him.

"Uh, come on Kakashi, you slide dog, what's her name?" Gai asked, Kom heard their conversation and turned to them,

"My name is Kamaikom, and you are?" she asked. Gai did his pose with a smile,

"My name is Mike Gai, the handsomest devil in the Leaf village and the best Jounin ninja alive" made a shine from his teeth, a wink on his eye and his thumb up.

"Please to me you" Kom said,

_**"Uh…Gai, you're too much distraction already"**_ Kakashi thought as he placed his hand on his mask.

**Other seats… **

Choji was watching and eating his chips,

_**"I sure hope Ino come back soon, she's missing the whole match"**_ he thought as he kept munching.

Asuma appeared on the stairs and walked towards Choji,

"Choji" he said, Choji turned to him,

"Asuma-sensei, what is it?" he asked.

"I would like for you to tell me who was that woman and where she's taking Ino" Asuma said,

"Huh…? Oh you mean Sakura's aunt, Kom, she want to talk with Ino about something so they went somewhere to talk privately" Choji answered.

_**"Kom…?"**_ Asuma thought and asked Choji,

"Do you know her by any chance?"

"No, not really…but he does" he point at two seats next to him, Asuma looked and asked,

"Who are you talking about Choji?"

"Racardu _**'Ino's boyfriend'**_" he said and thought folded his arm,

"Who's Racardu?" Asuma asked,

"He's right ther…huh?" Choji looked at where Racardu sits and he was no longer there.

"That's strange, he was there after Ino left" Choji said,

"Hm…" Asuma respond and had a suspicious look on his face.

**Other side of the seats… **

Kiba and Arkamaru are watching the match,

"Man, I can't believe Hinata's missing this" he said,

"Bark" Arkamaru barked.

Kurenai appeared on the stairs and walked towards Kiba and Arkamaru,

"Kiba" she said, Kiba and Arkamaru turned to her,

"Hey sensei, what's up?" he asked.

"Do you by any chance know who that woman is and why she took Hinata with her?" she asked,

"You mean Kom? She came to have a talk with Hinata, so she took her somewhere so they can talk in private" Kiba answered.

_**"Kom…"**_ Kurenai thought and asked,

"Is there something else you know about this Kom person?"

"I don't…but Racarnu does" Kiba said.

Kurenai raised her left eye-brow as she looked at the other seats,

"Who?" she asked.

_**"Hinata's boyfriend" **_Kiba thought after her rolled his eyes,

"Racarnu, he's the one sitting next to…what?" Kiba looked at where Racarnu sits and he was no longer there.

"That can't be right he was here the moment Hinata left with Kom" Kiba said,

"Hm…" Kurenai respond and made a suspicious look on her face.

**Back to the fight… **

Temari got back to her feet and becoming very angry,

_**"There is no damn way I'm doing to lose by some brat"**_ she thought as she flung open her fan again and gather every bit of her chakra.

"Wind Scythe jutsu" she said as she fanned a more power tornado wind with her chakra in it and aiming it at Sakura. Sakura held on to her fans,

**_"Gather your chakra on the fans and not your hands"_ Inner Sakura said, **

_**"Right"**_ she thought.

She gathered her chakra on both of her fans and wait for the right moment to…

_**"Ha! Let see how she deflect this technique now" **_Temari thought.

The wind coming towards her until,

_**"Now!"**_ she thought as she spins around very fast, her fans manipulate the wind and rotate it around to form another tornado.

The wind is very powerful than the last one that it nearly blow the crowd away. (Not really)

"Aaahh!" Naruto held on tight so he won't get blown away,

_**"It's the same technique she did back in the forest when she defeated those Sound ninjas" **_Sasuke thought as he held on tight.

_**"So that girl is responsible for that earthquake and the tornado last month"**_ Kankuro thought as he held on to the pole. Gaara stood still on his feet preventing the wind blowing him away.

Temari on the other hand is blown into the tornado, floating around it as is spins; Sakura stopped spinning as she disappeared from her place. Then at that moment, the tornado disappeared and the wind stopped blowing. As it disappeared, Temari and Sakura are no where in sight,

"Hey, where's Sakura?" Naruto asked,

"I don't know" Sasuke said as they looked around the area but no sign of her and Temari anywhere until,

"Up there" Kankuro said as he points up at the sky, they all looked up and saw the girls in the sky.

Sakura was above Temari with her fans flung open, Temari was defenseless as Sakura threw both of her fans at her. She was cut on her other cheek, slashed from behind and double on the front. Temari was falling towards the ground until she had a trick on her sleeves.

She grabbed her shuriken with an invisible tied up and threw it at Sakura, it wrapped around her ankle and became tight.

_**"I won't be the one who's doing down first" **_Temari thought, as she pulled the string that pulled Sakura's ankle down,

"Wha…aaaahhh!!!" she screamed as she's the one falling down.

She land very hard on the ground,

_**Bam!!**_

Temari flung open her fan and sat on it again, as she floats all the way down and land safely.

"Oh no, Sakura" Naruto said as he saw Sakura on the ground hurt,

_**"Dammit"**_ Sasuke thought.

"Ha!" Kankuro said,

_**"That outta took care of her"**_ he thought, Gaara stood silent with his arms folded.

Temari took a few steps towards Sakura; she's still hurt but made a smirk on her face,

"I'll admit, you're fans are good but it doesn't make you better than me" she said.

**Seats…**

_**"Sakura…could she have possibly lost this match"**_ Kakashi thought,

"No, she's didn't lose" Kakashi turned to Kom with her arms foloded,

"It's a complete opposite" she said.

"Opposite, what do you mean by that?" he asked, she giggled a bit and answered,

"I'm afraid you have to see for yourself."

Kakashi turned back to the match to know what is Kom talking about.

**Back to the fight… **

"Now to finish you" Temari said as she flung her fan open and took one last step until, the ground started shaking again.

"What the…" Temari said keeping her balance then she sensed a powerful chakra in front of her.

She looked and saw Sakura slowly getting back on her feet, also purple chakra flowing around her as she stood. Then two of her fans came back spinning around her again.

"It's not over" Gaara said, Kankuro wondered what he's talking about until he sensed a powerful coming from Sakura.

Naruto and Sasuke sensed it too,

_**"Is that really Sakura?"**_ Naruto thought,

_**"Her chakra is similar from before, but…much powerful"**_ Sasuke thought.

Sakura stood still as her fans spin around her, and her chakra is still flowing,

"How unfortunate…" she opened her eyes and revealed the color of violet spiraling around,

"Even for you" she said.

**To be continued… **

**Sorry that I have to stop, but I not sure if I can put everything down on this chapter if you know what I mean. So I like for you guys to review to me about it while I'll work on something very important to take care of. But no worries, I'll update that other one as soon as I can, I promise. BabyKat out! **


	28. Chapter 28

**I wish to apologize to those who looked forward to know what happened at the last chapter. Not sure if I can write the whole thing all in one chapter and I have an important meeting with my dad for something very important to be taken care of. Any way, I've been working on this chapter and I think you'll love this, a whole lot better than the last one. Here it is. **

** It continued back when Sakura and Temari fighting each other. Sasuke and Naruto are surprised that Sakura is more powerful than they ever thought. Also, Kom took Ino and Hinata somewhere so they can have a talk in private. Though, Asuma, Kurenai and Kakashi are very suspicious about her. At the fight, Temari was about to finish Sakura off, at least that what's she expect, until… **

Temari was shocked that Sakura's chakra is flowing all around her, and they way she looked at her with her violet eyes spiraling.

_**"Wha…what is she doing?"**_ Temari thought as she stood still, when she saw Sakura made a few hand signs.

_**"Sakura Petals Scatter"**_ Sakura thought then she disappeared into cherry blossom petals as her fans still spinning around them.

Naruto recognize her technique,

_**"That's the same move she made on our first mission back in the bridge"**_ he thought.

The petals flew towards Temari along with her fans and surrounded her, but in a tornado form so she won't escape. Temari sensed Sakura's chakra everywhere but couldn't see her. Then one of the fans slashed her from behind, then the other on her shoulder. Even as Temari tried to defend herself they kept on coming at her. On her shoulders, legs, face, back and front.

_**"That's it, I'm going to kill that brat"**_ Temari thought, she flung her fan again as she was about to say,

"Wind Scythe jut…" she didn't perform her jutsu when she got kicked in the face again. She flew and fell to the ground, Sakura land on her feet as they're both in the center of the petals surrounding them.

Temari manage to get on her feet, and made an evil glare at Sakura,

"I'm getting really tired of you" she said angrily and flung her fan open. Sakura stood still and looked at her,

"I'm not through yet" she said then she disappeared into petals along with the others.

The petals surrounded Temari then they started to fly above her along with the two red fans. As the fans spin around the petals the petals turned in to Sakura that is floating in the air while two of her fans still spinning around her. She looked down at Temari as she is about to use her secret technique.

_**"Counter-attack"**_ Sakura thought then she went upside down and started spinning while her fans are around her. In a very fast speed will going down, Sasuke activated his Sharingan to know what she doing. That's when he saw,

_**"What are those things…?"**_ he thought as he saw two snake-like creatures circling around Sakura. Though with his Sharingan he couldn't see them clearly for they're invisible, look fizzy and blurry to him.

**Seats… **

Kakashi revealed his Sharingan eye and saw two snake-like creatures too, except they're invisible, look fizzy and blurry to him as well. Kom cornered her eye towards him as she can tell what he is doing.

_**"Look closely as you pleased, but to those who carry the blood of the Kekkai Genkai their eyes are no use to see what I see…"**_ she looked back at Sakura as she sees two snake-like spirits circling around Sakura. Clearly and visible to her, as she folded her arms,

_**"No matter how hard they tried"**_ she thought.

**Hallway away from the crowd… **

Kom and Ino were walking away from the crowd, though Ino felt a little uncomfortable for being away from the crowd; and they need to talk in private that she knows what.

**Other side of the hallway… **

Kom and Hinata were walking away from the crowd, though Hinata is not sure what Kom really want to talk to her about.

**Together…**

Kom and Ino stopped walking, as Kom and Hinata stopped walking. Ino saw Hinata with Kom and Hinata saw Ino with Kom.

"Hinata!?" Ino said,

"Ino!?" Hinata said then they looked at the two Koms,

"W-what's going on?" Ino asked. Then,

"Thanks for bringing them…" Ino and Hinata turned and saw the other Kom in front of them, as she walked towards them,

"I'll take it from here" she said to the other Koms then they both disappeared into violet petals.

Hinata and Ino stood still as they've felt they're being escorted to some kind of trap. They both turned to Kom when she stood in front of them,

"Now, lets talk" she said. Ino and Hinata didn't say anything but look at her as they're about to embrace themselves for whatever it is they're going to face.

**Fight… **

Sakura spinning her way down with her fans circling around her,

_**"Okay you guys…your on!" **_Sakura thought and her fans are away from her and head towards Temari.

One of the fans was glowing green and the other is glowing blue, they cut the surface of the ground of their edge. As they come towards Temari real fast, she placed her fan in front of her to defend herself from them. But little does she know Sakura reached towards the ground she flipped and land on one foot then charged at Temari.

She used the speed of taijutsu to disappear then reappear to grab both of her fans and head towards Temari. With both much chakra flowing in hand to her fans, she released

_**"Ninja Art; Hidden Flower jutsu"**_ she thought as she use her secret technique to ghosted thru Temari's fan through her.

_**Slash! **_

"GAH!!!" Temari cried when she dropped her fan and stood paralyzed,

_**"W-wha…what j-just happened…all of the sudden…I felt as if my soul has been…torned apart…what is it with this girl…?"**_ Temari thought deeply as she fell to her knees.

Sakura flipped and land on her feet and stood behind her back on Temari, her fans are no longer glowing,

"Very unfortunate" she said.

**Seats… **

"Indeed" Kom said Kakashi turned to Kom when he heard her then looked down at Sakura.

_**"Sakura didn't by any chance killed her, did she?" **_he thought,

"She didn't kill her" Kom said. Kakashi turned to her again,

"Come again?" he asked.

"Sarla develop her chakra with an attack jutsu on the first fan and the healing jutsu on the other, so when she formed her body and through the other body she'll attack from the inside" Kom explained,

_**"Sarla?"**_ Kakashi thought.

"Normally, that attack would have killed that girl but when Sarla used healing jutsu all she feels now is paralyzed; and a couple of second she'll black out" Kom said. Kakashi looked down at Sakura again,

_**"Sakura"**_ he thought.

**Arena… **

Temari still on her knees, her body was shaken a bit and felt the whole world flashed before her eyes. She slowly turned her side of her head and cornered her eye to Sakura as Sakura did the same. Neither of them says anything then,

_**"I can't believe…this brat actually beat me…is she even human…?"**_ she thought then sighed as she fell forward to the ground and finally blacked out.

_**"I never wished to use that technique to you but I had no other choice…please forgive me" **_Sakura thought as she's back to her normal self.

The Jounin checked on Temari,

_**"Seems like this girl have had it"**_ he turned to Sakura and announced,

"This match is over, the winner is…Sakura Haruno." The crowd cheered for her as Sakura stood at her placed and looked above the crowd cheering for her victory.

"YEAH!!! SHE WON! WAY TO GO SAKURA-CHAN, I KNEW YOU CAN DO IT!" Naruto cheered very loudly.

"Hn…" Sasuke smirked.

"Poor Temari, I can't believe that brat actually beat her" Kankuro said, Gaara didn't say anything though he was very surprised of the technique Sakura did.

**Hallway… **

"I believe one of you know why you're here" Kom said to Ino and Hinata. They didn't say anything but looked at her as if she's going to do something to them.

Kom turned to Ino,

"Ms.Yamanaka…surely you know why you're here" she said. Ino opened her mouth to say something but she doesn't know what to say in the time like this.

"Since you have nothing to say I guess I have no choice but to get to the chase" Kom said and took a few steps towards her. She looked down to her and asked,

"Now tell me Ms. Yamanaka…how much have seen?"

Hinata looked at Ino to know what is she talking about, Ino looked down while seeing image running thru her head again; the burning village, Sakura's childhood, this Nanako person and that demon.

"Well Ms. Yamanaka" Kom said with her arms folded, Ino tighten her fists and still looking down,

"…more than enough" she finally answered nervously.

Kom looked at her that she kind tell on the look on her face,

"I see" she said. Ino looked up to her and said,

"But I didn't tell anyone about it I swear." Kom unfolded her arms and place her hand on her left shoulder,

"I know…" she made a smile under her mask "…you sold me your tulips the other day" she said to her.

Ino now feel paralyzed, that the woman who bought the tulips the other day was her. Hinata saw Ino look shocked and still don't know what's going on.

"Um…excuse me…" Hinata said then Kom removed her hand from Ino and turned to Hinata,

"But…why am I here?" she asked.

"Since you are indeed one of Sarla's close friends, I wish to ask you a favor" Kom said.

"A-a favor" Hinata said,

"Yes, I believe your cousin is Neji Hyuga, correct?" Kom asked.

"Yes" Hinata answered.

"I want you to keep him away from my niece" Kom said,

"Away from Sakura…b-but why?" Hinata asked.

"He has a few questions that involve Sarla's abilities…" Kom turned back to Ino "…but we agree not to mention of what we know to anyone, right Ms. Yamanaka?"

Ino looked back down and stood still,

"Yes" she said. Kom turned back to Hinata,

"Now Ms. Hyuga, I urge you to keep your cousin away from my niece, I can't tell you why…" Kom placed her hand on her shoulder,

"But I will tell you that if your cousin knows what we know, it would danger his life…including yours and your clan" Kom explained. Hinata stuttered after what she just heard.

Kom placed her other hand on Ino's shoulder again and got her attention,

"Ms. Yamanaka, since you know about it I still want you to keep quiet and never tell anyone about us. You're safe for now, but I urge you to stay calm and stay hidden…for yours and your family's safety" Kom explained.

Ino tightened her fists again but quivers a bit, instead of saying anything she nodded. Kom turned back to Hinata,

"Ms. Hyuga…will you agree to keep your cousin away from Sarla?" she asked, Hinata nodded slowly,

"Yes" she answered.

"Alright then…" Kom removed her hands from their shoulders and took a step back,

"Now since we got that settled, I believe I have to go somewhere" she smiled under her mask again.

"I also wish the both of you not to mention our little talk to anyone, agree?" she asked, they both nodded,

"Good to know…until then…" Kom disappeared into violet petals right in front of Ino and Hinata,

"Have a nice day" she said.

Ino and Hinata stood still at the moment until they heard,

"Ino"

"Hinata" they turned and saw their senseis as they both appeared.

"Asuma-sensei" Ino said,

"Kurenai-sensei" Hinata said.

"Thank goodness we found the both of you" Kurenai said,

"But we like for one of you to tell us why that Kom person took both of you away from the crowd, we were worried about you two" Asuma said.

Hinata and Ino promised not to tell anyone about their little talk with Kom, especially their senseis.

"Um…well…uh…we were…" Hinata stuttered trying to explained then Ino interrupted,

"Hinata and I were away from the crowd so that Ms. Kom can tell us about…our parents that's all" she lied.

Asuma raised his left eye-brow and folded his arms,

"So…Kom took you and Hinata away from the crowd…just to tell you about your parents?" he asked.

"Yeah that's right…" Ino made a fake smile "…and we're about to be on our way back to our seats, right Hinata?" Ino said,

"Um…yes, of course" she made a fake smile.

As they walked passed them,

"Later sensei" Ino said,

"See you sensei" Hinata said and left.

Kurenai and Asuma looked suspious while watching their student walk away, Asuma still have his arms folded and Kurenai asked,

"They're both hiding something from us, are they?"

"As I kind tell from the look on their faces, it seems like it" Asuma said.

"Should we inform this to the Hokage… about that woman, Kom?" she asked, Asuma unfolded his arms,

"I don't think that would be much of a problem. I mean we don't know much or anything about Kom, or why Ino and Hinata are acting so strange" he explained.

"True…but if they do have something they're not telling us about, what do you suggested we should do?" Kurenai asked.

"We might need to find this Kom person, so she can tell us about their behaviors and what are they hiding…" he smirked "…and we know one person to go to first."

"Sakura Haruno" Kurenai said,

"That's right, she is that woman's niece after all. We need to see her first so she can tell us where her aunt is…" Kurenai interrupted him,

"So we can get to the bottom of Ino's and Hinata's behavior."

"Exactly, so if something goes wrong and Ino and Hinata are involve in it, we'll be able to inform the Hokage about it, got it?" Asuma asked,

"Got it" Kurenai said.

They both disappeared as they went back to the crowd, because the other match will begin shortly.

**It took me long, but I hope you all like it. I might be almost done with something very important right, so review to me about it. By that time, I'll work on updating the other chapter as soon as I can, I promise. So I'll see you guys later, bye!**


	29. Chapter 29

**I hope I didn't made you guys wait that long, but on the bright side I had some time to work on this chapter. It took a lot of thought and looking a back at the other chapters, but I think you might find this chapter very interesting. Enjoy! **

**Sakura won her match with Temari and Sasuke's match with Gaara is coming up next. Asuma and Kurenai are growing suspicious with Kom as Ino and Hinata are hiding something from them. Not to mention that the two Ichiba brothers were gone, but the third one is… **

Sakura left the arena and up the stairs, and Naruto left the group and down stairs; Sasuke followed him. Just when Sakura was almost there to the group she heard,

"Hello, Sarla" she looked up and saw Racarsu leaning against the wall. She smiled,

"Racarsu" she said then they embrace into each others arms.

Naruto and Sasuke are on they're way down, Naruto spotted Sakura,

"Way to go Sakura-chan I knew you could win, you were ama…eh" he stopped so does Sasuke as they both saw Racarsu holding Sakura's waist.

Sakura turned and saw her teammates,

"Naruto! Sasuke! I didn't see you guys there" she smiled.

"We just got here" Sasuke said,

"Yeah…we're here to congratulate for your match Sakura" Naruto kept his cool.

"Oh thanks you guys, that's sweet" Sakura said then Racarsu and she are apart from each others arms. Naruto and Sasuke looked straight at Racarsu,

_**"Err! I thought he and his clones left the village"**_ Naruto thought,

_**"Why he's even doing here any way?" **_Sasuke thought.

"Good to see you guys again" Racarsu said,

"Yeah…good to see you too" Naruto gave him a fake smile,

"Hey" Sasuke looked away.

"Say Racarsu, why are you still here? I thought you and your clo…I mean, your brothers left the village" Naruto asked.

"We were then we decided to stay to give you guys support. Also Sarla's aunt invited us to help Sarla with her training" Racarsu explained. Naruto and Sasuke heard what he said and clutched their fists with anger.

"So I can't wait to watch your match Sasuke, I sure hope you win" Racarsu said,

"Yeah…thanks" Sasuke said lowering down his anger.

"Say Racarsu, you want to stay with Naruto and me while watching Sasuke's match?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked surprised and prayed that he'll say no.

"I would love to but I have to go find Racardu, Racarnu and Erlu-sensei" he answered.

"Your sensei's here? I haven't seen her for a long time, how is she?" Sakura asked,

"Well…same old same old, but she's approving well on her anger management class this year" Racarsu answered.

"Good to know, will you tell her I said hi for me" Sakura said,

"Will do" he said. He turned to Naruto and Sasuke still standing,

"I'll see you guys later then" he smiled.

"Sure" Naruto said sarcastically,

"Whatever" Sasuke said still looking away then Racarsu left them.

"Say Sakura" Naruto said, she turned to him,

"Yes Naruto" she said,

"Who is this Erlu lady you know about?" he asked.

"Oh, you mean Erlu Mushima, she's a Jounin from the village hidden the Mountains where the Ichiba brothers live. She use to be on the same team with my aunt a long time ago but they're still close friends. Erlu's not a bad person once you get to know her" Sakura explained.

"Though I'm not so sure when he mentioned about her anger issues" Sasuke said with his arms folded,

"Well…she had a few ups and downs but I'm sure she'll come around" Sakura said.

**Upstairs, away from the crowd at the hallway… **

"I told you eating one of those Hospital foods was a bad idea" Tenten said while walking next to Lee with his crutch; of his bandage leg and arm after his fight with Gaara back at the Preliminaries. They just got left the restroom,

"I know but I thought they might change the taste of their meal this time" Lee said,

"Come on Lee, like they'll ever change their meal this time of year they just have to…" Tenten stopped when she heard some people coming.

Lee heard it too as he stopped they turn from behind and sense three people coming their way.

"Come on Lee" Tenten helped Lee hide behind a wall at the corner of the hallway so they won't be seen.

**Around the corner of the hallway… **

"Okay, have we gone over the plan?" Racarsu asked when he and his brothers appeared, walking at the other corner of the hallway. Tenten and Lee are still hiding and listened to their conversation.

"Yes me and Racarnu will cover the east and the west of the wall, while you and sensei covered the north and south wall" Racardu answered.

"Good, because of what Lady Kom told us about their plan it's up to us to make sure that won't happen" Racarsu said.

**Hiding in the corner… **

"It's the Ichiba brothers, what are they up to?" Lee whispered,

"I don't know but they said something about some…plan" Tenten whispered. They took a peek and saw the brothers standing about a few steps close to them.

"We have to stay quiet so they won't hear us" Tenten whispered,

"Got it" Lee whispered.

**Hallway…**

"But what will happen if they did something we won't see it coming?" Racarnu asked,

"In case you forgotten when it comes to invasion Erlu-sensei will take care of that, you know how she is when she beats up people" Racardu answered.

"Speaking of Erlu-sensei, where is she? She should to be here by now" Racasu said.

**Corner… **

"Did they say something about an invasion?" Lee whispered in shock,

"They sure have and I don't think I want to stick around any longer" Tenten whispered in shock too.

"Same here" Lee whispered, they both turned leaving,

"We better get out of here before…Oofff!"

Tenten and Lee bumped into something hard, fell backwards and land to the floor. They looked up and saw that something they bumped into is someone.

A woman with blackish-brown short hair has two orange-red eyes and wearing red lipstick. Wearing a master's uniform with long sleeves and has the color white with red lines; also wearing gray pants that match her platform shoes.

She looked who bumped into her, made an angry look on her face as if she is not in a good mood. She bent down a bit with her hands on her hip and glare at the injured boy and the kuniochi.

"Erlu-sensei" the Ichiba brothers appeared when they heard something at the corner, she heard her students but didn't took her eyes of the other two.

"It would of appears that we have ourselves two rats out of the open" Erlu said when she stood up straight and folded her arms.

_**"Shit! I was hoping we wouldn't get caught" **_Tenten thought,

_**"Man, this woman is scary…"**_ Lee thought then he looked at he eyes _**"and her eyes…it's as if she's about to take out someone." **_

"Well…aren't you going to explain why you're here?" Erlu said Tenten quickly helped Lee get up with his crutch.

"We are so sorry about that, we didn't see you there. My friend and I were on our way…back to the hospital" Tenten lied.

Erlu raised her left eye-brow,

"You are?" she asked, Lee looked at her confused

"We are?" he asked.

"Of course Lee, I know how much you love their food" Tenten lied,

"But early you said…Ooff!" Tenten elbowed his chest to shut him up. Then Lee finally gets what she's doing so he played along,

"Oh…yes, I do love their meals very much" he lied and smiled,

"Very much" Tenten did the same. Erlu still glaring at them not saying anything while those two slowly walking away backwards.

"Plus my friend is in a very bad condition, so I'll just take him back to the hospital where he belongs" Tenten said,

"Yes, back so I can have their delicious food" Lee lied.

"We'll be leaving now so bye" Tenten said, just when they were about to escape they bumped into something from behind.

They turned and saw Erlu appeared behind them, they were shocked as they stood still.

"B-but how…? You were…" Tenten stuttered,

"Hospital food my ass!" Erlu said with anger in her eyes.

"I know you two heard everything of what we're up to, so I'll make myself clear to you that neither of you must tell this to no one about our plan, understand?" Erlu said.

"W-we didn't mean to ease-drop, we were on our way to…" Lee said then Tenten interrupted,

"Why are you telling us to keep quiet about this? What invasion are you people talking about any way?" Tenten said with demand.

The Ichiba brothers stood silent for they didn't expect anyone to know about the invasion.

"I guess I didn't make myself clear enough" Erlu said she sticks out 2 fingers from both hands; placed them under their chins and at the moment they were no longer touching the floor.

"You two better keep your mouth shut if you know what's good for you" Erlu said,

"But if we refuse?" Tenten asked,

"I think you know that answer" Erlu answered. Tenten looked confused until she led her eyes to the floor, except there's no longer a floor but a ground; about 25 ft below her and Lee.

They hearts were racing as if they were about to be dropped, they looked back at Erlu as she said,

"Speak this to no one or I'll make sure you'll never speak again, do you understand now" Erlu asked.

"Sir, yes sir" Lee said and solute, Erlu became angry and yelled,

"I'M A WOMAN!" Lee reversed and said

"Mama, yes mama."

"Now beat it!" she said and threw them back to the floor,

"Don't mention this to anyone…especially you little girl" Erlu looked at Tenten while she helped Lee up.

Tenten did the same then she took Lee and both left without saying a word.

"Must you always be short-tempered Erlu?" a voice came from the corner, Erlu had both hands behind her back,

"And must you always be self-minded, Kom?" she said.

Kom stepped out of the corner into the open looking at Erlu and her team,

"Lady Kom" the Ichiba brothers said at the same time.

"Hello boys…Erlu" Kom said,

"Kom" Erlu said.

"I saw how you settled with those two back there, though I'm not so sure about when you were about to…drop them out of the stadium" Kom said,

"Well those brats should know better than to ease-drop other people's conversation…especially when it comes to the invasion" Erlu said.

"I understand" Kom said,

"And aren't you supposed to be in position for the operation?" Erlu asked,

"I already am that's why I'm here to let you know I'm more than ready to foil their plan in this invasion" Kom said.

"My team and I are about to head out and wait for their signal and by that time…" Erlu said,

"I'll stay to counter spies and other ninjas who are here" Kom said,

_**"And protect Sarla"**_ Kom thought.

"Since we know what are our position is, we're off" Erlu said,

"Very well then…and by the way…I heard you're approving well on your anger issues this year" Kom smiled under her mask.

Erlu twitched her eye-brows a bit,

"Of course…" she said,

"Good to hear…Ta!" Kom said and disappeared into violet petals.

Erlu turned to her students,

"Alright Ichibas, let's go" she said,

"Right" they all said. They were about to leave until a man came in the way,

"Oh excuse me, do you by any chance know where the bathroom is?" he asked. Erlu became disturbed and impatient, so she grabbed his shirt lift him off the floor and yelled,

"OUT OF OUR WAY!!"

Then she threw the man out of the way and out of the stadium,

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" he screamed while falling to the ground.

"Let's go" she said with anger then her and the Ichiba brothers finally left.

**Close to the other groups…**

Sakura and Naruto are on their way back to the group to watch Sasuke's match, then

"AAAAAHHHH!!" the man still screaming on his way down and passed them. (Then finally hit the ground.)

Sakura stopped at that moment, Naruto saw her and asked

"What's the matter Sakura-chan?" Sakura looked around and back to him,

"I could've sworn I heard someone screaming" she answered.

"It must be the crowd cheering for the next match, we better hurry" Naruto said then they hushed to the group.

**Arena… **

The match is a bout to begin,

"The next match are…Sasuke Uchiha vs. Gaara" Jounin said. The crowds are cheering loud and the royals and other famous people are ready for judgment.

Gaara is standing ready for the match to start then he led his eyes towards the group where Sakura is. He saw her next to Naruto also waiting for the match to start,

_**Flashback… **_

_**"My name is Sakura Haruno, a pleasure to meet you" she answered with a friendly smile. **_

_**Flashback over… **_

_**"Sakura Haruno" **_he thought.

Sasuke looked at Gaara while he's looking up to the group he raised his left eye-brow and wondered,

_**"What's he up to?"**_ he thought. Then Sasuke looked up and saw his teammates there but mostly looked at Sakura looking down at him.

_**Flashback… **_

_**"Why won't you tell me damn it?" he asked as he glared at her, **_

_**"As I told you before, it's none of your concern; you've know too much about my life…" Sakura said **_

_**Flashback over… **_

_**"I'm not through with you yet Sakura"**_ he thought then waits for the match to start.

**Seats… **

"Ino-chan what took you so long? You missed the last match, what happened?" Choji asked when Ino got back to her seats.

"Sorry about that Choji, apparently that talk I had with Ms. Kom took a little longer than I expect" Ino said.

"Well, even though you missed Sakura's match you're just in time for Sasuke's" Choji said after opening up more chips.

"Right…of course…don't you think Racard…" Ino turned and saw that Racardu is no longer here. She turned back to Choji and asked,

"Choji what happened to Racardu?" Choji rolled his eyes,

_**"Oh…him"**_ he thought.

"For some reason he suddenly left after you left with Ms. Kom" he answered,

"Do you know where he is?" she asked,

"No I don't, sorry" he answered and munched some chips.

"Oh…I was going to ask him if he wants to come join us at the Buffet after the Chuunin Exam is over" Ino said.

_**"'Sigh' Oh well"**_ she thought then Choji gripped and crushed his chips when Ino tried to invite Racardu,

**_"ABSOLUTELY_** **_NOT!"_** he thought deeply.

"Jerk" he mumbled,

"What's that?" Ino asked,

"Nothing" he lied then munched more chips in his mouth.

**Other seats… **

"There you are Hinata, what took you? You missed the rest of the match" Kiba said when Hinata took her seat.

"Oh…sorry Kiba…I didn't mean to make you and…Arkamaru worried" Hinata said,

"No sweat Hinata, luckily you're just in time for the next match" Kiba said,

"Ruff" Arkamaru barked.

"I see" Hinata said then she turned to the next seat beside and saw Racarnu is no longer there, she turned back to Kiba,

"Um…Kiba, where's Racarnu?" she asked.

Kiba twitchted his eye-brows a bit when she mention Racarnu,

_**"Man…I was hoping has forgot about him"**_ he thought.

"Actually, he left after you left I don't know where he went" he answered.

"Oh…I was going ask him…if he can walk home with us after this" she said,

_**"Oh well"**_ she thought.

Kiba growled a bit, so did Arkamaru

_**"I DON'T THINK SO!"**_ he thought deeply. Hinata heard him growling so she asked,

"Something the matter…Kiba?" Kiba quickly calmed down,

"Oh sorry Hinata, I'm just…excited that the next match is going to start" he lied.

"Oh" she said then they turn and watch the other two ninjas ready to fight.

**Other seats… **

"Sarla told me all there is to know about Sasuke Uchiha" Kom said,

"Well you'll be surprise of what he'll do in this match" Kakashi said,

"Maybe…maybe not" Kom said. Kakashi led his eyes to her with suspicion then back to Sasuke.

"Even though that your student has the bloodline of the Gekkai Kenkai, it doesn't make him powerful as he'd hope…along with his clan" Kom explained,

_**"What is she talking about?"**_ Kakashi thought.

"There's more to the Sharingan than you'll ever expect; its strategy, its abilities…its weakness" she explained then Kakashi felt stunned,

_**"It has a weakness?" **_he thought.

"Though I'm not so sure why I'm telling you this, usually I always keep things to myself. Unfortunately when it comes competition and fights, I couldn't help but talk about them or what not" she said. Kakashi raised his left eye-brow while looking at her,

"I said too much have I?" she blushed a little, Kakashi shrugged a bit and shook his head,

"Oh no…no you haven't, I can see that you're enjoying yourself and I find it very natural" he said.

"Thanks" Kom giggled a bit but in surprise she found out his hand was placed on her hand.

Kakashi just found out and quickly removed his hand from hers they looked away from each other blushing.

"Psst, Kakashi" Kakashi heard his name, he turned and saw Gai whispering to him

"Could you ask her if she has friend?" Gai whispered.

"No" Kakashi whispered backed,

"Come on Kakashi, don't tell me you never ask out a woman before" Gat said.

"Let's say I was busy doing other things than to think about having a relationship" Kakashi said,

"I know that but would it kill you just to ask her on a date, like maybe go out for a dinner perhaps?" Gai asked.

Kakashi took a minute to think about it,

"Well…I guess one date wouldn't hurt" he said,

"That's the spirit let the power of youth emerge, ask her out" Gai said.

Kakashi took a deep breath and cleared his throat a bit and said to Kom,

"I was wondering…after this is over…maybe you want to have dinner with me" he slowly turned to her, but she was no longer there. Though, he saw a man looking at him strangely,

"Thanks for the offer but I'm afraid you're not my type" the man said then he got out of the seat and left.

Kakashi felt shocked and embarrassed at the same time then he looked down at the seat next him and saw a violet flower.

_**"It's that same flower as before…she did take Sakura out of the hospital last month…what she up to…? Where did she?"**_ he thought. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned to Gai and he asked,

"So does she have a friend?" Kakashi covered his eye with his hand and sighed,

_**"Just great"**_ he thought deeply.

**Arena…**

"If you two ready to fight…" the Jounin said while looking at Sasuke and Gaara at their fighting stance,

"…then you begin!" he said and quickly got out of the way.

"Show me what you got Uchiha" Gaara said while his sand were out from his Guru and surrounded him, Sasuke smirked,

"I won't hold back" he said when he activated his Sharingan and began to fight.

**I going to have to stop here because I don't want to get all of them in this chapter and my sister needs the computer. So I hope you liked it, if yes, review to me about while I try to update the other chapter as soon as I can. Later! **


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello everyone, sorry if I made you wait so long. I've been busy with my school work and I read some of your reviews. I'm more than glad that you all like my story so far. Though some of you have problems with my writing, I understand. Besides that, I hope you enjoy this chapter I've worked on. Enjoy! **

**Sasuke and Gaara's match begins, Naruto and Sakura are supporting him while the crowd cheered him on. Kom disappeared again but in her position for the invasion, also Erlu and the Ichiba brothers are in their place as well. But for now, back at the match… **

Sasuke was using taijutsu while fighting Gaara, Gaara's sand is hardly defending him but Sasuke was to fast for the sand to block him; If Sasuke haven't had a fight with Lee before the Exam had started, who knows how he'll turn up while fight one of the Sand village.

The crowd cheered loud for the excitement of this match, though Naruto couldn't help but feel a little jealous of him; as if he's stronger and better than him. Sakura…she's not so impress, she's still not getting over about their little talk back at the Preliminaries.

**Mean while, over the side of the wall… **

Sand Jounins are set and ready for the attack; they're in their position at the west, east, north and south around the wall. Also prepare to unleash a summoning jutsu while they others go for the kill.

Some of the ninjas are hiding in the bushes until,

"Hello there" they all turned and saw two boys out of the open with a smirk of their face.

"Say Racarnu, you what I like to do?" he asked,

"What do you like to do Racardu?" Racarnu asked.

"I like…to kick Sand ninjas ass!" Racardu answered as they both stood in to fighting stance.

The Sand ninjas charge them with their kurnais out, until

"Ready?" Racardu stood his position,

"Ready" Racarnu did the same. They formed a hand sign, gather their chakra and said,

"Secret Art…" Racardu said,

"Earth Style…" Racarnu said,

"Earth Crater jutsu" both said at the same time. They both placed their hands to the ground as they flow their chakra towards the Sand ninjas. It surrounded them as they hardly notice, and just as they were closing into the boys; they suddenly became hollow. That all the Sand ninjas fell into a very deep crater below them then the boys formed another hand sign and both said,

"Commence Sealed" they stomp their feet powerfully to the ground as their chakra flows and surround the crater. Closing its hole making sure the Sand ninjas wouldn't get out. So the crater was sealed and the Sand ninjas are trapped inside.

"There…" Racardu said,

"7 down, about 159 Sand ninjas to go" Racarnu said then they both disappeared.

**Other side of the wall… **

The Sand ninjas are set to perform a Summoning jutsu waiting for the signal. They were in position until,

"How pathetic" they all heard voice, quickly turned and saw a woman and a boy out in the open.

"That scums like you harming this village using a Summoning jutsu" she said while her student in his fighting stance.

"It's just a woman" one of the ninjas said,

"And some kid" the other said. Some of them got their kurnais out and ready to attack,

"No matter, let's get rid of them" they charged them.

"Ready Racarsu?" she asked while in her position,

"Ready Sensei" he said as he did the same. The ninjas are closing in, Erlu said to her student,

"Go!"

Racarsu suddenly dove into the ground, making a hump on the ground heading straight towards the Sand ninjas. The hump, somehow, disappeared and the Sand ninjas are still charging at Erlu; and hardly notice the hump from the ground earlier. Until,

"Hey!" one of them said,

"What's going on?" the other ninja said.

"We're stuck" one of them said for they're ankles were being caught by something, coming from beneath the ground.

Then a large pile of rocks and dirt forming behind Erlu, it formed into a giant hand then it's fingers came together to form a fist. As it develop enough strength, the fist flew over Erlu and straight towards the Sand ninjas; and since the ground grabbed hold to their ankles they won't even think about running away from it. Then…

_**BOOM! **_

Smoke was al over the area and the giant hand disappeared. They smoke was clearing up revealing Racarsu was down on one knee with his fist on the ground, and was surrounded by dead bodies of Sand ninjas. Also, at a large hole where the giant hand made when it hit the Sand ninjas. Racarsu got to his feet after the other Sand ninja stood on their feet with their kurnais out.

"Nice job Racarsu, now leave these scums to me" Erlu said as she took out small papers with scriptures in each of them. She threw them as they flew a part and passed the Sand ninjas, each of them are attached to every tree around the area. Then she formed a hand signed, focusing her chakra to the scripture papers to each tree and said,

"Ninja Art; Ghuru Awake."

The scriptures from each paper glow red-orange and each tree are beginning to move, not only that Erlu made the trees come alive she also has control of them; as long as the papers are still attached to them.

_**"Trees…attack the Sand ninjas"**_ she ordered the tree in her thoughts then the some trees removed their roots from the ground and flew towards the Sand ninjas. The Sand ninjas were defending themselves but suddenly some were caught from behind, that roots spread all around them and grabbed hold of them. They struggled to break free but the roots were too tight and they're being pulled into the ground, under the trees.

"AAAHHH!" some of them screamed,

"No…no…aaahhh!" one of them said still struggling as the roots pulled them down to the ground. They were screaming and screaming until they were complete pulled into the ground and the trees went back to their place; as if nothing happens. Erlu released her jutsu as her papers were no longer attached the tree. She turned to her student,

"While we're taking care of these Sand ninjas from the outside, Kom's taking care of those Sound ninjas in the inside" Erlu explained.

"Right" Racarsu said, Erlu looked away and said,

"Let's go" then they both disappeared.

**Arena… **

Sasuke and Gaara are still fighting, Gaara already made a Sand Cocoon and Sasuke was about to use his Chidori. The crowds were amazed as they've been watching the match so far. Naruto felt more jealous than ever and Sakura…still doesn't seem impressed.

Sasuke charged towards the barrier with his lighting in his hand, as he's closing in and said,

"Chidori; One Thousand Bolts"

He broke through the barrier and hurt Gaara inside. Gaara was not only hurt but surprise that the warm wet feeling he felt was his blood. He screamed in pain and became angry then Sasuke felt something grabbing hold of his arm. He quickly pulled his arm out along with something holding it. It let go of his arm as it slowly went back inside the cocoon, Sasuke took a close look on what's going on inside. He saw something running around inside the cocoon then that thing looked straight at him and roared. Sasuke heard it and became still as he never seen anything like this before in his life. Then…

_**Seats… **_

An Anbu Black Op knocked out a guy and performed a genjutsu then at that moment, white feathers appeared as the crowd dozed asleep. About everyone were asleep, everyone except Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma and other Jounins as they used a jutsu to deflect the genjutsu.

The Anbu Black Op was about to leave until sensed someone behind him and a sharp dagger was close to his neck.

"I see that you're still not easy to be fooled with, you hardly change at all…Ms. Komogoto" he said. Kom glared at him after what he just called her and still hold her dagger close to his neck.

"Of course, I forgot that you'd changed your name to Shizuda and the fact that you and your niece are still hiding from us" he said.

"If you even think about taking Sarla back to that place, I won't allow you" Kom said with anger,

"Oh…I see that you're still mad about that day it happened" he continues talking.

"How long you're going to keep that mouth of yours because I wouldn't mind shutting you up permanently" Kom became angrier.

"Face the fact Kom, you can't protect her forever, as you and I both know you're just a failure" he said,

"Shut-up!" Kom yelled she was about to cut him until he disappeared and reappeared behind her; with a kurnai near her neck.

"You failed to protect your parents…you failed to protect your friends…and you failed to protect Nanako" he said,

"Enough!" Kom yelled as she quickly bent her knees down and turned her left leg to make him fell from his feet. He flipped away from her and land on his feet until,

"Take this" Kom threw her dagger at him. It hit him except,

_**Puff! **_

He disappered.

_**"It was a clone then that means the real one is somewhere in the crowd…but where?"**_ Kom thought as she looked around to find that Anbu Black Op.

Then…

_**BOOM! **_

Everyone heard the explosion coming from the seats where the Third Hokage is. The signal was made and the invasion has begun.

**I afraid I have to stop here for now, because I'm not so sure if I want to put the whole thing in here; and the fact that I have a lot a homework to be completed. But fear not, for I shall return. Of course, I like for you to review to me about it while I'll try to update the other chapter pretty soon. Okay then, bye! **

**P.S. To those who heard my second story, I'm glad you liked it so far and I'll ry to update that chapter too.**


	31. Chapter 31

**I wish to apologize to everyone for me taking so longer updating this chapter. I would have finished it, thou I was kind of busy with the other story and I was at New York for Thanksgiving; I hope you understand. But with any doubts I believe you're going to love this chapter; with this time more action in it. Enjoy! **

** The invasion has begun, yet Kom, Erlu and the Ichiba brothers are still on the case of spoiling their plan to tear down the village. Though, the Jounins and the Anbu's are at their guard for they ambushed by Sound ninjas in disguise… especially the Anbu. At that moment… **

Sound ninjas appeared out of the seats in front of the Jounins…same with the Anbu. They are all gone to their fighting stance and their kurnai's out.

**Arena…**

Gaara's sand cocoon slowly fell apart and Gaara was covering his wound where Sasuke hurt him. He was panting hard and glare at Sasuke, feeling pain and anger flowing within in.

Kankuro and his sensei **(don't remember his name) **left the group and on the arena to help Gaara.

"Gaara enough of this" Kankuro said,

"Have you forgotten about the plan?" Sensei said. Gaara didn't answer as he just pushed Kankuro to the side,

"Out of my way! I'm going to kill him!" Gaara looked straight at Sasuke still on his knee.

Naruto and Sakura left their place and appeared beside Sasuke, and the Jounin stood in front of them.

"What is the meaning of this? What's going on?" Sasuke asked the Jounin,

"I don't have the answers but I do know this is where the Chuunin Exam ends" he answers while looking at the Sand ninjas.

Gaara tried to walk forward but his wound hurts him and made him fell to his knees. He was screaming while having both hands on his head (like an obsessive headache.) Kankuro saw that look on Gaara's face for he knows what it is,

_**"Shit, he's at his limit of his transformation"**_ he thought. He turned to his sensei,

"Sensei, I have to take Gaara somewhere so he can recover" he said,

"I understand, but don't take so long. We need Gaara for this operation" his sensei said while looking at the Leaf ninjas.

Gaara stopped screaming as he fell unconscious though Kankuro held on to him and they're ready to leave.

_**"What operation are they talking…? Does aunt Kom knew anything about this?"**_ Sakura thought as she's still beside her teammates. Naruto and Sasuke are still wondering what's going on, besides the fact that it interrupted the Chuunin Exam, their village is under attack.

Then at that moment…

"Go now!" the Sand sensei said,

"Right" Kankuro said then he and Gaara quick left the area and away from the arena.

"Hey get back here" Naruto yelled after he saw them escape,

"Naruto don't, we got major crisis in our hands so we don't need to worry about them now. We just need to… Sasuke!" Sakura was interrupted when she notice Sasuke quickly left them to go after the Sand ninjas.

_**"I'm not through yet"**_ Sasuke thought as he kept running,

"He's going after them" Naruto said and started following him,

_**"That bastard" **_Sakura thought and followed them.

The Sensei threw three kurnais at them until the Jounin threw three kurnais and deflected the other three kurnai's; that Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura been able to leave the arena and follow the Sand ninjas.

**Seats… **

Kom saw Sakura left with her comrades,

_**"Sarla"**_ she thought then she turned to the Sound ninjas as they were about to attack.

Three Sound ninjas jumped and charge them then Kakashi and Gai disappeared and,

_**CUT! PUNCH! KICK! **_

The Sound ninjas fell back and fell over the seats **(and by over the seats I meant way out of the seats)** as Kakashi and Gai reappeared on separate seats as more Sound ninjas are still coming. Plus, they know that Orochimaru's pulling the strings and he's with the Third Hokage.

The Anbu's try to save him but Orochimaru's minions formed a sealed so no one shall get in or get out, leaving Orochimaru alone with the Third Hokage.

Though right now, the Jounin are busy fight the Sound ninjas. Just as Kakashi just took out three more Sound ninjas, three more were coming right at him until… two spinning violet fan appeared and,

_**SLASH! SLASH! **_

Two Sound ninjas were cut and fell to the seats and the third one was still in mid-air until…Kom appeared in front of him, she spanned and kicked him to the side of his head and he hit head to the wall. Kom flipped backwards and her fans spanned towards her, when she land behind Kakashi she caught her fans with both hands and gone to her fighting stance.

Kakashi was impressed of what Kom just did,

"Not bad" he said to her,

"Why thank you" Kom said then they went back to fighting.

**Hear me, hear me. As I'm about to tell you that I'm going to skip some of the fighting and go straight when Team 7 caught up to the Sand village. But fear not, for I promise you it will be please you. **

** Forest… **

Team 7 managed to catch up with Kankuro and Gaara, except that Gaara's awake and he's angry. After he pushed Kankuro out of the way, he stood on his feet and looked directly at Sasuke; as Naruto and Sakura are with him.

"Sasuke Uchiha" Gaara said angrily, Sasuke glare at him then he said to his teammates, "Naruto…Sakura…I want both of you to stay out of this, this is my fight and none of you are involve"

_**"He's mine"**_ he thought deeply and activated his Sharingan.

_**"Sasuke…"**_ Naruto thought and clutch his fists,

_**"Psst…whatever"**_ Sakura thought and rolled her eyes.

Then at that moment, Gaara was screaming the pain placing his hands on his head again. He was screaming and screaming when…part of his body so close to his transformation. Team 7 witnessed his transformation as they were all shocked of what they saw; that a demon emerged part of Gaara's body, showing half of its face, an arm and a tail.

He looked at his prey for he's ready to attack, so with no hesitation he jumped out of the tree and charged him. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura saw him coming as he threw his demon arm at them, they jumped out of the way and the dodged the arm; it broke the branch.

Team 7 were separated from tree to tree but Gaara is only after Sasuke; since he is his prey. Sasuke was thinking of using his Chidori on him again, though he remembered what Kakashi warned him about using his Chidori more than twice; not only his chakra will be drained but might kill him.

"What's wrong Uchiha, you're not afraid of me are you?" Gaara said toying with him and Sasuke seemed to be annoyed so he decided to use a counter- attack. He jumped out of the tree, pulled out six kurnais and threw them at Gaara. Gaara blocked the kunais with his demon arm; making the kurnais sunk inside it. Since Sasuke was in mid air, Gaara's arm let out the kurnais back to Sasuke, it hit him, except…

_**Puff! **_

A log appeared with kurnais on it,

_**"A Substitution jutsu then that means…" **_Gaara thought until…

"Fire Style; Fireball jutsu" Sasuke appeared behind him.

Gaara turned and saw Sasuke blew out fireballs at him then he jumped out of the tree, use his demon arm to pass through the fireballs and straight to Sasuke again. Sasuke defended himself when Gaara hit him with his arm very hard; that made Sasuke flew and hit some trees behind him.

Naruto and Sakura saw Sasuke hurt,

_**"Man, this guy is strong… I'm not sure if Sasuke can ever beat him"**_ Naruto thought as he turned to Gaara.

_**"That fool, he doesn't know what he's dealing with"**_ Sakura thought while looking at Sasuke getting back to his feet.

Kankuro watched Gaara as part of him is close to his transformation,

_**"If this keeps up… and the demon is released… none of us will survive"**_ he thought while watching his little brother.

Sasuke looked up to Gaara as he glared back to him but with a smirk on his face,

"Is that it Uchiha, there's nothing more to amuse me?" Gaara's picking on him again. Sasuke became angry,

"Your hate is no where near stronger than mine, because as long as you have friends, they'll you slow you down. You're weak Sasuke Uchiha and you'll always will be" Gaara said. Now Sasuke is angrier than ever,

_**"That's it"**_ he thought loudly then he made some hand signs to perform… his Chidori once more. And at that moment, Sasuke and Gaara both jumped off the tree and straight towards each other.

**Outside the walls… **

The Ichiba brothers are fighting off the Sand ninjas and preventing them from entering the village. Racardu develop his chakra to stomp on the ground real hard and made it pop out a large rock in the air. He jumped, flipped and kicked the large rock with his heel and broke it into pieces; then they fell straight to the Sand ninjas. But in mid-air Racardu made some hand signs and focus on the rocks, then

"Earth Style; A Thousand Impacts" he said. Then the pieces multiply to a thousand and each of them formed very sharp daggers; as they fall, they head straight to the Sand ninjas with ultimate force. The Sand ninjas can't dodge them or escape from them when…

_**THRUST! BOOM! THRUST! **_

Made a few smokes but the Sand ninjas didn't survive that impact, they were stabbed and lied dead with daggered rocks on their backs, fronts and sides. As Racardu land on his feet and near the 8 dead bodies, he turned and saw 10 more Sand ninjas are towards him.

The Sand ninjas were charging him with their kurnais, until… Racarnu popped out from the ground behind Racardu. In mid-air, he had blue chakra glowing in both hands; he looked directly at the Sand ninjas still charging. He made a smirk on his face when…

"Let's see how you can handle this!" he said as he punched both hand in front of Racardu to the ground with chakra flowing straight towards the Sand ninjas. And at that moment, the ground clumps a steep of rocks and hit half of the Sand ninjas at the front; with massive force and strong enough to destroy its target in one shot. The other half of them dodged it but… their feet are stuck to the ground and they began to sink.

"There's nothing more fun than to watch other ninjas sink to the ground" Racarnu said then he removed both his hands from the ground, leaving the Sand ninjas bodies sunk to the ground and their heads sticking out.

"You brats let us out!" one of them said as they're struggling to break free,

"Yea! You can't leave us like this" the other said.

"Hm… you're right, I can't leave you guys like this" Racarnu said, he got to his feet and looked around him. Then he spotted a giant/huge rock beside him, he smiled as he ran up to it. As it weighs over 500 pounds, he gather his chakra flowing through his muscle increasing his strength, with that much he picked up the rock with both hands and held in over his head. Racarnu turned to the Sand ninjas while holding the huge rock,

"This will do much better" he said and still smiling.

"NO WAIT!" the Sand ninjas said but Racarnu already threw the rock at them with a powerful force.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!" they screamed as they are about to be…

_**BOOM! **_

The rock had smashed the other half of the Sand ninjas. Racarnu dusted some dirt from his hands when Racardu said,

"You just like smashing things do you bro?"

"Well at least I kept mine clean, unlike yours" Racarnu said as he looked at the dead bodies Racardu killed.

"We save that for later because we got more company" Racardu said as he and Racarnu spotted 7 more Sand ninjas coming at them.

They were about to attack until… 4 chain with sharp daggers appeared passed Racardu and Racarnu from behind and hit 4 Sand ninjas to the chest. They both turn and saw…

"Erlu- sensei…bro…" they both said as Racarsu is in his fighting stance and Erlu held 4 chains from under her right sleeve.

"Stand back you two" she said to her comrades, Racardu and Racarnu know what she'd going to do as they quickly got out of the way.

Erlu grabbed hold to the chains that are attached to the Sand ninjas and swung them around; then she made the daggers let go of the corpses as they were thrown and hit the other 3 Sand ninjas. Erlu turned to Racarsu,

"Your on" she said then Racarsu dove into the ground again and gone directly to the other Sand ninjas as they got back to their feet.

As they did, they sense and saw an amount of chakra surrounding them from below; forming a circle and they're in the center. Then…

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!" they screamed as they fell into a very deep hole. After they fell in, the hole quickly closed up and Racarsu popped out of the ground, flipped and land in front of his brothers and his sensei.

"Good work Ichiba" she said as she pulled back her chains and back under her sleeve, she turned to the other two and said,

"You boys did well, but I'm afraid we're not quite finished yet."

She turned as she spotted more than 20 Sand ninjas coming at them, then she and her comrades are in there position for they are protecting the village. The Ichiba's out their kurnais out and their sensei pulled out a scroll,

"Okay Ichibas, show them what you're made of" she said to her team.

"Right!" they both said then they charge them then Erlu bit her thumb and made it bleed; she opened the scroll and trailed her blood to the scriptures. Then she closed it and went down to one knee as she made some hand signs and gather up her chakra.

_**"Kogu… Khabaji… come on out!"**_ she thought when she said,

"Summoning jutsu."

_**Puff! Puff! **_

Two large mountain lions appeared side by side with Erlu, they're both females; the first one was has grayish fur with yellow eyes and large fangs; the second has brownish fur with green eyes and large fangs. They look vicious and ready to attack; Erlu smirked when she said,

"So you both ready for this?"

"I've been ready so let's do this" the gray lion said,

"I'm ready if you are" the brown lion said.

"Alright then, let's go!" Erlu said then they all charge to battle the Sand ninjas.

**To be continued… **

**Sorry that I have to stop here; I would like to write the rest of it but I don't want to keep you guys waiting. At some point, I hope you enjoyed it and I like for you to review to me about it while I'll try to update the other chapter as soon as I can. So I'll see you guys later, Babykat out!**


	32. Chapter 32

**I read some of your reviews and glad that you liked it. Also I'm knew how much you want to read more action, so I'll cut to the catch to the good part alright. Here you go. **

**The Leaf villages are fighting off the Sound village, though the Sand villages aren't any help since their fighting the Mountain village. At that time, Team 7 are in a middle of a fight with the Sand ninjas trying to escape. Sasuke is pushing himself trying to beat Gaara, so he can tell if he's strong enough to beat, you know who. So there goes the part when… **

Sasuke and Gaara charge each other, Chidori vs. Demon arm. They were closing in until,

_**BAM! **_

Sasuke was hit first then flew back to the tree behind him and got hurt. Gaara charged him, going for the kill, until… Sakura appeared in the way that took Gaara by surprise. Though, his demon hand hit her and pinned her to another tree behind her **(like in the show.) **

"Sakura!" Naruto cried as Gaara got her in his demon hand then he jumped out of the branch to the other to get Sasuke out of the way. Gaara, on the other hand, is having that headache again and he murmurs in pain. Sakura was hurt but manage to move a little as she looked at Gaara then she made a small smile on her face and said,

"You're still hurt, are you," Gaara slowly turned to her and glance at her face.

_**"That's the same look she gave me from before,"**_ he thought,

"I can tell you're hurt inside, not just because of what's in you that's causing it but what is within you," Sakura said as she placed her free hand on his demon hand. Gaara stood silence as he felt her hand touching his,

"You're thinking of your past, about how your village treated you… of how much they hated you," Sakura said. Gaara became surprised for what she said is true,

_**"Can she see through my eyes?"**_ he thought deeply.

Naruto and Sasuke watched them,

"What is she doing?" Naruto asked,

"I don't know" Sasuke answered while they watched and listen to them.

Sakura still has her hand placed on his demon hand,

"Gaara, I may not know much about you but I do know what you're going through. That you're suffering of hatred from others because of the Sand demon inside you, I know how it is. Apparently…" Sakura led her eyes to Naruto,

"I know someone who suffered the same thing," she said. Naruto notice that she is talking about him. Sakura looked back to Gaara,

"I don't understand, how come you don't have fear in your eyes…? Why are not afraid of me?" Gaara asked, Sakura led down her smile and said,

"Since you're the first person who asked, I'll tell you" Sakura closed her eyes for a moment then… she opened them that her green eyes turned to violet as it spirals around. Naruto and Sasuke, even Gaara notice the change of her eyes then she started to explain.

"In my family we can see spirits unlike anyone else, we were born with more than one spirit which allow us to see other spirits, even demon spirits. I'd seen a lot of demon spirits, so during my time I got use to them. Only people like me and my aunt can see them but no one else can… especially to those who carried the blood of the Kekkai Genkai," Sasuke shrugged when mention about him. She can see Shukaku behind Gaara glaring at her, she continues,

"I see that Shukaku is tired of being sealed in you and wants to get out." Then Shukaku growled at her,

"And he's angry" Sakura said.

"What are you trying to pull?" Gaara asked as he glared at her think its some kind of trick,

"I'm not, but it would have seems that you're letting Shukaku take control of you" Sakura explained.

"What's that," Gaara said,

"Even when he's inside you, you're letting him take control of your body," Sakura explained.

"That's not true," Gaara said angrily,

"Then what is? When it comes for two spirits sharing one body, only one of them should have full control. So tell me Gaara, who's taking full control, you or Shukaku?" Sakura asked, Gaara became silent and he glance at her again.

Naruto and Sasuke still don't know what she's doing as they got to their fighting stance, then at the few moments later…

Gaara's demon hand slowly brought back letting Sakura go, she switched her violet eyes back to green as she made that smile again. Gaara is still looking at her,

_**"She's the first person who's never afraid of me… and she understands my pain… that Sakura Haruno"**_ he thought deeply.

_**"Wait a second, I see what she's doing; she's distracting him"**_ Naruto thought as he about to gather his chakra,

_**"Which means I get to summon Chief Toad,"**_ he thought then he bit his thumb for blood, made a few hand signs and…

"Summoning jutsu" he said after he placed his hand on the branch when…

_**POOF! **_

Everyone turned to him as smoke appears. When it was clearing up it revealed…

"Hello" it was the Chief Toad son **(couldn't remember his name or spell it.) **

"WHAT!! You're not Chief Toad," Naruto said after being shocked,

"No, but I am his son, so what do you want?" the toad asked.

"I was trying to summon the Chief Toad, where is he?" Naruto asked,

"How am I suppose to know, you summon me," the toad said,

"Look, I don't have time to argue. This is among the bad time," Naruto said,

"Well excuse me, you're the one who summon me in the first place so that's your fault" the toad said and stick his tongue at him. Naruto made vein popped on his forehead as he and the toad begin to argue.

_**"What is Naruto thinking, we're in the middle of a fight and now he's fooling"**_ Sasuke thought,

_**"What is this… is this some kind of trick?"**_ Gaara thought,

_**"Naruto…?"**_ Sakura thought.

Then suddenly, Sakura sensed two chakras near by… she was stunned as if she recognized that chakra. She quickly switched her eyes back to violet until… she gasped after she turned to the side when… two figures with wings appeared through the shadow in the forest. They were coming in an incredible speed when… one of them grabbed Sakura, as it swept her off her feet except it's flying up to the air. Naruto and Sasuke were shocked that two figures took Sakura and were flying away,

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Sakura screamed after being taking out of the forest and into the sky.

"SAKURA!!" Naruto yelled while he and Sasuke watching her flew away by two people with wings and in black capes. Then at that moment, she was gone.

Gaara glared at Sasuke and Naruto for he's angrier than ever,

"You're trying to fool me aren't you!" he yelled then half of his face, leg, arm and his whole body have been taking over by a demon. Now he looks like one, Naruto and Sasuke were stunned because they never seen him in his demon form before. Gaara still glare at them,

"Since you both want to die so soon, I'm than happy to make it happen," he said to them.

_**"Shit"**_ Sasuke said then went back to his fighting stance, _**"Oh no"**_ Naruto thought then gone to his fighting stance. At that moment, they begin to fight.

**In the sky… **

Sakura was struggling to break free,

"Let go! Let go of me!" she yelled while the two people flew passed the forest through a enormous lake. Sakura kept struggling, kicking and punch the one whose holding her then when, "Let go!" she punched him once more, he made him dropped her. She was falling from the sky… then she fell into the lake. The two figures saw where she fell as they turned and flew towards that area.

**The area close to the forest… **

Sakura swam through the lake to land, she was panting from exhaustion until she spotted two shadows for the ground. She looked up and saw the two figures as their wings disappeared and landed on the edge above her. Sakura gone to her fighting stance,

"Well aren't you a jumpy one" a male voice said from the first one, the second one chuckled and a female voice said,

"Seems like you're more persistent than before"

"Who the hell are you people?" Sakura said with demand.

The two figures jumped out of the edge, removed their capes and land in front of her. As they stood side to side, they revealed themselves as twins, a boy and a girl. Except the boy has short blue hair and blue eyes, has a horn on his head and some muscles; and the girl has long red hair and red eyes, has two horns on her head and a figure of size two. They both looked at her with an evil smirk on their face and chuckled a bit,

"Don't tell me that you don't remember us, do you… Sarla?" the boy said then Sakura shrugged after what he just called her.

"Maybe a bit of a reminder should help you remember," said his sister then she cleared her thought and gone to her dramatic pause…

"_Nanako…Nanako, where are you? Nanako…"_ she said that made Sakura stunned for she recognized those words.

**Flashback… **

_**"Nanako!" the little pink haired girl cried out for her sister then she quickly turned and grasped as two shadows took over, she screamed in terror. **_

**Flashback over…**

Sakura stood still after she remembered that day when it all happened. The red head chuckled as she sees the look on Sakura's face then her brother folded his arms and rolled his eyes,

"Auh! Tsumaki, you are such a drama queen," he said. She turned to her brother,

"Don't you start with me Ibaki" she said with her hands on her hips. Then they both look back at Sakura as they remembered their mission, Sakura on the other hand was speechless as if she's back to her childhood past… at the time when she lost her home… her friends… her sister.

The twins chuckled,

"Seems like you remembered us now, that's good," Tsumaki said,

"Now we can do what we should have done a long time ago," Ibaki said.

"And that's…" Tsumaki said then they both gone to their fighting stance,

"By taking you out!" they both said at the same time. Sakura is still surprise of seeing the blast from her past again but it doesn't mean she can't fight, so she snapped back to reality and went back to her fighting stance.

**Village… **

The Jounins are still fighting off the Sound village and the Third Hokage is fighting Orochimaru. Kakashi and Gai are fighting off more Sound ninjas coming for them then they were surrounded by them as they stood back to back. As they were about to attack, Kom appeared and threw her violet fans at them; they spin and…

_**Slash! Slash! Slash! **_

The Sound ninja were taking out and Kakashi and Gai are safe, as the fans spin back to Kom and she caught them. Then more Sound ninjas are coming for her, Kom was in her position then… she charge using taijutsu. That she flipped and kicked two ninjas, they flew back and hit the other ninjas behind them. She then threw her fans at them and it cut three more ninjas at the front from left to right then placed her hands on the ground, flipped and kicked two ninjas to their faces; and she is wearing high heels. After that, Kom quickly bent down with her leg out to spin and made a Sound ninja swept under his feet. In mid-air, she quickly got up, grabbed his ankle and swung him back to the other ninjas with an incredible strength. Four more Sound ninjas are about to jump on her, until her fans appeared spinning and slash two ninjas from behind. Kom saw her fans as she flipped backwards then jumped to catch them, at that moment, she and the two Sound ninjas are charging each other; and then…

**_SLASH!!!_ **

Kom took them out with both of her fans, since she gather much chakra on both of her fans, she has complete control of her amount of chakra. After she killed them, she land on her feet back to the ground.

Kakashi and Gai saw the whole thing and were amazed,

"Whoa! She sure has much power of youth in her. I have to say Kakashi, your lady friend sure is impressive when it come to fighting" Gai said to him, Kakashi looked away,

"I'm telling you she's not my lady friend," Kakashi said.

"True, it's because you didn't bother to ask her out" Gai said, Kakashi shrugged then he said,

"I don't think now isn't the best time talk while we're in the middle of the invasion of the Sound ninjas" he disappeared.

"Right" Gai said and disappeared as they went back on fighting the Sound ninjas.

**Open area close to the forest… **

With no hesitation, the twins started to attack as they split apart, they both charged her and made a few hand signs at the same time,

"Secret Art…" Ibaki said,

"Earth Style…" Tsumaki said then they placed their hand of the ground as they both said, "Counter-Spikes jutsu."

The ground was shaking and two separate humps are charging at Sakura, Sakura saw them coming towards her, as they're getting closer and closer to her… Then she quickly gathered her chakra on her feet in order to jump to the air as the humps clash together. But suddenly… large spikes from the ground rose up heading straight to Sakura, she tried to dodge them except some hit her shin to her left knee and her elbow to her right shoulder.

"Argh!" she moaned in pain as she fell and hit the ground, her knee and shoulder are now starting to bleed. She manage to sit up though the spikes are very strong and powerful, a few more of those that she wouldn't be able to move a muscle. Besides that, Ibaki appeared behind her with his double-edged sword. Sakura sensed his appearance as she quickly turned around,

"Now die!" Ibaki said then he swung his sword at her…

_**Slash! **_

He got her… except…

_**Poof! **_

Cherry blossoms appeared, which took Ibaki by surprise,

"What the…" he said then he looked around the area. Tsumaki giggled a bit and said, "Sarla sure is a slippery one, she even pulled a trick on you bro"

"Oh shut it sis, she around here somewhere. She couldn't possibly escape with a wounded leg," Ibaki said as he look around then he yelled,

"COME ON OUT SARLA! WE KNOW YOU'RE AROUND HERE. COME OUT AND FIGHT!" then he swung his sword, which destroyed some parts of the forest, since he gathered his chakra in it. Apparently, Ibaki is impatient when it comes to fighting and Tsumaki… she was bored and was just doing this to have some fun.

**Part of the forest not too far from the area… **

Sakura was leaning against a tree panting,

_**"That was close one, I'm not so sure if I can handle those two by myself"**_ she thought. Fortunately, she still has enough chakra in her so she used some of it and started healing her wounds.

**Area…**

"SARLA!" Ibaki yelled again after he destroyed some more trees with his sword then his sister placed her hand on his shoulder in order to stop what he's doing.

"Will you quit swinging your sword around, she might never come out if keep destroying this area; besides, she'll be just wasting your chakra" she said,

"Well okay then Mrs. Smarty-pants, you have a better idea to make her come out?" he asked. Then his sister made an evil smirk on her face as he red hair went up looking all sharp and spiky,

"I might," she answered. Ibaki can tell what she is about to as he gathered his chakra on his back to make his wings appeared then he quickly got of the ground and flew to the air; so he'll get out of the way.

**Forest… **

Sakura been able to heal most of her wounds on her knee and her shoulder; still hurt but can still fight. She managed to get back on her feet then she looked back at the area as she's hidden behind the tree; to see if the twins found her yet.

**Area… **

Tsumaki has gone into her position to focus her chakra within the roots of her hair, the spikes of hair show some electricity as her chakra flows within them. After she gathered her chakra she ready to do…

"Ten Thousand Spikes Strike!" she said then she started spinning with much speed and every spikes of her hair come out in separate ways. As she spins and made her spikes come out, her spikes became bigger and got a lot stronger are they hit and destroyed each trees in the forest.

Ibaki was flying in the air as he watched his sister destroy the forest around her, and he's on the lookout for Sakura.

**Forest… **

Sakura saw something coming towards her way, there were a bunch of red spikes and they're destroying every tree they passed. Some are coming towards Sakura, she quickly hid behind the tree again except… one of the spikes broke through the tree and cut Sakura to her right cheek then another cut her other knee. She collapsed as more spikes break through the tree, she ducked and took cover as every red spikes kept on coming and destroying every trees in this area.

**Forest faraway… **

Naruto and Sasuke are still fighting Gaara, yet they've hardly touched him because of the Sand demon has taking over his body. Naruto and Sasuke are side to side away from him, though they nearly used up all their chakras and Gaara was just getting started when…

"Time for you to die!" he said as he took control of his sand to grab hold of Naruto and Sasuke.

"Ah!" Sasuke respond as the sand is taking over his body,

"Gah!" Naruto resond as he struggled to break free but it was no use. Gaara caught them and he was about to do what he almost did to Lee back at the Preliminaries, he stick his right hand out at them.

Naruto and Sasuke can feel a strong pressure within the sands, as they know what he was going to do to them,

_**"No, I can't die… not now,"**_ Sasuke thought,

_**"Is this… really the end for me?"**_ Naruto thought. Then Gaara focus his chakra in his sand when he said…

"SAND COF…" he was interrupted when a red spike appeared, break through the tree that passed between Naruto and Sasuke and hit Gaara to hit right shoulder. He screamed in pain and lost control of his sand that Naruto and Sasuke are safe and able to escape his sand. Then more red spikes came, after hitting through other trees they hit Gaara, he was flying backwards and hit some other trees behind him. Naruto grabbed the toad as he and Sasuke quickly got out of the way, as more red spikes are coming, they all ducked and took cover as the spikes destroyed some trees.

_**"What the hell was that?"**_ Sasuke thought,

_**"Where did they come from?"**_ Naruto thought while holding onto the toad.

**Area… **

Tsumaki was spinning and more spikes are coming out and then, she grew bored. So she stopped spinning and her red hair is back to normal, she looked around her and tree every tree was destroyed yet no sign of Sakura. She looked up to the sky to see her brother up there, searching for her from above.

**Sky… **

Ibaki was flying around the area, looking through the damage his sister made yet he couldn't find Sakura at that area… Until, he spotted something moving not too far from the area but close to the forest, it was getting out of some piles of trees. Then a hand stuck out of the pile, reaching out then getting out of the pile. It was Sakura getting out of the piles of trees and branches, she's hurt but manage to stand. Ibaki smirked evilly as he finally found her,

"There you are you little brat," he said then he took a dive down.

**Land… **

Sakura was out of the pile and saw some parts of the forest around her were destroyed, she might have not survived that attack but she was lucky. Sakura was about to leave this area until she sensed the same chakra from before, she quickly turned and looked up and saw… Ibaki flying towards her, and he grabbed her again. She was off the ground again and was into the air.

**Forest… **

Naruto and Sasuke were getting out of some piles of tree branches and they were unharmed. They saw some parts of the forest were destroyed and they have no idea where those red spikes came from.

"Are you alright Naruto?" Sasuke asked,

"Yeah I'm fine" Naruto answered,

"I'm fine, thank for asking" the toad said, Naruto ignored him. Sasuke was looking at the trees as the trunks and branches were torned and broken,

"What do you think that is?" Naruto asked,

"I have no I idea but I do know where it came from," Sasuke answered.

"Well whatever it was, it sure saved our ass from Gaara" Naruto said,

"I wouldn't bet on it," Sasuke said.

"LET ME GO!" they both heard that voice as they looked up to the sky, and saw Sakura been held captured by some blue haired guy with wings and a horn on his head.

"Eh!" Sasuke respond,

"Sakura!" Naruto said.

**Sky… **

Sakura is struggling, trying to break free again but Ibaki held on to her tight,

"You got nerve I'll give you that, but you're nowhere near close enough to get rid of us that easy," said to her. Sakura glared at him,

"How about you drop dead dumbass," she said to him,

"Such harsh words, so little time; I still can't believe that you and your aunt are still alive after what happen to your village," he said. Sakura became silent when he brought up about that day it happened,

"That everyone you knew and love that are close and dear to you were all dead… especially your beloved sister," Ibaki said and Sakura didn't say anything. "Your sister was one of the best ninjas in your village, she had a whole future ahead of her until you came in and ruined it," he said,

"That's a lie," Sakura said then he held her tighter but mostly on her neck.

"Oh really, so you're saying its not your fault that you left your mother and aunt just to find your sister? That its not your fault that you put your life in danger? And it's not your fault that your sister sacrificed her life just to save yours?" Ibaki said ironically. Sakura became silent again and looked away thinking as if it was true, that her sister gave up her life in order to save hers. Ibaki continued,

"Face the fact Sarla, open your eyes to the real truth; when it comes to people protecting you, they all die. And when they die, you are the only person who are to blame for their deaths" Ibaki said, Sakura shook her head,

"No!" she murmured as her eyes are overflowing with tears.

"Yes Sarla, there's no one to blame but yourself, not Orochimaru, not me, not my sister, you! Nanako is dead and it's all your fault!" Ibaki said,

"No…! No… no…" Sakura cried, as tears are flowing downing her cheeks.

_**"No…! No…!"**_ Sakura thought deeply for she can't take anymore of her past; it kills her inside, Ibaki was holding onto her with his left arm and gathered his chakra on his right hand.

"But not to worry Sarla, it is all in the past now so lets move on and think about the future shall we…" Ibaki said as he can feel a bit of electricity flowing in his fingers. "Because I can tell that you have a bright future ahead of you…" he gathered enough chakra and he's slowly leading towards Sakura, "SO ALLOW ME TO SHOW YOU WHAT I MEAN!" he said and placed his right head on Sakura's head. She felt a bunch of electricity and bolts scrambling through her system,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed in pain.

**Village… **

Kom was helping Kakashi and the others fighting off the Sound ninjas, until…

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!_" she sensed her niece in trouble,

"Sarla!" she said then she disappeared into violet petal, leaving Kakashi and the others behind.

"Kom!" Kakashi said after he saw her left but that's about the last thing he should worry about because more Sound ninjas are coming and he has to fight to protect the village.

**Forest… **

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura kept screaming, loud enough for Naruto and Sasuke to hear.

"SAKURA!!" Naruto shouted after seeing her getting electrocuted, so he and Sasuke were about to leave this area to rescue her, until they got caught by something. They turned and saw that they've been caught by sand… which means…

"RRROOOOOAAAAAAA!!!!!" they all heard a loud roar and the ground was shaking, then a huge figure emerge from the other side of the forest; it's big, it's strong and it's angry… it was none other then Shukaku in his true form. Naruto and Sasuke saw it as they nearly forgot about Gaara and his transformation earlier, and now their trapped in his sand again.

"You're not actually through with me aren't you? Because I'm just getting warmed up" Gaara said while inside of Shukaku. Then Naruto and Sasuke began to sink inside the sand, for they can't escape this one this time. They were struggle as they are stinking deeper and deeper into the sand, Naruto and Sasuke were almost close to the sand when…

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Naruto looked up and saw Sakura in jeopardy as that some blue-haired guy is electrocuting her.

_**"Sakura!"**_ he thought then at that moment, he bit his thumb again to make it bleed again, just as he and Sasuke are now sunk inside the sand.

Shukaku stick out his right hand,

_**"Now time for sure,"**_ Gaara thought and then…

"SAND COFF…" he said until he heard…

"Summoning jutsu!" a voice said.

_**POOF!!! **_

A huge toad appeared, it was the Chief Toad, Naruto had finally summoned him, and that he and Sasuke are saved once again from the sand. Shukaku was surprised that someone like Naruto can use a summoning jutsu, Naruto and Sasuke were on top of Chief Toad after he was summoned.

**Sky… **

Ibaki stopped his electrocuting Sakura when he spotted two large creatures below him, Sakura was moaning in pain yet he ignored her.

_**"Seems like what they say about Gaara's transformation was true, but I don't recall some other kid using a summoning jutsu; let alone a toad,"**_ Ibaki thought. Sakura slowly looked down and saw them, even her teammates,

_**"Naruto… Sasuke…"**_ she thought.

**Forest… **

Naruto was glaring at Shukaku for he's no longer afraid of him and he felt strength flowing within him; a powerful chakra from him and the Nine-Tailed Fox.

"I will not lose to you!" he said as he looked straight at that monster, for the real fight was about to begin.

**Attention all readers, I wish to apologize for not updating this so soon. I was busy with the other story and I had a ton of homework to do, I hope you understand and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Just so you all know, I might not update the other chapter very soon but I will update whenever I updated it. Sorry again for keeping you all waiting, and I like for you to review to me about while I'll try to update the other chapter. **

**Questions? **

**Who is Nanako? **

**True or False? Koms full name is Kamaikom Shizuda. **

**Who did Erlu met first and what issue does she has? **

**How did Kakashi react when he first met Kom? **

**How do the boys feel when their kunoichi's are hanging out with the Ichiba brothers? **

**True or False? When Sakura and Sasuke first met, they became friends. Why? **

**Who kissed Sakura and where? **

**Bonus Questions? **

**What village did Kom and Sakura came from? **

**What is Sakura's full name? **

**Which path would Sasuke chose, his revenge of his brother or his feelings for his comrade? **


	33. Chapter 33

**I read your reviews and glad that some of you answered the questions I gave you. The reason I gave them to you all is to see if you are all following along my story; and I see most of you are following along as I hoped. Anyway, I've done with chapter and I know how upset you all are because of the cliffy; but I think I'll make it up while you read this chapter I updated, here you go. **

**Everything has gone bad to worse; Gaara has gone to his final transformation and the twins from Sakura's past are back to finish the job. But luckily, Naruto had summon the Chief Toad to join the action; of fighting Shukaku that is. Plus, Gaara has already released the seal, the Medium, so that the Sand demon is now in full control. After that, there is… **

The Chief Toad **(couldn't remember or spell his name) **notice he was summon somewhere in the forest, and felt tow people on top of him. "Hey…! What is the meaning of this? Why am I here?" he said while having his pipe in his mouth, "There's no time to explain Chief Toad, we need your help to defeat that" Naruto said and point his finger at Shukaku. The Chief Toad saw Naruto on him,

"Oh… not you again, I thought I told you to beat it" he said,

"Hey! I summon you so you can help us; don't bail on us now" Naruto said. Then the little toad jumped on his head,

"Yeah come on dad, help the little guy out" he said, the Chief Toad turned to his son "And exactly what are you doing here?"

"Well this kid summoned me to join in the fun" the toad said, then point his finger at Shukaku, "But that big guy over there was picking on me."

"Come again" the Chief Toad said, as he started glaring at Shukaku,

"Yeah that big bully was picking me, but thanks to this kid; he saved me," the toad explained. After that, the Chief Toad was about to draw out his sword for he decides to help after all,

"Very well then, just leave Shukaku to me," he said after he drew out his sword.

While he and Naruto are handling Shukaku, they hardly notice Sasuke was with him; except he was focusing on that blue haired guy with Sakura with him. The problem is they're up there and he's down there; how is he suppose to rescue his teammate if he's grounded.

Then the Chief Toad and Shukaku are about… to attack; as Chief Toad charged him with his sword and aimed it at his right arm. He was pushing it very hard, and managed to cut it off. Now Shukaku lost his right arm **(like in the show)** and the Chief Toad dropped his sword after that.

**Sky… **

Ibaki was watching them fight while holding onto Sakura,

"Amazing, that an amphibian creature could pull such strength against that Sand demon," he said to himself. Apparently, he was busy watching them fight as he nearly forgot about Sakura; as she tries to escape from him again… so she…

_**BITE!!! **_She bit his arm real hard which cause him to…

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Ibaki screamed in pain.

**Ground… **

Naruto and Sasuke looked up after they heard a loud screamed, that it came from that blue haired guy as he still has Sakura.

"Oh no! Sakura!" Naruto said as he nearly forgot about her, but besides that Shukaku was ready to fight back as she spit out,

"Sonic Blast Cannon!" he said as a huge cannonballed of air came out of him and gone straight towards the Chief Toad. The Chief Toad jumped and dodged it, as she was in the air he saw that Shukaku spitting out more of is Cannon Blast; so he gathered his jutsu to…

"Water Style; Water Cannon Blast!" he said as he spat out some cannon-balled of water and hit Shukaku's attacks,

_**"It's hardly any use, his chakra is much too powerful; I'm not sure how long I can keep up with him,"**_ the Chief Toad thought.

**Sky… **

Ibaki is still in pain as Sakura is biting him hard,

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Ibaki yelled as he gathered his chakra through his hand again; to make another electricity, except this time he's going for the kill.

**Fight… **

The Chief Toad is still fighting of Shukaku, though he nearly wasted too much of his chakra. Just as he jumped to dodge another of one of Shukaku's Sonic Blast Canon, he was in the air; right above Ibaki and Sakura. Sasuke saw them as he can tell that blue haired guy is about to attack her again; so without hesitation, he quickly jumped out of the Chief Toad towards them. Naruto saw Sasuke jumped, "Sasuke!" he shouted his name but was too late; Sasuke was falling towards the blue haired guy as he was about to electrocute Sakura again.

**Sky… **

When Ibaki was about to kill Sakura, he notice there was darkness appeared; a huge shadow from above. He quickly looked up and suddenly…

_**KICK!!! **_

Sasuke kicked Ibaki right into the face and made his jutsu immediately disappeared along with his wings. He was no longer holding Sakura, as Sasuke quickly grabbed hold of her; since they're all going down towards the forest (whatever remaining are left.)

**Forest****…**

Sasuke, Sakura and Ibaki were falling; Sasuke held onto Sakura while they're on top of Ibaki. He hit some few trees while falling then Sasuke quickly jumped off of him with Sakura with him and land on one of the branch of the tree. As for Ibaki, he hit the rest of the trees all the way down and hit the ground; Sasuke carried Sakura in bridal style as he jumped out of the tree and back to the ground. Sakura was pushing him while he led her down, for she became upset, "What in the world were you thinking you bastard?!" she said angrily, "I was thinking of a way of saving you" Sasuke answered.

"More like putting yourself in danger," she said,

"What are you talking about…? Who was that freak anyway?" he asked with demands,

"That's none of your concern, but you should get out of here now," Sakura said.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on," Sasuke said and suddenly… two separate whips came from opposite directions; a blue whip behind Sasuke and a red whip behind Sakura. They both got tied up and were pulled away from each other at the same time.

**Area…**

Sasuke was pulled out of the forest to an open area, where Ibaki is as he stands before him. He was angrier than ever, for not just Sasuke interrupted his mission but was just kick into the face by him.

"You are so gonna pay for that you little runt! You have no idea who you're messing with!" Ibaki said with anger; now Sasuke has to deal with him first.

**Same area from before… **

Sakura was pulled out of the forest back to the same area again, where Tsumaki with an evil smirk on her face. She giggled, "Don't tell me you forgot about me, don't you Sarla…" she said, as Sakura glared at her.

**Sasuke vs. Ibaki… **

Sasuke was able to get back on his feet but still tied up then he glared at the blue haired guy, "Exactly, who the hell are you and why are you after my teammate?" he said with demand. Ibaki made an evil smirk on his face while he held onto his whip, "Like I wanted to answer that pathetic question, but once I take care of you I guess there's no point of me telling about Sarla" Ibaki said. Sasuke stood still when he heard that name again, 'Sarla', just like Sakura's aunt and her boyfriend called her.

"The names Ibaki Juugake, I'm an assassin from the village hidden in the stone; I'm one of Orochimaru's henchmen…" he explained then Sasuke clench both his fist together after hearing Orochimaru's name. Ibaki continues "And my only mission is to take out Sarla… that is, make her come home" he said. Sasuke heard those words before for Orochimaru back in the Forest of Death…

**Flashback… **

_**"Now to do what I came for" she pushed her stomach and let out a sword from her mouth. Sasuke and Sakura are surprised that she survive the flame and let out a sword inside her. **_

_**"W-what are you? Who are you?" Sasuke asked, she chuckled and answered **_

_**"Well since you asked, my name is Orochimaru, one of the three Legendary Sanin and I'm here to take you home" he looked at Sakura. **_

_**"No, I won't let you take me back there" she said with anger, **_

_**"Guess I have no other choice but to kill you!" he disappeared and in a few seconds, **_

_**Slash! **_

_**"Aaaahhhhh!!!" Sakura screamed in pain after being cut from her stomach to her chest. **_

**Flashback over…**

Then Sasuke activated his Sharingan as he glared at him, Ibaki can tell he's angry, "Aw…! I see that you carried the blood of the Kekkei Genkai, no matter; I'll just kill you right here and now" he said as he draw out his sword. But little does he know, when Sasuke was on top of him he placed three paper bombs attach on his back when…

_**Boom! Boom! Boom! **_

"AAAHHH!!!" Ibaki screamed in pain again as he accidentally dropped his whip; which made Sasuke no longer tied up and escaped. He disappeared and reappeared behind Ibaki with a kunai; he was aiming at his neck but Ibaki turned and blocked his attack with his sword as they both started fighting.

**Sakura vs. Tsumaki… **

Tsumaki still have Sakura tied to her whip as she pulled her towards her, she grabbed her shirt; lift her off the ground and near her face.

"I was hoping that once we see each other again, you show me some entertainment…" Tsumaki said as she reeled her whip back, untying Sakura. "Now…SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!" she said then she threw Sakura over to the lake; she hit some surfaces of the water after she was thrown in the opposite direction.

After that, Sakura was about to get on her feet on the water until she sensed Tsumaki appeared behind her; with her red nails all long and sharp. Sakura quickly moved away from her, except…

_**Scratch! **_

Tsumaki scratched her lower left stomach, "Argh!" Sakura cried in pain for she wasn't quick enough to match Tsumaki's speed. Then Tsumaki charged her with both of her sharp nails at her and attack, Sakura dodged each of her attack but still not fast enough; as she was scratched on both of her cheeks, her left shoulder and her upper right stomach. Just as Tsumaki's nails are aiming towards her face, Sakura quickly got her kunai and blocked it; but as she blocks her nails, she begin struggling as those red nails are pushing closer and her strength are beginning to be weaken.

_**"No… I can't lose…"**_ Sakura thought trying to fight back then Tsumaki pulled back her hand back and hit Sakura's stomach with her right knee up then punched her face from below; she turned and used her powerful side thrust to kick her front, making her fly to the opposite direction again.

Sakura was away from the water and back on land, but was on the ground hurt; from the spikes, the electricity, the scratches and beaten down. Sakura was coughing out blood while laying on the ground, _**"…No…"**_ she thought then cough out more blood.

**Naruto and Chief Toad vs. Gaara and Shukaku… **

"Naruto, I need you to make a Transformation jutsu, something with fangs and claws so I can grab hold of him while you wake up Gaara," the Chief Toad said,

"But I hardly know anything with fangs and claws," Naruto said. Then the Chief Toad started to charge at Shukaku again,

"Just think of something and hurry!" he said to Naruto.

"Something with fangs and claws… fangs and claws… fangs and claws…" Naruto said to himself while think of a transformation then… red eyes appeared in his head for he finally got one. So as they got closer to Shukaku…

"Transformation jutsu!" Naruto said and…

_**POOF!!! **_

Huge smoke appeared and then came out, the one… the only… the Nine-Tailed Fox, Kyuubi **(I think.)** Now they got him right where they want them.

**Sasuke vs. Ibaki… **

Still fighting and blocking sword against kunai, they both jumped away from each other trying to save some of their energy. They were both panting as they glared at each other, then Ibaki made the same smirk on his face,

"Your not so bad, for someone whose about to die" he said,

"I wouldn't bet on it," Sasuke said angrily then he gathered his chakra made the Tiger sign for…

"Secret Art Fire Style; Fireball jutsu" he said and blew out a huge amount of fireball. Going straight towards Ibaki then Ibaki pulled out another sword and gathered his chakra on both of them and… spun them in front of him; deflecting the fireball after it hits. Sasuke was surprise that his jutsu didn't touch him one bit, after Ibaki deflected the fireball he separated his swords and gone to his fighting stance.

"Nice try kid but no dice, you can use any type of jutsu you want but they are no use against mine" Ibaki said then he was about to attack when…

"Hold it!" Sasuke said that made Ibaki stopped for moment.

"There's another thing I want to know" Sasuke said, Ibaki hates being interrupted but decided to hear him out,

"Why Sakura? Why is Orochimaru after her…? What is it that he want?" Sasuke asked in demand once again. Ibaki rolled his eyes and sighed, "Another one of your pathetic questions" he said, Sasuke became angry, "Answer me you bastard!" he said.

"Well I'm afraid you have to find that out for yourself… by Sarla that is" Ibaki said,

"…what?!" Sasuke said of being uncertain of what he is saying. Ibaki continues, "Your so called teammate, 'Sakura', is not who you think she is," Sasuke stood silence then…

**Flashbacks… **

**_Roof..._**

_**"My name is Sakura Haruno, I like flowers, such as roses, lilies and cherry blossom, also like hanging out with Naruto, but mostly spend more time with my Aunt; my hobbies is training, performing jutsut and study." **_

**_Preliminaries..._**

_**"My life is none of you're concern…" **_

**_Arena..._**

_**"Uchiha" **_

**Flashbacks over… **

"She's a lot different than you can ever imagine" Ibaki said and Sasuke is still silent and…

**Flashbacks over… **

**_Survival Exercise..._**

_**"I am indeed surprise that someone like you can handle the Sharingan well sensei" she took another step, then suddenly, disappeared and reappeared behind Kakashi "Even if you cover your eye for especial occasion." **_

**_Mission..._**

_**…"No worry Naruto, I'll take care of that," she said. She perform a jutsu that made her right hand glow green, touch his hand so she'll get the poison out and stop the bleeding. **_

**_Fight..._**

_**"…now you're going to die!" Zabuza said, **_

_**"Kakashi-sensei, no!" Naruto cried **_

_**Just as Zabuza slashed, Kakashi was unharmed and not cut at all, for Zabuza didn't relies that half of his sword is gone. He was very surprised, **_

_**"Wha…How..?" he stuttered **_

_**"I never knew it can be this heavy," said that voice. He quickly turned and saw Sakura while holding his other half of his sword, **_

_**"No matter, as long as he won't be slashing anyone" Sakura said, when throwing the other half away that is hit a strong rock and broke to pieces. **_

**Flashbacks over… **

"Her unique abilities are much powerful, that no one like you could possibly match her level" Ibaki said, Sasuke clenched his fist then…

**Flashbacks… **

**_Forest of Death..._**

_**"Earth Style; Earthquake jutsu" she punched hard to the ground, and made everything shake. **_

**_Fight..._**

_**The Sound ninjas are floating in the tornado, as they spin around she attacked them. Doso turned and saw Sakura holding a whole tree above him, she swung it and hit him hard; that made the tree break and made Doso flow out of the tornado and land very hard to the ground; that he hit a bunch of trees, all the way down. **_

_**Zaku try to keep himself steady until Sakura appeared in front of him with both of her hands glowing blue. She punched him in the face and made him fly to an opposite direction. Then she disappeared and reappeared in time to kick him to the gut and made him fly up. Then she disappeared and reappeared in time to grab his ankle, swung him and let go of him as he threw him over to Kin. **_

_**As Zaku hit Kin, they both where thrown out of the tornado and did the same as she did to Doso. Sakura was floating then start spinning forward as she went back down; as she landed, she made a large hole that covers the whole open area. The tornado has split and disappeared along with the earthquake. **_

**_Preliminaries..._**

_**Sakura was still standing not moving a muscle, she tightens her right fist as she gathered her chakra to make it glow blue. Ino was back on her feet then she looked up at Sakura and saw her eyes no longer green emerald; that it's now violet. **_

_**Sakura looked at her with anger in her eyes as it spiral around, Ino felt paralyzed that she couldn't move a muscle until she heard, **_

_**"How unfortunate" Sakura said then she used her glowing fist and punched hard to the ground so it'll flow directly at Ino. **_

_**The tower was shaky at the moment that some of the ninjas lost their balance and fell to the ground; though most of them kept their balance. Then there's, **_

_**Boom! **_

**Flashbacks over… **

"And I bet that she could beat Itachi Uchiha instead of some weakling like you" Ibaki is now messing with him, since Sasuke heard his brothers name he became angrier than ever as he got his shuriken out and threw them at Ibaki. Ibaki made his wings appeared again; he flew to the air and dodged the shuriken.

Ibaki was in the air again, _**"Ha! He has no chance of beating me…"**_ he thought then he turned to the other area close to the lake, _**"I wonder if Tsumaki is taking care of Sarla right now"**_ he thought about his twin sister.

**Sakura vs. Tsumaki… **

Tsumaki was walking towards her looking very disappointed and bored again, Sakura was trying to get up but Tsumaki placed her foot on her head keeping her down.

"This is it? No entertainment, no skill, no nothing; 'Agh!' how pathetic, I was expecting something new or something fun, but all I see is you lying on the ground being all weak" she said as she press her foot down hard; making Sakura suffer in pain. Sakura try to say something but Tsumaki kept pushing her head to the ground, then she continues, "I can hardly get why Orochimaru wants you so bad, he fines you so valuable to him; but after what I see, you're nothing but a piece of garbage!" Tsumaki removed her foot and kicked her to the stomach,

"Argh!!" Sakura cried in pain as more blood spat out, Tsumaki glared at her as she covered her stomach, "You know he has been talking about you and Kom these pass few days… I don't see what makes a kid like you so special, I mean, it's always about you-you-you. Well what about me?! I'm much more superior and more powerful than you'll ever be…" she said to Sakura. Sakura still mutter in pain but slowly looked up to Tsumaki, glaring at her, while she's busy lecturing her, Tsumaki sighed and being dramatic again,

"At least Orochimaru would have done is give me some sympathy and generosity… but all he gave me is pity and this necklace" she said as she show Sakura a red crystal with sparkles inside; attach to a silver diamond-shaped necklace. Sakura became shocked… for she have recognized that necklace… from before…

**Flashback… **

_**Two girls are sitting on a long near a tree watching the sunset, **_

_**"I still can't believe you finally became a shinobi after your first mission," Sarla said, Nanako giggled a bit, "That makes two of us," she said. Sarla turned to her and asked, **_

_**"What do you mean?" Nanako turned to her, **_

_**"At first when I was in a middle of a battle, I didn't know what to do or know if I'll ever make it; but the only thing that kept me focus is to protect something that is precise to me… the village… my friends… my family… and everyone that are close and dear to me," she explained. Sarla became silent "Nanako…" she thought, Nanako turned back to the sunset, **_

_**"There's also the fact that my teammate are there for me, that we have each others backs no matter what. As long as we're together nothing can tear us apart; for we have brains… strength… skills…" Nanako showed her little sister her red crystal with a silver diamond-shaped necklace, "…and a little luck" she said with a smile. Sarla saw her necklace as is sparkles inside the crystal, **_

_**"It's so pretty, you've been wearing it all the time?" she asked again, Nanako nodded, **_

_**"You bet, I find it as my good luck charm so I never took it off…" she got off the log, "Some people find it weird but not to me" she said then started walking. Sarla got off the log and followed her, **_

_**"So… as long as you wear it, it'll help you when you're fighting?" Sarla asked, Nanako shook her head a bit, **_

_**"Not exactly, sometimes it helps but most of the time it doesn't. There are some things that we should know about being a shinobi, that you can't always count on luck to do its work for you. That you have to be confident and smart when it comes to missions and battles, so during that time luck is something that you make on your own," Nanako explained. Sarla looked confused as they both stopped walking. Nanako giggled a bit, then crouch down in front of her, **_

_**"Perhaps that's a little something for you to learn once you're older," Nanako said with a smile again then she touch her sister's pink hair "But tell you what sis, once you become a ninja…" she showed her the necklace again, "I'll let you wear it" she said. Sarla smiled, "Really?!" Nanako nodded, **_

_**"That's a promise…" she said. **_

**Flashback over… **

No doubt about, Sakura can tell that necklace Tsumaki is wearing was Nanako's,

"T-that's…th-that's…" she tried to speak until Tsumaki interrupted her,

"Lovely, I know. Though I'm more of a heart-shaped ruby type but this crystal does much my eyes." Sakura clenched her fists and made and angry look on her face as Tsumaki continues,

"Though this necklace use to belong to this one red-head a long time ago…" Tsumaki slowly looked away as she had her fingers on the tip of her chin, "Now who was that girl again?" she said trying to think; but little does she know that Sakura's eyes are slowly turning green to violet,

"Isn't she some kuniochi… a shinobi that Lord Orochimaru slaughtered? I'm not so good at remembering things," Tsumaki said then Sakura gathered her chakra to make her right fist glow blue. Tsumaki sighed, "Oh well, whoever she was she's good as well dead" she said then she heard…

"YOU BITCH!!!!!" Tsumaki quickly turned and,

_**PUNCH!!! **_

Sakura punched her in the face with her glowing hand, and made her fly back towards the lake; she flew a meters and land on top of the water. Sakura was on her feet with her violet eyes spiraling around, for now she is angry as her right hand stopped glowing. Tsumaki was getting on her feet on top of the water but feeling the sore on her face when she was punched, she looked at her and sensed her chakra emerge from her,

"That necklace you're wearing… belongs to my sister" Sakura said in an anger tone, Tsumaki placed her hand where Sakura punched her, and can taste a bit of blood in her mouth. _**"So this is her power that Orochimaru mentioned,"**_ she thought as she removed her hand from her face.

"Seems like I underestimated you Sarla, but it doesn't mean you're strong enough to beat me" Tsumaki said with an evil smirk on her face,

"Give it back!" Sakura said in the same tone.

"Oh, you mean this necklace? Well if you wanted so badly…" Tsumaki gather her chakra to her red nails; making them longer and sharper than before, "…come and get it!" she said. Sakura pulled out both her red fans and her amount of chakra is flowing around her,

"I said…GIVE IT BACK!!!" she said with rage then she and Tsumaki charged each other.

**To be continued… **

**I know you all hate cliffys; but I get some peer pressure whether to write some more or not keep you all waiting. I hope you understand, I really want to continue, it's just you all loved my story so much I don't want to keep you guys waiting… sorry. I hope you liked it, and I liked it if you review to me about it while I'll work on updating the other chapter. Thanks for reading it and see you later. Babykat out! **

**Bonus Question? **

**Whose going to find out about Sakura's past?**


	34. Chapter 34

**I read your reviews and I felt more than glad that you all liked it, and for that I updated this chapter just for all of you. Enjoy! **

**While Naruto and Gamabunta (I found the name) are fighting off Gaara and Shukaku, Sasuke is fighting one of the twins who are after Sakura, Ibaki; and Sakura is fighting the other twin, Tsumaki. Then Sakura found out that her enemy is wearing her sister's necklace; and now… she is mad as the real fight is about to begin when… **

Sakura and Tsumaki charged each other, Sakura through one of her fans at her; Tsumaki dodged the spinning fan,

"Ha! You missed," she said as she threw her sharp nails at like what she did to her hair, the nails are closing in on Sakura but Sakura jumped backwards and dodged them. As she was in the air she threw her second fan at her, then Tsumaki stopped herself and dodged the other fan.

"You can do a whole lot better than that," Tsumaki said then she threw more of her nails at her, the nails hit Sakura except…

_**Poof! **_

Cherry blossom petals appeared as Sakura disappeared, Tsumaki became surprised like her brother then… Sakura reappeared behind her. Tsumaki quickly turned until Sakura kicked her to the front making her fly in the opposite direction. Tsumaki flipped and land on the water, just when she looked up to her one of her spinning fan appeared and cut her left cheek; then the other fan appeared and cut her right shoulder.

"Aah!" she cried in pain and fell to the water, the red fans were spinning towards Sakura as she got back to her fighting stance; the fans circulate around her,

"Give me back my sister's necklace you good for nothing hag," she said in anger tone.

**Sasuke vs. Ibaki… **

Ibaki was still in the air and he can sense his sister fighting against Sakura,

_**"I can sense Sarla's chakra increasing, I sure hope you know what you're doing Tsumaki,"**_ he thought. Then suddenly, a windmill shuriken appeared from the ground and spinning towards Ibaki; he saw the shuriken coming towards him as he quickly dodged it but in surprise…

"Bad move!" Ibaki turned and saw Sasuke appeared behind him. "Now," Sasuke said as he uses one of Rock Lee's special technique; he kicked him to the side that made his wings disappeared again. Then he punched him to the stomach as they both started falling again, as soon as they were close to the ground again Sasuke flipped and used his ax-kick to…

"Lion's Barrage!" **(I think)** as he kicked him to the front and was hit to the ground very hard; Ibaki coughed out blood after that. Sasuke land on his feet as Ibaki lies on the ground, Sasuke is still mad as he walked up to him; he grabbed his collar and got up to his face,

"No more games, now tell me why is Orochimaru after Sakura?" he said to him as his Sharingan is activated. Ibaki looked at him with an evil smile on his face then he giggled a bit, which annoys Sasuke, and said,

"As I told you from before, if you really wanted to know about Sarla, ask her yourself. I mean after all, she is your teammate," Sasuke glared at him.

**Naruto and Gamabunta vs. Gaara and Shukaku… **

As Naruto transformed Gamabunta to Kyuubi, they've been able to break through the Medium between Gaara and Shukaku. However, when Naruto punched Gaara and woke him up, things aren't going as well as they thought. Gaara was awake alright but he's angrier than ever, not just because of Naruto shattered his jutsu but because he's stronger than him. So he's about to go for the kill as he gathered his chakra to have full control of his sand; he caught Naruto before he attacked him,

"NOW DIE!!" Gaara said as he was about to use his technique one more time, until… he sensed some powerful amount of chakra not so far from here. He looked towards the other area where he sensed that chakra,

_**"Where is this amount chakra coming from…?"**_ he thought then he remembered…

**Flashback… **

_**"Since you're the first person who asked, I'll tell you" Sakura closed her eyes for a moment then… she opened them that her green eyes turned to violet as it spirals around. Naruto and Sasuke, even Gaara notice the change of her eyes then she started to explain. **_

_**"In my family we can see spirits unlike anyone else, we were born with more than one spirit which allow us to see other spirits, even demon spirits. I've seen a lot of demon spirits, so during my time I got use to them. Only people like me and my aunt can see them but no one else can… especially to those who carried the blood of the Kekkai Genkai,"… **_

**Flashback over… **

_**"Could it be her chakra?" **_he thought. Naruto notice Gaara not attacking him, _**"What's with him,"**_ he thought and then he sensed the amount of charka too. _**"Wha… what's going on, where's this chakra coming from?"**_ he thought.

**Sakura vs. Tsumaki… **

As Tsumaki was getting back on her feet on the water, looked up to Sakura with a glare, "How dare you call me a hag you worthless little runt," she said with anger then she gathered her chakra in her hair making all spiky and sharp again. "And how dare you ruin my beautiful face, I'm going to pay make you pay!" she said as she charge at her; she swung her head to make her spikes come out, making them charging her with full force. Sakura quickly jumped, dodging every red spikes coming to her; while she dodged them, Tsumaki gathered her chakra on her back making her wings appeared again then she flew to the air as she charged towards her.

After Sakura dodged every red spikes, Tsumaki grabbed her and they both flew to the sky.

**Sky… **

As Sakura is in the sky again, she spotted her comrades from above; Sasuke in the forest with Ibaki then Naruto and the Chief Toad fighting off Gaara and Shukaku. Then,

"I'm getting rid of you, once and for all," Tsumaki said then she stuck out right hand out, making her nails long and sharp again. Sakura couldn't escape from her when…

_**Stab! **_

Tsumaki stabbed with her nail on the lower side of her left stomach,

"Guhh!" Sakura screamed in pain as she coughed out blood from her mouth.

**Sasuke vs. Ibaki… **

While Ibaki is still on the ground, he spotted his sister in the sky and has Sakura with her. He giggled once again, annoying Sasuke, "It appears to me that you might not get the chance to ask her after all," he said. Sasuke doesn't know what he is talking until, he notice him looking up to the sky, Sasuke turned to look up and saw Sakura in the sky again; except some red-hair girl have her and seems to be killing Sakura.

"Eh…" Sasuke respond while seeing Sakura hurt, and then Ibaki quickly grabbed Sasuke wrist, got back on his feet and used his other hand to flip him but over to the other tree. Sasuke hit the tree from behind then Ibaki draw out his swords again, "Now, you die," he said as he charge him; Sasuke was able to get on his feet and got out his kunai. Then he blocked Ibaki's attack as they fought once again.

**Sakura vs. Tsumaki… **

Tsumaki got Sakura right where she wants her then she made an evil smirk on her face,

"I have to say Sarla, you sure have grown a lot and strong too… but it's such a pity that it wasn't enough." Sakura didn't say anything as she felt Tsumaki's nails in her, "But it doesn't matter now, I alaways knew that you'll always be nothing more than a little weakling… just like your big sister," Tsumaki said to her. Then Sakura slowly looked up to her and spotted the crystal necklace, watching it sparkles inside showing much memories of her sister…

**Flashback… **

_**"But tell you what sis, once you become a ninja…" she showed her the necklace again, "I'll let you wear it" she said. Sarla smiled, "Really?!" Nanako nodded, **_

_**"That's a promise… because I believe in you," she said. Sarla blushed after what she just said, **_

_**"You believe in me?" she asked. **_

_**"Of course I do, I can tell that you a full dream ahead of you," Nanako said as she stood up, "Just like everyone else in this village; like Mr. Gusmen, Mrs. Wum, the Calpa twins and others we both know. We all have dreams that we were willing to make it come true…" Nanako started walking, "Just like my dream, of suring that everyone's dreams will live on," she said. Sarla followed her as they head home, she smiled again, **_

_**"Well I think you have a wonder dream Nanako, and I believe you dream will come," she thought as they both left the area. **_

**Flashback over… **

_**"Nanako… you always believe in me… and you had a wonderful dream…"**_ Sakura thought then she manage to move her right hand and grabbed Tsumaki's right hand where she pierce her stomach. Tsumaki noticed her gripping her hand very hard, "What the…?!" she respond,

_**"Now it's my turn to make your dream come true,"**_ Sakura thought, as she looked straight at Tsumaki; her violet eyes spirals around as she tightens Tsumaki's hand even harder.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tsumaki said as she felt her hand being squeezed, Sakura glared at her, "I told you to give it back," she said then she focus her chakra to her spinning fans. Her two red fans spinning up towards where Sakura and Tsumaki is, and spun around them. Tsumaki notice the fans spinning around them,

_**"What the hell she's doing?"**_ she thought.

**Naruto and Gamabunta vs. Gaara and Shukaku… **

Naruto was struggling to break free but the sand was holding on to him tight, then he remember that he has the Nine-Tail's chakra; so without a doubt, he gathered it's chakra and at that moment… he was able to get out of the sand. Gaara quickly turned to him when Naruto jumped and charge him; he quickly controlled his sand in order to stop Naruto for attacking him. Naruto was close to him but couldn't punch him, so instead…

"I…I had it with you," he said then he used head-butt on his skull very hard. Which made Shukaku crack up and turned into sand then Naruto and Gaara were falling after that.

_**"Seems like Naruto was able to defeat Gaara by hitting the weak point of his skull, causing him to lose full control of the sand; I have to say, Naruto sure is one famous knucklehead," **_Gamabunta thought.

"Come on son, let's go home; I'm completely worn out," he said,

"Sure thing pops," his son said and then…

_**POOF!!! **_

When they poof away, the wind blew Naruto and Gaara away from each other and landed on separate trees.

**Sasuke vs. Ibaki… **

Sasuke and Ibaki are still fighting then Ibaki used both of his swords to get rid of Sasuke kunai, he kicked Sasuke to the other tree behind him and then he swung his swords…

_**SLASH!!! **_

He cut Sasuke in two with both swords in one attack… except…

_**Poof! **_

A log appear, it was cut and it surprise Ibaki, "A Substitution jutsu," he said then he spotted a paper bomb on one of the pieces of the log, "What the…!?" he respond when…

_**Boom! **_

Ibaki was flying backwards after the explosion. He flipped again and land on his feet until he heard, "Fire Style; Phoenix Flowers jutsu," he turned and saw multiple flames of fire coming towards him. He used both his sword and swung the around to deflect it again, except the flames disappeared and shurikens are spinning towards him; he deflected some of them but most got hit by them. After that Sasuke appeared behind him, Ibaki turned until he was kicked to the face again; he flew and hit a tree behind him.

Sasuke land on his feet, as he glare at Ibaki, watching getting back on his feet; Ibaki looked straight at for he's tired of playing games with him,

"I had just about enough of you, you worthless little brat…" he tightens his swords, "I'll just get rid of you once and for a…Eh!" He hesitated as he sensed a powerful chakra coming from above, he quickly looked up and saw his sister and Sakura still in the sky; but two fans are spinning around them. Sasuke noticed him looking up at the sky again, he looked up and saw what's going on up there.

**Sakura vs. Tsumaki… **

Tsumaki try to get her hand back but Sakura held her hand too tight and wouldn't let go,

"Now tell me… am I still that little weak girl from before," Sakura said to her while glaring out her with her violet eyes. Tsumaki can sense her chakra flowing inside her then she turned to fans as they spin around them; she can sense some spiritual energy in them, as if there's spirits in them.

Then Sakura focus her fans as she's about to use…

"Secret Art; Multiple Attack," she said then her two fans multiply over 25 fans, as they all circulate around them. Tsumaki saw a bunch of red fans spinning around and there's nowhere to escape them.

**Ground… **

Ibaki saw a bunch of red fans circulating around them and sense spiritual energy from all of them, _**"Oh no, Tsumaki…"**_ he thought. Sasuke was amazed as he sensed some powerful chakra coming from Sakura, and saw so many fans circulating, from above.

**Sky… **

Tsumaki couldn't escape as Sakura was about to use her secret technique, that her aunt taught her while she was training. So with no hesitation…

"One-thousand Strike" she said then all of her fans spin right towards them, Sakura quickly grabbed the necklace and rip it off Tsumaki's neck then pushed herself away from Tsumaki; she let go of her hand as her nails were off of her, so she would able to get out of the way. Sakura was falling again as her stomach is bleeding and held onto the necklace; as for Tsumaki, all the fans coming towards her…

_**SLASH!!! SLASH!!! SLASH!!! **_

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Tsumaki screamed in pain after she's been cut by fans from everywhere then her wings disappeared again and she started falling.

**Ground… **

Ibaki and Sasuke saw both of them falling, Ibaki quickly draw back his swords and activated his wings again; as Sasuke quickly left the area so he save his comrade. Ibaki flew to the sky as Sasuke jumped through the forest.

Sakura and Tsumaki were falling towards the ground, but Ibaki flew and quickly caught his injured sister; Sakura kept falling and was close to the ground. Until, Sasuke jumped and caught her on time then he land on large branch. He looked up to the sky as he watch Ibaki fly away while carry his twin sister.

**Sky… **

While Ibaki was flying he looked back down at Sasuke is, as he was holding Sakura in bridal style again. He glare at him,

_**"You haven't seen the last of me Uchiha, the next time we meet, I promise you I will kill you,"**_ he thought for he has to abort the mission for now, because he's worried about his sister after what Sakura did to her; so he carried his sister in bridal style and flew away.

**Ground… **

Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan as he carried Sakura off the tree and landed back on the ground, he gently place Sakura on the grass as she lays unconscious.

_**"Her last attack must of cause her to lose a lot of her chakra, she's completely worn out," **_Sasuke thought as she took a close look at her. Until then, he spotted something on Sakura's hand… some red crystal attached to a silver diamond-shaped necklace, she was holding it; Sasuke took the necklace off her hand and took a good look at it,

_**"Why would she held onto this?" **_he thought as he analyzed it then he looked at the back of the silver part of the necklace and found a name carved in behind; he looked close to it as it said…

"…_Nanako Komogoto_…" then at that moment… Sasuke snapped,

_**"Wait a minute, Nanako?!"**_ he thought.

**Flashbacks…**

**_Forest__ of Death_**

_**"…Nanako…" Sakura said while she was unconscious… **_

_**Hospital **_

_**"…I had a talk with her mother and she claims that Sakura is an only child; that she doesn't have any siblings at all…" Kakashi said. **_

_**Sound ninjas **_

_**"You really are Nanako's kid sister," Doso said. **_

**Flashbacks over… **

Sasuke turned to Sakura as she lays unconscious,

_**"Why didn't you tell me you have a sister…? Whatever happened to her anyway…?"**_ he thought deeply; and then…

"I figure you might be here," a voice said, Sasuke turned and saw, none other than Kamaikom herself. She was holding Sakura fans as she walked towards them, Sasuke quickly hid the necklace as Kom approach him,

"I'll take it from her Mr. Uchiha, I believe you should leave and check on your other comrade…" Kom picked up her niece in bridal style. She turned to Sasuke, "I'm sure that he needs your help," she said to him, Sasuke didn't say anything but nodded then he turned and left them. After he left, Kom turned to her niece,

_**"Sarla… I always knew you could surpass your sister's level… I just pray that you know what you're doing,"**_ she thought. Then she started walking,

_**"Brother… if you were alive, you could see how much your daughter has grown,"**_ she thought deeply as she took her last step…

_**Poof! **_

She disappeared into violet petal with Sakura with her.

**Forest… **

Sasuke was jumping through the trees, on his way to get Naruto, he looked at the necklace again and remembers what Ibaki said to him…

**Flashback… **

_**"Your so called teammate, 'Sakura', is not who you think she is,"… **_

**Flashback over… **

_**"I'm almost close to find out about you Sakura,"**_ he thought as he held onto the necklace, and continue his way to get Naruto.

**Village… **

The village was in wreck but the Leaf village was able to defeat the Sound village; and the Mountain village was able to stop the Sand village from entering the Leaf village. Orochimaru had killed the Third Hokage but his arms were taken away by his jutsu, "The Reaper" **(or the Grim Reaper, I'm not so sure.)** So he called off the invasion as the Sound ninjas retreat the village, the invasion was over and the Sound village lost.

Even though the village defeated the Sound village, they just lost their Hokage; if it wasn't for him, the invasion would be turned the other way around. So may the Third Hokage rest in peace, for his day of being Hokage have been done; but he died for a good reason, protecting the village and everyone who is precise to him. Farewell, Third Hokage.

**I decided to step the funeral, since there's going to be a lot of talking and a lot more typing. So I'll skip to the part when it was an ordinary day, okay. **

**Village… **

The villagers are rebuilding their village after they were invaded by the Sounds, the Mountain village decided to lend a hand. As they build up houses, stores, the school and other buildings.

**Meanwhile… **

The kunoichi's are helping out exposing some damages on some stores, and with a twist, the Ichiba brothers are there. As Ino got rid of some damaged off the roof, Racardu has both his hands up to her, "I got you," he said with a smile, Ino smiled as she gently jumped down and Racardu caught her. She said to him, "Thanks again for helping us clean up this mess," Racardu had his arm around her,

"No problem, as long as my brothers and I are still around, we can help out anytime you want… if you know what I mean," he said while flirting. Ino blushed and giggled after that.

Hinata was climbing down the ladder after she finished cleaning the top windows, she accidentally slipped off the ladder and fell; until Racarnu appeared and caught on time. Hinate turned to him,

"Ra…Racarnu," she said, he smiled while holding her in bridal style, "You should watch your step Hinata, you could of have gotten hurt," he said. Hinata blushed and smiled, "Y-yes…thank you Racarnu," she said.

Just as he set Hinata back on her feet, the boys saw the two Ichiba brothers with their kunoichi's, as they scowl at them for a while,

"Grrrrrr! Ruff! Grrrrrr!" Arkamaru barked,

"I wanna bite him too Arkamaru," Kiba said as he growled at Racarnu while flirting with Hinata.

"When are those guys leaving the village," Choji said while he clenched his hands,

"Soon, hopefully," Shikamaru said while glaring at Racardu flirting with Ino.

"Hmph… those two are getting on my last nerve…" Shino said then he led his left hand near his face, as beetles are crawling on him, "Let's see how they can handle this," he said as he communicates with his bugs.

As Racardu and Racarnu are flirting with Ino and Hinata, they didn't know that some beetles crawled inside their pants.

"So Ino, I was wondering…" Racardu said to her as she smiles,

"Hinata, I've been thinking…" Racarnu said to her and she smiles.

"Once we're finish cleaning the mess, maybe we should…" Racardu was about to ask, until…

"After we're finish here, you wanna…" Racarnu was about to ask, until…

_**Bite! BiTe!! BITE!!! **_

They both felt something biting very hard in their behinds and,

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" they both screamed in pain; they startled Ino and Hinate as they both kept screaming in pain and started jumping around. As they felt more bites in the behinds again, they both started running; leaving the area along with Ino and Hinata. After the Ichiba brothers left, they turned to each other,

"What was that about?" Ino asked,

"I…don't know," Hinata said since they both have no clue why they left.

As for the boys, they were laughing up after while watching the Ichiba brothers ran off, Kiba was laughing as he turned to Shino, "Good one Shino," he said to him then gave him a hive five. "That surely makes me feel better," Shikamaru said as he giggled, "Me too," Choji said as he giggled, then the boys started leaving the area, still laughing on their way.

**Academy… **

The Jounins are rebuilding the damages at the Academy; Kakashi, Gai, Asuma and Kurenai are there helping-out. Just as they disposed some broken woods and glass out of the building, Gai spotted a woman passing by… a masked woman; he smiled as he quickly left to find Kakashi.

Kakashi was busy disposing more broken glass behind the building then Gai appeared as he ran up to him with a grin on his face, "Kakashi, you can never guess whose here," he said. Kakashi sighed, "Gai, I don't have time to play twenty-questions with you, I still have to finish cleaning up this mess," Kakashi said as he turned his back on him. When he grabbed a bucket full of water with a rag in it and started walking, Gai said, "Then I guess I should tell Ms. Kom that you're busy," that's when Kakashi became frozen and dropped the bucket; and made the water spill over, because of what he just heard. Kakashi slowly turned to Gai, "D-did you say…Ms. Kom…?" he said as if he suddenly became nervous.

Kom was walking by as she carries a basket full of fruits and vegetables; she was passing through the area of the Academy. Kakashi and Gai stood behind the building as they both spotted Kom walking by, "Now's your chance Kakashi, this time you can ask her out," Gai said. "I don't know Gai, the last time I tried it I…" Kakashi said until Gai interrupted, "Don't be like that Kakashi, as a friend, and at some point rival, I say let the power of youth emerge." After that, Gai pushed Kakashi forward, and out of the hiding place; Kakashi was out of the open and Kom spotted him,

"Mr. Hatake," she said with a smile under her mask, Kakashi turned to her, "Oh… Ms. Kom, hi…" he said. She walked up to him, "It's nice to see you again," Kom said, "It's nice to see you too," he said with a smile under his mask.

**Inside the Academy… **

Kurenai and Asuma are busy disposing some damages in the classrooms; Kurenai was wiping the windows until she looked down and spotted Kakashi with the masked woman, Kom.

"Asuma, it's her," Kurenai said, Asuma walked up and looked at the window, and saw her with Kakashi. "It's Kom," Asuma said as they watched her talking to Kakashi. "Do you think we should go to her now?" Kurenai asked, Asuma shook his head,

"No, not yet, we need wait a little longer until we have a word with Ms. Haruno," Asuma explained. "Alright then, because I'm still concern about Hinata's behavior," Kurenai said, "Same with Ino," Asuma said.

"But for right now, we must wait," Asuma said as he and Kurenai walked away from the window and out of the classroom.

**Outside the Academy… **

"I usually don't go out in public, I just shop for markets, clothes and flowers during my time," Kom said, "I see, normally I just train my comrades and go onto missions," Kakashi said. "How interesting, I use to go on missions all the time back when I was in my village," Kom said which caught Kakashi's attention, "Really," he said, "But I rather not talk about it, that was a long time ago," Kom slowly looked away. "I understand," Kakashi said, and then he heard,

"Psst…Psst…" Kakashi turned to Gai as he whispered, "Ask her out," Kakashi sighed, _**"Okay, here goes," **_he thought. He took a deep breath, "Listen, I was thinking… if you're not doing anything… you wanna have some lunch later on?" Kakashi asked when he turned… except Kom was gone and Iruka stood in front of Kakashi, looking at him weirdly.

"…A very strange offer but I'll accept, just as long as it's not Chako Restaurant; their beef-turkey makes me queasy," Iruka said then he walked away from him. Kakashi became stun because he embarrassed himself again and Kom was gone… again. Gai walked up to him and noticed Kom is not here,

"I didn't expect you to ask out Iruka, but on the plus side, you get to talk with Ms. Kom; thanks to the power of youth," he said as he made a shine on his teeth. Kakashi placed him hand his face and shook his head a little, _**"Why did this always happen to me?"**_ he thought deeply.

**Uchiha resident… **

Sasuke was sitting on the roof, looking at the necklace; reading the name over, and over, _**"Nanako Komogoto,"**_ he thought after he read the name. Then he looked at the sky as clouds are floating above and passing by. _**"What is it your not telling me?"**_ he thought as he pictured Sakura glaring at him from above, as she said 'Uchiha,' _**"Why can't I get her out of my mind?"**_ he thought deeply.

**Ramen store… **

Naruto is having some ramens with Jiraya, as he talks about woman and what not, Naruto ate his seventh/eighth bowl, Jiraya asked, "So how is she?"

"Who?" Naruto asked,

"You're little girlfriend of course," Jiraya said, Naruto blushed and looked away,

"She's fine and I told you she's not my girlfriend," he said.

"Oh right, I forgot she already has a boyfriend; and I have to say, he sure is one lucky guy," Jiraya said then Naruto stopped eating as Jiraya continues. "I mean, he's from another village, he has brothers, who looks exactly like him, quite handsome and strong; that is when it comes to figh…ting," Jiraya stopped himself as he noticed Naruto not eating his ramen, his hand was clenching his chopsticks and he growled a bit as flames burns in his eyes; the felt of anger and jealousy.

Jiraya can tell that talking about Sakura's boyfriend is among a bad idea, so he said to the ramen man, "Check please."

**To be continued… **

**Sorry I took so long, but it was worth it for you guys, I hope you and enjoyed and please review to my about it. Oh, and I would like for all of you to know I wrote a third story not too long ago. Hope you enjoy and try to update the other chapter, thank and goodnight.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Attention all readers, I want all of you to know that I am thrilled that you all like my story so far. I may have made you wait so long for me to update every chapter, but I hope you all understand that I'm doing it all for you; and I might have some few delays. Thank you for reading and enjoy the chapter I updated. **

**The invasion was over, the Third Hokage is dead and villagers had rebuilt their village. Everything is seems pretty normal right now, though, there are some things that still concern some people; and by people, I meant Team 7. Kakashi and Sasuke are still on the case of Sakura's past and about Orochimaru. Naruto still has no idea what they're up to but still worries about Sakura, but things got a little out of hand when… **

**Flashback… **

_**Academy… **_

_**"Alright class, I'm giving out your grades for this year," Iruka said, some of the kids aren't so thrilled about seeing their grades. So as Iruka passed around each of their grades, **_

_**"You did very well Mr. Uchiha, you got the highest grade in class," Iruka said to Sasuke as he gave him his grades. Sasuke looked at his grades and saw that he has over 100 above average. "Ha! I have the highest grade in class, I'm a lot smarter than everyone else," he thought then he slowly turn to the other side of the desk, and saw Sakura, "I'm even smarter than her," he thought. **_

_**As Iruka passes out more grades to the class, "You did excellent Ms. Haruno, you got the highest grade in the whole class," Iruka said to Sakura as he gave her, her grades. Sakura look at her grades and saw that she has over 150 above average, she giggled after that. **_

_**Sasuke heard that her grades are higher than his, so he raised his hand to get Iruka's attention. Iruka saw his hand up, "Yes Sasuke," he said, **_

_**"You said I have the highest grade in class, how come she has higher grades than me?" Sasuke asked as he pointed at Sakura, **_

_**"You do have the highest grade in class, but Sakura has the most above average as the other class combined. So apparently, her grades are much higher than you'll ever make Mr. Uchiha," Iruka said. Sasuke sat quiet then he led his eyes to Sakura, she gave him a smirk on her face and stuck her tongue at him; he glared at her for a moment, then looked away. **_

_**Lunch… **_

_**The children are having lunch outside behind the Academy, **_

_**"I-I heard… that you made highest grade in class Sakura," Hinata said while sitting next to her at the table. "Sure am, Iruka-sensei told me I did an excellent work… I even out-smarted that Uchiha," Sakura said. "Oh… I see that… you're still mad at him," Hinata said before she took a bite of her sandwich, **_

_**"You know it! I can't believe his fan-girls are blind for his good looks and talent; for all I know, he's just some jerk-face who act so superior than everyone, that he only cares about himself. So no doubt in the future, he always will be," Sakura said after she drank her juice. "Sakura," Hinata thought, Sakura got up from her seat, "I'm going to get something; you want me to bring any?" she asked Hinata, she shook her head, "No thanks… I'm good," she said with a smile. Then Sakura head towards the food counter. **_

_**Sasuke is sitting alone at the table eating, he's still mad about what happen in class this morning. "What makes him think she's better than me, she's not that special," he thought as he took a bite of his rice-ball. "Why can't she just move to another Academy and stay there; I don't want her here," he thought again then he felt like eating something else, so he left his table and head towards the food counter. **_

_**Food Counter… **_

_**Just as they both made it to the food counter, they suddenly spotted each other; they started to glare, **_

_**"Not her again," Sasuke thought, **_

_**"Not him again," Sakura thought as they glare at each other for a moment. **_

_**"Sakura," Sasuke said, **_

_**"Sasuke," Sakura said then they both walk up to the food counter. "I've been hearing rumors about you for the pass few days," Sasuke said, "Oh…" Sakura said. "About you been to other villages and you've been home-schooled in ninja training," Sasuke explained, Sakura become stun at that moment then she come to her senses. "Well what you heard about me is none of your business Uchiha," she said as she and Sasuke look at the food counter. They both spotted a small plate of tomato… the problem is… it's the last one. They glared at each other for a moment for they wanted that tomato, so at that second… they both grabbed the tomato at the same time. **_

_**"Hands off!" Sasuke yelled, as they both started playing tug of war over the tomato, **_

_**"I saw it first!" Sakura yelled back as she pulled the plate towards her; and the fact that they got some attention from the children. They all saw them fighting over the tomato, even Hinata saw them, "Oh no… not again," she said. **_

_**"Get your own tomato!" Sasuke yelled as he pulled the plate towards him, **_

_**"How about you get lost, jerk-face!" Sakura yelled back and pulled the plate towards her again. **_

_**"Not gonna happen, ugly!" Sasuke pulled back towards him, **_

_**"LOSER!" she pulled back, **_

_**"WITCH!" he pulled back, **_

_**"CHICKEN-ASS!" she pulled back, **_

_**"BIG-MOUTH!" he pulled back. Just as Sakura was about to pull back again, Sasuke suddenly let go of the plate, which made Sakura pulled it back but the tomato splattered all over her shirt. They saw what just happened and some of them started laughing, **_

_**"Seems like you have the tomato after all," Sasuke said with a smirk on his face. Sakura became very angry as she clenched both her hands, "You…! YOU…!" she said in an anger tone but couldn't find the words; so she turned to the counter and spotted whip-cream vanilla cake with a cherry on top. She grabbed it then… she splattered the cake on top of Sasuke's hair, which made more kids laugh even more. Sasuke became angry as he growled and gave her an evil look, so he quickly grabbed a small bowl of chocolate pudding. He was about to throw it at her until someone came from behind and snatch it from him, **_

_**"Not the pudding!" he turned and saw Choji after he took the pudding from him. Choji sat the pudding down then he picked up a small bowl of mash potato, he gave it Sasuke, "Use this," he said. So Sasuke grabbed the mash potato and finally threw it at Sakura; but Sakura quickly ducked and dodged the mash potato that it splattered on Shikamaru instead, all over his face. Shikamaru wiped some mash potato off his eyes and saw who threw it at him, "Hey!" he said as he became upset then he grab a small bowl of his mash potato from his tray and threw it at Sasuke. Sasuke saw it coming as he ducked and dodged, that it splattered all over Choji's face; it made him fell over. He tried to grab something to stop him from falling, but instead he grabbed the edge of the counter and it fell with him; that all the food fell from the counter all over the floor. And then… **_

_**"FOOD FIGHT!!!" Kiba yelled, as he and the other children grabbed some food and started throwing at each other. Kiba threw some food at Naruto, then Naruto threw some food at Sasuke, then he threw some at Sakura; she threw some back, and so on and so on. **_

_**Academy… **_

_**"I'm grateful that you were able to come, Lord Hokage," Iruka said as he and the Third Hokage were walking through the halls, "I figure I wanted to make some few words with the young ones. So I'm more than happy to…" he stopped speaking when he spotted a young girl running up to them. It was Hinata as she just came from outside, **_

_**"Hinata, what's the matter?" Iruka asked, **_

_**"Well…" she said. **_

_**Outside… **_

_**The children are still throwing food at each other, just when Sasuke threw some pudding at Naruto he felt a splatter of strawberry ice cream behind his hair. He quickly turned and saw who threw it at him, and it was Sakura as she stood glaring at him. Sasuke glared back and then, "THAT'S IT!" they both thought at the same time then they charge each other. **_

_**A few moments later… **_

_**Iruka came outside and saw the children throwing food at each other, then Naruto threw a piece of pie at Kiba but he ducked and dodged it; that it splattered all over Iruka's face. "Gah!" Naruto respond after he threw a pie at his sensei, as Iruka wiped some pie off his face, **_

_**"ENOUGH!" said the Third Hokage, then the children immediately stop what they're doing and turned to him. "What is the meaning of this… who's responsible…?" he asked, as he looked at all of them, no one said anything until they heard… **_

_**"Big-head!" Sasuke yelled as he and Sakura are fighting on the ground, again. They all turned to them, **_

_**"Jack-ass!" Sakura yelled as she's on top of him, she punched him in the face, **_

_**"Pinky!" he yelled back as he's on top of her, he pulled her hair, **_

_**"Baka!" she yelled back as she punched him again, then he hit her back; they're hurting each other again. Then Iruka came in and separated them, **_

_**"Break it up you two, this fighting has got to stop!" he said to both of them as they try to hurt each other again. **_

_**The Third Hokage saw them, as they try to kill each other, then he looked at the pink-haired girl as she glared at Sasuke, **_

_**"So that's the new student I heard about, from the looks of her she seem to be a talented little one… yet very strange indeed," he thought. Then he turned to Sasuke as he glare at Sakura, "And from the looks of the youngest Uchiha, he seem to be taking much interest in her… even though he doesn't bother showing it," he thought then he made a small smirk on his face. **_

_**Later in the afternoon… **_

_**The children left the Academy and head home, all except Sasuke and Sakura for they both stayed in detention for starting a food fight and started fighting each other again. They both have bandages on their faces for hurting each other and they sat apart in two chairs with their backs turned; also with their arms folded. Iruka was there, **_

_**"This is the fifth time you both fought each other but this time you both started a food fight at lunch outside," he said to both of them. **_

_**"He ruined my outfit," Sakura murmured, **_

_**"She ruined my hair," Sasuke also murmured, **_

_**"The both of you need to stop fighting once in a while and try to get a long, isn't that so hard to ask," Iruka said. Then the Third Hokage appeared and found Iruka talking to Sasuke and Sakura, **_

_**"Honestly, I don't understand you two," Iruka said, **_

_**"That would be all Iruka," the Third Hokage said, they all turned to him, "Lord Hokage, I didn't see there," Iruka said. The Third Hokage smiled, "Not to worry, I'm just here to have a word with you," he said then he turned to Sasuke and Sakura, "You two should head home now," he said to them. **_

_**"Yes sir," they both said then they both left Iruka and the Third Hokage. **_

_**"My Lord, I don't understand, they both got in trouble for fighting… and for starting a food fight," Iruka said, "I know," the Hokage said. "Then why you let them leave?" Iruka asked, the Hokage turned to him, "Let's say… I can tell from those two, that they won't be hating each other for very long time," he said. Iruka stood clueless, "I'm not following you," he said, the Hokage chuckled a bit then said, "Maybe you might not see it, but maybe in time you'll know what I'm talking about," then he started walking away. Iruka watched him leave, **_

_**"I'm still not following you," he said to himself still not understanding what he's talking about. **_

_**Outside… **_

_**Sasuke and Sakura got out of the Academy and they're about to head home, until Sakura spotted Hinata waiting for her at the big tree. **_

_**"Hinata, what are doing here? I thought you went home," Sakura asked as she ran up to her, **_

_**"I was… b-but I wanted to wait for you… since you got in trouble again," Hinata said. "Oh… well thanks for waiting for me Hinata; maybe we can walk home together," Sakura said with a smile, "Um… yeah, sure," Hinata said. Just when they're about to leave, they both spotted Sasuke as he's walking pass them; he and Sakura glare at each other again then they look away. **_

_**Sakura and Hinata started walking and passed Sasuke, both heading home now; just as they were apart, Sasuke couldn't help but led his eyes back at Sakura. She's still walking with Hinata heading home… until the next thing he know, he saw her led her eyes back at him. They look at each other for a moment, but no anger or a glare is time, they looked at each other and the next thing just happened…… **_

_**Sakura giggled with a smile on her face, which surprised Sasuke and made him stop walking; she looked away from him as she kept walking with Hinata. Sasuke on the other hand is still surprise… and a bit confuse, he slowly looked away and blushed a little, "What was that?" he thought to himself. He stood still for a moment… then he continue walking home. **_

**Flashback over… **

Sasuke opened his eyes and found himself in his room, lying in bed. He just remembered his childhood with Sakura, _**"How come she's in mind all the time?"**_ he thought to himself as he looked at the ceiling for a while… then he shut his eyes again.

**Village… **

Naruto just left the ramen place and walk through the village, he's on his way to visit Sakura at the hospital **(yes, she's in the hospital.)** He was passing through stores and houses… until he heard,

"Hey Naruto!" someone called his name, so he turned and saw Racarsu running up to him. _**"Great, it's him again,"**_ he thought, "I'm sure glad I found you, I need you to do me a big favor," Racarsu said. _**"I rather punch you in the face,"**_ Naruto thought, "What kind of favor?" he asked then Racarsu pulled out a dozen red roses to him. "I want you to give these to Sarla, I was about to visit her today but I got orders from my sensei to have a meeting with her along with my brothers," Racarsu explained as he gave the roses to Naruto.

"You want me to give these to her?" Naruto asked while holding the roses, "Yes, you see last week was our anniversary and I wanted to give her roses; since they're her favorite…" he said with a smile. Naruto twitches his left eyebrow a bit, _**"She also like lilies and cherry blossoms," **_he thought deeply wishing he want to punch him in the eye; but he has to lay low. Racarsu continued, "But I have to meet with my sensei along with my brothers, you don't want to know how she is if I don't show up,"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, "Well…" Racarsu said as he remembers the time when he and his brothers first met their sensei.

**Flashback… **

_**Racarsu, Racardu and Racarnu are all eight years old, they're all waiting in a room for their new sensei to arrive. **_

_**"I can't wait to start our ninja training," Racarsu said, as he's excited, **_

_**"Yeah, just as soon as our sensei arrive, he can teach us some cool jutsu, take us to missions and everything," Racardu said as he's excited too. Racarnu is curious while scratching his head, **_

_**"Yeah, but who is our sensei?" he asked. **_

_**"Perhaps some cool Jounin, or a legendary warrior," Racarsu said, **_

_**"That would be awesome!" Racardu said, "Yeah!" Racarnu cheered for excitement. **_

_**Then they heard someone entering through the door, they all turned and saw… not a man but a woman; with blackish-brown long hair has two orange-reddish eyes and wearing red lipstick. Wearing a master's uniform with long sleeves and has the color red with white lines; also wearing dark-gray pants that match her platform shoes. Their excitement has sunk down along with their smile as she looked down at them with anger in her face and is in bad mood; she walked up to them. **_

_**"Are you our…" Racarsu was about to ask her until she cut him off, **_

_**"DID I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO SPEAK?" she yelled at him in an anger tone. They all started trembling in fear a bit, "Actually I was…" Racarsu try to explain until she cut him off again. "I DON'T NEED TO HEAR YOUR EXCUSE, SO PIPE DOWN AND LISTEN UP!" she yelled at them. The Ichiba brothers stood still and started listening, she stood among them and lower her tone, "As you should all know, I'm Erlu Mushima, your new sensei of this squad. So you brats better do as I say if you know what's good for you," she said. **_

_**"So when are we going to start trai…" Racarnu try to ask until Erlu cut him off, "SHUT IT BRAT! I DID NOT GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO SPEAK!" she yelled at him with her anger tone again. **_

_**"But we were just…" Racardu try to explain but Erlu cut him off, **_

_**"KEEP IT UP OR I'LL REMOVE YOUR TONGUE!" she yelled at him; Racardu covered his mouth. "And since you three brats are here unprepared, we're starting training at three a.m. tomorrow," Erlu said in the same tone. **_

_**"What!?" the brothers, "But that'll be early in the morning," Racarsu said, Erlu got up to his face, "Do you want to make it twelve a.m.?" she asked while glaring at him. He shook his head, "No," he said then she moved away from his face, "So for this day forward, I'm your sensei so whatever I say goes; and if either of you ever disrespect me, you'll all suffer the punishment. Do I make myself clear?" she asked, **_

_**"Well actually…" Racarsu try say something until, **_

_**"I SAID DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Erlu yelled at them even louder and angrier. The brothers quickly stood up and solute to her, "Sir, yes sir!" they both said at the same time, except Erlu made a vein pop on her forehead as if she's about to eliminate someone. She yelled at them again, **_

_**"I'M A WOMAN!!" her yell was powerful that it made the Ichiba brothers fly in the opposite direction and hit the wall behind them. They got hurt but quickly got back to their feet; reverse their solute to her, "Mama, yes mama!" they said at the same time again. **_

_**"You're all dismissed," Erlu said as she walked towards the door, "But we're just…" Racarnu try to say something, but made it worse, she opened the door and turned to them with anger on her face. "I SAID YOU'RE DISMISSED!" Erlu yelled at them then she 'SLAMMED!' the door very hard; causing cracks to appears. That starts from the door, up the ceiling above the Ichiba's; when the cracks circled above them, parts of the ceiling fell and hit the Ichiba's and the rest of the ceiling collapsed on them. **_

_**They're all buried in a pile that fell from the ceiling, as they're now in ultimate pain; they managed to dig themselves out of the pile, they turned to each other. **_

_**"She's scary," Racarnu said while trembling, **_

_**"I never thought our new sensei is a woman," Racardu said while dusting some dust off of him, **_

_**"But on the plus side, at least she's going to train us tomorrow; so surely she can't be angry all the time," Racarsu said trying to stay positive. Until the next thing they knew, the other parts of the ceiling collapsed again and their falling towards them, **_

_**"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" they all screamed as the whole ceiling fell on them; and now they're in extreme pain. **_

**Flashback over… **

"Let's say she hates it when I made her wait," Racarsu said to Naruto, Naruto didn't say anything after that, "So will you give these roses to Sarla… I mean, are you on your way to visit?" Racarsu asked. "Uh, yeah I am… and sure, I'll give these to her," Naruto said, Racarsu smiled, "Thanks Naruto, you're a big help," he said then he started running away from him, "I'm gone now, and tell Sarla I said hi," Racarsu yelled as he kept running, leaving Naruto alone.

After he left, Naruto looked at the roses he's holding and wonders, _**"Why is he keep calling Sakura 'Sarla,' I mean, that's not even her name… or is it?" **_he thought to himself and then… he started giggling to himself, "Ha! That's ridiculous, that's won't be Sakura at all, there's no way she could keep some big secret from me," Naruto said to himself then he continue his way to the hospital.

**Hospital… **

Sakura was placed in bed in a room, her injuries was full recover just as long she doesn't over do it. She was looking through the window watching the clouds passing by and birds flying through the sky.

"I see that you recovered well Sarla," Sakura heard a voice and turned, it was her aunt carrying a basket full of fruits and vegetables. "Aunt Kom," Sakura said as Kom walk towards her and place the basket on the nightstand nest to Sakura. "I must say, your injuries are quite critical in your age, especially when you used that one jutsu I taught you," Kom explained as she sat on the bed in front of her. "I know," Sakura said as she look down a bit, she sat quiet for moment… then look up to her aunt,

"Aunt Kom, I'm not sure how long we should stay in the village, many people are on to us… and I'm no sure how long we can stay hidden from him," she said as she's concern. "Apparently, since he knows where we are, we might have no other choice but to leave this village," Kom said, Sakura stuttered, "Leave!?" she said.

"If we stay any longer, we could endanger the village… we could endanger your friends," Kom explained, "But I couldn't just leave them, sure they don't know about whom we are but I can't just abandon them. I don't want to leave this village and start a new life again," Sakura said as tears appeared in her eyes, _**"Sarla,"**_ Kom thought as she watch her niece flow with tears.

"I don't want to lost all of them… just like back in our village… we both already lost dad… all our friends in the village… and we lost Nanako," Sakura tighten her sheets as tears fell through her cheeks. "I just…I…I don't want to go through that again… not again," Sakura whimpers as more tears overflow through her eyes. Kom didn't say anything but watch her niece overflow with tears, _**"Sarla… you have suffered the same pain I had a long time ago,"**_ she thought deeply.

As Sakura begin to wipe some tears in her eyes, Kom said to her, "That will never happen to you," Sakura look up to her again as she continues, "Because you still have me, just as long as I'm here, I won't let anything happen to you," Kom said to her. Sakura became silent again then Kom said,

"And there is the fact that some of your friends might not know who we are… but I know someone does," Sakura stuttered again after what she just told her. "Isn't that right… Ms. Yamanaka?" Kom said as she slowly turned to the door, Sakura turned to the door and saw Ino standing at the door.

"Ino," Sakura whispered as she saw her holding some cherry blossom flowers, Sakura is surprise, "…But how… how did you…?" she tried to ask her then Ino answered, "Ever since we fought in the Preliminaries at the Chunin Exam. When I used my Mind Transfer jutsu on you, I stumbled inside the inner thought of your memories and saw more than enough about you and your aunt." She walk up to her, "When I first know who you are, I didn't want to believe it's true and I couldn't stop thinking about what I saw in your memories; when your village being destroyed, that the people were all killed, and the time when you're sister was murdered… by that Snake sanin," Ino explained. She quivers a bit when she mention about that snake demon.

"So you're not mad/upset the fact that I lied to you?" Sakura asked, Ino shook her head and gave her a small smile, "While I was taking my time of facing the truth about you and your aunt, I understand what you both going through and why. Just as I understand you both leaving the village," Ino explained, Sakura became more silent since Ino has heard her conversation with her aunt. Then Kom got off the bed and walked pass Ino, "I'm afraid I have to go somewhere, so I'll leave you two alone," she said as she walk towards the door and left them.

"Ino, I never want you to know about us nor be involve in this," Sakura said to her, Ino placed the flowers next to the basket and sat on the bed in front of her. "Listen Sakura, sure that your from another village and sure that you and your family are all in hiding, but it doesn't change the fact that I still like you," Ino said. Sakura turned to her, "So even if I didn't tell you who I am, you still accept me as me," she asked. Ino smiled, "Of course I do, I mean after all, to me you're still a pink haired girl with a big forehead in the village," she said; Sakura twitches her eyebrows a bit when she's still picking on her forehead. Then Ino said, "Plus you're also my best friend, and that what counts the most," Sakura blushed a little after that, "And you don't need to worry, your secret is safe with me," Ino said. Then Sakura manage to make a smile though she felt tears coming out again, she quickly wipe her eyes again and said, "Thank you Ino that means a lot to me."

"Forget about it, just as long if you know what you're doing because me or Hinata can help you with anything," Ino said, "I wish I know what I'm do… wait a minute, Hinata knows about this too?" Sakura asked, as she became surprise again. "Oh no-no-no, she doesn't, but her cousin Neji is on to you; so you're aunt asked her to keep Neji away from you," Ino explain, "Do you think that's possible? I mean, Neji maybe be the lower branch of the Hyuga clan but no doubt about that he could take her out easily," Sakura explained, as she became worried. "Not to worry, I'm sure that she knows what she's doing," Ino said,

"Really?" Sakura asked, Ino shook her head, "No."

**Hyuga resident… **

After Hinata ate some lunch, she was thinking of going to the hospital to visit Sakura, so put on her shows and was on her way to the door.

"Hinata," someone called her name, she turned and saw Neji walking up to her, "Where are you going?" he asked, "I-I'm visiting a friend," she answered.

"I'm guessing you're on your way to see Haruno are you, because I was thinking I can tag along so I can see her," Neji said. Hinata stuttered, "Well…uh…"

**Flashback… **

_**"Now Ms. Hyuga, I urge you to keep your cousin away from my niece, I can't tell you why…" Kom placed her hand on her shoulder, **_

_**"But I will tell you that if your cousin knows what we know, it would danger his life…including yours and your clan" Kom explained. Hinata stuttered after what she just heard. **_

**Flashback over… **

She remembered what Kom told her back at the arena, so she has no choice but…

"I'm not visiting Sakura," she lied, "You're not?" Neji asked after he raised his left eyebrow. "Y-yeah… I'm going to visit… Ino at the flower store, t-to help her out; I-I tried to visit Sakura the day, b-but there won't be any visiting hours… until next week," Hinata lied.

Neji still gave her the same look, "Normally, I want to use my Byakugan on you, but I don't want to waste my energy," he said then he turned his back on her, "I'm leaving," he said as he walk away from her. Hinata took a deep breath after he left, _**"T-that was close,"**_ she thought then she finally left her home.

**Training field… **

"So you mean to tell me you both got bitten by beetles?" Erlu said her comrades as they both sat on some cold pack of ice to ease away the sting from the bites. "It's true sensei," Racarnu said, "We don't know how, but they came out of nowhere and bit us," Racardu explained. Erlu has he arms folded, "…Yeah and I got bitten by black widows," she said in a sarcastic tone; thinking that's the lamest excuse she ever heard. Then she spotted her last comrade as he just arrived,

"You're late Racarsu," Erlu said in an anger tone, Racarsu smiled, "Sorry sensei, I was at the village to get some…" he tried to explained until she cut him off, "Save your breath!" she yelled at him as she's in a bad mood.

"You three should know better than to lolly-gagging around the village, we're not here for vacation or goof around, which means NO GOING AROUND THE VILLAGE WITHOUT ME KNOWING!" she yelled at them with anger.

**Kakashi and Gai… **

Then Kakashi and Gai appeared as they both left the Academy, Kakashi is trying to get away from Gai but he's following him. "Oh come on Kakashi, it wasn't so bad; I'm you failed to ask her out again but there's still hope as long as you have THE POWER OF YOUTH IN YOU!" Gai said. Kakashi sighed, "How long are you going to keep following me?" he asked, Gai stood in front of him, stop him from walking away from him. Gai chuckled and made a shine from his smile, "Come on Kakashi don't be like that, as I should know, you couldn't possibly pass an opportunity of winning a woman's heart," he said.

"I'm not sure if…" Kakashi tried to explain until Gai cut him off, "Well take it from me, if I ever spotted a woman who stole my heart, I would definitely, no doubt about, ask her ou…" Gai suddenly became stun as he just spotted… a beautiful angry woman yelling at three boys at an open field. "Gai…?" Kakashi asked as he notice Gai stopped talking and he's looking at something, so he turned and saw a female Jounin yelling at her squad.

"Uh… Kakashi, I have to go over there real quick, so I'll be right back," Gai said as he made a big smile and kept his eyes on the angry female Jounin. So he walked away from Kakashi and head towards her to the out field, Kakashi on the other hand, "Oh Gai," he said to himself then he left the area.

**Erlu and the Ichiba's… **

"AND FURTHER MORE, IF YOU BOTH EVER SHOW UP LATE AGAIN I'LL SEE TO IT THAT YOU BOTH WALK IN FIRE ROCKS UNTIL YOU LOSE FEELINGS ON YOUR FEET; DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" Erlu yelled, the Ichiba solute to her, "Mama, yes Mama!" they said at the same time. Then at that moment they heard,

"Now that's a way of corporating a squad," they all turned and saw a man wearing green and have big, thick eyebrows appear. "I have to say, with much enthusiasm mix with demand; I see there's much power of youth in you than mankind," he said while giving them a thumbs up and a shine from his smile; the same pose. They all look at him for a moment…

"And may I ask who you are?" Erlu asked after she lower her tone,

"The names Gai, the handsomeness devil of the village and one of the best ninja there is," he said as he made another goofy pose. He bowed to her, "And may I ask for yours Ms. Beautiful?" he asked, Erlu raised her left eyebrow after what he just called her; apparently, no one has ever called her 'Ms. Beautiful' before.

"The names Erlu Mushima, one of the top Jounins of the Mountain village…" she said then she stump on the ground and made a large rock jump in front of her; she caught it. "And one of the best of the best," she said then she crashed the rock into pieces with one hand. Gai became surprise and snapped, "Whoa! I like that fire of youth in you, so pure and strong, and shows no fear; you also show much beauty through your anger and that's the truth," he said to her. Erlu became surprise that it's the first time someone actually complimented her anger; and it's not like the time she beat up a guy who try to hit on her. So after that… she slowly made a smile and giggled a bit, "Thanks," she said to him.

The Ichiba's became surprise when they saw and heard their sensei,

"I never heard her giggled before," Racarsu said,

"Nor seen her smile," Racardu and Racarnu said at the same time.

"Apparently, that's not the only reason why I came over here, I was thinking maybe we can go out sometimes, if you're available," Gai said, Erlu became more interested that someone ask her on a date, so she said, "I like that, how about tonight?" Erlu asked, Gai smiled, "Tonight it is… oh and by the way, do you by any chance have a friend?" he asked her.

**An hour later, somewhere in the village… **

"You did what!?" Kakashi said in shock,

"I set up a double date for both of us, no need to thank me," Gai said with a smile. Kakashi on the other hand doesn't seem so satisfied, "How could you set me up on a date with someone I don't know," he said, "Well since you didn't bother asking out Ms. Kom, I figure once you meet Erlu's friend she'll help you overcome your youth so you'll be able to win Kom's heart," Gai explained.

"I don't know Gai," Kakashi said, "Relax there Kakashi, I'm sure tonight with be divine," Gai said.

**Somewhere in the forest… **

"A double date!?" Kom said, as she became surprise,

"Yeah, some guy asked me out and wanted to bring a friend, so I figure we both get two dates," Erlu said as she's now in a good mood. "Well I never thought about going out with someone or at least thought about a relationship," Kom said. "Me neither, but surely tonight won't be so bad," Erlu said, "I guess not," Kom said.

"And let's not forget our rule for our first date," Erlu made a smirk on her face,

"How could I possibly forget our rule… maybe I could use that spear I've been holding for a special occasion," Kom said with a smile under her mask. "That's the spirit, and I'll be able to use my double swords," Erlu said with a smile,

"I believe tonight is going to be splendid," Kom said,

"Indeed," Erlu said.

**Uchiha resident… **

Sasuke was busy looking at the necklace and trying to solve part of a mystery about Sakura. He took a good look at the red crystal, _**"How could she possibly have this kind of crystal, I never seen anything like it before… so no doubt about wherever this crystal come from it's from an unknown village… but where,"**_ he thought deeply. Sasuke try to figure out the clues about Sakura… he lay on his bed again trying to relax, he close his eyes trying to think… but little does he know, someone was at the window.

The figure opened the window and quietly went inside, it walked quietly toward Sasuke as he lay in bed. Sasuke still has his eyes close and everything was quiet… until he felt lips pressed against his. He immediately opened his eyes… and saw Sakura kissing him, he grabbed both her shoulders and gently pushed her way from the kiss. "What are you doing here?" he asked her as he sat up,

"To see you Sasuke," she answered, "I thought you're supposed to stay in the hospital," Sasuke said. "I was but I'm fully recovered, and I decided to come over to see you," Sakura said Sasuke became confused at that moment; she's not mad at him, she never visit and she mostly call him by his last name. "Why?" he asked then Sakura got closer to him, "Because I wanted to thank you for saving me from that assassin back at the forest…" she got closer to his lips, "And I wanted to make it up for it," she said. Then her lips pressed against his again, Sasuke's eyes was open as he's surprise that she's kissing him again; then his eyes became wider as he felt her tongue touching his front teeth. After that, Sakura placed her hand on his chest as she removed the kiss from him; then a few seconds later Sasuke pressed her lips with his.

They both deepen the kiss, tongue to tongue then Sasuke gently pulled Sakura to him as they both lay in bed kissing. Sasuke was on top of her, tasting the sweetness in her tongue then he touch her hair with his hand. Sakura tighten his shirt at the front and the back near his crest. Through their passionate kiss, Sasuke stopped kissing her and started kissing down her neck; he used his tongue to taste her skin and made her a bit tickles.

They both pour out their love for a while… until Sakura smiled and whispered to Sasukes ear, "You know what's funny Sasuke?" Sasuke stopped kissing her neck and slowly look at her, she still have that smile on her face and giggled a bit then said, "That what we're doing… **_is nothing more than a dream."_**

Sasuke gasped as he immediately opened his eyes and sat up, he found himself in bed alone, except he was blushing and was sweating a little; he tightens his sheet and was panting a little. _**"What just happened…? It all felt so real… what's wrong with me…?"**_ he thought deeply as he quivers a bit, and then… he suddenly felt a pain in his heart, "Argh!" he cried in pain. As he place hand and crouched down as the pain beats in his heart, "Argh!" he cried in pain again as his heartbeats even more. Sasuke panted heavily as the pain of his heart kept on beating,

_**"I can't be…"**_ he thought again then he slowly turn to his nightstand, where a picture frame of Squad 7 is, he looked at her at the middle in the picture smiling.

_**"I can't be…"**_ he thought while feeling the beat of his heart and looking at Sakura in the picture; so there's no doubt about that he's…

**To be continued… **

**So sorry about that but I know what know what's going on, so it's a thought. I figure that you all wanted to know who pair up with who; and since I'm more of a mystery type person, I wanted to test you guys out. If you know what I mean, though I was wondering, is pairing is something you all care about? If so, find out for yourselves while I'm working on updating the other chapter of the other stories. Please review me about this, I really like that very much; until then, farewell and goodnight.**


	36. Chapter 36

**I saw all of your reviews and I'm more than happy that you all loved it; though most of you still want to about the pairing. Sorry, I'm more of mystery type. So I'm afraid you have to read through the story to find out for yourselves. Anyway, here's the other chapter I promised you; enjoy! **

**A little trouble in paradise at the village, the fact that Sakura and Kom are planning on leaving the village because some people are onto them. Plus Gai set up a double date for Kakashi; so Egamai invited her friend Kom for their double date, and their bring their rules for their first date. Sasuke on their other hand… something is bothering him, but for Naruto… **

**Hospital… **

Naruto is head towards the room where Sakura is while carrying the roses Racarsu gave him to give to Sakura. Though he kept wondering what she's hiding from him,

_**"Something about Sakura doesn't seem right, every time we're in a middle of a fight, she seems to know what's going on," **_he thought deeply. "Maybe once I see her, I'll ask her," Naruto said to himself, as he slid the door open and entered the room.

He hid the roses behind his back as he saw Sakura out of bed and sitting next to the window, he smiled as he glad to see her better again. Sakura turned as she heard someone come in, she saw him and smiled too,

"Naruto-chan, it's good to see you all better again," she said,

"Yeah, it's good to see you all better too Sakura-chan," Naruto said then he notice she seem sad about something.

"Say, are you alright? You seem sad," Naruto asked, Sakura was silent for a few seconds then answered, "It's nothing, I was thinking about something that's all."

Then Naruto slowly revealed the roses to her,

"Well in case if you are sad, I think this could cheer you up," he said. Sakura saw the roses and blushed,

"Naruto, you bought me roses," she said in joy as she got off her seat and walked up to him, she grabbed the roses, "That is so sweet," she as she smelled the roses. Naruto was about to tell her, her boyfriend bought her those roses but… "Well, you know me, I know they're one of your favorites so I figure I bring them to you," he said while blushing and rubbing behind his head.

"Thank you Naruto-chan, you're always there to make me feel better," Sakura said as she looked at him again.

"Of course I'm always there, because I'm not going anywhere," he said to her, Sakura took a moment to think… then she said to him,

"Well Naruto-chan, there is something I didn't get to give you after the invasion was over," Naruto wondered and asked,

"Like what?" Just as Sakura held on to the roses, she got closer to him; she placed her hand on his shoulder and then… she pressed her lips against his.

Naruto eyes was wide open as he responded to the kiss, he felt his heart racing as he slowly closed them as he kissed her back; feeling the softness and sweetness on her lips. They were kissing for a few seconds then Sakura pulled away with a smile, Naruto slowly opened his eyes and look at her again,

"That is for saving the village, I always knew you'll become a hero," Sakura said. Naruto didn't say anything as he blushed even more, "And by that time, you'll fulfill your dreams of becoming Hokage," Sakura said to him. Naruto became speechless for a moment… then he smiled,

"Uh… thanks Sakura-chan and you're welcome. I'll keep doing my best to fulfill my dreams, believe it," he said, Sakura giggled, "I know you will," she said.

"Yeah… um… Sakura-chan, I was thinking, maybe as soon as you get out of the hospital, you wanna have some ramens with me sometimes," he asked,

"I wouldn't say no to the hero of the village," Sakura answered with a smile and a wink.

"Great, I'll see then," Naruto said then he left the room with a cheerful smile on his face, Sakura placed the roses next to the cherry blossoms and the basket. She walked towards the window as she saw Naruto left the hospital, all happy and everything. After she watched him leave, she slowly led down her smile,

_**"If only you knew the real me Naruto-chan, because I'm not sure if I'm doing the right thing,"**_ she thought deeply.

**Corner… **

After Naruto left the hospital, he walked around the corner still having that smile on his face. He was humming while he's walking and then he heard,

"You seemed to be in a good mood," Naruto stuttered as he turned and saw Jiraya sitting on a tree.

"Gah! Pervy-sage, when did you get here?!" Naruto said,

"Not very long, but I did saw you with that girl you like back in the hospital," Jiraya said while smiling at him, Naruto blushed and looked away,

"I… don't know what you're talking about," he said.

"Don't try to hide Naruto, you slide dog, I saw what you two did," Jiraya said while folding his arms, Naruto led one eye towards him, "Well… I… she…" Naruto tried to speak until Jiraya cut him off after he jumped off the tree and landed right in front of him.

"I get the fact that you don't want to talk about your little love tale, I understand," he said,

"I was just checking on her and then we talked a little that's all," Naruto said, _**"Though I was about to ask her something… what was it again?" **_he thought as he's trying to remember. Then Jiraya pat him on the back, making him lost his focus,

"Yeah, and then you kissed her," he said, Naruto blushed again, "I didn't… she kissed me," he said.

"Well surely you know what that means when she kissed you, right?" Jiraya said when he gave him a wink,

"Eh…?" Naruto respond, as he doesn't understand what he's trying to tell him.

"It means she likes you instead of that Uchiha kid, get it?" Jiraya said to him then Naruto finally gets it as he begin to cheer, "Yeah… you're right, she likes me!" he said with full of happiness than ever.

"She sure makes you the luckiest guy in the world," Jiraya said,

"Believe it, IN YOUR FACE SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto said to himself as if he's full of victory after winning a battle.

**Forest… **

"Achoo!" Sasuke sneezed,

"Either you're catching a cold or someone must be talking about you," Kakashi said as Sasuke rubbed his nose. Kakashi and Sasuke were at the forest as they're discussing their situation about Sakura and her past life.

"So you're telling me that she and her family had some false identification and they came from an unknown village?" Kakashi asked,

"That's what the assassin, who was after Sakura, informed me while I was fighting against him," Sasuke lied; he figured it out on his own, but decided not to let his sensei know.

"That could explain why Mrs. Haruno doesn't want to tell me where they came from," Kakashi said,

"And that's not all; I might know the reason why Sakura and her mother never mention Nanako in their family…" Sasuke said then he pictured Orochimaru as he made that evil chuckle in his head. "That it could be possible that she's been killed… by him… so I figured he's going after Sakura, trying to take her back to her home village," Sasuke said to his sensei and Kakashi can tell whose he's talking about.

"Maybe, maybe not; we only know part of her life but we don't know why, so I suggest we keep it quiet until further notice," Kakashi said to him, "Hn," Sasuke respond as he looked away. Kakashi thought for a moment and smiled a bit under his mask,

"And speaking of Sakura, have you get the chance to visit her at the hospital today?" he asked, Sasuke flinched a bit when he mentioned about Sakura, "No, I was busy target practicing my shurikens," Sasuke lied. Kakashi can see through lies, but decided to play-along, "I see, just asking because I thought you might want to check on her," he said. Then he looked at his watch, "Though visiting hours will be over in two hours, just to let you know," he said to Sasuke as he stood silent.

"Plus I'm going somewhere and we won't be training you tonight," Kakashi said as he started walking, "Why not?" Sasuke asked him, Kakashi stopped walking and turned to him, "Let's say… I'm seeing someone with a friend," Kakashi answered. Sasuke took a quick moment to think and asked, "You're dating Sakura's aunt are you?" Kakashi flinched when he mention about Kom,

"What?! Wha… what makes you say that?" Kakashi asked,

"I figured that whenever you see her, your reaction was out of line and you suddenly became nervous," Sasuke explained.

"I wasn't… nervous all the time, I just couldn't find the words, that's all," Kakashi said as he stuttered a bit, "Yeah," Sasuke said in a ironic tone.

"The things is I'm seeing someone tonight," Kakashi said,

"So you didn't ask her out?" Sasuke asked,

"I did… twice,"

"Did she say yes or no?"

"Neither," Sasuke made a confused look on his face, "Don't ask why, I rather not talk about it," Kakashi said to him.

"May I ask who you're dating?" Sasuke asked,

"That's the problem, I don't know who it is; Gai set up a double date for both of us and I never met this woman before," Kakashi explained. Sasuke's surprised that the Jounin with the thick, big eyebrows got a date,

"As much as I want to stick around and talk about it, but Gai is waiting me in the village and I'm already late," Kakashi said then he started back walking, "So I'll see you later," he said to Sasuke and disappeared, leaving Sasuke alone.

After Kakashi left, Sasuke pulled out something out of his pocket; it was the red crystal, diamond-shaped necklace. He glanced at it as he saw his little reflection from the crystal, as it sparkles inside. Then he turned it over and looked at the carved name again,

_Nanako Komogoto _

"Hn," Sasuke responded then placed the necklace back inside his pocket, and started leaving the area.

**Village… **

"I'm not sure what to wear for tonight," Kom said as she walked beside Erlu through the village, passing every stores and buildings.

"Don't worry about it, you look fine," Erlu said to her,

"I have to say, I'm a little nervous on my first date; I mean, I don't know who he is or what's he look like, I'm not sure if I'll like him," Kom said as she's beginning to have second thoughts about her double date tonight.

"Quit over-exaggerating yourself Kom, let's not forget that I'll be there too; and take it from me, when it comes to dating men you have to stay positive, secure and, for most being, well-protected," Erlu explained.

Then some pervert appeared out of the ally and spotted two women walking by, he made a nasty smirk as he snuck behind them. He made a nasty smile as he's about to place both his dirty hands on both of their, you know what. Erlu sensed his presence behind them, then her vein popped on her forehead with anger and clenched her right hand. The pervert was about to touch them until Erlu quickly turned to him with anger in her eyes,

"LIKE THIS!!!" she said to Kom as she…

_**PUNCH!!!!! **_

She punched that pervert from under his jaw very hard and made him fly to the opposite direction to the air.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the pervert screamed in pain while flying towards the sky.

Erlu got back her position and turned to Kom, "So as long as you're with me, I'll be watching your back," she said to her. "And I'll try watching yours," Kom said with a smile under her mask then they both continue walking through the village.

**Other side of the village… **

Naruto is walking alone and heading towards his apartment,

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" the same pervert still screaming while flying through the sky, he crossed over Naruto and then disappeared into the clouds.

Naruto stopped as he looked around him, "Hm… I could of sworn I heard someone screaming; must be imagining things," he said to himself and started back walking home. Just when he was about to walk pass some trees, he spotted someone walking through the forest. Naruto stopped for a moment and took a good look of that person, trying to see who it is and why is he/she doing walking through the forest by him/herself. The person started to disappear within the shadows in the forest,

"Hm…" Naruto respond as he started walking through the forest, following the person, trying to know who it is and where's he/she is going.

Then he disappeared within the shadows in the forest.

**Hospital… **

"D-did that really happened?" Hinata asked,

"Yeah, that assassin almost killed me with her sharp nail and I thought I was a goner…" Sakura explained to Hinata about what happen to her. "So I manage to use my secret technique my aunt taught me and was able to take her out by surprise," Sakura said,

"That was very brave of you… a lot braver than I'll ever be," Hinata said as she slowly looked down in shame.

"What are you talking about, you're brave too Hinata," Sakura said to her,

"Yeah, but I… I couldn't even… face my cousin," Hinata said, "I wouldn't be so sure about that," Sakura said with a mysterious smile. Hinata quickly turned to her, "W-what do you mean?" she asked her, Sakura giggled a bit and said, "In time my friend, you'll find out soon enough," Hinata doesn't know what she's talking about but decided not to ask.

"Say Hinata, would you do me a quick favor…" Sakura said as she looked through her pants pocket and pulled out some changes, "There's a drink machine on the first floor, would you get me the herbal tea for me?" Sakura asked as she gave her changes to Hinata. "S-sure, I'll get it," Hinata said then she left the room leaving Sakura alone. Then Sakura walked towards the window again, looking at the village watching it's beauty, she sighed, _**"I still don't want to leave this village, there's so many people who are dear to me, I can't just abandon them all," **_she thought deeply. She stood at the window as she felt some tears come in her eyes, remembering the lost of all her old friends, her home… her sister. Then Sakura heard someone in the room, she quickly wipe the tears in her eyes and went to her normal, happy self. "That was very quick Hinata…" Sakura said then she slowly turned, "So you got me my herbal tea… eh!" Sakura suddenly became stun that instead of her seeing Hinata… she sees Sasuke as he stood behind the door.

"…Sasuke, I didn't expect to see you here," Sakura said,

"I just wanted to check on you, to see if you're okay," Sasuke said, Sakura can tell he's lying but decided to play-along, "That's awfully nice of you, though the medical nins said that I'll be released by tomorrow afternoon, so you don't have to worry," Sakura said with a small smile. "Good to know," Sasuke said as e smirk a bit, they looked at each other for a moment as they stood silent throughout the time.

Hinata was walking through the halls while carry a cup of herbal tea for Sakura, she was walking through the first floor as she reached towards the counter. The medical nin and nurses are out for lunch and she was alone, Hinata was about to pass the counter until she spotted a clipboard out of the open. She turned to it as she notice someone ever signed in or out, so Hinata looked at the clipboard that has a list of names of people who checked in/out for visiting. There was…

_Kamaikom Shizuda… _

_Ino Yamanaka… _

_Naruto Uzamaki… _

_Hinata Hyuga… _

_Sasuke Uchiha… _

"W-what a minute?! Sasuke's here?!" Hinata said by surprise for she knows where he is. So she quickly left the counter, head towards the stair and on her way back to Sakura's room.

Sakura and Sasuke still stood silent looking at each other, then Sakura slowly led down her small smile as Sasuke let go of his smirk, now they glared at each other.

"Exactly, what brings you here Uchiha?" Sakura said,

"I'm here to have a talk with you, about who you really are, where you from, everything," Sasuke answered. Sakura folded her arms, "Like I told you from before, it's none of your business," she said with anger, "Like I actually care about what you told me, because I know only half about you," he said. Sakura tighten her sleeve, "You're bluffing," she said as she refused to believe he knows half of her secret,

"Oh no, I know much about you than you think," Sasuke said as he place both his hand in his pocket.

Hinata made it to Sakura's room except she heard two voices in the room… Sakura's and Sasuke's. _**"Oh no," **_she thought deeply as she stood hid near the door, listening to their conversation.

"I still think you're bluffing," Sakura said to him,

"I guess I have to say some few examples then," Sasuke said then Sakura, along with Hinata still hiding behind the door, started listening.

"You and your family been through more than two village not only to find a home but to hide from something… or someone," Sasuke started explaining as Sakura tighten her sleeve even more. Sasuke continues, "That you all came from an unknown village, changed your names and decided to live in this village," Sakura stood silent as her eyes widen a bit. "It was hard to figure out at first but I was able to put the pieces together, the fact that your family are in hiding… and the fact that Sakura isn't your real name, is it… Sarla Komogoto?" Sasuke said that made Sakura gasped by surprise, her eyes widened even more, and became frozen when he said her name.

Hinata became shocked herself after what she just heard, _**"S-Sakura's not her name… a-and she's from… an unknown village?" **_she thought deeply as she continues listen to their conversation.

Sakura still stood frozen as she slowly stop tightening her sleeve, "Ho… how could you possibly know about me?" she asked as she stutters a bit. "I have my ways, I gather information from what I've seen and heard; such as your aunt and your boyfriend kept calling you Sarla when I first met them. Also during missions or in a fight, I saw your ability and skills, which is abnormal for a Genin, like you, could obtain to a Chunin/Jounin level. Plus the fact that some snake sanin knows all about you, almost killed you during the Chunin Exam and sent some of his henchmen to hunt you down," Sasuke explained. Sakura became silent again as she remembers back in the forest when Orochimaru almost killed her,

"And I also found out you had a sister name, Nanako Komogoto," Sasuke said and made Sakura gasped again by surprise.

_**"S-she also… had a sister name Nanako…?" **_Hinata thought deeply while listening to Sakura and Sasuke in the room.

"How did you…?" she tried to asked as she stutters and slowly unfolded her arms, "After that snake sanin attacked you and after you defeated the sound ninjas, you said your sister's name while you were unconscious; and one of the sound ninjas called you 'Nanako's kid sister'," Sasuke explained. Then he reached something in his pocket, "And back in the forest when Naruto fought against Gaara, and you and I fought against those assassins…" he pulled out something out of his pocket to show something to her, "I saw you holding onto to this while you were unconscious again," he showed her the necklace.

Sakura saw her necklace and became shocked than ever, "I also saw your sister's name carved behind the necklace, so I was able to figure out that Sakura Haruno is not your real name. Should I continue or should I stop here?" Sasuke asked her as she stood silent, and staring at her sister's necklace.

Hinata took a small peek to the room and saw them facing each other, she saw Sakura's face as she became shock and silent. Neither, Sakura or Sasuke know that she was their as she stood hidden quietly, _**"S-Sakura,"**_ she thought deeply as she watched them.

Sakura slowly clenched both her hands as she change the expression on her face to anger, she glare at Sasuke, "Hand it over Uchiha," she said in an anger tone. Sasuke can tell she's angry as he held onto the necklace, "Not until you answer my questions, what village are you from and why is Orochimaru after you?" he asked in demand. "Nothing you can do will make me talk," Sakura said in the same tone, "Hn… I thought once I show you this necklace you tell me everything about you, but I see that there's other ways of making you tell me," Sasuke said as he slowly put the necklace back into his pocket.

"What are saying?" Sakura asked, "A fight, one on one, you and me, up the roof; if I win, you tell me everything, if you win, likes that'll ever happen, I'll give you back the necklace and leave you alone for good, what do you say?" Sasuke asked to her. Sakura glanced at him for a moment as Hinata waits for her answer while still hiding. Sakura made a small smirk on her face, "You got yourself a deal Uchiha, because there's no way you'll defeat me," she answered, Sasuke smirked, "We'll see about that, follow me," he said.

Then he lead her to the door, Hinata saw them coming as she quickly ran out of her hiding place and hid herself around the corner. The Hinata watched Sasuke and Sakura left the room as they both head towards the roof, _**"T-this is bad," **_she thought as she decided to follow them to the roof.

**Village… **

Kakashi and Gai are stand at the restaurant, waiting for their dates to arrive,

"I still not sure about this Gai," Kakashi said as he began to have second thoughts.

"There's nothing to worry Kakashi, just relax; as soon as our dates arrive, we are going to have a good time," Gai said to him as he stayed positive.

"Well… maybe… it's just that… I'm…" Kakashi tried to say something but couldn't find the words, the Gai asked,

"It's about Ms. Kom, isn't it?" Kakashi became silent. Gai placed a hand on his shoulder, "Cheer up there Kakashi, so sure you failed to ask out Kom but there's still hope; FOR THE POWER OF YOUTH CAN OVERCOME ALL!" Gai said as he smiled and made a shine on his teeth again.

_**"For some reason, you're the second problem when it comes to dating,"**_ Kakashi thought as he sighed.

"Sorry we're late…" they heard a voice as they turned and saw two women appear, "We got a little sidetrack through the village," the woman said as it turned out to be Erlu. "Not to worry, I'm just glad you and your friend made it," Gai said then he and Kakashi turned to Erlu's friend and saw…

"M-Ms. Kom!" Kakashi said in shock,

"Mr. Hatake!" Kom said in shock as well,

"You two already met?" Erlu asked them, "At the area during the Chunin Exam," Kom said as she blush a little.

"Yeah… it's… uh… a surprise to see you… here…" Kakashi said nervously as he blushed a little. Gai elbowed him to get his attention, "Looks to me that we're all settle for our double date," he said as he gave him a wink.

"Yes we are," Erlu said then Gai open the door open for the ladies, Erlu enters in the restaurant then Gai followed her. Kakashi and Kom stood outside looking at each other,

"This is a very, unexpected surprise indeed… the fact that you and I on a date," Kom said as she smiles under her mask and became nervous herself,

"Y-Yeah… me too…" Kakashi said as he smiled under his mask; they stood looking at each other for a moment.

"Hey Kakashi, you comin!" Gai said while he's in the restaurant,

"They save us four seats Kom!" Erlu said as she stood next to him. Kakashi and Kom turned to them as they're waiting for them,

"We better go," Kakashi said,

"Indeed," Kom said as they both entered the restaurant.

**Forest… **

Naruto is still following someone in the forest, he hid himself behind every tree so he won't be spotted. He peeked from behind the tree and saw the figure ahead of him, Naruto looked closely to the figure as he/she is carrying some kind of basket.

_**"I wonder who it is?" **_he thought to himself as he decided to take a better look and try not to get himself caught. He kept his eyes on the figure as he saw him/her crouched down near a tree, Naruto snuck quietly as he's almost close to the person.

_**"What's going on? Is he/she doing something…?" **_he thought as he about to take another step, "Perhaps once I get a little closer, I'll be able to see who it i…" Naruto whispered to himself until…

_**Squash! **_

Naruto step into something, he quickly looked down on his foot and saw…

"GAAHHH!! Oh no, I step on some dog doo! EW!!" Naruto shouted then started wiping off some of it off his shoe, to a small bush next to the tree behind him. Then…

"Naruto," he heard someone called his name as he quickly turned around and saw… Ino holding a basket full of flowers.

"I… Ino, what are you doing here?" Naruto said as he finished wiping some doo off his shoe, "I came to collect some I planted for my mom's flower store, what are you doing here?" Ino asked him, Naruto rubbed his head and smiled, "Oh… uh… you see… I was… kind a following you, I thought you were someone else… ha-ha…" he said, as he became naïve.

"O…kay then, I'll just collect some lilies I planted and I'll be heading… WAAHHH!!!" Ino screamed as she saw her lilies been stumbled and destroyed. Naruto turned to the lilies, he made a sweat drop, "Oops," he murmured as he didn't see them there when he was wiping some doo off his shoe.

"MY LILIES, THEY'RE RUIN!" Ino yelled as she dropped her basket, then she glared at Naruto as she knows he destroyed them, "NARUTO!!!" she said with anger, her vein pop on her forehead and has flames in her eyes. Naruto became terrified, "No wait, I didn't see them there, it was an accident," Naruto said to her and then…

_**PUNCH!!! **_

Ino punched him in the face and made him fly to the opposite direction and hit the tree behind him. Ino walked up to Naruto as she grabbed his collar with both hands, she pulled him up near her face,

"You good for nothing idiotic knucklehead, it took me months to plant those lilies and then you destroyed them, now I have to start all over again," Ino yelled at his face.

While Ino's yelling at Naruto, Naruto suddenly spotted someone in the forest… a woman walking by while carrying basket; she's walking through the forest as she's heading somewhere.

"Mrs. Haruno?" Naruto said which interrupted Ino from yelling at him,

"What?" she asked him, Naruto point the way,

"It's Mrs. Haruno," he said. Ino let go of his collar as she turned and saw Mrs. Haruno walking by through the forest,

"What is she doing here?" Ino asked,

"No clue, but let's find out," Naruto said as he's about to go after her. Ino grabbed his collar again, "Hold it, we are not following her," she said to him, Naruto turned to her, "We're not following her, we're just going to see where she's going," he said.

"Which still involve following," Ino said,

"Doesn't matter, I'm going to find out where she's going," Naruto said as pulled away from Ino and started following Mrs. Haruno. Ino sighed, "I can't believe I'm doing this," she murmured to herself as she started going after Naruto while he's following Mrs. Haruno through the forest.

**Hospital, up the roof… **

Sasuke led Sakura to the roof where can they fight, though some white sheets are hanging and almost in their way. "This may not be the perfect spot but it'll do just fine, don't you think?" Sasuke asked Sakura, "It's fine by me, I'm still going to beat you after this," Sakura said as they both stood separate, facing each other. "Don't count on it," Sasuke said to her.

Hinata watched them faced each other while hiding behind the door, she began to worry, _**"It's déjà vu all over again… and this time I can't tell on anyone…" **_she thought deeply as she watched them getting ready to fight.

"Before we began, I want to ask you something," Sakura said, Sasuke stood silent as he started listening,

"The fact that you know part of my life and the fact that you figure it out on your own, the question I need to know is why, why is it that you really want to know about me? Is it because of my abilities? My skills? My training? My jutsu? You can stop me if I guess it," she said.

Sasuke just stood silent after hearing her question then he thought…

**Flashbacks… **

**Mountain… **

_**"Look Sasuke, I can tell that you do care about her and deny the fact that you have feelings for her as well as Naruto," Kakashi said. **_

**Forest… **

_**"Well, if you thinking of liking her, she doesn't like you," Naruto said. **_

**Training… **

_**"We both know it's her that he's after, I don't know why but I will not let him hurt the person that I…" he stopped himself that he almost slipped his tongue. Kakashi know what he was about to say, **_

_**"You…?" he asked, Sasuke turned away and blushed once again. Kakashi smiled under his masked and said, **_

_**"No worry, I know what you're about to say, so you don't have to say it." **_

**Flashbacks over…**

Sasuke thought of all of them as they lead to one thing and that's…

"Uchiha," Sakura said then Sasuke was back into reality, "Instead of blanking into space, answer my question," Sakura said as grew impatient. Then Sasuke made a smirk on his face, "I'm afraid I won't answer your question if you answer mine, but as soon I defeat you I may tell you," he said.

"Who said you're going to defeat me, I'm a lot stronger than you'll ever be," Sakura said as she turned the color of her green eyes to violet and spirals started spinning,

"Then let's see what you got," Sasuke said as he activated his Sharingan, they both gone into their fighting stance as they're now ready to fight.

Hinata just watched them as if they're back I in the Academy again, except this time no Jounins are around and no ones watching them except her. She moans as she has no choice but to watch them fight.

Sakura and Sasuke glare at each other, violet spirals to Sharingan,

_**"I won't lose to you,"**_ they both thought at the same time and then… they charged each other once again.

**To be continued… **

**Sorry for taking so long, I was busy with homework, chores and working on the other stories (which you all _hate_!) I hope you liked this chapter and please review to me about while I try to work on the other update. And since some of you don't know, I already updated the other chapter on the second and third story few days ago; but I saw that hardly anyone review one of them; _I guess you hate them _–weep-weep- 'sniff-sniff.' So I guess I'll see all of you guys later. _Bye! _**

**Bonus Question? **

**Who's going to win the fight, Sasuke or Sakura? **

**Where is Mrs. Haruno going? **

**Will Kakashi's and Gai's double date go well? **

**Who also came in the hospital? **

**Will Naruto know about Sakura's secret? **


	37. Chapter 37

**I see that you enjoyed the last chapter I updated, and most of you are site to know what happen next. I don't feel like bragging so… here it is!**

**Surprise! Surprise! Sasuke knows part of Sakura's life and he has her sister's necklace. Now they're on the roof at the hospital where they're about to fight each other; Hinata just watch them while hiding. Naruto and Ino are somehow following Mrs. Haruno through the forest… where is she going? As Kakashi and Gai are on their double date with Kom and Erlu; but for right now, the only thing to worry about is…**

As Sakura and Sasuke charge at each other, Sakura threw a punch at him but Sasuke quickly stopped her punch with his hand. Then Sakura quickly used her left leg and swung a kick towards him, Sasuke quickly used his other hand to stop her kick. After that, Sakura placed her hand on the ground and swung her right leg toward Sasuke, Sasuke saw her other kick coming and already used both his hands to stop her punch and her first kick. So… he quickly slid away from her **(like Kakashi did at the original series when he try to get one of the bells from him) **but just as he was away from her, Sasuke saw her disappeared into cherry blossom petals again.

_**"She's gone,"**_ Sasuke thought then he looked around him with his Sharingan still activated trying to sense her chakra. He led his eyes towards where the sheets are hung… until he spotted a shadow passed by one of the sheets in a fast speed,** _"Found you,"_** Sasuke thought then he quickly ran after her.They both ran in separate rows, until Sakura grabbed one of the white sheets and flung it in front of Sasuke. Sasuke quickly pulled the sheet off of him when…

_**Kick!**_

He got kicked to the stomach then Sakura jumped out of the sheets and landed out of the open, and then… "Running away from me won't do you any good," Sakura quickly turned and saw Sasuke standing on the fence above her… and just made a Tiger sign.

"Fire Style; Fireball jutsu!" he said as he blew out a huge fireball at her, Sakura defendant herself as the fireball hit her.

Hinata still hid herself as she watched them fight, then she just witness her friend as the fireball hit her. "Eh…" she responded as she almost saw too much action between them.

After Sasuke used his technique, he watched as he flames go down and found out that Sakura is no longer there. Then he spotted some cherry blossom petals flow passed him… and suddenly sensed her presents from above, he quickly looked up and saw Sakura about to throw another kick at him. Sasuke jumped and dodged her kick, then Sakura land on top of the fence as well; they both kept their balance. "Your fire technique won't bring me down so easy Uchiha," Sakura said then threw another kick, Sasuke blocked it then he crouch down and threw his kick towards her legs. Sakura quickly flipped backwards before Sasuke kicked her legs, and land back on the bar of the fence and continue fighting.

Hinata watched them doing hand-to-hand combat and keeping their balance at the same time. Then notice something strange about Sakura which she never seen before, so…

_**"Byakugan,"**_ she thought as she activated her Byakugan and looked through her chakra. While Sakura is still doing hand-to-hand combat with Sasuke, Hinata saw through her chakra that she sees two spirits converging as her chakra scattered all over her body.** _"Her chakra is incredible… but I'm not sure how long she can hold it,"_** Hinata thought as she continues watching them fight.

Sasuke and Sakura kept kicking, punching and blocking every time, they're about the same level,

_**"I'm not sure how long I can keep up with him, but I'm not giving up just yet,"**_ Sakura thought,

_**"She's losing control of her chakra, maybe I can use a counter-attack on her to take her down,"**_ Sasuke thought as they continue hand-to-hand combat. After Sasuke blocked Sakura's punch, Sakura flipped backwards then twist and turned, and kicked him at the head very hard. Sasuke fell off the fence but flipped and land on his feet back on the ground, he can taste a bit of his blood in his mouth as he looked up to Sakura as she's about to charge him. Sakura's violet eyes spiraled as she jumped off the fence and charge at Sasuke, she was about to throw another punch at him, until…

_**"Now!"**_ Sasuke thought as he pulled a thin visible string, which attached to the bar but where the sheets are, and the end of it wrapped around Sakura's right wrist. Sakura discovered the string wrapped around her right wrist where she was about to punch, when Sasuke pulled the string, she was pulled away from Sasuke and head towards the sheets again. Just as she turned over, Sasuke let go of the string which made Sakura land at some box, along with some bags of soil near the wall.

Hinata gasped a little as she saw her friend got hurt when she hits some boxes and broke some of the bags of soil.

Sasuke started walking up to her with his Sharingan still activated as he watched her getting back up. Just when Sakura was about to get back up, she some soil at her right hand that it some of it burst open when she fell on it. Sasuke looked down at her as she's still on the ground,

"You don't have to keep this up Sakura, I can see that you barely have any full recovery of you chakra. Whenever you used any of your jutsu you're starting to lose control of it, so it will better for the both of us if you just give up," Sasuke said to her. Sakura led her eyes up at him with a glare, "You're the one to talk to me about giving up, whatever happened to the famous Sasuke Uchiha, the heartless bastard who always been stuck-up by everyone…?" Sasuke stood silent. "All he care about are his goals and doesn't give a damn about everyone but himself because he's an avenger…" then she grabbed some soil where her right hand is, "SO WHO ARE YOU TO TELL WHEN TO GIVE UP!?" Sakura said as she threw some soil at Sasuke… and it got some in his eyes.

"AAAAHHHHH!!" Sasuke screamed in pain as some soil went into his eyes, he took a few steps back wiping off some soil out of his eyes. Since the soil went into his eyes, he has some trouble seeing even with his Sharingan activated. Sakura quickly got back on her feet and she was angry than ever. So with no hesitation she charged him and punched him in the face, kicked him to the stomach and a counter-punch at his front. Sasuke try to defend himself, but the some of the soil are still in his eyes and couldn't see clearly.

Hinata covered her mouth as she watched as her friend kept beating her comrade with much anger. She wanted to go in and stop them, but as being a ninja, they must never get in the way of someone's challenge. That they should watched them duel no matter what, so Hinata just stood hidden and watching at the same time.

Sakura kept throwing some punches and kicks at him, and then…

_**KICK!**_

She kicked to the stomach again and made him fly to the opposite direction and hit a pillar behind him. Sakura was panting as she nearly waste too much of her energy… and her chakra is beginning to feel a bit unbalanced. Then she stood up straight and started walking up to him as he's about to get back up, then she gathered up her chakra through her right hand as she formed a fist; into a blue glow. Sasuke was getting up as he coughed out some blood in his mouth, then Sakura turned her walk into a speed walk and then faster and faster as she's running up to him.** _"Just one more blow and he's finish,"_** she thought deeply as she's charging at him with all her strength in her blue glowing fist.

Hinata closed her eyes as she turned away,** _"I can't watch,"_** she thought deeply… then she slowly led open eye as she turned back a little.

As Sasuke stood up, Sakura throw her final punch at him toward his face…

_**PUNCH!!**_

She got him right where she wants him… accept…

_**Poof!**_

Sakura gasped as well as Hinata, still hiding, as they both saw…

**Forest…**

Naruto and Ino are following Mrs. Haruno through the forest that she seemed to be going somewhere. They hid themselves behind some tree and trying not to make any noise so she won't find out she's being followed. Naruto and Ino followed Mrs. Haruno as she appears to be at some cave, they both hid into the bushes as they watched Mrs. Haruno enters the cave.

"Why in the world would Mrs. Haruno be going in a cave?" Ino whispered,

"She must be hiding something in there, lets check it out," Naruto whispered back then he was about to move out until Ino stopped him.

"No Naruto, this beyond a bad idea; it's bad enough that we're stocking her…" she turned back to the cave where Mrs. Haruno went in. "It would be best if we leave right now and try not to cause any… wah!" Ino responded as she found out that Naruto is no longer with her. Ino turned back and saw Naruto running towards the cave, "Naruto!" she said then she followed him inside the cave.

**Village…**

"I'm glad that you ladies enjoyed the meal," Gai said as he, Erlu, Kakashi and Kom walked out of the restaurant.

"We sure do, right Kom," Erlu said,

"I find it very divining, of course I'm surprise that you like your salad with the same seasoning I like on mine Mr. Hatake," Kom said,

"Well, I like how my salad taste once it's mixed with spice; it's kind of my personal touch," Kakashi said.

"Well I find it very unique," Kom said while smiling under her mask,

"I'm glad to hear," Kakashi said as he smiled under his mask.

Just as they walked passed the village and walked through the forest, Gai spotted… Rock Lee and Tenten at the training area. When he spotted his squad members he turned to Erlu and said, "Say Erlu, before we go anywhere I would like you to introduce you to my squad members real quick," Erlu raised her shoulders, "I don't see why not," she said. They both turned to Kamaikom and Kakashi, "Listen, we're going to be over there real quick, is it okay if you guys wait here while we're gone?" Gai asked,

"Sure," Kakashi said,

"Of course," Kom said then Gai and Erlu left them as they're heading towards where Lee and Tenten are.

Kakashi and Kom turned to each other for a moment,

"So Ms. Kom, you must be aware that your niece been mentioning you most of the time," Kakashi said,

"Of course, Sarla mentioned you and your comrades sometimes while we were in training," Kom said.

"You don't say, well I find that you trained your niece very well and she's improved excellent during missions," Kakashi said,

"Why thank you Mr. Hatake, and I find that you've trained Sarla and your squad members very well," Kom said. Kakashi blushed a little and rubbed his head behind,

"Well… I have my time with my squad members, and, during my time, I normally train myself and read personal stories," Kakashi said,

"So do I, of course I read my personal stories from this one store," Kom said trying not to get herself overexcited.

"You mean the one between the bread store and the shoe store?" Kakashi asked,

"Yes, you go there?" Kom said,

"I go there all the time, of course I mostly read my stories with a bit of poetry," Kakashi said,

"I love poetry," Kom said. Kakashi is surprise that he and Kom have something in common, so they both laughed a little at the same time.

**Tenten and Rock Lee…**

Lee is practicing his punches though he's still hurt on his left arm and leg from the Preliminaries. Tenten is there watching him train and helping him in case he needs help. Just as they were alone, they both spotted their sensei appeared, "Hello my youthful squad members," Gai said as he made another one of his goofy pose.

"Gai-sensei," Lee said as he solute to him,

"Hi Gai-sensei," Tenten said with a smile,

"I thought I might drop by and check on you two before me and my date go back Kakashi and his date," Gai said,

"I'm continuing my training and doing my best to achieve my…" Lee said until Tenten interrupted, "Wait a minute, did you say date? Are you dating someone?" she asked as she's surprised.

"As the matter a fact I am, me and Kakashi are on a double-date with two lovely women, and let me tell you that my date is no other woman I have ever met. She show much potential skills, much fire of youth burning with her, and anger towards her beauty," Gai explained then made a shine in his smile.

"She's sound very special," Lee said with a smile,

"Who is she Gai-sensei? I wouldn't mind meeting her," Tenten said with a smile as well,

"Well that's also a reason why I came over here, I brought her here to introduce you guys to her. So Tenten… Lee… I would like you both to meet my date…" he said as they all turned to the woman who appeared behind him. Just as Lee and Tenten saw her… they both dropped their smile as they became surprised, "Erlu Mushima," Gai said to them as Erlu appeared, she became surprise as well when she met the same two kids who ease-drop her teammates back at the arena before the invasion started.

"Erlu, these are my squad members, Tenten and, my favorite pupil, Rock Lee, although I would like you to meet Neji Hyuga but for some reason he's not here," Gai said to her and notice one of his squad member isn't present. Except that neither Tenten, Lee or Erlu said a word as they both glance at each other… and remember when they first met.

**Flashback…**

_**"I know you two heard everything of what we're up to, so I'll make myself clear to you that neither of you must tell this to no one about our plan, understand?" Erlu said.**_

_**"W-we didn't mean to ease-drop, we were on our way to…" Lee said then Tenten interrupted,**_

_**"Why are you telling us to keep quiet about this? What invasion are you people talking about any way?" Tenten said with demand.**_

_**The Ichiba brothers stood silent for they didn't expect anyone to know about the invasion.**_

_**"I guess I didn't make myself clear enough," Erlu said she sticks out two fingers from both hands; placed them under their chins and at the moment they were no longer touching the floor.**_

_**"You two better keep your mouth shut if you know what's good for you," Erlu said,**_

_**"But if we refuse?" Tenten asked,**_

_**"I think you know that answer," Erlu answered. Tenten looked confused until she led her eyes to the floor, except there's no longer a floor but a ground; about 25 ft below her and Lee.**_

_**They hearts were racing as if they were about to be dropped, they looked back at Erlu as she said,**_

_**"Speak this to no one or I'll make sure you'll never speak again, do you understand now," Erlu asked.**_

_**"Sir, yes sir" Lee said and solute, Erlu became angry and yelled,**_

_**"I'M A WOMAN!" Lee reversed and said**_

_**"Mama, yes mama."**_

_**"Now beat it!" she said and threw them back to the floor,**_

_**"Don't mention this to anyone…especially you little girl," Erlu looked at Tenten while she helped Lee up.**_

_**Tenten did the same then she took Lee and both left without saying a word.**_

**Flashback over…**

_**"It's her again,"**_ Tenten thought,

_**"Oh no!"**_ Lee thought as he tightens his crushes with his left hand,

_**"Never thought of seeing these two again,"**_ Erlu thought then Gai noticed the silence in all of them.

"Is there something the matter you two?" Gai asked Tenten and Lee, they both snapped out of it,

"Oh… no sensei it's just that… well…" Tenten try to find the words until…

"We never thought that you'll ever find an extraordinary woman such as this one," Lee said as he made a fake smile. The Gai smiled and said, "Ah! I'm glad that you see that too my little pupil; Erlu would like to get to know them?" he said Erlu.

"Uh… I would love to but… what about Kakashi and Kom, we couldn't possible keep them waiting, are we?" Erlu said with a fake smile then wrapped her arms around his left arm.

"Oh of course…" Gai said then turned back to Tenten and Lee, "I'm afraid we have to go now, so I'll be seeing you two later my youthful companions," he said to them with his thumb up, a wink and another shine in his smile.

"Sure thing Gai-sensei," Lee said as he made a thumb up, a wink and a shine in his smile,

"Yeah… you two have fun," Tenten said with a fake smile and then at that moment, Gai and Erlu left them and went back to Kakashi and Kom.

After they left, Tenten and Lee turned to each other,

"Can you believe this?!" Tenten said, as she became shock about what happen,

"I know… Kakashi dating Sakura's aunt, now that's something new," Lee said,

"That's not what I talking about Lee, I meant about our sensei dating that woman who almost killed us," Tenten explained.

"Oh that," Lee said,

"What is Gai-sensei thinking dating her? I mean what does he see in her?" Tenten said, as she became concern.

"Tenten, as much as I'm concern about that lady, since the fact that she scares me, makes my spine shivers and somehow haunts my every waking moments, Gai-sensei does seem to like her," Lee explained,

"I know that but you and I both know what she almost did to us, we can't just…" Tenten said until Lee interrupted her,

"As much as I strongly agree with you about that woman, we should be happy for Gai-sensei, at least that's what he wants us to do," Lee said. Tenten didn't say anything for a moment… then she said,

"Yeah, you're right, we should be happy for him no matter,"

"That's right, for the power of youth emerge with the flame of love; just as my heart burning for my youthful flower, Sakura-chan," Lee said as he pictured Sakura in his mind.

"But doesn't she have a boyfriend… that Racarsu Ichiba?" Tenten said, and then Lee suddenly pictured Sakura with Racarsu as they both embrace to each other, smiling and looking at each other's eyes. They were about to kiss… until Lee quickly shook that image out of his mind, he tighten his crushes again as jealousy is now burning within him. He turned to Tenten, "Don't… ever say his name around me again," he said to her, Tenten looked at him a bit confused.

"O…kay then… and by the way, have you seen Neji? I was hoping he might help me with some shuriken practice today," Tenten said,

"I don't know, usually he does some training at home or he's taking care of something for all I know," Lee answered,

"I went over at his house and his uncle told me he left few hours ago… where could he be?" Tenten wonders.

**Hospital, back on the rooftop…**

When Sakura punched Sasuke with her final blow… she became surprise when she found out… Sasuke disappeared into leaves. Sakura became stun while she watched the leaves fall,

_**"T-that's… impossible… how could he possible copy my technique…?"**_ she thought deeply and then she gasped as she sensed some shuriken coming from behind. She quickly turned and saw some shuriken coming right at her, except some of them passed her and spinning around the pillar behind her. Sakura somehow saw some of the shuriken been tied with visible strings, as she know what that means. She was about to escape from it but it was too late, the string attracted to the shuriken has tied her up and pinned up against the pillar behind her.** _"Dammit,"_** she thought as she stumbled into his trap, then she looked up from where the shuriken was thrown and saw Sasuke stand among her holding onto the strings.

Hinata became surprise that Sakura fell into Sasuke's trap and she can't break free then tighten her hand as she waits for something else to happen.

Sakura try to struggle to break free back Sasuke tied her up good and pinned her to the pillar, then she saw Sasuke just made another Tiger-sign…

"Fire Style; Flames of Fury," Sasuke said as he blew out amount of fire. Sakura saw the flames flowing towards the string and coming right at her, she immediately shut her eyes as the flame is coming closer… and closer… and suddenly… the flame disappeared and Sakura was unharmed. Sakura opened her eyes and saw that the flame was gone and saw Sasuke stood right in front of her, still holding onto the strings and his Sharingan still activated. Sakura became confused as they look at each other,

"What just happened? Why did you stop?" Sakura asked as she's still angry, Sasuke stood silent for a moment, "…I don't know why," he said. Sakura tighten both her fist, "Since you don't know why then how about you stop standing there and finish me off already, after all, your clan is the only thing you care about," she said to him. Sasuke became silent again… then he said, "…That's what I thought at first… yet, for some reason, I found out that I wasn't the only one who suffered the loss of a family." Sakura somehow loose her grip when he said about a loss family, he continues, "I know that you lost your sister along time ago, and I also know how hard it is losing someone that is close to you… like how I almost lose everything," Sasuke slowly looked at the ground. Sakura became silent herself as she see remembered what Kakashi said to her…

**Flashback…**

_**"Look Sakura, I may not know anything about you, but I do know what you're going through and you're not the only one…" she led her eyes towards him as he continues.**_

_**"…everyone suffered lost of people very close to them all the time, like Sasuke for instant, his clan was destroyed and he was the last one to survive, as devastated he was and now, he knows that there's still others that care for him and have no regrets whatsoever." **_

**Flashback over…**

Sakura just looked at him as she's listening to him, "…You and I are a lot different, we both have different dreams in a different life… at a different place," he said as he led his eyes back to her. Then he started walking up to her, "And the only thing we have in common is that we both suffered the loss of people who were close to us," he said then he deactivated his Sharingan. Then Sakura became stun as she noticed he's walking up to her,** _"What is he doing?"_** she thought deeply.

Hinata watched them as Sasuke is walking up to Sakura,** _"Wh… what is he doing?"_** she thought deeply as she saw him stood in front of Sakura.

Sakura felt her heart racing as she saw Sasuke stood in front of her and he's close to her face. She wanted to move away from him but she's still tied to the strings and pinned against the pillar behind her; she can't escape from him. Then Sasuke touched her hair with his hand as he moved some bangs away from her face. Just as he touched her cheek, she was able to ask, "Wh… why are you doing this…? I don't understand," then Sasuke got closer to her face; close enough towards her lips.

"I don't understand it either," he said and then… he pressed his lips against hers, Sakura eyes was wide open as can taste a bit of his blood through her kiss again. Just like the same kiss back on the bridge on their first A/B-rank mission at the Land of Waves. Then she blushed as she felt his tongue touching her front teeth, because of that… she shut her eyes and deepen the kiss.

Hinata blushed as she saw them kissing, so she slowly looked away and shut the door. Then she slowly let up a smile,** _"Thank goodness that's over,"_** she thought then she turned and walked down the stairs.** _"Now I won't be worry about anymore fights/arguments… that everything is all in one piece…"_ **she thought as she head towards the door. When she opens the door,** _"And, most importantly,… I won't have any worries about…"_** "Neji!" she said in surprise as she saw her one and only cousin, Neji, as he stood at the door glaring at her.

"No visiting-hours until next week, yeah right," he said to her, "Wha… what are you doing here? I thought you were…" Hinata stuttered until Neji interrupted, "Save your breath," he said and then pushed passed her. He started going upstairs to the roof,** _"Oh no,"_** Hinata thought as she quickly followed him back to the roof. Just as Neji reached towards the door, "Neji wait…!" Hinata said to him but he opened the door.

He walked outside and looked around… he saw no one on the roof, Hinata saw that Sakura and Sasuke are no longer here,** _"They're gone,"_** she thought. Neji noticed some damaged around; a sheet is on the ground, some boxes and bags were smashed, along with some dirt on the ground, and a big dent on the pillar as if someone threw a hard punch at it. _**"Was there a fight here?"**_ he thought then he turned back to Hinata, "Exactly what were you doing up here by yourself?" he asked her. Hinata stutters again, "Well… I was uh… I mean… I was on my way out," she said,

"So you came up the roof for no reason and then decided to leave?" Neji said as he's giving her the disbelief look. "Uh… y-yes…" she lied as they both look at each other. Neji just glare at her again as if he's activating his Byakugan… "Hmph," he said then he walked passed her and went downstairs. Hinata made a slowly sighed,** _"That was too close… I wonder where Sakura and Sasuke disappeared to…?"_** she thought then she went downstairs as she left the hospital.

**Uchiha resident…**

Sakura is looking and touching her sister's red crystal necklace as it's around her neck, she sat on the edge of the bed while Sasuke locked the door and closing the curtains. Just as Sasuke closed the last curtain,

"So how much do you need to know?" Sakura asked, he turned to her as they both remembered their deal. Then he walked up to her and touched her cheek again, they both looked at each other,

"Now is not the right time to talk," he said to her and then pressed his lips against hers again. They deepen the kiss as they slowly lay on the bed, this is exactly what Sasuke dreamt as he's on top of her, touching her hair with his hand. Sakura tighten his shirt at the front and the back near his crest with her hands, they both used tongue to tongue through their passionate kiss; to pour out their love for a while.

**Inside the cave…**

Naruto and Ino are walking through the dark cave, where Mrs. Haruno went in. Everything was dark,

"I can't see a thing," Ino said,

"Just stay behind me," Naruto said.

"I can't even see where you are,"

"Just follow my voice,"

"Funny, normally I just ignore it."

They both walked towards the darkness in the cave… until they spotted a light up ahead, "Hey, I see some light up ahead," Naruto said,

"I can see that," Ino said as they both head towards the light. They were out of the darkness as they entered into some strange room; carved crystal on each wall, strange values on the tables, and pictures framed on the table and walls. Naruto and Ino looked around, Naruto walked towards the table as he looked at the strange values; some necklaces made with stone like beads, some potteries in a neat textures in different materials, and some rocks attached to more crystals.

"I never seen these kinds before," Naruto said as he picked up one of the rocks, Ino just looked at some pictures on the walls, some old pictures of some people she never met and it's from some other village. She saw pictures of some of some village people, some man holding a bunch of fish, twin girls at a pottery stand, and an old lady at a farm near a lake. _"For some reason, it's as if I've seen these people from before… but from where?"_ Ino thought and then,

"Hey Ino…" she turned to Naruto as he said her name, "Check this out," he said as he pointed at an old family photo. She walked up to him and saw the photo a family, a man and a two woman with two young girls, a teenager and a little girl. Naruto looked at the young girl standing in front of her mother smiling,

"For some reason, that little girl looks just like Sakura…" he said then he looked up and saw some words saying… "'Komogoto family'… hm… never heard of them," he said. Ino looked at the photo of a teenage girl in front of her father smiling, _**"It's her… Sakura's older sister,"**_ she thought as she remembered what happened to her when she enters in Sakura's mind back at the Preliminaries. Nartuo turned to Ino, "Say, how come Mrs. Haruno and Ms. Kom are in this picture?" he asked, "How am I suppose to know, it's not my idea to come in here in the first place," she said. Naruto looked around the room and spotted another light coming at another room, he quickly ran up to it, Ino followed him as they both entered another room except it's carved in three large crystal attached to the walls; and they're glowing.

"What is this?" Ino said as they walked towards the large crystals, "I have no idea, but it's the most amazing thing I ever seen," Naruto said as he took another step. After looking at the large crystal, he forgot about the rock that attached to a crystal he has on his hand. Then suddenly… the rock started to glow as the first large crystal on the left glows as well. Naruto and Ino took a step back as they saw image around them as the room is changing; as if they're now in a different world. But instead they're in a huge room… except it looks like an office and they're standing in the middle of it.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked as they looked around them,

"For some reason, we're in the Hokage's office," Ino answered then they heard someone coming at the door.

_"My Lord, two Jounins from the squad members have returned from their mission,"_ a Jounin said,

_"Bring them in,"_ the Hokage said as he sat behind his chair then two Jounins entered the office. Naruto and Ino became shock and surprised as they recognized the two Jounins,

"Is that…" Ino stuttered then Naruto snapped, "Wah!? It's Shikamaru and Choji… but older and a lot taller!" he said as he and Ino looked at Shikamaru and Choji as they're both Jounins… and they look bit like they're fathers.

_**"**Normally I prefer the missions you gave us would be a little longer,"_ Shikamaru said as his hands are in his pockets,

_"I don't mind, as long as we get free food I'm up for it,"_ Choji said as he's smiling.

"I never would have thought that they both look like their fathers," Ino said,

"So hold on a minute, are we like looking at the future or something?" Naruto asked and then…

_"I see that you two didn't have any trouble on your mission,"_ Naruto and Ino turned to where the Hokage is. As he turned his chair towards them… they both became more shock than ever as they saw his face; the Hokage made a smirk on his face and lean forward towards his desk with his arms folded.

"T-hat's… t-t-that's…" Naruto became stuttered himself,

"That's you Naruto, you're the Hokage," Ino said as they both looked at the older Naruto as he looked at the older Shikamaru and Choji.

_**"**Yeah, but we've been to better missions than you gave us,"_ Shikamaru said,

_"Well you should be thankful I put you up to missions instead of being a lazy bum,"_ Naruto said,

_"I'm not that lazy all the time, aren't I Choji?"_ Shikamaru turned to Choji,

_**"**Don't look at me, I'm just thinking about what should I eat for dinner,"_ Choji said,

_**"**This whole thing is such a drag,"_ Shikamaru said as he rolled his eyes. Naruto got off from his chair,_"Well get over it you lazy bum, as long as I'm Hokage, whatever I say goes… believe it,"_ he said to them with the same smirk.

After that, the image suddenly disappeared that Naruto and Ino are no longer in the office but back to the same room with the three crystals are. Ino turned to Naruto as he trembles a bit and tightening the rock, "Naru…" she tried to say something until…

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" he snapped up for joy. He turned to Ino, "Did you saw me Ino? Did you saw me? I became Hokage, just like I said I would. Then there was Shikamaru and Choji all grown-up and became Jounins, and I was taking charge of everything. I actually did it! I'm going to become Hokage after all, YEAH!!" Naruto cheered and jumped around for joy in the room.

As Ino watched him jumped around she turned back to the large crystals, "I wondered how it happened?" she said then Naruto stopped jumping around and turned back to her, "What do you mean?" he asked. "I meant how these crystals show some images through time," Ino explained, as Naruto walked up to the middle crystal, "Beats me, all I know is that it started glowing when… Gah!" he stuttered as the rock he's still holding started to glow again, and the second large crystal started glowing too as the room is changing again. Naruto and Ino stood still as the image around them changed again, that they're now outside standing on a huge balcony on a building.

"Now where are we?" Naruto asked,

"I don't know but I get the feeling we're going to find out," Ino said and then they heard,

_"As much as I'm flattered by your offer, but I'm not much of a leader type for this village,"_ they turned and saw three adults behind them as they're discussing about something important.

_"This is a serious matter Master Jiraya,"_ the old man said,

_"Now that the Third Hokage is no longer with us, we need a new Hokage for the sake of the village,"_ the old woman said**, (I don't remember their names.)**

"Pervy-sage!" Naruto said,

"You know that man?" Ino asked,

"Unfortunately," Naruto answered as they continue listening to the conversation.

_"I see what you're all going at, but have you already forgotten someone?"_ Jiraya said to them. They old man and woman didn't say anything, then Jiraya said,_"You're forgetting Tsunade, the last of the legendary sanin. She's much more focus and well-knowledge than me, surely she's more qualified of being the new Hokage."_

_"As convincing as it seems, how are you suppose to find her?"_ the old woman asked,

_"No one knows where she is,"_ the old man said,

_"I'll have my ways, I'm going to find Tsunade and bring her here,"_ Jiraya said with a smile.

_"Then do you need someone to come with you, like some Anbu's accompanying you?"_ the old woman asked,

_"No…but there is someone I wouldn't mind tagging along with,"_ Jiraya said,

_"Who?"_ the old man said,

_"Oh…just some little knuckle-head that's all, I'm sure he'll be interested to come with me,"_ Jiraya answered.

"Who is he talking about?" Naruto asked, then…

_**Punch!**_

Ino punched him on the head, "Ow!" Naruto responded to the pain, "He's talking about you, you baka," she said to him. Then the image around them disappeared again and they're back in the room once again, then Ino finally figured it out.

"For some reason, these crystals show some images through time as it glows; the left one we saw showed us the future, the middle one just showed us the present…" she explained then turned to the last crystal on the right, "And I'm guessing this crystal shows the past," she said.

"Past huh," Naruto said then he looked at the rock with a crystal still attach to it, he had an idea, "Lets check it out," he said. He was about to walked towards until Ino stood in his way, "Not so fast Naruto, I think we've seen enough; we should leave now and get out of this place," she said to him.

"Just real quick," Naruto said as he's almost close to third large crystal, Ino stopped him as she grabbed hold of the rock, "I said no," she said then they both started playing tug-of-war over the rock.

"Hey! Let go!" Naruto yelled as he pulled back the rock,

"You've seen enough!" Ino yelled back as she pulled the rock back,

"You're not the boss of me!" Naruto yelled and pulled back,

"JUST LET GO!" Ino yelled and pulled back,

"YOU LET GO!" Naruto yelled and pulled back. They both pulled the rock back and forth, and back and forth; and then they both accidentally slipped the rock off their hands as the rock fell towards the ground. The rock fell on the ground and it was near the last large crystal, that they both started glowing once again. Naruto and Ino took another step back as the room is change once again, that they're now …

**Forest…**

Kakashi, Gai, Erlu and Kom are walking through the forest, enjoying each other's time,

"So you actually took out all five men in one attack?" Gai asked Erlu,

"Without breaking a sweat," she answered,

"Whoa! I love a woman with much fire in her," Gai said then Erlu giggled.

"You also like canines too?" Kakashi asked Kom,

"Normally I prefer felines, but I find canines fascinating," Kom answered,

"Then I wouldn't mind if you meet my canines sometimes," Kakashi said as he and Kom both smiled under their masks.

They both appeared at in open field and stopped for a moment, Gai said to Erlu and Kom,

"Would you ladies excuse us for a moment, just need to have a word with Kakashi,"

"Sure," Erlu said,

"Of course," Kom said then Gai pulled Kakashi away from the women and walked away from them for a moment.

"So Kakashi, how are you and Kom doing? I see that you two are having a good time together," Gai asked him with a smile, Kakashi blush a little and said, "Actually yes… yes we are, I found out we have much in common and I think she likes me."

"Ha-ha! You see there Kakashi, you were able to let the power of youth emerge and win back your lady," Gai said,

"And I guess I owe it to you Gai," Kakashi said,

"Yeah, since I was able to help you get your lady, I was able to get my…" Gai said until a kunai was thrown between and hit the ground in front of them, "Lady," Gai finished his sentenced. As they both turned to the kunai and found out it's tied to a paper bomb!

"Eh! " they both respond as it…

_**Boom!**_

It exploded and they both flow to the opposite direction, they quickly flipped and land on the ground, and then…

"This is what happens if you let your guard down," they both heard Erlu's voice and quickly turned to her and Kom. They saw them stood in their position as if they're ready to fight,

"Erlu! What is the meaning of this?" Gai asked,

"Oh we're just getting ourselves ready to fight you guys," Erlu answered.

"A fight?! What are you talking about? I thought we're having a good time," Kakashi said,

"We are, and now we're putting it to the test," Kom said as she stuck out her arm and violet petals levitate around it, and then the petals formed a long spear. Kom grabbed hold of it and stood in her position, "The thing is the first rule of going on a first date, is that we have to see if we're compatible to each other," Kom explained,

"And in order to see if we're compatible is by fighting each other," Erlu explained.

"So you mean to tell me this whole time we spent these pass few hours was just to lure us to this?" Gai asked,

"Most likely, yeah," Erlu answered with a smirk on her face.

"Now let's see how compatible you are to me Mr. Hatake," Kom said with a smirk under her mask,

Kakashi and Gai became shock that their double-date is now turned into a double-fight, Kakashi turned to Gai with a glare, "I hate you," he said to him; and now he and Gai has to face Erlu and Kom as they're about to fight.

**To be continued…**

**I still wish to apologize for not updating it so soon, I hoped you enjoyed it this chapter and I appreciate if you all review to me about it. I'll try to update anther chapter very soon. See you! Babykat out! **


	38. Chapter 38

**I more than glad you all liked my story, and there are so many people I want to thank for their reviews; also hope you guys enjoy this chapter I updated. Enjoy!**

**harunosakua****; Glad you liked the last chapter I updated, and for your review**

**Daughter of Unending Darkness; I see that you like it too, so I hope like this chapter as well as they last one. **

**Kurenai Uchimaki Hime****; Thank you. **

**Inuyashasmistress25****; Good to know, and thanks for your review.**

**soccergirl24rox****; I would tell about those couples but you have to read it in order to find out. **

**seguha****; a ) to you too.**

**Things have turned around in the village, the fact that Naruto and Ino discovered the crystals in the cave Mrs. Haruno went in. Kakashi and Gai found out their double-date turned out to be a test for them to see if they're a complete match for Erlu and Kom. Also, after the battle between Sasuke and Sakura, Hinata was able to keep Neji away from her Sakura; though she's having trouble with…**

**Hyuga resident…**

Hinata is watching her father, Hiashi, training her sister, Hanabi outside in the court. Though she kept thinking about what happened earlier, about what she heard at Sasuke and Sakura's conversation.

**Flashback…**

**_"You and your family been through more than two village not only to find a home but to hide from something… or someone…That you all came from an unknown village, changed your names and decided to live in this village… It was hard to figure out at first but I was able to put the pieces together, the fact that your family are in hiding… and the fact that Sakura isn't your real name, is it… Sarla Komogoto?" Sasuke explained._**

**_"And I also found out you had a sister name, Nanako Komogoto," Sasuke said._**

**Flashback over…**

**_"So what Sasuke said about Sakura is true? Is that the reason why Ms. Kom wants me to keep Neji away from her? I'm not sure what else to think about,"_** Hinata thought deeply, and went back watching her sister train with her father.

**Uchiha resident…**

Sasuke and Sakura still pouring out their love for a while, as Sasuke touched her thigh up to her hip and Sakura is touching his hair. Then Sasuke started kissing down to her neck, made her moan a little and held him tighter. Sakura slowly turned her head to the side then opened her eyes and she spotted a painting on the wall showing a picture of a flower field somewhere at the hill, with some trees near a forest. She glanced at it as she remembered her childhood when…

**Flashback…**

**_Children are at a flower field picking up some flowers at a hill and having a good time, then a woman walked towards them,_**

**_"Alright class, be sure to bring as much flowers as you need so we can head back," the woman said. Then… her pocket watch led opened and a large spirit appeared out of it. A yellowish cat-like spirit but with longer ears, an orange nose and a bit of sense of humor,_**

**_"Don't take the little mice back to their holes yet, let them have fun and enjoy live," the cat spirit said with a smile. The woman slowly glared at him,_**

**_"Kragre, this is the fifteenth time I told you not to appear yourself during class time," she said to him._**

**_"Chill out Alave, I'm just here to check on you guys… and maybe hang out a bit," Kragre said as he slowly turned to the children,_**

**_"That's Ms. Ishama to you and no you are not staying out here," Alave said as she folded her arms, "Besides every time you come out, you always chase after the children, sleep on my desk during class, and asking someone to scratch you behind the ear," she said._**

**_"Hey-hey, you know me, I'm a cat; a spirit cat but you know how we do. I chased the little mice just to play with them, I sleep on your desk just to take a little cat-nap while you were teaching in class; even though your teachings did sometimes drawn me to sleep since you go on-and-on-and-on, yackety-yak-yak, blah-blah-blah…" Kragre said as he made some funny faces, making the children laugh and giggle. Alave vein popped out on her forehead and twitches her left eye brow as Kragre continues, "And I wasn't thinking of getting my ears scratch, but since you brought it up…" he turned to Sarla while she's holding a lily,_**

**_"Say Sarla, would you mind scratching my good side, right here?" Kragre asked as he tilted his right side of his head to her. Sarla giggled a bit and started scratching his large right ear, then Kragre starting purring, "Oh yeah, o-o-oh yeah, that's the spot," he said as he enjoy the good scratch on his ear. Sarla giggled again as some of the children nearly surrounded Kragre and started petting him. He started to purr even more as he likes that a lot._**

**_Alave glanced as the children petting Kragre, she hates it when her spirit interrupts her class and distracting them. So she started digging something out of her sleeve… and pulled out a ball of purple yarn with a bell inside. Alave shook it making the bell ring, Kragre immediately turned to her as he heard the ringing,_**

**_"Sometimes you always the one spirit who gets on my last nerve," Alave said then as she stopped shaking… she threw the purple yarn ball to the opposite direction,_**

**_"Meow! Meow!" Kragre cheered as he ran away from the children and ran after the purple yarn ball, the children saw him playing with the yarn ball thanks to his instinct of being a cat, Kragre played with the yarn ball as if he was back being a kitten. _**

**_"I'm starting to run out of yarn balls," Alave said to herself as the children continue watching Kragre playing with the yarn, some of them giggled a bit, Alave turned to the children,_**

**_"Alright class, let's head back in," she said to them, then the children started following Ms. Ishama back inside their school, until Sarla heard…_**

**_"I said no," Sarla turned and saw her sister talking to a teenage boy, he's tall and thin, has dark-brown hair, eyes and a some hair on his chin and upper lip, he's also one of her team. She decided to walk over there,_**

**_"Ah come on Nanako-chan, I already told the others we'll get together after the assembly," he said._**

**_"Well I told you I already have a boyfriend, Rhagi," Nanako said with her arms folded,_**

**_"But he lives in the other village far away from here, and you should know what happen to couples when it comes to long distant relationship," Rhagi said._**

**_"Just because we live far away from each other doesn't mean I can't see him again," Nanako said,_**

**_"That's not where I'm going at…" Rhagi said then he placed both his hand on her shoulder as his face was near hers, "I'm saying a lovely fine girl like you shouldn't waste her beauty on some guy from another village…" he started flirting with her… again. "So lets both just forget about that guy, and lets just kiss and makeup," Rhagi said, as he puckers up his lips towards hers, he kissed her… except her lips felt rough, dry and… woody. Rhagi opened his eyes and saw that instead of kissing Nanako… he's kissing a tree!_**

**_Nanako appeared behind him with her arms still folded after she just used her genjutsu on him, "One of these days Rhagi, you really need to get a life," she said to him as he immediately remove his lips from the tree. He turned to her after wiping his lips, "Ah Nanako-chan, even when you used your genjutsu or ninjutsu on me, it makes me want to want you more," he said to her with a smirk on his face, Nanako sighed as she rolled her eyes. Then they both heard someone giggled, they both turned and saw Sarla giggle while hiding behind the tree,_**

**_"Sarla," Nanako said as she watched her sister walked away from her hiding, then_**

**_"Hey-hey Sarla-chan! My favorite little amigo!" Rhagi cheered, as he ran up to her, picked her up and spun her around._**

**_"Hi Rhagi-chan," Sarla said with a smile while being held up, _**

**_"It's good to see you again, I see that you bloom much prettier than before," he said to her with a smile, Sarla blushed a little. Nanako walked up to them with her hands on her hips, she looked at Rhagi,_**

**_"Hands off the little sister, Rha," she said to him. Then Rhagi did as she said as he slowly led Sarla back down, he turned to her, "Chill out Nana, you know how I am with little kids like your sister," Rhagi said as he stood back up._**

**_"Well that's because you liked being nice to my sister instead of your little brother," Nanako said,_**

**_"I'm nice to him too… just as long as he and his friends stay away from my stuff," he said as he stood back folded his arms. Then Nanako spotted three little boys at her sister's school, both reading some chick magazine,_**

**_"Like reading one of your pervy-magazines?" she asked,_**

**_"Yeah something like tha… wait a minute, how could you…?" he was about to asked her until she points the direction from behind him. He turned around and saw his little brother and his friends reading his magazine, he clutches both his hands and made and angry look…_**

**_"YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING RASCALS!" he yelled at them. The boys stuttered as they turned and saw Rhagi all fired up with anger, and flames in his eyes, "YOU'RE ALL SO DEAD!" Rhagi yelled at them as he started running up to them. The three boys screamed and started running away from Rhagi, "GIVE ME BACK MY MAGAZINES LITTLE RUNTS!" Rhagi yelled again while he's chasing his little brother and his friends. _**

**_After Rhagi left to chase after the boys, Sarla turned to her sister, "Nanako, how come you always be so hard on Rhagi-chan?" she asked, then Nanako crouched down to her sister. "That's because he always try to hit on me and try to make me go out with him," she answered,_**

**_"Isn't that how the other boys in the village act whenever they're around you?" Sarla asked again,_**

**_"Sometimes, but most of the time when it comes to a boy liking a girl, he might find the way to win her heart or to make her like him back," Nanako explained. Sarla became a bit confused, then Nanako placed her index finger on her sister's forehead and said to her,_**

**_"Listen, I'm going to give you a little bit of the 411 about boys, you have to watch out for them…" Sarla stood silent as she listens to her sister continues, "Because as gullible as some of them may be, they have ways of trying to lure us into their trap. You need to keep your eyes open, stay alert, and be careful because they will say and do anything to get to you; and I'm not just talking about being kissed or hugged by them. So keep that in mind Sarla, you might not know when they might come at you where you at least expected," Nanako explained to her…_**

**Flashback over…**

After Sakura remembered what her sister once said to her about boys, she could feel Sasuke's hand going under her shirt.

**_"No,"_** Sakura thought as she quickly turned to him as he started kissing her stomach,

**_"No,"_** she felt his tongue tasted her skin,

**_"No,"_** her eyes were widens as his hand kept on going up under her shirt. He continues going up under her shirt until…

"NO!" Sakura cried as she pushed Sasuke off of her, and made him fell off the bed and land on the floor on his back. Sakura quickly pulled down her shirt, and held onto her sister's crystal as her legs are close to her chest. Sasuke got back up and saw Sakura nearly balled herself up as she held her legs to her chest and holding onto the necklace. He sat back down on his bed,

"What's wrong… is it something I did?" he asked her, Sakura shook her head, "No it's not that at all… it's just…" Sakura couldn't find the words as she felt some tears flowing in her eyes. Sasuke saw some tears in her eyes as he moved closer to her, he remembered how he use to cry and his mother was there to comfort him; so he placed his hand on her back and started rubbing it, comforting her. Sakura lean against him as he's comforting her.

**Cave…**

Naruto and Ino were no longer in the room again as they're now somewhere outside, but in forest as village people passed by and everything.

"Where are we… some kind of village?" Naruto asked as he looked around him,

"I think so, but it doesn't look like the same village I've been," Ino said, **_"Is this the same village where Sakura and her aunt lived?"_** she thought. Then she and Naruto spotted some children running out of the school, that they're all happy and with friends and family. Then Naruto spotted a pink-haired little girl with green-emerald eyes,

"Hey, that's Sakura-chan," he said as he points to her, Ino turned and saw her as she was talking to her little friends,

_"See you later Sarla,"_ one of the girls said and waved to her as they're both leaving,

_"See you,"_ Sarla said as she waved back to them as they both left with their parents.

"What Sakura doing here?" Naruto asked as he watched her,

"For some reason we're looking at the past of her childhood in her home village," Ino answered.

"If this is her past, then how come I don't recognize these people or this place, and you and me aren't in it?" Naruto asked as he took a good look at everything around him; village people walking through the forest, homes on every tree tops, and stores on lakes through rivers.

**_"It is their home village, along time ago… but when I first saw it everyone was…"_** Ino thought to herself, until she heard…

_"Nanako,"_ Ino and Naruto turned back to Sarla as she ran up to her big sister,

_"Hey there little sis, how was Mrs. Ishama's class?"_ Nanako asked as she hugged her sister. _"We had fun, we explored through the forest, had a great picnic on a big tree, and met some spirits near a lake,"_ Sarla said with a smile,

_"Well I'm glad you and your friends had fun,"_ Nanako said with a smile too and as they started walking home.

_"Sure have, and next week we're going to explore the mountain ridge near a waterfall, I heard some spirit-dragons are round that area,"_ Sarla said to her sister as they left.

"That's strange, that's the exact same name that Kom lady and those clones said to Sakura… I don't get what's going on," Naruto said, as he's confused then ever. Ino didn't say anything as she knows the why she and Naruto aren't in the picture. Then Naruto took a moment to think…

**Flashback…**

**_Sakura…_**

_**"Things I hate, is watching people die right in front of me… losing friends and others close and dear to me… and watch lives and dreams fade away." **_

_**Kom…**_

_**"So you must be Naruto one of Sarla's close friends, its pleasure of meeting you."**_

_**Racarsu…**_

**_"…see you later Sarla."_**

**Flashback over…**

"It can't be," Naruto said to himself… then suddenly everything around changed again, but not back to the same room but at he same area… but different this time. Everything went dark, homes and stores burned and destroyed, and corpses trailed all over the ground. Naruto and Ino became shock and stun as they saw everything destroyed right in front of them, shadows spreading through the burning village, assassinating every men, women and children, and destroying the village in a forest.

"What the…" Naruto startled with fear as he never seen so much dead bodies around him, Ino is more terrified, **_"Oh no, not this again,"_** she thought to herself as she trembling. She felt as if she's back in the Preliminary's when she and Sakura fought, that she entered into her mind and stumbled into her inner thought, about people were killed, homes burned down and that snake demon with a bloody sword.

_"Let her go you bastard,"_ they both heard the same voice as they turned and saw Nanako as she's facing three people; a missing-nin Jounin, and two assassins as one of them captured Sarla in hostage.

"Eh… Sakura!" Naruto said as he saw little Sakura in trouble,

_"Now why would I want to do that? Things were starting to get interesting,"_ the Jounin said as he has an evil smirk on his face and holding a sword.

_"Leave her out of this,"_ Nanako said as she pulled out her kunai,

_"Nanako help,"_ Sarla said while one of the assassins held her hostage and the other held a kunai near her throat,

_"Shut your mouth you little runt or it will be your last,"_ the male assassin with short blue hair and a horn on his head said, while holding the kunai near her neck. Then the female with long red hair and two horns on her head giggled evilly while hold Sarla hostage, Sarla became frighten and defenseless, thinking she's going to die… just like her friends.

_"I said let her go!" _Nanako said then she threw her kunai at the Jounin, the male assassin threw his kunai at the kunai before it hit his master. After the kunai's deflected from each other, the male assassin and Nanako charge at each other, with his sword out and her other kunai out, they both blocked each other's attack,

_"Nanako,"_ Sarla said as she watched her sister fight against the blue-haired assassin. Naruto and Ino watch them fight, Naruto clenched his fist as he's watching the past about people being killed and homes being destroyed, and he couldn't bear a thought about not helping them. Just as Nanako and the blue-haired assassin fought, the assassin hit Nanako's kunai and made her dropped it then he pulled out his other sword as he got her wide open…

**_Slash!_**

He got her… except…

**_Poof!_**

He saw her disappeared into red petals, _"A Substitution jutsu,"_ he said, then the female still have Sarla hostage until she sense some chakra appeared from behind; she recognized that chakra. She quickly turned around and…

**_Kick!_**

Nanako kicked her to the face, she let go of Sarla as she flew back to her brother, and they both hit each other. Nanako turned to her sister,

_"Sarla run! Get out of here!"_ she said to her,

_"But Nanako…"_ Sarla said,

_"Just do as I say and get out of here quick!"_ Then Sarla did as her sister said as she was about to run away… until the Jounin appeared right in front with the same smirk on his face and glancing at her. Sarla became paralyzed and more terrified than ever as she looked at his bright yellow-snake eyes, she quivers in fear and couldn't move her body. _"Such a pity that a weakling like you has to die so soon,"_ the Jounin said as he lifted his sword up, _"But nevertheless… THIS IS WHERE YOUR FUTURE ENDS!"_ he said as he's about to swing his sword at her; Sarla gasped and her eyes widen as she watched his sword coming right at her.

"SAKURA!" Naruto cried out for her as she was about to be killed… then suddenly someone quickly grabbed the crystal attached to the rock off the ground, away from the large crystals. Then the scene suddenly changed again and went back to the same room from before, Naruto and Ino quickly turned around and saw… Mrs. Haruno as she holds the rock in her hand,

"You weren't suppose to see that, you both shouldn't even be here," she said to them. "We didn't mean to snoop in here Mrs. Haruno, we were just…" Ino try to explain until Naruto interrupted,

"Who was he?" he asked Mrs. Haruno as he became upset and concern, Mrs. Haruno tighten the rock and stood silent for a moment.

"Who was that bastard who killed all those people, and why is Sakura apart of it?" Naruto asked in demand, Mrs. Haruno looked away from him as she now felt ashamed, "You weren't suppose to know about us, we don't want anyone to know about us," she said.

"What are you saying?" Naruto asked, Ino just stood silent as she listens to them, Mrs. Haruno to a deep breath and slowly turned back to Naruto and Ino, "We're not who you think we are, we're not from any village you thought we lived; everything you know about us was a lie," she explained. Naruto fell silent as she continues, "Our last names are not the Haruno's, and Sakura's real name is not Sakura; we came from a village that secrete to other villages. Sakura's real name is Sarla Komogoto… and she had a sister name Nanako Komogoto," Naruto because shocked, _**"Sakura is not her real name, and she had a sister?"**_ he thought as Mrs. Haruno continues as she still feels ashamed. "We came from the Forest village along time ago, until Sound ninjas found our secrete home and destroyed it; we fled from our home as they assassinate the villagers, my daughter along with my sister-in-law and I were the only people who were able make it out alive. Though, we feared that those Sound ninjas will come searching for us and hunt us down, that's why we changed our names and hid ourselves here, in the Leaf village." Naruto didn't say anything as he found out Sakura's past and why she's keeping it a secret from him, Sasuke, Kakashi and everyone else in the village; he's not sure if he feels deceived or disappointed the fact that the girl he fell in love with is not who he think she is.

Ino saw his face as she can tell that felt hurt inside, then he was able to asked Mrs. Haruno, "Then who was that bastard, who killed all people?" Mrs. Haruno became silent again then said, "That man is…"

**Kakashi and Gai vs. Kom and Erlu…**

They both started fighting to test their skills and to see if they're compatible to continue their date. Gai and Kakashi hardly fought back because they kept blocking and dodging their attacks. Just as Gai dodged Erlu's sword as she cut down another tree,

"Why aren't you fighting back?" Erlu asked as she went back to her fighting stance,

"I don't want to hurt you," Gai said.

"Well it doesn't mean you can't fight back," Erlu said then she swung her other sword at him again, but Gai quickly pulled out his kunai and was able to block Erlu's attack, "So show what you got," she said to him with a smirk then they both pulled away from each other.

Kakashi and Kom are fighting as they're about the same level, though Kakashi kept blocking Kom's attack with his kunai. Kom kept using her spear to attack him, but Kakashi dodged her attack as she hit some trees instead, just as she swung her spear at him and Kakshi blocked it with his kunai, they faced each other.

"I'm not sure if fighting on a first date is what I have in mind," Kakashi said,

"Well I'm afraid you have no other choice, besides we can continue fighting to see if we're compatible… or we could just kill you," Kom said then jumped away from him and went to her fighting stance.

"I'm not saying that I want to fight you, I saying it's not my style to fight, let alone harm a woman," Kakashi said,

"I'm see through your point… but it doesn't matter if I'm not a woman, besides I know what you're up to," Kom said. Kakashi became a little confuse of what she's saying, so he asked, "You know what I'm up to?"

"Why of course Mr. Hatake, I know that you and Mr. Uchiha have been investigating around Sarla, knowing about her life, her ability and her past… I already assume that you already know about Orochimaru," Kom explained, Kakashi shrugged when he heard Orochimaru's name. "Also you and Mr. Uchiha already know part about our past, so you both decided to find out more about us; that's why your student is around my niece and you wanted to ask me out," Kom explained. Kakashi now became confuse, not only did he nearly forgot about the investigation about Sakura, but what Kom thinks the reason why he want to ask her out.

"Well actually Ms. Kom, about the reason why I wanted to ask you out is that…" he tried to explain to her but she cut him off, "I heard enough of your excuse Mr. Hatake, for now we continue fighting," Kom said. Then suddenly…

**_Poof!_**

She disappeared into violet petals with a violet flower left behind, Kakashi stood his position as he waits for her to come out from somewhere; and then she did. Kom reappeared behind him with her spear going in for a full attack…

**_Stab!_**

She got him… except…

**_Poof!_**

Instead of Kakashi, she stabbed a log, "A Substitution jutsu," Kom said, then she turned and saw him out of the open,

"Like I said, it's not my style to harm a woman," he said,

"I see that your skills are well matched with mine, but I still wish to see more improvement, such as that Sharingan eye of yours," Kom said. Kakashi nearly shrugged again, Kom got back to her position, "I'm not asking you to show me your skills, but I will ask you not to hold back, even as a Legendary Copycat ninja you couldn't possibly be beaten by a woman now would you?" she asked. Then Kakashi became silent as he and Kom looked at each other, so at that moment… Kakashi slowly removed part of his head-protector off his left eye and revealed his Sharingan eye.

"I still don't wish to hurt you, but in this case I might make an exception," he said, Kom smirk under her mask, "Glad to hear Mr. Hatake, I certainly can't wait to see your ability… and after all, we're still on a date," she said. Then Kakashi smirk under his mask as he pulled out his kunai and gone to his fighting stance, then… he and Kom charge each other as they continue fighting.

**To be continued…**

**I hoped you all enjoyed it and sorry it took me this long, please-please-please review to me about it. I'll try update the next one very soon (as soon as I deal with my dad… again.) and I also made a fourth story, in case you all don't know, it's called 'Desire', I was hoping if you want to check this story out; that is if you want to. I'll catch you all later, bye!**

**Questions?**

**Who are some couples you know so far in the story?**

**Will Naruto understand and forgive Sakura?**

**Which two will win the fight, Kakashi and Gai or Kom and Erlu?**

**Is Sasuke going to accept his feelings for his comrade or still continues his goal of avenging his clan?**

**Why did Mrs. Haruno said that she, Sakura and Kom use to live in a secrete village?**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hi everyone! Sorry I didn't update this, you already got the memo for my last update on Emotionless, if not, sorry about that. I was able to update it after I finished the other update of my third story. Enjoy! **

**kakalover****; I glad you like it and thanks for your review.**

**DrendeSalkash****; Thanks for your answers and review.Daughter of Unending Darkness; Also thanks for your answers and review.**

**harunosakua****; Thank you for your review, and I'm glad you still like my story so far.**

**sweep14****; It's okay if you're not sure about the couples, but you have some good answers.**

**Inuyashasmistress25****; Thank you and I will.**

**seguha****; ;) to you too.**

**Honey450****; Thank you.**

**Shinigami Princess Yuki Uchiha; Thank you too.**

**The secret is out, Naruto and Ino saw Sakura's past and Mrs. Haruno started explaining about the exposal they've seen. Sakura kept thinking about her sister in her past, even though she has her necklace she kept thinking about the death of her sister back in her home village. Kakashi and Gai are continue fighting against Kamaikom and Erlu, still see if they're compatible to each other. Though what was left is…**

**Cave…**

"One of the three legendary sanins, his name is Orochimaru, he was a Jounin of the Sound village yet… a missing-nin from the Leaf village. He discovered our secrete home and ordered his henchmen to burn down our homes and assasinate everyone in it," Mrs. Haruno explained. "But why? Why would he want everyone in your village killed and destoryed?" Ino asked, "I don't know why… but my husband does," Mrs. Haruno said as she turned and walked out of the room, then Ino followed her out of the room as Naruto stood behind to think through his mind. _**"Sakura is not her real name, she had sister name Nanako, she's from some secrete village, and some Sound Jounin is after her and her family; this is all so confusing, Sakura wouldn't… I'm mean, she could'nt have…"**_ he thought deeply, and then… he left the room to follow Ino and Mrs. Haruno.

**Uchiha resident, on the roof…**

Sasuke and Sakura are sitting on the roof top as they watch the clouds passing by and birds flying in the sky. "So let me get this straight, your family came from a Forest village, some secrete village that no one knows it even exist?" Sasuke asked, Sakura nodded, "That's right, it's the only place where spirits roam around free," she said. Sasuke turned to her, "Look, I can get that you and your aunt can see spirits, but I don't get that your family actually believe in spirits," he said, Sakura didn't look at him, "We didn't expect other people to believe in spirits, that's why the Forest village is secrete from the other village. The only village where people who believe in spirits can see them and sense their presences, unlike other people who don't believe in spirits are forbidden to know about the Forest village," Sakura explained. "How so?" Sasuke asked as Sakura became silent for a moment, then said, "My home village contains a lot of secrets which is forbidden for non-believers to know about, non-believers such as Orochimaru." Sasuke grew silent when she said that bastard's name, she continues, "He somehow discovered our secrete home, and knows some of the secrets of the crystals," she look at her sister's necklace as it's still around her neck.

"Hold on a minute, there are secrets about crystals in your village?" Sasuke said as he became a little confuse as she explained. "Of course, since the ancestors over a hundred years ago were connected with the spirits, they used their crystals to help them through their lives. Such as prevent wars, find a cure, saving lives, and other things that helps us survive; also it shows the time span of past, present, and future," she said. "Now that is just impossible, crystals showing the past, present, and future, there's no way that anyone can actually see through time," Sasuke said as he looked away with disbelief about crystals see through time. Sakura slowly turned to him, "Well I didn't expect you to believe any way, and besides… ever wonder how I know about Kakashi's test of the Survival exercise, and know that there's going to be two bells?" she said with a small smirk. Sasuke became silent again as he remembered how she was able to know about Kakashi's training exercise, that they were able to pull through. She looked away, "Ah, like you actually thought I know it self-consciously," she said, Sasuke led his eyes towards her for a moment, then looked away.

"So what your telling me so far is that Orochimaru knows the secret of the crystals and the spirits in your village, and that's why he's after you and your family?" Sasuke asked, "I don't know why he's after us or what he wants from us, all I know is that he killed everyone I know and destroyed my home. I'll never forget how my sister sacrifice her life to save mine," Sakura said as she quickly wipes the tears from her eyes, Sasuke her after she wiped her eyes,** _"I know what's that like,"_** he thought; as he'll never forget how he lost his entire clan from his brother. He led his hand as he was about to touch her shoulder, until she got up, "I should go, my mom and my aunt must be wondering where I am," Sakura said as she jumped off the roof and land on the ground. Sasuke saw her leaving as he got up, he jumped off the roof and land on the ground, "I'll walk you home," he said. Sakura turned to him, "You don't have to," she said as he walks beside her, "I know," he said with a smirk on his face, and then they both walked towards the village.

**Kakashi and Gai vs. Kom and Erlu…**

The area was a disaster, the trees were cut and torn down, craters that were punched to the ground, and burnt marks on the grass. Kakashi and Gai were panting for exhaustion and their vest are a bit torn, ripped, and ruined; as Kom and Erlu are panting for exhaustion and their outfits are also torn, ripped and ruined. They both faced each other as both Gai and Kakashi are down with one knee, Kom is holding onto her spear to keep her balance as she stands, and Erlu is leaning against one of the broken trees and holding her sword, while the other sword is plunged to the ground. Then Erlu and Kom started giggling for some reason,

"Seems like we nearly underestimated you guys," Erlu said,

"You show much strategy as I predicted Mr. Hatake," Kom said.

"So you're saying, we're okay for you ladies?" Gai said as he still panting a little, Kom and Erlu turned to each other for a moment, then turned back to Kakashi and Gai,

"I can say the beginning was kind of rusty," Erlu said with a smile,

"But we believe you both are approval of being compatible to us," Kom said with a smile under her mask.

"That's good to know," Kakashi said as he and Gai slowly got back up, Kom and Erlu got to their balance again, "I find it quite interesting for our first date—Ah!" Kom responded to the pain on her left knee. Kakashi saw her as if she was about to collapse, he quickly ran up to her and caught her in time, "Ms. Kom," he said, Kom looked up to him, "I'm alright, it's just that I haven't done something like this for very long time, but thank you for your help," she said to him. Kakashi smiled under his mask, "Anytime," he said as he helped her stand back up, "How about I walk you home," Kakashi offered, Kom blushed a little, "I like that," she answered.

"May I walk you home my youthful flower?" Gai asked to Erlu as he was about to walk up to her, until he popped his left knee. He was about to fall until Erlu caught him on time, "How about I walk you home," she said as placed his arm around her neck, "Your place, my place, either way," Gai said with an embarrassing smile. Then Kakashi, Kom, Gai, and Erlu started leaving the area and head towards the village.

**Cave, in another room…**

Mrs. Haruno led Ino and Naruto to another room as it's filled with pictures of people in her village, more crystals attach to each wall as it lights up the room. "What is this?" Ino asked, "A Memorial room where we place our memories of people we know and lost," Mrs. Haruno answered. Naruto and Ino looked at every picture of people on each wall, some of them were friends and family as the others were villagers, they both turned to Mrs. Haruno as she glance at two pictures with some candles by them.

"It's also where my husband and my daughter are placed," she said as she looked at the two photos of her lost husband, and her lost daughter, Nanako. Naruto and Ino looked at them, "What happened to them?" Ino asked, "They were both killed by Orochimaru, like everyone else as they try to defend our village… yet, we weren't strong enough as Orochimaru and the Sound ninjas assassinated everyone in the village, including everyone who are dear to us," Mrs. Haruno answered.

"Then why did that bastard kill all those people?" Naruto asked with demand and concern, Mrs. Haruno didn't turned to him as Ino became silent, "All I know is that he discovered our home and the secrets of the crystals and spirits around us," Mrs. Haruno answered. "So wait, you believe in spirits?" Ino asked as she's a little confused,

"Yes, that's why our home is secrete from everyone because people, such as my daughter, my sister-in-law, and I, believe in spirits as we see and sense their presence. The Forest village is the only place where spirits roam around in, plus they helped us with the use of crystals, such as the room you both went into," Mrs. Haruno explained. Ino and Naruto remembered the three large crystals from the other room, Mrs. Haruno continues, "As you already figure it out, those three crystals show us the timeline of the past, present, and future. We contacted the spirits in order to survive and to make peace with each other, since we believe in spirits and/or we were born with more than one spirit; such as my husband, his sister, and my two daughters."

"What about you?" Naruto asked, Mrs. Haruno finally turned to them, "I'm only born with one spirit, my husband's born with seven-ten spirits, Kom's born with five-seven spirits, Nanako's born with three-five spirits, and Sarla born with two-three spirits," she explained again. "But I still don't get why that Orochimaru killed all those people," Naruto said, "I don't know why…" Mrs. Haruno looked away from them, "But my sister-in-law does, since she's more contacted with the spirits and the crystals… and she knows that… he's coming after us," she said nervously. "What's that…? You're saying he's coming after all of you?!" Naruto asked as he's very concern and upset, "That's what I feared but… Kom told me that he's targeting my daughter and that what fears me the most…" Mrs Haruno answered as she tighten both her hands. Naruto and Ino became shock after hearing that Sakura and her family are in danger, then they notice Mrs. Haruno's eyes filled with tears, "I already lost my husband and my first daughter…" tears falling down her cheeks and weeps a little. "I can't bare a thought of losing my only daughter, 'weeps' she the only family I have left from my husband…" she said. She weeps as more tears fall down her cheeks, Naruto and Ino became silent as they watched her cry.

Though, Ino led her eyes at Naruto as she noticed how concern he is and angry, "That bastard," he said in an anger tone, "There's no way I'll let him hurt Sakura, I swear if he ever lay a hand on her I'LL KILL HIM!" he said as he felt the chakra from the Nine-Tailed Fox. Mrs. Haruno stopped weeping as she slowly turned to him, "Where is that snake? I'm going make him pay," he said as he's about to beat someone. "Now hold it right there Naruto, you don't know what he's capable of, I mean, he's one of the Legendary sanins and even if you do face him he'll take you out in a instant," Ino said. Naruto turned to her, "How could you possibly know that, it's not like know anything about…" he stopped himself as he looked at her face, he can tell that she slowly looked away and she shows a bit of fear and sadness.

That when he discovered, "Ino… you knew about this…? About Sakura, her family, their home, and that snake this whole time…?" he asked as Ino stood quiet and didn't answer. "But when…? How…?" Naruto asked again, "… Since the Chunin exam, at the time Sakura and I fought… I entered in her mind and stumbled inside her memory, and that's how I saw everything," Ino answered as she still looked away. "T-then, why didn't you tell anyone about?!" Naruto said as he became upset again, "Ms. Kom told me not to speak this to no one before she shattered my jutsu… at first I thought she was threatening me to keep quiet, but it turned out she was warning me. I never told my team, my family, or anyone else in the village because I don't want to put their lives through jeopardy," Ino explained. "You think that's good enough?! What about Sakura? Her family is in jeopardy yet you don't want to help them?!" Naruto yelled, Ino turned to him, "You actually think I don't give a damn?!" she yelled at him. Mrs. Haruno watched them,

"I care about Sakura as much as you do, and I really wanted to help her and her family after what I saw. I never got over about all those people being killed, their homes being destroyed, and that snake-demon that killed her sister. You have no idea what it's like seeing those images in your head over and over, again and again, having no time to sleep and no time to eat. I've been through hell for the passed few weeks, and then suddenly you think I don't give a crap!" she yelled at him as tears now flowing in her eyes, Naruto became silent as he saw her tears. "Well now that the secret is out, let's see how you handle those images in your head in a next few weeks and see how you like it!" she yelled at him again and turned away. She shed her tears to a near corner and weeps a bit, Naruto didn't say anything as Ino continues weeping.

"Sarla doesn't want anyone to know about her life," Mrs. Haruno said as Naruto stood quiet, "She feared that once her friends know about it, she might lose them… just like her old friends. She also felt so guilty about losing her sister, that she pushed herself so hard on training to make sure nothing like that will ever happen again… my daughter does care about you. You, Sasuke, Kakashi and everyone else in this village, she thought that it was best that you don't know about us in order to protect you all… so don't blame her for all of this. If you really want to blame someone, you can blame me, I mean after all, I chose to live in this village from the very beginning, but please… don't take this the wrong way," she said as Ino calmed down a bit. Naruto is still stood silent and didn't say anything afterwards, and then he started walking away, leaving the room, Mrs. Haruno and Ino. After he walked out of the room, he walked a little faster and faster, and then he started running through the cave. Ino saw him running as she wiped away her tears, _**"Naruto,"**_ she thought.

Naruto ran out of the cave as he's back outside again, except the sun is going down and darkness approaching. Yet, Naruto kept on running as he ran through the forest towards the village.

**Haruno resident…**

Sasuke walked Sakura home as they entered inside, "Mom," Sakura called out her mother, but heard no answer; she called her again but still no answer. "Hm...I thought she's home already," she said as she walked towards the kitchen, Sasuke just stood behind looking around.

Then he walked towards the living-room as he spotted some photos on the walls and table, some family photos as he saw Sakura's mother, aunt, and herself. They all look like one happy family… unlike his, then he spotted a photo of Racarsu and Sakura, as they're both hugging and smiling, being the cutest couple. Sasuke, on the other hand, glare at that photo, wishing he could burn it, but instead he just moved the photo and place it faced down on the table. So he won't see Racarsu's face again. Then he spotted an old family photo as it's hid behind the new family photo. He slid the photo out of his way and pulled out the other photo to take a good look at it. It was a very old family photo when Sakura was eight-years-old, he saw her smiling while standing in front of her mother. He also saw her aunt Kom, still wearing her mask but her hair is in a pony-tail, as she stands next to the man, Sasuke can tell that the man is her father. Then he led his eyes towards another member in the photo, standing next to Sakura and her mother, a teenage girl with long red hair but also in a pony-tail. Sasuke see the family resemblance as she looks a bit like Sakura at the same age,** _"So this is Nanako,"_** he thought, since he never knew what her sister looks like, until now.

"She was Chunin by the time she reached my age," Sasuke turned and saw Sakura as she appeared out of the kitchen. "My sister was one of the best shinobi's in my village, she completed every mission and willing to put her life into everything to protect the people who are important to her," she said. Sasuke didn't say anything as she walks up to him and took the photo from him, "I always admire Nanako, she always been my idol that I've watched her train with my father nearly every day," Sakura explain as she remembered her childhood…

**Flashback…**

__

**A pre-teen red-head girl was practicing her shuriken with her father in a training field, as a little five-year-old girl watched them as she's with her aunt.**

**"Nanako is doing great on her shuriken aunt Kom," Sarla said with a smile,**

**"Yes she does, and in the next few years she'll improve of becoming a Chunin," Kom said. **

**"I sure hope father might train me once I become a Genin," Sarla said, as she blush a little, Kom didn't say anything as she led her eyes at her niece, "Don't be ahead of yourself Sarla, there's still hope for you yet," she said.**

**"You always say that," Sarla said,**

**"I said there's still hope for you once become a Genin," Kom said,**

**"…Oh," Sarla replied then went back watching her sister train with her father.**

**"I still can't of becoming a ninja like Nanako, go to every mission, train hard with father and sister, and be known as the best shinobi to the village," Sarla thought, thinking of her future dream. **

**Flashback over…**

"I always thought that I can become like Nanako, that she and father would train me, complete every mission I've gone, and become a best shinobi I can be," Sakura said, Sasuke slowly looked away still not saying anything, _**"That's how I feel about Itachi about becoming an Anbu like him… until he slaughter the entire clan,"**_ he thought. Sakura placed the photo back to where it was, "I think you should leave…" Sasuke turned to her, "My mother might be home very soon and she's not very comfortable for me to have any strangers here, so I suggest you should head back home," Sakura said to him. Then she left the living room towards upstairs to her room, Sasuke was left alone and doesn't feel like leaving yet, so he left the living room and went upstairs to her room.

**Village…**

Kakashi, Kom, Gai, and Erlu walked through the village, "My place is on the other side not too far," Gai said. "Alright then," Erlu turned to Kakashi and Kom, "I'll see you guys later," she said to them. "See you Erlu… Gai," Kom said, "I'll see you tomorrow Kakashi," Gai said as he and Erlu starting to leave, "Yeah… see you," Kakashi said, then Gai and Erlu left him and Kom. Now Kakashi and Kom are left alone, though they're still walking through the village and begin talking.

"Ms. Kom, about earlier, when you know about me and my student being around you and your niece, it's just that…" Kakashi said until Kom interfered, "You and Mr. Uchiha wanted to know more about our ability, since Sarla and I are the only people who are born with more than one spirit, and we can see spirits around us," Kom explained. _**"Spirits?"**_ Kakashi thought, "That's not it at all, it's just that… I mean…" he and Kom stopped walking, "At first, I was investigating about your niece for while, because of her unique ability and jutsus. I figured that she's been trained by you, since you were a Jounin from another village," Kakashi explained, Kom led her eyes towards him as he continues. "Then I find out Sasuke is also investigating on his own, watching and examining her ability while they were on a mission and in the Chunin exam. We both decided to keep it between us and not tell no anyone about it, especially Naruto. He doesn't know about it and… we're not sure if he should know about Sakura, he's already worried her and even if we tell him, he'll become upset or who knows how he'll take it."

"So under circumstances, you believe Mr. Uzamaki will never know about us?" Kom asked,

"I wouldn't say that, as I know much about Naruto, he has his way of finding out secrets, and I get the feeling he'll find out sooner than later," Kakashi said as he's a little worried.

"I see… even as Mr. Uzamaki is not into this, you and Mr. Uchiha wish to know more about us," Kom protested a bit.

"No, that's not it at all… it's just that, when I first met you…" he slowly looked away, "I kind of forgot about the whole investigation about you niece, I feel kind of... strange around you, it's not that I don't like you it's just that… I never felt this way about anyone… about you," he said. Then…

"That is so sweet," he turned to Kom but instead… it was Anko, he became surprised and embarrassed again.

"Even though I felt kind of sudden, a little surprised, sort of unexpected, a bit flattered, and a little hungry. Though I feel a little touched hearing from you," Anko said as Kakashi became silent,

"So how about we have dinner somewhere at… Tuesday next month, I would do Monday but I really hate Mondays… call me," she said with a smile and then left Kakashi with the same expression on his face. Kakashi slapped his head but where his right eye is,

**_"This isn't what I expect to end my first date," _**he thought deeply and then he left the area, heading straight home.

**Other side of the village…**

Naruto is sitting on top of one of the tall buildings, thinking through his thoughts about what happened not too long ago. About those crystals in the cave… pictures of lost villagers… Sakura's real name and her lost sister… Orochimaru hunting them down… everything is all a sudden. He doesn't know whether he's upset, angry, or confuse, all he need is something to calm him down and, maybe, clear off his mind. Naruto has been sitting there for a while… until, he spotted Team 8 as they arrived from their training. Their sensei left them, Kiba and Arkamaru acting a bit wild, Hinata's being more confident to herself, and Shino is being… Shino. They all split apart as they're all heading home, Naruto watched Hinata as she's about to walk pass him. So he jumped off the building and land safely on the ground, he turned and ran after Hinata as she was about to leave the area.

"Hi Hinata," he yelled to her, Hinata heard his voice as she immediately turned to him, "N-Naruto-kun hi," she said with a small smile as he ran up to her. Naruto made a small smile, "Say, um… I was wondering, would you like to have some ramens with me?" he asked, Hinata immediately blushed and her heart is racing, "I mean, we hardly know each other, we don't talk much, and… well, I really want to talk with someone. So, if you don't want to I'll…" "Yes!" Hinata interrupted him, "Yes, I-I would… like to have some ramens with you… Naruto-kun," she said. Naruto is a little surprise after hearing her,_ **"I forgot how weird she is,"**_ he thought, "O…kay then, let's go," he said, then he and Hinata head towards the ramen place.

**Sakura's bedroom…**

Sakura was staring at the red crystal as she slowly took the necklace off, she opened her jewelry box as she placed the necklace in it. After she closed it, she heard, "Rough day we had," she turned and saw Sasuke leaning against the door with his arms folded. Sakura looked away, "I thought you left," she said, then Sasuke walked away from the door and entered her room, "I don't feel like leaving just yet," he said with a smirk on his face. Sakura didn't look at him as she walked away from him towards the window-door, which leads to the balcony, she unlocked it, "Well I think you should leave now," she said to him with a little demand.

Just when she turned to him to say something, she shrugged as she saw Sasuke stood right in front of her and… she gasped a little as she felt his lips pressed against hers again. Her eyes are still open and she clenched her right fist, she's getting a little tired of him stealing her kiss, so she placed her left hand on his chest and slowly pushed him away to break the kiss. "Just leave," she said then she walked passed him and was about get away from him, but… Sasuke caught her as he wrapped his arms around her, so she won't escape. "Now hold on a minute, before I leave, I wanted to say something to you," he said while holding onto her. "No, I don't want to hear anymore of your lost clan," Sakura said as she not satisfied, Sasuke still have that smirk on his face, "Just hear me out, it won't take long," he said. Even when Sakura rolled her eyes, she became silent and started listening to Sasuke.

"For the passed few months, I've been thinking about our childhood back when we at the Academy. The time you hated my guts and I hated yours, you always insult me and my clan, we both got in trouble every time we fight, and you're not afraid to speak your mind out," Sasuke explained. "Exactly, where are you getting at?" Sakura asked as she turned her at him, "I'm saying that after all those insults and tricks you pulled on me, I know that deep down inside… you really like me," he said. Sakura eyes were widen after what he just said,

**_"WHAT?!"_ Inner Sakura yelled,**

"What's that?!" Sakura said as she's a little surprised, then Sasuke chuckled a bit.

"It's obvious that all those insults you gave me is a sign that you like me, and some tricks you pulled like those beetles that were in my lunch…" Sakura became silent after he brought up the beetles.

"Yes, I know it was you, it's also a sign saying that you like me more," Sasuke said,

"Now hold it right there! You actually think that I'm becoming some fan girl myself, after what we've been through these pass few years?" Sakura asked as she's a little upset.

"It's sort of like that but…" Sasuke tried to explain until Sakura broke free from him,

"Forget it," she said and tried to get away from him again. Yet again, Sasuke caught her again as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him, he wrapped her around again and they're facing each other,

"I'm not finished yet," he said.

Sakura looked at him as she saw… his Sharingan activated and looking at her, she became silent again as he continues. "What I'm trying to say is that… you're different from the other girls I despised, you don't follow me around, not acting goofy every time you see me, and you hated me as much as Naruto does…" he said then he slowly pulled her into a hug. Sakura blushes a little, as Sasuke hugs her, then he whispered in her ear, "Then before I knew… that's what I like about you," "Eh!" Sakura respond and became speechless. "I took my time to think through my mind, the fact that we both suffered the pain of a lost family yet we have different dreams, so I figured… that you would be part of my second goal," he said. That's when Sakura's eyes were widened, she blushes more, and tightened his shirt; she became more surprised after hearing from an Uchiha. "I can see that you'll make an acceptsion of rebuilding my clan with me, you becoming my future wife and the mother of my children, you'll help me complete my second goal to restore the Uchiha clan from once it was before," he said. Sakura didn't say anything as she slowly buried her face on his shirt, there was silent between them as Sasuke deactivate his Sharingan, still hugging her, and Sakura hid her face thinking through her thoughts.

A moment later, Sakura slowly removed her face from his shirt but covered her mouth with her right hand as her left hand still tightening Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke slowly let go of the he look at her again, except her bangs covered her eyes and she still covering her mouth. Then… he heard her chuckled a little as he can tell she's smiling, even though her hand covers her mouth, he wonders what she's thinking in her mind. After that, she slowly revealed her eye to him as she stopped chuckling, "It's funny, normally I thought you're just saying that just to flatter me or mess with my emotions. Though, as I see through your eyes, I can tell that you're serious about how you feel about me… all I can say is that… you were right, I did liked you then. Even as a stuck-up, good-for-nothing, show-off, chicken-ass, cold-hearted, low-life, jerk-face, emo-bastard you were, I really did liked you," Sakura said as she's no longer tighten his shirt but making a small circle, using her index finger. Sasuke twitches his left eye-brow for a moment after what she just called him, though he still held her as he's holding her waist, "So you're telling me that you'll accept my proposal of restoring my clan with me?" he asked, she look up to him as he waits for her answer.

But instead… she lifted her heel up and on her toes, as she pressed her lips against his, Sasuke responded as his tongue entered in her mouth again. Deepening the kiss, tongue to tongue, Sasuke pulled her against him as she led left hand down on his shirt at his upper stomach. A few moments later, Sakura let go of the kiss, Sasuke wondered why she stopped as they both opened their eyes, she made a smirk on her face while her lips are still close to his. Then she whispered, "No," before Sasuke made a surprised look on his face, he doesn't know that she had her left hand at his upper stomach, as it was formed to…

**_FLICK!_**

She flicked him by surprise as he flew into the opposite direction, he burst out through the window-door and fell out of the balcony. He land and hit the ground on his back, but, fortunately and unfortunately, a bunch of garbage and trash caught his fall. Sakura walked up to the balcony and saw Sasuke in a pile of garbage and trash, he removed some of them while getting himself back up.

"Just so you know Sasuke, FYI, I like you, but you're still nowhere towards my interest," Sakura yelled to him as he looked up to her, then turned and walked out of the balcony back into her room, shut the window-door and locked it. Sasuke saw her left as he got back up, brushing off some trash on him, "Hn… so that's how it is… no matter," he said as got away from the pile of trash and garbage, while still brushing off more trash all over his close. For some reason… he let out a smirk on his face, "I like a challenge," he said then he startled heading back home.

**Away from the village, through the forest…**

Two figures walking through the forest, both wearing long black cloths with some red clouds on it, and straw hats as their faces are almost hidden. One of them is taller than the other as he carries a big, long sword on his back. The other has a small bell attached to his straw hat, and has… crimson red eyes with three black spirals around his pupil. As they're both walking through the forest, they're heading straight to… Konoha Leaf village, to find something… or someone.

**To be continued…**

**Hope you liked it, if so review please! As you should know I update Emotionless and Desire a while ago, thought you should all know. Anyway, please review to me while I'll try to update the other chapter, promise. Bye!**

**Questions?**

**Who are those two mysterious people and who/what are they looking for in the Leaf village? Why?**

**Does Kakashi have feelings for Kom?**

**Is Naruto going to hate Sakura for keeping this big secret from him?**

**Is Sasuke serious about his proposal to Sakura?**

**HAS ANYONE SEEN MY LOST COOKIE?**


	40. Chapter 40

**Now how about that, I've seen and read all your reviews and some of my questions were answered. I'm glad that you all liked the last chapter, I had that feeling once I've gone to the good part, I might have your attention. Now that it worked, I hope you enjoy this chapter I updated.**

**seguha; =0)**

**kakalover; Thanks for your review.**

**sakuratherocker; Thank you for your answers, except for eating my cookie, and your review.**

**DrendeSalkash; Thanks for your answers, I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and understanding it's plot a bit.**

**harunosakua; Glad you liked it.**

**BloodxMoonxNightmare; I'm afraid so my good reader, I'm afraid so.**

**Inuyashasmistress25; Thanks for your answer, review, and replacing my lost cookie.**

**TwIlIgHt-LoVeRShido; Uh… thank you for your answers to the question.**

**Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha****; Can't tell you, you gonna have to read through it to find out.**

**9tailedemonfoxonbu; Glad you like this story so far.**

**Wulfgirl1****; You will, and here you go.**

**mistyfire's code is secure****; I'm glad you like this story and answered my questions, but mostly glad you got my review of checking out one of my stories. Thanks again.**

**ayame_81131; Thanks for your review and answering the questions at the same time, and I'm thrilled to hear that you like this story, since it involves Sakura in it. I find her as my favorite character too, so I hope you enjoy this chapter I updated; and thanks once again.**

**kittygirl77; I'm glad you have my review and thanks for your review. I'm glad you like one of the stories, and all of your questions will be answer as long as you read along each chapter.**

**The day was long but it's finally about to come to an end. Since Mrs. Haruno told Naruto and Ino the truth about Sakura's past, as Sakura told Sasuke about her past before he proposed to her, which she disapproved. Kakashi and Gai were able to pull through their dates after fighting them, Kom and Erlu approved them. Though things were looking up until two people coming towards the village… and they're not just coming for a visit, they're coming for…**

**Ramen place…**

Naruto and Hinata are having ramens together, though Naruto hardly had a lot of ramens than he usually has. Still thinking about what happened back in the cave, seeing those three crystals of the past, present, and future. He turned to Hinata,

"Say Hinata, could I ask you something?" he said, Hinata turned to him, "S-sure Naruto-kun…w-what is it?" she asked, Naruto sighed as he slowly looked away. "Do your teammates ever keep secrets from you, or… do you ever keep secrets from them?" he asked, Hinata became silent for a moment, "W-well… um… I-I couldn't possibly say that… I keep secrets from Kiba and Shino. It's just… well… not everyone wants to tell people their secrets to anyone… b-because they're worried of how they might take it… o-or… if they would hate them for it," Hinata answered as Naruto stared at his half empty bowl of ramens. "Although… some people w-who kept secrets from others h-have reasons, like… um… their way of protecting someone important… from something terrible, _**'just as everyone in the other nation never knew that my uncle took my father's place to the death in order to protect our clan,'**_" she said and thought. Naruto sat quietly, thinking through his thoughts, "So what you're saying is… that some people kept their secrets from others for a good reason?" he asked her once again. "Of course… even if t-they keep their secrets from everyone… good o-or bad, they still… care about them, no matter what," Hinata said, Naruto became silent again as he took a moment to think through his mind.

**Flashback…**

**_Ramen place…_**

**_"Just to let you know Sakura-chan, I won't let anything happen to you or let alone be hurt by anyone. Believe it!" Naruto said_**

**_"Of course Naruto-chan, that's why you're my true friend," gave him a smile. He nodded._**

**_Forest, on their first mission…_**

**_"Oh and Naruto," Naruto looked at Sakura, she gave him a kiss on his cheek and smiled,_**

**_"Thanks for saving me," she said. Naruto blushed, and also smiled, "Ah…sure anytime Sakura," he said while rubbing the back of his head._**

**_Chunin Exam, in the Forest of Death…_**

**_"I'll help you up," he said with a smile, Sakura blush a little and took his hand,_**

**_"Thanks Naruto," she said._**

**Flashback over…**

After all those memories he had with Sakura, he still have feeling for her, even with the big secret she kept from him, he still cares for her for who she is. He slowly led out a smile on his face, as he's no longer upset or angry anymore, now he's calm and relieved as he was this morning. "You know what Hinata… you're right," he said, Hinata turned to him, "There are some differences for people who kept secrets from others, but they all have a good reason for it. Not only for themselves but mostly for the people who are close to them… even though some may not handle the truth, at least they can learn to understand it," Naruto explained, **_"Naruto-kun,"_** Hinata thought. Naruto finished his seventh or eighth bowl of ramens and got off the chair, "Thanks for cheering me up Hinata, I needed it," he said to Hinata. Hinata blushed, "Um… you're welcome Naruto-kun," she said while stuttering, "Maybe we might do this again sometime, that is if you feel like eating ramens with me," Naruto said, "Of course Naruto-kun… I-I would like that…" Hinata said.

"Oh, and Hinata…" she turned to him, "There's something I've been meaning to say to you for the past few minutes," Naruto said, Hinata blushed as noticed how close his face is towards her, "Ye… yes, Naruto-kun," she said as her heart is racing. His is almost close to hers, as if their lips are about to touch… but,

"You have a small noodle on your face," he said as he got the small noodle that was on her cheek near her lips. "There we go," he said then he ate the small noodle, "Oh…" Hinata said and sighed quietly… and then, Hinata stuttered when she felt Naruto plant a kiss on her cheek. She looked up to him as she blushes, "That's for helping me overcome my problem," he said with a smile, "Uh… I-I… um…" Hinata stuttered and still blushing, "I'll see you later then," Naruto said as he left her in the ramen place. After he left, Hinata just sat there as she placed her hand on her cheek where Naruto kissed. **_"Naruto-kun,"_ **she thought as if she had a wonderful night **(even though they never gone out, and Naruto still finds her as a weirdo; better live than learn.) **After that moment, Hinata left and went home, as the moon shines through the night.

**The morning mist at the gate…**

Two people walking through the morning mist, as they're walking towards the front gate. A Jounin guarding the gate spotted the two in black cloths with some red clouds, and wearing straw hats. "Excuse me, but…" the Jounin said as the two stopped, the small with a bell attached to his hat turned to the Jounin, after the bell ring, the Jounin suddenly lose consciousness and collapsed off his post. The two strangers continue their way through the gate, as they entered in the village.

**Morning in the village…**

Sakura was leaving her home, "Be sure to give some dumplings at Ino's place," her mother said, "I will," Sakura said then she exits through the door. She started heading towards the Flower shop, _**"Once I visit Ino, I'll go see Naruto afterwards,"**_ she thought as she continue her way to Ino's place. Until…

"Hold it!" Sakura heard someone's voice coming from behind, she turned around and saw… Neji as he walked up to her,

"So I was able to find you at last, Sakura Haruno," he said.

"Neji Hyuga, I didn't expect to see you today," Sakura said as she's a little surprised, _**"Why was he even looking for me?"**_ she thought,

"You must be wondering why I was searching for you, normally we would talk somewhere privately where it's just you and me," Neji said.

"Well whatever it is you wanted to tell me, now is a good time," Sakura said,

"… Very well then, so I'll just cut to the chase about what's going on between you and my cousin…?" Sakura became silent when he mention about Hinata, "About back in the Chunin exam, after the Preliminaries I spoke with Hinata, and she mentioned you about our match and why she forfeit it. That you knew we were up next but somehow prevented it from happening, what I like to know is that how you were able to know what will happen before it even happened?" Neji said. _**"Shit! He's onto me too," **_she thought, **_"That's just great, by now everyone else will suspect us," _Inner Sakura said, **"…Why Neji, I honestly have no idea what you're talking," she lied. "Don't try to lie your way out of this, I'm onto you and I can tell you're hiding something big," Neji demand as if he activated his Byakugan at her. Sakura backed away from him, "You know nothing about me Hyuga, so why don't you just stay out of my business and leave," she said as she was about to get away from him. "Not until I get some answers," Neji said as he was about to grab her… but suddenly… someone grabbed his wrist and stopped him from grabbing Sakura, it was none other than Sasuke Uchiha as he appeared between Neji and Sakura.

"You heard what she said Hyuga, so I suggest you leave her alone or you gonna have to deal with me," he said as he glare at Neji, _**"Sasuke," **_she thought, **_"Not him again," _Inner Sakura said. **Neji glare at Sasuke and pulled his hand way from his grasp, "Stay out of this Uchiha," he said as he activate his Byakugan, "Why don't you make me," Sasuke said as he activate his Sharingan. Sakura watched them as they glare at each other, Byakugan vs. Sharingan, at that moment, until…

"There you are Neji-kun," they all heard a voice, Sasuke and Neji immediately deactivate their Byakugan and Sharingan as they turned and saw… Tenten as she ran up to Neji. "I've been looking everywhere for you, Lee and Gai-sensei are waiting for you at the training ground," she said, Neji turned back to Sasuke, "Consider yourself lucky, Uchiha," he said then he led his eyes back at Sakura, _**"I will find out what you're hiding Haruno, just you wait,"**_ he thought. "Come on Neji-kun, we have to go," Tenten said to him, then Neji turned back to Tenten as they both left the area, away from Sasuke and Sakura.

Sasuke turned to Sakura as he saw her walking away from him, he caught up to her, "You didn't have to come between us Sasuke, I could have handle Neji myself," Sakura said, "I'll take that as a 'thank you Sasuke for defending from Neji' sort of way," he said. "I was doing just fine until you interrupted," she said as she's not satisfied, "Well I couldn't just let that Hyuga come at you, since I overheard him saying that he's onto your little secret," he said. "Well what does he know, it's bad enough that some people we know are suspicious about me, one of Orochimaru's henchmen are still after me, and… why am I even talking to you?" she said. Sasuke made a smirk on his face, "It's oblivious that you finally trust me with your secret… and it's your way of accepting my proposal of becoming my second goal," he said.

That's when Sakura immediately stop walking and eyes became widen for a moment, she turned to Sasuke, "Whoa-whoa! Back-up and hold it right there! Have you forgotten my answer I gave before I flicked you out of my room?" she said as she very unsatisfied. Sasuke kept that smirk on his face, "I haven't forgotten your answer since you flicked me out of your home yesterday," he said, "Then what makes you think that I become part of your second goal?" she asked. He turned to her, "Have you forgotten… after we fought…" he touched her chin with his hand as his thumb is close to her lips, "When we made out?" he said to her, she blushed a little, "What we did means nothing," she said. "That's not how I see it," Sasuke said as he thinks she's lying, then Sakura slapped his hand off her chin, "Ever heard a fling? I wasn't thinking straight and I wasn't fully recovered. At least you should consider yourself lucky that I couldn't punch you in face to break your teeth or give you a nose bleed in public," she said to him straight up. "Cute threat, but I've heard worse," he said as he's already gotten use to her attitude, Sakura looked away, "Agh! I don't have time for this, I'm going to Ino's place to drop off some dumpling and then I'm going to see Naruto-chan afterwards," she said. "Oh… well, I'll come join you," Sasuke said, "Haha! Hell no! I rather have Lee to accompany me than you," Sakura said, Sasuke twitches his eyebrow a bit when she mentioned Rock Lee, then she said, "Plus, sensei wants you this instant." Sasuke wonder why she said that, until…

**_Kaw! Kaw! _(I think.)**

He heard a falcon as he looked up and saw it flew by through the sky, he smirked, "Of course…" he said as he slowly turned to her, "You predicted it with the help of those crystals did you?" he asked. "I'm more connected to my inner spirits and my aunt is more connected to the crystals, she predict the future recently and told me about it," Sakura explained as she went back walking away from. "Oh… well in that case," Sasuke disappeared and reappeared right in front of Sakura, she hesitated as he… she shrugged as she felt his lips pressed against hers again, he got her by surprise as her eyes are widen. She quickly pulled herself away from that surprised kiss, "You bastard!" she yelled at him with anger then she threw a punch at him to the face, though…

_**Poof!**_

He disappeared into leafs, which got Sakura surprised again and more angry. "ARGH! That Uchiha! How dare he stole my…! AAHHH!" she yelled in rage as she stormed out of the area,_ **"First he copied my jutsu, then stole my kisses, now making me part of his stupid second goal. I can't stand him!"**_ she thought, **_"You said it, and if he dare shows up again we'll rearranged his face, Kya!"_ Inner Sakura said, _"With pleasure,"_** Sakura thought as she continues her way to the Flower shop. Yet, she was too busy thinking through her thoughts, she didn't pay attention to two people as they appeared out of the corner. She accidently bumped into one of them, "Excuse me," she said, but didn't look at the person completely since she kept on walking. As for the person she bumped into looked back at her for a moment, with his red eyes, then looked away as he and his partner continue their search for someone.

**Naruto's apartment…**

Naruto got out of bed, as he's getting himself dress, "Perhaps once I see Sakura-chan today, I might tell her that I know all about her and… hopefully she'll let me help her," he said. **_"Then again… I'm not sure if Sasuke or Kakashi-sensei know anything about Sakura's secret,"_ **Naruto thought after her put his head-protector on, "Maybe I might ask Sakura-chan, she might tell me," he said then he left his apartment and ran through the village, on his way to the ramen place.

**Village…**

Kakashi is leaning against a stand at a small restaurant, where two mysterious people sitting at a table, while reading his Icha-Icha Paradise, then he turned and saw Asuma and Kurenai arrived,

"Kakashi, I see you're still up to no good," Asuma said while holding a cigarette in his mouth.

"I wouldn't say that, what are you lovebirds up to?" Kakashi asked as he closed his book, Kurenai blushed a little when he asked, she looked away, "Idiot, I'm just getting some dumplings for Anko to help her with her errands," she said. "What are you doing yourself, besides reading that book?" Asuma asked, "Oh nothing really…" Kakashi led his eye to the inside of the restaurant, as he saw two people in black, Asuma and Kurenai did the same. "I'm just waiting for… Sasuke," he said, then the one with a bell on his straw hat just flinch his two fingers a bit while holding a menu, Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai saw his reaction when he heard Sasuke's name.

"I see," Asuma said as he, Kurenai, and Kakashi started to act as if they never noticed them there, "Is it for Obito?" Kurenai asked, "Something like that, I was thinking of going to the grave stone later on," Kakashi said as the two strangers continue listening to their conversation.

Then a moment later… Sasuke arrived, "You're actually early Kakashi, is there something need me for?" he asked as they all turned to Sasuke, "Hello there Sasuke," Kakashi said, then he looked back at Asuma and Kurenai, they both nodded as they both disappeared. Sasuke doesn't know what's going on as he looked inside the restaurant and saw nobody in it but a table filled with two cups and sweet dumplings on a plate. He turned back to Kakashi,

"Can we be somewhere else, I'm not in a mood for a sweet-tooth," he said, "Sure thing," Kakashi said as they started walking away from the restaurant.

**(Just to clarify to all of you, that I'm going to skip the part when Asuma and Kurenai have to fight against the two strangers, or as you all know it's Itachi and Kisame. Kakashi will join in the meantime, but I wanted to do a scene while he's with Sasuke.)**

As they both walking through the village, "Say Sasuke… have you get a chance to see Sakura yesterday at the hospital?" Kakashi asked. "…No… I was busy practicing my chakra control on my Chidori," Sasuke lied as he rather not tell him about what he and Sakura did back in the hospital yesterday. "Oh… well I assume that you checked on her since you worried about her as Naruto does," Kakashi said as he's teasing him a bit. Sasuke find that annoying, so he asked, "Besides me, what about you? How was your double-date you and Gai had last night?" Kakashi stuttered a bit when Sasuke brought up the double-date he and Gai had last night with Kom and Erlu. "I-it was fine… unexpected, but fine," he answered. "Then why did you sound all nervous all of the sudden, is it about your date Gai set you up?" Sasuke asked as he turned to him. "No-no, not at all, she… I mean it's just… well… it turned out fine that's all," Kakashi said as he felt a bit embarrassed to tell his pupil, Sasuke raised his eyebrow while looking at his sensei, then he said, "…okay then." They both continue they're through the village.

**Other side of the village…**

Naruto is on his way to the ramen stand where he's meeting Sakura, when he ran around the corner…

**_Bump!_**

He bumped into someone and fell to the ground, "Ah!" Naruto replied after he landed on his behind. "Well what do you know… if it isn't the number one knuckle-head," Naruto recognized that voice as he quickly looked up at him, "Pervy-sage!" he said being surprised a bit. "Hey there Naruto, funny running into you," Jiraya said as Naruto got back up, "Sorry for bumping into you, but I'm kind of in a hurry," Naruto said then he was about to leave. Until Jiraya stood in his way, "Whoa, hold on a minute, I needed to talk to you about something," he said, "If it something to do with me helping you find some lady friend you know, I'm not interested," Naruto said as he turned away. Jiraya made a surprise look on his face, and asked, "How do you know I'm looking for someone?" Naruto stuttered a bit as he just remembered that he's not suppose to tell anyone about the three crystals back from the cave yesterday. He slowly turned to Jiraya as he's waiting for his answer, "I kind of… I mean, it was a lucky guess," Naruto lied as he made a fake smile, Jiraya made a suspicious look on his face, _**"I doubt it,"**_ he thought, then he said, "…Okay then, where are you heading in such a hurry?"

"I'm on my way to see Sakura-chan at the ramen place," Naruto answered, "I see… you both started dating now are you?" Jiraya said as he's teasing him a bit. Naruto blushed a little, "W-we're not actually dating, we're just having some ramens that's all," he said nervously, "Oh yeah I kept forgetting she already has a boyfriend, that Ichiba boy, I wonder if he's still around. It would be very interesting if he and his brothers say in the village for awhile," Jiraya said, Naruto twitches his eyebrows as he felt anger and jealously coming through him, **_"HELL NO!"_** he thought loudly when Jiraya mention Racarsu. Every time he heard his name, he wanted to break something, rip something apart, or wish to punch him right to the face. Then…

"Hey Naruto…" they both heard a voice as they turned and saw… the Ichiba brothers as they appeared around the corner, "Well what do you know, it's Racarsu and his brothers," Jiraya said. Naruto wasn't really satisfied to see him again, _**"Just when my day got started, he has to show up,"**_ he thought deeply as Racarsu, Racardu, and Racarnu walked up to them.

"Hey Naruto," Racardu and Racarnu said at the same time, "Glad I ran into you, I was wondering if you send the roses to Sarla yesterday?" Racardu asked. "Ye…ah, I did," Naruto said, but not rather tell him that Sakura thought he bought her those roses, before she kissed him. "I wanted to thank you again for delivering them to her, honestly I was thinking of giving her chocolate, but it might be too much. Then I was thinking of buying her a stuff animal but I couldn't find the right one, and there was this one time I was about to buy her a heart-shaped diamond but that cost way too much; if you know what I mean…" Racarsu said. Naruto twitches his eyebrow while listening to him going on about his relationship with Sakura, which still bothers him a lot.

"Seems like you're little girlfriend is very special to you," Jiraya said to Racarsu, "Yes she is, that's what give me thinking that I might take her back to my home village so we can live together," Racarsu said. **_"OVER MY DEAD BODY!"_** Naruto thought loudly, Racarsu turned Naruto, "By the way Naruto, have you by any chance know where Sarla? My brothers and I were hoping she might train with us today," he asked. "Uh… no I haven't, sorry," Naruto said then quickly started leaving the group, "Hey kid, where you going? I'm not finish talking to you, I still need to ask you something," Jiraya said, "I already told you, I'm not interested of helping you find a lady friend of yo—"

**_Bump!_**

Naruto bumped into someone again, but this time it was a woman. A very… very… very… angry woman, he looked up to her as she glare at him with her red-orange eyes, "You sure have a nerve running into someone, let alone a woman, WITHOUT SAYING EXCUSE ME!" she said in an anger tone. Naruto became scared all of the sudden, **_"Gah! What's with this lady?"_ **he thought as the woman glare at him, because she's all fired up with anger through her eyes.

"Hey there Erlu-sensei, have you met Naruto?" Racarsu said to his sensei, "S…Sensei?" Naruto said as he never actually met the Ichiba brother's sensei until now. "I don't believe we have a pleasure, since THIS LITTLE PUNK DIDN'T WATCH WHERE HE WAS GOING!" Erlu said and yelled. "I am so sorry about that, it was an accident, it's that I'm in hurry and I wasn't watching where I was going, and I…" Naruto tried to explained until Erlu interrupted him, "Say it! I have no need to listen to your excuse," she said. The the Ichiba brothers stood in the way,

"Give him a break sensei," Racarnu said,

"It was just an accident," Racardu said,

"It was kind of our fault," Racarsu said.

"You three should know better than to take someone else's blame of their action, and beside we're suppose to be training within one hour," Erlu said. The Jiraya appeared from behind, "Why hello," he said to Erlu as she turned to him, "I don't believe we have a pleasure of meeting each other…" Jiraya said as he got his flirt on. "Allow me…" he slowly bowed to her, "To introduce myself, my name is Master Jiraya, a Mountain sage beyond village everywhere," he started to make his pose. "I'm also known as one of the Legendary Sanin, the Toad sage to all women who adore me," he said then laughed after that. Naruto twitches his eyebrow, _**"More like a Pervy-sage to all women he got smacked from,"**_ he thought while continue watching Jiraya putting his moves on Erlu.

"Don't you think we should warn him about her anger issues?" Racarnu asked his brothers, "I don't think so, you know sensei doesn't want us to interfere when it comes to dealing with other people," Racardu said. "Well let's just hope this guy doesn't do anything that might get to her bad side, otherwise… he's on his own," Racarsu said as they all watch Jiraya hitting on their sensei.

"Why don't you say we go out for a drink, just you and me, don't you think?" Jiraya asked, Erlu raised her left eyebrow with no interest, "… No thanks, I'm not interested," she answered. She was about to walk away from him, but he got into her way, "Are you sure? Because Master Jiraya is like a tiger to beautiful woman, such as yourself," he said and _'Purr-rrr!'_ he purred to her with his pervy-smile.

The Ichiba brother's eye were widen after what Jiraya just did to their sensei,

"Oh no he did not just did that," Racarnu said,

"Oh yes he did," Racardu said,

"He's so dead," Racarsu said.

Erlu vein popped out on her forehead with anger in her eye, yet she made a smile on her face, "I see… well here's my response to your question in a formable way," she said as she balled up her fist…

**Training field…**

Kakashi left Sasuke **(To help Kurenai and Asuma fight against Itachi and Kisame) **to the training field as he's working on his Chidori, just after he did his second try on the rock…

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" Jiraya was flying and screaming through the air after he got punch, he flew pass over to where Sasuke is. Sasuke looked around him to see if anyone was here… but saw no one, **_"I could have sworn I heard someone screaming,"_ **he thought. "Hn…" he said then he went back to training with his Chidori.

**(Jiraya, on the other hand, landed in a lake.)**

**Back in the village…**

Naruto's eyes were widen after he saw what Erlu just did to Jiraya, **_"Man, this lady is dangerous,"_** he thought as he's now scared of her; and he just met her. Erlu turned to the boys after she cracked her knuckles, "Alright boys, I'll be waiting in the training ground, so if any of you three come with one minute late WILL FACE THE ULTIMATE PUNISHMENT! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" she yelled at them, they solute to her, "Ma'am, yes Ma'am!" they said. Then she turned to Naruto, as he shrugged when she glare at him again, "As for you, you little brat, if you ever ran into me again I'll see to it that you'll never run again, do I make myself clear?" she said to him. "I… uh… ye… yea…" Naruto stuttered, "I SAID DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" Erlu yelled at him, then Naruto solute to her, "Sir, yes sir!" he said, Erlu vein popped out again, "I'M A WOMAN!" she yelled at him with anger. Naruto reverse and said, "Ma'am, yes Ma'am!" "…Hmph," Erlu said to him then she disappeared, leaving poor Naruto isolated from her wrath.

Racarsu, Racardu, and Racarnu walked up to him, "Sorry about our sensei Naruto," Racarnu said, "She still working on control her anger, but she'll come around," Racardu said. "Come around!? How could guys handle with her being your sensei, she's crazy," Naruto said with disbelief, "Let's just say… we got use to her anger issues for while now and then, even when she get rough on us, which she still does, we appreciate her," Racarsu said with a small smile. Naruto twitches his eyebrow while looking at the Ichiba brothers,_ **"…What's with these people?"**_ he thought, then he just remembered… **_"Ah! I almost forgot about Sakura-chan,"_** he thought. He quickly left the Ichiba brothers, "Hey Naruto where are you going?" Racarsu asked, "I have to be somewhere," Naruto said to him as he finally continues his way to the ramen place.

"He sure is in a hurry," Racardu said, "Yeah, he sure is… I think I'm to going to see Hinata today," Racarnu said, "I guess I'll be seeing Ino as well," Racardu said. "You guys go on ahead, I'll go look for Sarla," Racarsu said, "Sure thing," Racarnu said, "Whatever you say," Racardu said as they both left in a different direction, and Racarsu took the other direction.

**Flower Store…**

Sakura is at the flower store as she was able to give some dumplings to Ino, "So you're going to see Naruto today?" Ino asked, "Sure am, we'll being having some ramens together, and perhaps later on I'll go visit my aunt at her place," Sakura said as got back some of the dumplings. Ino became silent for a while, which made Sakura curious, "Are you okay Ino? You seem a bit tense for some reason," Sakura asked. "Oh I'm fine, just busy selling flowers that's all," Ino answered, Sakura raise her left eyebrow for a moment… then she said, "Okay then… I'll see you later," she said then she left the store.

Ino sighed after Sakura, she hasn't gotten over the crystals she saw back in the cave yesterday with Naruto, **_"I'm not sure how long this secret will last,"_** she thought as she's more worried than ever. Then she went back to work.

**Village…**

After Sakura left the Flower store, she's on her way to the ramen place to see Naruto. She was head towards the corner… until she spotted Team 8 appeared, as they're on their way to training. Sakura spotted Hinata as she spotted her,

"Hey Hinata," Sakura said as she run up to her,

"Hey S-Sakura," Hinata said as she left her squad.

"Hinata, I wanted to apologize for bailing on you from yesterday…" Sakura said, Hinata became silent when she mention about what happen yesterday back in the hospital. "You must be wondering where I disappear to, about that was because—" Hinata interrupted her, "I already know," she said. Sakura seem to be a bit surprise after what she just heard, "You knew that I left?" she asked, "W-well… I knew that… you l-left… with Sasuke…" Hinata explained while fidgeting her two fingers. Sakura's eyes were widen she knew that she left with Sasuke, she continues, "After... y-you both fought… at the roof," Hinata didn't look at her as she slowly looked away. Sakura is now shocked as she almost dropped her box of dumplings.

"Hinata… exactly… how much have seen?" Sakura asked, Hinata didn't say anyhting when she asked her that question. She continues fidgeting her two fingers then she blushed a little, "I… uh… w-well… I kind of… um…" she stuttered, as she couldn't find the words, so she slowly turned to Sakura as she's waiting for her answer. So she pressed both her two fingers together while looking at Sakura, Sakura looked at her fingers pressed together for moment, she doesn't know what it means at first. But when she took a second look at it and thought through it… that's when she realized…

"Wait a minute! You mean you saw us when…?" Sakura didn't finish the sentence as she saw Hinata slowly nodded her head. She blushes when she found out that someone saw her and Sasuke kissing after they fought at the roof, "W-well I have you know, he's the one who came at me, I tried to get away from him but he tricked me and got me tied up to a…" Sakura stopped explaining as she thought again… and realize… "Wait a second… how did you know we were fighting at the roof?" she asked her, Hinata became silent again as she went back fidgeting her two fingers. There was silent between them… until Sakura asked, "Hinata… were you… spying on us?" Hinata slowly looked away again, "Um… I was… I-I mean, I overheard you… and Sasuke, w-while you were both in the room… together," Hinata explained. Sakura is more shocked than ever, not only her friend spied on her with Sasuke yesterday but somehow overheard their conversation about her secret life.

Sakura looked around to see if no one is around them, she pulled Hinata out of the area to a corner out from public. "Hinata, I want you to tell me exactly what you heard… and what you already know," Sakura said as she's now serious, Hinata had the feeling something like this would happen to her. So she started explaining.

**Few minutes later at the ramen place…**

Naruto finally made it to ramen place, now he has to wait for Sakura to arrive, normally he would wolf down to some ramens but he rather wait for his comrade to arrive. Few minutes later, Naruto sensed a strong chakra approaching, **_"She's here,"_ **he thought, as he's excited. As he turned around with a smile, "Hey there Sa…" the happiness slowly went away, along with his smile, after he found out… "…suke-teme?" he said his name, as he's unexpected to see his rival here.

"Dobe," Sasuke said, as he's not that satisfied to see him today, "What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, since he knows that it's not like Sasuke to come to the ramen place unless he's up to something. "Like it's any of your business… I'm just here to check on my fellow comrades," Sasuke lied. Naruto looked at him for moment… as they both started to glare, "No you're not, you were hoping to see Sakura-chan today, that's why you're here," Naruto said as anger and jealously bounced right back up. Sasuke raised his left eyebrow and made a smirk on his face, "Hn… for you're information, I already seen her this morning, and she told me herself that she'll be here… which I see that she's not here at all," he said. "You got some nerve of showing up teme, because I have a bone pick with you," Naruto said in a different tone.

"Really," Sasuke said as he stood his position and let go of his smirk, "Ever since our first mission in the Land of Waves, you were trying to get all over her," Naruto said as he stood in his position. "And what gives you that idea?" Sasuke asked, "I found a bottle of 'Sleeping Powder' from your bag, and I know you put it in my drink just to knock me out so you could get close to Sakura-chan," Naruto said as he's more pissed. "Normally I would beat you to a pulp for going through my stuff, but why bother, you're much of an idiot to even know what was in your drink," Sasuke said. "Well if I am such an idiot, then how come Sakura-chan likes me instead of you?" Naruto said, "On a contrary, Sakura is more interested in strong a ninja, a leader type from a powerful clan," Sasuke said. "Oh, and you're suppose to be that guy?" Naruto said, "It seems that you're not much of an idiot as I thought," Sasuke said with a smirk on his face again,

"Saids you, you never liked her from the beginning," Naruto stated as he's now up in his face. "Well it doesn't mean she'll like some dobe like you," Sasuke said as he's up in his face, "She so likes me," Naruto said, "Well she likes me," Sasuke said. Then lightening appeared through their glare, "How about you drop dead," Naruto said, "You first," Sasuke said as he activated his Sharingan. Then…

"Hey there Naruto, are you and your friend hungry for some ramen?" the ramen man asked,

"We're good," Naruto said and waved to him without letting go of his glare on Sasuke, then the ramen man left them alone.

"Face it dobe, Sakura is more interested in me than you," Sasuke stated,

"You wanna bet on it, teme?" Naruto said as he and Sasuke jumped away from each other and then went into their fighting stance,

"Hn… I like to see you try, dobe," Sasuke said. Now they're about to fight as Naruto gather up his chakra to perform his…

"Shadow Clone jut…"

"Naruto!" they both turned to the ramen man, "Would it be best if you and your friend take your little fight somewhere else? You both might scare away my customers," he said. Naruto and Sasuke turned back to each other, glaring again,

"Training ground?" Sasuke asked,

"Race you there," Naruto said as they both quickly left the area and on their way to the training ground to start their fight.

**Other side of the village…**

"So that's all you know?" Sakura asked, Hinata didn't say anything but nodded her head, there was silent between them. Then Sakura said, "I never wanted anyone to know about my past, nor let them get involve… I'm sorry that you discovered my secret Hinata, that Uchiha should have know better than to snoop into my business," Sakura said as she's blaming Sasuke for it. "It's okay… I-I'm sorry for ease-dropping," Hinata apologized, "Listen, I'm not sure how long my aunt and I are going to be around in this village, but you need to understand that we're doing it in order to protect you guys," Sakura explained. "I… I understand," Hinata said, Sakura sighed, "And honestly, I'm glad it was you and not your cousin," she said. Hinata nearly shrugged when she mentioned Neji, when he almost tried to see her back in the hospital. "Well then… I better get going now, I'm meeting someone today," Sakura said as she started walking, "I'll see you later… _**'I hope'**_" she said and thought. "See you," Hinata said as she watch her leave, then she turned went back to her squad members and they're waiting for her in the training area.

Sakura went back continuing her way the ramen place, _**"Naruto-chan must be there waiting for me, I better hurry,"** _she thought as she pick up a pace a bit. Just when she was almost there, two people suddenly appeared in her way, as they're running away from something **(a fight from three or four Jounins)**, and that's when…

**_Bump!_**

Sakura bumped into one of them, as she fell and dropped her dumplings, she looked up to the person she bumped into as he's wearing a long black cloth with red clouds on it, and a head-protector of the Leaf village but shows a cut through it; and he looked down to her with his crimson eyes. Sakura eyes are widen when she saw… his Sharingan, "S… Sasuke?" she whispered as he stood silent, still giving her the cold stare. Sakura took a good look at him… **_"No wait… that can't be Sasuke, his Sharingan is at the first to second level… who is this guy?"_ **she thought as she didn't take her eyes off of his Sharingan.

"Hn…" he said as he looked right through her, observing her chakra, **_"What's this…?"_ **he thought as he somehow… saw some snake- like spirits swirling around her, they're a bit fizzy and blurry to see through his Sharingan, but he can tell that they're spirits. **_"This girl is not normal,"_ **he thought,

"Itachi, what's wrong…?" his partner asked, "Itachi…?" Sakura said… then she gasped, "As in Itachi Uchiha, the S-rank missing-nin who slaughter the entire Uchiha clan?" she said as she got back up. Itachi didn't say anything, "You seem to know about him for a little girl," his partner while carrying his big, wrapped up sword, "And you're Kisame Hoshigaki from the Land of Water, also the member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist; you're both members of the Akatsuki's," Sakura said, as she's more shocked. He chuckled evilly, "You are one smart girl, but why bother wasting our time with someone weak like you," Kisame said, which pissed Sakura, "Weak?! Who are you calling weak, ugly," she said as her green emerald eyes turned into violet, spiraling around her pupil. Which caught Itachi's attention, **_"She changed her chakra,"_** he thought as he sees her chakra being replaced by another chakra, but more spiritual. "How about I shut that little mouth of yours so you'll never be able to…" Kisame said as he's about to pull out his sword and about to approach her, until…

"No…" Itachi said as he had his arm stuck in Kisame's way, preventing him to approach Sakura, Sakura stood in her position, waiting for whatever it is she's up against. There was silent between them… "You're not from around here…" Itachi said, Sakura shrugged as he continues, "You somehow have more than one spirit in you, that once you changed them, a new chakra has been placed," he explained. **_"H…How could he possibly know that?"_ **she thought, "As I can see through your eyes, you are nowhere near normal… and you're from some secrete village," Itachi explained. That's when Sakura felt paralyzed, that somehow a rogue ninja already found out part of her secret, **_"Oh no!"_** she thought again, **_"We're busted!"_ Inner Sakura said.**

"Change of plans Kisame… let's take this one instead," Itachi said as he grabbed her wrist, "But what about the Nine-Tailed Fox? We're ordered to capture the kid who has the fox demon," Kisame protest. Sakura gasped, _**"They're after Naruto?!"**_ she thought, "True… but I think this girl will be a good use to us, she might even lure the demon right to us," Itachi said. Then Kisame chuckled again, "Oh I get it, we'll use her as bait," he said, "Eh! No!" Sakura said as she tries to pull her wrist out of Itachi's grasp, but he squeezed it, hurting her and making sure she won't escape. "Yes, and once we capture the Nine-Tailed Fox, we'll take him and this girl back to the Akatsuki's," Itachi said, "Let me go!" Sakura yelled as she kept pulling her wrist out of his grasp. Then Itachi grabbed hold of her shoulder as they faced each other, looking her straight to the eyes, "That won't be necessary, because with your unknown powers, you along with the Nine-Tailed Fox would be a good use to set along with the plan," Itachi said. Sakura couldn't help but stare at him with fear, as she felt his other hand tightening her shoulder, **_"What should I do...? What should I do...?"_** she thought as she is now under distress, which cause her to change her violet eyes back to emerald green.

"Now then… Mangekyo Sharingan," Itachi said after gathering his chakra through his Sharingan, as it change and looking straight into Sakura's eyes, Sakura gasped as she felt a powerful jutsu appearing from her eyes right inside her mind. She felt as if her world is crumbling down right before her eyes, all black and white, and no way out; she felt one of her spirit falling through the darkness as she's fading away.

**_"Nanako…"_ **

**To be continued…**

**Whoa! It nearly took me forever to finish this, so I hope you all enjoy this update. Please review to me about it, and I'll try to update the other chapter as soon as I can; that is, once I deal with my dad's girlfriend, if you know what I mean. Well then, see you later.**


	41. AN

**ATTENTION ALL READERS!! ATTENTION ALL READERS!!**

**I WISH TO INFORM ALL OF YOU THAT THERE'S GOING TO BE A 'HEART OF THE CHERRY BLOSSOM PT 2' VERY SOON!!!**

**THAT IS, IF YOU ALL WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY, REVEIW TO ME TO LET ME KNOW. THE REASON I'M MAKING PART 2 OF THIS STORY IS BECAUSE OF THE OTHER THREE STORIES AND I'M NOT SURE IF I WANTED TO MAKE THIS MUCH CHAPTERS. SO I WAS THINKING OF WORKING ON THE OTHER STORIES, SINCE THERE'S NOT MUCH CHAPTERS ON ONE/TWO OF THEM AND IT'S KIND OF HARD WORKING ON ALL OF THEM (I MEAN, NONE OF THEM ARE COMPLETED.) I HOPE YOU ALL UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M DOING AND HOPE YOU DON'T HATE ME FOR IT. I KNOW THAT MOST OF YOU LIKE THIS STORY A LOT MORE THAN THE OTHER STORIES, SINCE IT'S INVOLVES THE MAIN CHARACTERS, BUT IN A DIFFERENT PLOT. TO THOSE WHO WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY, I PROMISE YOU THAT I'LL CONTINUE IT VERY SOON, AFTER/DURING THE OTHER STORIES, I PROMISE. **

**IF YOU VOTE ON HAVING PART 2 OF THIS STORY, ANSWER THESE QUESTIONS (OR SOME IF YOU WANT), OR JUST REVIEW TO ME THAT YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THE STORY.**

**WHAT IS ONE MAJOR THING THAT KAKASHI AND KOM HAVE IN COMMON?**

**WHICH CHILDHOOD MEMORIES DO YOU LIKE/DISLIKE?**

**DO YOU BELIEVE IN SPIRITS?**

**TO MY FELLOW VIEWERS;**

**9tailedmonfoxonbu; Glad you liked it.**

**Gothic Saku-chan; Sorry you have to see that part, but don't worry Naruto and Sasuke will come to her rescue.**

**harunosakua; Thanks for your review.**

**Inuyashasmistress25; Good to hear you still like this story so far.**

**Gravenimage; Thanks for your review.**

**yami; Yes I do know, thanks for asking.**

**craznekotwilightperson13; You don't need to worry about the pairings, because I think I might make a centric in this; might.**

**DrendeSalkash; Whoa-whoa, slow down a bit, there are some ideas that might go along with the plot like the show; Though some of them might be a little different than the original series.**

**kakalover; Glad you liked the last chapter, just a thought of having Hinata in the part, so yeah. **

**ColdAndDistant; Even though you reviewed chapter 1, 2, 4 and 36, I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Of course that you're not the only one who wonders about the pairings in this story. You'll just have to read through it in order to find out, sorry and thanks for your review.**

**seguha; Right back at cha.**

**sasusakufan1316; Oops! Sorry, won't happen again.**

**Luka1Sakura; You'll see.**

**SakuraXEverybody; I read your reply, so I wished a good luck on your stories, and glad you liked my story.**

**ayame81131; Thanks for your opinion and your review.**


	42. Another AN

**ATTENTION ALL READERS!! ATTENTION ALL READERS!!**

**I WISH TO INFORM ALL OF THAT I HAVE UPDATED 'HEART OF THE CHERRY BLOSSOM PT 2' NOT TO LONG AGO.**

**TO THOSE WHO KNOWS OR DON'T KNOW ABOUT IT, PLUS, I UPDATED ANOTHER CHAPTER OF MY THRID STORY, EMOTIONLESS, JUST SO YOU ALL KNOW.**

**THANK YOU ALL!**


End file.
